GibbsAllison Series:Choosing Between Old & New 5
by mchakotayparis
Summary: This is a Hurt/Comfort/M/M slash (mild) story containing mild Adult Infantilism and Age Play. If any of these subjects offend you don't read. Any and all hurtful or flaming reviews will be reported and deleted. Any and all mistakes are mine. Jack makes an unexpected visit and discovers Gibbs relationships with Tobias and Allison.
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

A/N: This is a Hurt/Comfort/M/M slash (mild) story containing mild Adult Infantilism and Age Play. If any of these subjects offend you don't read. Any and all hurtful or flaming reviews will be reported and deleted. Any and all mistakes are mine.

This is another story in the Gibbs/Allison Series, involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Allison Grayson, so it might be a wise idea if you read the other stories first. They are in order "Gibbs' New Girl", "Switching Places", "Now it's My Turn", "Second Daddy".

This story is set between the ending of "Second Daddy" and Emily Fornell's acceptance of Allison as Ali.

When Jack makes an unexpected visit he discovers Gibbs relationships with Allison & Tobias.

Chapter 1

The weather was finally warming up in Stillwater Pennsylvania and after almost three and a half months of cold, wet, snowy weather Jackson Gibbs was getting cabin fever. He'd talked to his son during the holidays and it sounded like he'd finally found a family or friends to spend the holidays with. When he'd talked to Leroy at Christmas he could have sworn he heard the squeal of a young child in the background enjoying the delights of Christmas.

Now he wanted to see for himself if he had found someone to spend his life with. He worried about his only son, although he would never admit it to anyone, spending his life alone after the lost of Shannon & Kelly. He knew his other marriages were just temporary fixes for the lost of his first love and hadn't really been surprised when each of them ended. Now as Leroy got older he worried that he would become a lonely, bitter man always searching for love and having very few friends. He knew Leroy was a hard man to get to know and every harder to make friends with.

So when he'd heard the other voices and the child's squeal he had been surprised and it had intrigued him all through the winter months. Now that it was warming up he thought maybe a surprise visit was in order. When they started patching up their relationship, Leroy had told him that he always had an open invitation at his house. So he thought he'd take him up on it.

After making arrangements with the young man that helps him sometimes to take care of the store for a few days Jackson Gibbs packed a small bag and headed out towards D.C. to see him son.

-NCIS-

The weather was finally warmed up and while it was still a little chilly at night the days were warmer. For Gibbs, Tobias and Allison it had been a wonderful first Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year, but just after the New Year things started getting hectic. Tobias and Gibbs both caught tough cases that had them both working long hours and even spending a few days away from home. So in the interim Allison had to step up, and during that time she started developing health issues.

At first it was just an upset stomach which over time developed into a serious problem. By the middle of February, just after Gibbs & Tobias finished their cases, Allison was rushed to the hospital. She ended up spending almost two weeks in the hospital for Gall Bladder surgery and pancreatitis. After being released Ali spent the rest of winter and the beginning of spring in total "baby Ali" mode mostly lying around the house.

It had been the first time since she'd been released that Gibbs and Tobias had let her spend the morning in the living room and she was totally enjoying herself on the "play" comforter. She'd finally convinced both Tobias and Gibbs to play with her on the comforter and never dreamed the conflict that a strange voice would cause.

-NCIS-

As Jackson Gibbs pulled into Leroy's driveway he knew that things had changed. The house looked the same on the outside but somehow felt different. Leroy had given him a key to the house so after grabbing his bag out of the car he entered the house to a strange sight. All the furniture was covered with dust covers and there was a fine film of dust on everything. As he aimlessly wondered through the house he noticed that all of Leroy's personal items were missing. After searching the upstairs and basement and finding more of the same Jackson left the house and headed towards the neighbors. After knocking at several houses he finally found someone at home in the house just across the street.

"Excuse me, my name is Jackson Gibbs and I'm looking for my son Leroy? He lives in the house across the street."

The lady that opened the door stared for a few minutes then broke into a wide grin as it dawned on her who he was referring to. She could tell that this man was related to Gibbs by the stunning blue eyes and dimples when he smiled. She had lived across the street from the man the street knew only as Gibbs for nearly twenty years now and it still amazed her to see him smile and laugh. In the ten or so years since the small dark haired woman had come into his life he had changed. They still saw them every other weekend but no one was surprised when he moved all of his belongs out of the house and moved in with her.

"Oh I'm sorry but he doesn't live there anymore. He moved in with his little Ali about ten year's ago." said the woman.

"And just who is Ali?" asked Jackson slightly agitated.

"Oh I'm sorry, Allison Grayson. I think I have her address around here somewhere if you'd like it?" said the woman as she left the door open and went to a small desk in the hallway. After a few minutes she returned holding out a piece of paper.

Jackson Gibbs looked at her then the piece of paper for a few minutes then smiled and took it. The address was only about twenty minutes or so away he figured he could get there before he had to worry about finding somewhere to stay. After thanking the woman Jackson headed back towards his truck only to be stopped when he heard the woman calling.

"Oh Mr. Gibbs, would you ask Gibbs to stop by next time he's at the house. I know he told us not to buy her anything but I found the perfect present for Ali, but since she's been sick I didn't want to disturb them."

"Of course and thank you for the information" called Jack as he threw his bag into the truck then climbed in.

As he pulled away he tried to digest the information he'd just received. Leroy had moved out of his family home to live with a woman he called his "little Ali". Well things have certainly changed since he'd last seen his son and he had a lot of explaining to do. Twenty minutes later he drove around until he found the address on the paper.

The house was a three story Victorian house, with a two car garage and a large backyard. He could see Leroy's sedan and a dark color SUV parked in the driveway. After parking his truck in front of the house he checked out the garage seeing Leroy's charger and another SUV inside. As he climbed the stairs, he found the big heavy door slightly ajar, gently pushing the door open a little further and entered, following the one familiar and two strange voices he saw a sight he never thought he would in his whole life.

-NCIS-

Ali, Gibbs and Tobias had been playing on the comforter most of the morning and when Tobias noticed Ali was wet he smoothly got up and retrieved a dry diaper for Ali. Since they'd been letting her come down stairs they had started keeping several stashes of diaper supplies in the living room and had made up the spare bedroom downstairs as a second room for her. As Tobias grabbed Ali a clean diaper Gibbs looked over their little girl. This had been the first time that Ali had spent the whole morning downstairs and he didn't want to tire her out.

"How you feeling baby girl?" asked Gibbs as he gently rubbed her check.

"I'm good Daddy, my tummy hurts a little but not much?" answered Ali as she reached to scratch her stomach but Gibbs grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Tobias, bring her lotion to" called Gibbs as he gently raised her top. The incision in the middle of her stomach was slightly red.

As Tobias returned he handed Gibbs her supplies then asked. "How's she doing?" as he stood over the two most important people in the world to him.

"She's fine Tobias, her incision is just bothering her a little" answered Gibbs as he started changing her.

As he undid Ali's diaper tabs and gently cleaned her, a familiar but very upset voice rang out. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs what in the hell are you doing?"

As he stopped, looking up, he left Ali exposed until he heard her little whimper then quickly looked back at Tobias and asked "Tobias, would you finish taking care of Ali while I deal with this" then quickly stood and walked over to grab Jack's arm pulling him out of the living room.

Tobias quickly replaced Gibbs changing Ali swiftly and efficiently, then helped her to stand, listening to the angry voices in the foyer.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" asked Gibbs as he turned to face the irate man.

"Answer my question first? What were you doing to that woman?" said Jack as he pulled his arm out of Gibbs grasp.

"That woman is my daughter Ali, and I was changing her diaper"

"Your daughter! Kelly was your daughter, that woman is…is…I don't know what to call her"

"Be careful what you say dad, Ali may not be my flesh and blood but she is very much my daughter"

"Why were you changing her diaper, is she mentally or physically damaged?" asked Jack

"No, Ali is both mentally and physically fine with the exception of just being released from the hospital for Gall Bladder surgery."

"Then why does she wear diapers, she a grown woman for Christ sake!" exclaimed Jack.

With an exasperated sigh Gibbs looked into the living room to see Tobias and Ali still standing on the edge of the comforter. At Tobias' nod he once again turned to face his father.

"Ali practices Adult Infantilism, wearing diapers, drinking from baby bottles and sucking on a pacifier" explained Gibbs as he looked at the man in front of him hoping he would understand.

A few seconds later his hopes were dashed as Jack exclaimed loudly "She what! But she's a grown woman. Why in heaven's name would you give up a perfectly good house to live with…with….that!" then he moved passed Gibbs to look at the woman in question.

Ali was standing in the living room in the arms of another man clutching his waist silently crying. As Gibbs looked passed his father he nodded for Tobias to take Ali out of the room then turned back towards his father.

"Jack, you may be my father but remember you are an uninvited guest in Ali's house."

"So it's her house, are you and that man servicing her as well" asked Jack harshly, then and instant later felt the punch as his son's fist connected with his jaw.

"Jethro!" yelled Tobias as he quickly released Ali and grabbed Gibbs before he hit the older man again. "Don't, think of Ali"

After a few minutes of deep breaths he broke free of Tobias' grip and looked around "Where's Ali?" asked Gibbs not seeing her in the room.

"I'll find her, you stay here and talk to Jack" responded Tobias, then patted Gibbs arm and left to look for Ali.

"This house is in Allison's name, but it belongs just as much to Tobias and I as Ali. And I am in a relationship with Tobias, not Ali. My relationship with Ali is a father/daughter relationship nothing more."

"Nothing more, Leroy she wears diapers!"

"It's complicated Dad" answered Gibbs with a sigh

"Complicated, Leroy, she an adult, she needs to grow up!"

"He's right Gibbs, maybe it is time for me to grow up" replied Ali from the banister upstairs. She was standing there wearing a pair of sweatpants, tee-shirts with a small bag at her side. "Good bye Papa, Daddy. I love you." At those words Allison descended the stairs slowly then ran as fast as she could past both men gathering her car keys, and quickly left the house slamming the door behind her.

"Ali!" called Gibbs and started to follow her until he stopped at Jack's voice.

"Let her go Leroy." said Jack softly

At his voice he stopped, looking at his father then slamming his fist into the nearest wall, exited out the sliding doors to the backyard.

"Leroy" called Jack as he started to follow Gibbs but was stopped when Tobias grabbed his arm.

"I wouldn't if I were you. He'll talk, but not now"

"And you are?" asked Jack as he looked at the older man holding his arm.

"I'm Tobias Fornell, your son's lover and "papa" to Ali" responded Tobias as he let the older man's arm go.

"God what has Leroy gotten himself into" asked Jack as he followed Gibbs' path to find his son pacing and occasionally punching a tire that was hanging from a tree.

"Probably the best thing in his life" answered Tobias quietly as he watched his lover pace the backyard.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By: MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 2

It took Gibbs almost two hours to calm down and Tobias spend the whole time in the kitchen watching him pace the backyard. He wanted to go out and comfort his partner but he knew that this was something that he had to work out himself, just like he was still working out his feelings over Emily's non acceptance of Ali. Although Emily understood why Allison acted the way she did she was still uncomfortable around Allison when she was Ali so for now she didn't come over. It hurt that he couldn't have his two girls together but he understood that Emily needed to work this out herself just like Jethro needed to work out Jack's reaction.

Granted he'd hoped that the older man would have been a little more understanding about it but what done was done. Now he needed to support Gibbs with whatever decision he made and be there for him and Ali when the time came. He knew in his heart that Gibbs was going to stay with Ali, he just hoped that sometime in the near future that could include both Jack and Ali but if it didn't they would adjust. He just hoped that Ali's feelings weren't hurt so badly that she withdrew from them both. He knew that she was really sensitive to new people finding out about her Adult Infantilism and was afraid of just Jack's reaction.

It had almost broken his heart once again to watch her leave out the door with a bag and not follow her but he knew that Jethro needed him more right now. He just hoped that she would give them both a chance to pick up the pieces and start again. Jethro had told him about his and Ali's promise that if something happened not to just take off and run, and even if she did he had a feeling that he knew where she would go, the beach house.

While Gibbs was pacing the backyard and Tobias keeping watch Jack took an impromptu tour of the house that Jethro, Tobias and Ali shared. It was a very comfortable three story house with the two men obviously sharing the master bedroom and Ali in the room across the hall. Her room looked just like any other bedroom until you took a closer look at the bed, dresser and closet. Her bed was pushed up against one of the walls and one side of the bed had a drop down bed rail. Her dresser was divided into two sides, Allison or Ali. The top drawer on the Ali side had diapers, wipes and all the other things you would need to change a diaper. The second drawer held socks and her sleep tops, while the third drawer held her sleep pants or shorts she wore when company came over.

The other side was Allison, which held the normal female items that Jack expected, after quickly opening each drawer he moved to her closet to find the same thing. One side was Allison the other Ali. Allison's side held business suits and pants, with coordinating shirts and jackets. On Ali's side it was totally different. She had many sets of matching tee-shirt dresses with capri pants or shorts, and even some sundress in bright and colorful colors all in an adult size. He could tell that who ever had bought her clothes wanted her to look pretty because they were all in the bright colorful shades and fabrics that were favorited by children.

After going through the rest of the house Jack made his way downstairs and stopped to look at the pictures hanging on the mantel above the fireplace. He was surprised to find several pictures of Jethro, Shannon & Kelly, along with a couple of pictures that he assumed were of his partner and his daughter. The rest of the pictures were of Jethro, Tobias and Ali doing different things, playing in the backyard, on a carrousel at a fair, playing in the sand in front of a beach house, and even a couple of Jethro and Ali fishing, and horseback ridding. But the ones that surprised him the most were the formal portraits of Jethro and Allison, Tobias and Allison and then the group picture of the three of them. There was also a matching set of the same pictures of Allison as Ali.

They really looked happy and he begrudgingly admitted made a nice little family. All three complemented each other in their height and features and even the pictures of the woman as Ali he could tell that she still eluded a quiet strength about her that fit with Jethro. She was a woman who had probably seen some hard times but had used her inner strength to get through them, and while Allison as Allison broadcasted that inner strength to the world, Allison as Ali was just the opposite. Cute, playful and just bubbling with happiness. Something had caused her to revert back to her childhood and while he wasn't sure what had happened or was sure he could understand he felt bad about his reaction to her.

Normally he was an opened minded man, given the fact that he had just been confronted with the fact that his only son had a male lover. He couldn't say he was really surprised because he had a feeling early on that Jethro might swing both ways, but since his younger days he thought Jethro had swung towards woman. Now he knew he was wrong, which sort of made all his failed marriages make since. After losing Shannon and Kelly Jethro had tried and failed to find a replacement for his true love, after that it didn't really surprise Jack that he'd turned towards men. He had a feeling Jethro was now looking for someone to be an equal partner to him and not someone that he had to take care off. Someone who was strong enough to put up with all his bull shit but could be loving and tender just the same. In Shannon he had found the perfect combination of strength and tenderness and it looked like he had finally found it again in this man.

What he wasn't sure of was what he got out of his relationship with Allison or Ali. He knew that his daughter Kelly had meant the world to him, and he could tell by his reaction that he had very strong feelings for this woman as well. What he didn't know was if he was just using this woman to relive his daughter's missed childhood or if it was something more. For her sake he hoped that his assumption was wrong and that they both got something out of the relationship, he also hoped that Jethro would explain. He knew that talking wasn't one of the easiest things for Jethro, he tended to bottle things up and try to bury them deep down, but even that had seamed to change he just wasn't sure if it was attributed to his relationship with Tobias or Allison.

Tobias had told him to wait, that he would talk later so now he waited and the longer he waited the more curious he got about this woman named Allison Grayson. Finally he heard the sliding door open and soft voices coming from the kitchen. He turned around to face a calmer but still noticeably upset Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"You three take quite a nice family portrait Leroy" said Jack as he looked at his son then back at the pictures over the mantel piece.

"You want to talk, let's talk but no more snide remarks about Ali. You may not consider her my daughter but to Tobias and I she is the daughter of our hearts and carries our names" said Gibbs as he sat down on the couch and waited for the next move from the older man.

As Jack looked at his son he could see a the change that had come over him, he was no longer haunted by old hurts and seamed to be happy with the way his life was. He had a feeling that a lot of that had to do with the woman Allison. As he sat down across from his son he noticed Jethro reaching for the other man's hand.

"You've changed son" stated Jack as he looked at both men sitting on the couch hands intertwined.

"It's all because of Ali and Tobias. When I first meet her I was a lonely bitter man, not willing to let very many people into my life. With her, I found that I had a second chance at happiness again, helping her regain her childhood and doing with her all the things I didn't get to do with Kelly"

"But she's not Kelly, Leroy" said Jack softly.

"I know that dad, and I'm not trying to make her take Kelly's place either. With Ali I have another little girl to raise except that she's already gone through all the childhood problems, puberty and teenage years. Allison is a very well established lead agent in the Special Ciphers and Decryption Department. She has multiple masters degrees in several foreign cultural and languages and is fluent at last count at least eighteen languages"

"Then why does she practice that...that Adult Baby thing?" asked Jack.

"That's the complicated part Dad, and I need you to understand that what I'm about to tell you can go no further" answered Gibbs as he looked at Tobias, then at his father.

"Of course Leroy" replied Jack honestly, and he knew what he heard he would never tell a soul.

"Her full name is Allison Desirae Grayson, she is the eldest daughter of a retired four star admiral who is currently an ambassador to several foreign embassies. When Allison was ten years old her father was deployed for 18 months and her mother didn't take it well, pretty much leaving Allison alone to take care of herself. When she found out she was pregnant, she had the baby but left it for Allison to take care of. When her father came home they were happy again but he was soon deployed again and Allison was left with another baby to raise."

"This happened twice more before her father came home early to find her wife drunk in their bedroom and Allison asleep wearing her siblings diaper and drinking from a bottle. Well as you can imagine he wasn't to happy and told her that if she wanted to act like a baby should could have them, then took his wife and abandoned Allison and his three younger siblings. The problem was that the Admiral Douglas Grayson wanted the perfect son so he kept having children only to abandon them to Allison when his wife couldn't cope with them."

"Allison has six younger siblings ranging in the ages of 45 to 35, none of which want anything to do with her because as soon as they could talk the Admiral started bad mouthing Ali to them, telling them that she was the reason their mother left them. Ali uses Adult Infantilism as a coping mechanism to deal with the stress and trouble of her adult life, going back to a time when she felt loved and cared for. As for what I get out of the relationship I get to give the joys of childhood to another little girl who never had a chance to have a childhood of her own." explained Gibbs then watched his father's face as he digested all her had told him.

Different emotions were playing around in Jackson's Gibbs head and heart, something between extreme anger at the father who could do that to a child of his, and pity for the woman who's childhood had been so savagely ripped away from her all in the name of getting the perfect child. He could understand how lonely and overwhelmed Allison must have felt having to raise her siblings at such a young age. He remembered feeling the same way when while he was trying to raise a young Leroy but luckily he had L.J. and his job to help work off his frustration, while Allison had been alone.

"Was there no one she could have asked for help?" asked Jack hesitantly, hating to judge her but wondering

"No, Admiral Grayson was and still is a very proud man and if Ali tried to get help he would threaten to take the kids away. Ali is very family oriented and to have her siblings taken away from her would have killed her, so she took everything on herself and to them became nothing more than a blood related nanny"

"And what about now, do her siblings talk to her at all?"

"Not since her mother's funeral when they tried to take this house away from her. Luckily her mother sold it to Ali several years earlier and had the title changed over to her name. This is the last thing she has that is associated with the Grayson's or Abrahams'. Ali has completely cut all ties with both families and except for at work and on legal documents uses Fornell-Gibbs as her last name" replied Gibbs with a smile as he retook the hand of the man sitting next to him. It left good to know that no matter what happened with Jack that he still had someone beside him.

"Well, you've given me a lot to think about Leroy and I think that might be best done back at home, besides it looks like you have a little one to take care of. I just hope that one day she will forgive me and let me into her life. I've missed hearing the laughter of a little one's voice and while the body may take some getting used to I can tell from the pictures that she is a joy to be around when she's Ali"

"Thank you Jack" said Gibbs softly his voice choking up with emotion, after Jack's initial reaction he had been afraid that he wouldn't accept Ali and that he would have to choose between his old family and his new. What he really wanted was a mixture of both and this was a good start.

"Any time son, now you take care of that little one for us and give me a call when you get things straightened out. I just hope that this old man's reaction hasn't caused to much damage, and when you find her let her know that I'm sorry." said Jack as he struggled to stand then gratefully took Gibbs' hand as he helped pull him to his feet. As he looked at his son and the man standing beside him he smiled, and extended his hand. "You were right Tobias"

"How's that?" asked Tobias as he took the older man's hand.

"When you said it was probably the best thing he'd ever done. Now take care of my boy and that little one of yours. Hopefully I'll be back again soon and we can start over" said Jack as he ambled out the front door and to his truck.

As Tobias and Gibbs watched Jack's truck pull away their thought once again turned to Ali. Was she safe and where had she gone. As Gibbs sagged against Tobias he felt the comforting arms of his lover encircling him and couldn't help but get caught up in all the love he felt for this man. After a few minutes he raised his head and looked at his lover.

"Tobias, we have to find her, did you see the look on her face when she told us goodbye. If she..." started Gibbs but stopped as his voice became heavy with emotion.

"I'm sure she's fine Jethro, If I know Ali she's probably headed towards the beach house to hide out for a little while" said Tobias as he gently started rubbing Gibbs' back.

"But it's getting late and she couldn't have packed a whole lot of clothes in that small bag she was carrying"

"Then let's hope she's only gone to a hotel and will be back soon. Why don't we give her some time to calm down then we'll start looking for her. I'm sure she's probably very upset over what just happened. I know she's been wanting to meet Jack for some time now but I'm sure she didn't mean like this" replied Tobias as he once again let Gibbs to the couch.

For the rest of the evening the two men sat on the couch cuddling in each other's arms wondering just where their "baby girl" and "little one" was.

-NCIS-

As Gibbs and Tobias were cuddling on the couch Allison Grayson was checking into a hotel about forty-five minutes away. She didn't bother to try and hide from them because she had a feeling that they were going to at least give her tonight before they started looking for her. After the fiasco that had happened in their living room she knew that each of them needed some time to themselves. Gibbs & Tobias together and her by herself trying to see if she wanted to continue to be Ali, so here she sat in a four star hotel suite with a small over night bag on the verge of tears not knowing what to do. All of a sudden it hit her and as she moved off the bed she rummaged through an old address but that she just happened to grab looking for a name she hadn't thought of in years.

As she dialed the number with trembling fingers she put the phone on speaker then laid down on the bed curling up to wait for an old familiar voice to answer.

"Chandler" came an older woman's voice who sounded slightly distracted.

"Auggie" called Ali in a small trembling voice mumbled around the thumb that had slipped into her mouth.

"Allison...Ali? Oh my God baby girl, what is wrong?" called Augustina Chandler as she instantly picked up the phone and focused her full attention on the small voice coming out of the phone.

"Auggie, I need you. Daddy...Papa..."

"Oh baby girl, are you alright. Where are you?" asked Augustina as she started moving around the room searching for her purse and personal items.

"Uhhhh... I left...I'm at the Hamilton Palace"

"Oh baby girl, what happened. Can you come to my office?" asked Augustina as she sat back down at her desk and then started to search for the Hamilton Palace hotel.

"No Auggie, my tummy and head hurts and I don't know how to get there from here"

"Okay baby girl, here's what were going to do. Why don't you stay there until tomorrow then I'll come and get you and we can go back home and..." started Augustina but was cut off by Ali's scream.

"NO! I can't I told Daddy I wouldn't run away but I had to get away. He was saying such hateful things about me and I just could take the look in his eyes anymore, it reminded me of father when he first found me. I'm sorry Auggie, I shouldn't have called but I just didn't know who else to call and I didn't think I could make it to the beach house tonight"

"It's alright baby girl, I'm glad you called. And I think the beach house is a really good idea but I really think we ought to call Gibbs and Tobias and let them know your alright"

"No Auggie please...I promise I'll be good...I promise..." whimpered Ali

"Okay...Okay baby girl listen too me. Ali...are you listening" asked Augustina as she gripped the phone tightly, she knew that if she pushed to far right now Ali would hang up and withdrawal and she would never find out what happened.

At Ali's slight "Uh..huh"

Augustina continued. "Now here's what were going to do. I want you to stay the night at the hotel then in the morning I want you to tell your daddies where you're going. Did you bring your iPad with you?"

"Yes ma'am" answered Ali softly

"Good girl, then you need to make a voice recording and send it to them tomorrow, after that you need to go home and pack some clothes for your trip to the beach house. Do you think you can drive down or do you need to find cab or private car to take you?"

"I don't know Auggie, it tummy hurts if I sit up for a long time" answered Ali truthfully.

"Okay then I'll find a private car to drive you down. How about I have them meet you at you're house about ten o' clock tomorrow is that okay?"

Yes...Auggie?" asked Ali shyly

"Yes baby girl"

"Auggie can you come down and stay with me?"

"Ohhhh...I wish I could baby girl, but I just can't get away right now"

"Ohhhh...I understand" said Ali softly with a slight hitch in her voice.

"Allison Desirae Fornell-Gibbs you listen to me. I can't get away right now baby girl but here's what I can do. When your daddy fixed up the beach house I assume he put in cable and the internet right?" asked Augustina quickly

"Yes" answered Ali quietly

"Good then I will meet you every day at ten o' clock over the internet. We can have one of those video conferences you like to do so much. How about that?" asked Augustina then waited with baited breath for Ali's answer. If she said no then she would just have to cancel all of her meetings and drive down the Chesapeake Beach. There was no way in hell that she was going to abandon her baby Ali.

"Auggie?" asked Ali after a few minutes hesitation.

"Yes baby girl"

"Are you going to tell Daddy and Papa?"

"I think they have a right to know don't you baby girl, after all it involves them to doesn't it?"

"Yes Auggie, but do you think I can ask them for a few days to think before they come down and get me?"

"As long as you promise me to take care of yourself and I see that you are when we talk. At the first sign that you're getting sick or not taking care of yourself I'm sending them down is that understood little one" said Augustina sternly.

"Yes Ma'am, and Auggie...thank you" said Ali with a little sigh as she relaxed a little. At least she was going to have some time to think.

"You're welcome baby girl. Now I want you to go take a shower and get ready for bed, then after that make your recording and send it to you're daddies. Have you eaten anything tonight?"

"No ma'am" answered Ali shyly.

"Allison..." started Augustina sternly then softened as she heard the slight hitch in Ali's voice. "Then the first thing I want you to do is order your dinner, then do everything else. Do you remember what I want you to do?"

"Uh..huh. Shower, get ready for bed, then make the recording for Daddy and Papa then go to bed."

"Good girl, and remember you need to be back at your house and pack by ten o' clock tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am. Auggie...I love you" said Ali hurriedly then hung up.

As Augustina Chandler looked at the phone in her hand she once again was amazed at the change in her little Ali since she meet Leroy Jethro Gibbs. It was said that little ones take on the traits of their parental figure even if they are not blood related, and that was surely true in Allison. When she was first assigned her case Ali was soft a pliable bending to anyones will just to please, but now she still wanted to please but she would actually speak up and ask for something if she really wanted it. That meant she felt safe enough with Gibbs to actually speak up for herself and that was a big step for Ali.

As she replaced the phone in it's cradle she quickly closed out her search engine and signed into the Psychological Data base to get all the information she could on Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Tobias C. Fornell. Technically she knew that she shouldn't be doing this, since Allison Grayson hadn't been her case in almost twenty or more years but there were just some cases and people that you couldn't let go and Allison or Ali was one of them, so with practiced ease she by passed all the security protocol and got the information she was looking for. After clearing away all traces of her search she went down to the archives to find an old case file of hers that started this whole roller coaster adventure that she'd been on for the last forty of so years.

As promised Ali ordered her a light dinner, then showered and changed into her night clothes. While she was in the shower she thought of what she wanted to say to Gibbs and Tobias and after several tries she finally got the recording that she wanted. After that she called Tim and asked him to help her send the voice recording on a delayed timer to Gibbs and Tobias. When she'd finished sending Tim the file she settled down to try and sleep in an unfamiliar bed. It seamed longer but it actually only took her a few minutes and Ali was drifting into a tired in not fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 3

The next morning Ali woke and with a little bit of difficulty showered and changed herself. She hadn't done that since she and her daddies had been at the beach house and she'd wanted to surprise them with breakfast. She'd known when she did it that she was going to get punished but it had been sort of worth it. The sight of seeing her Daddy and Papa cuddled together sleeping peacefully in each other's arms had almost been worth the punishment. Almost, but after that she had made herself a promise to never have to make Papa punish her again. Daddy's punishment's hurt and so did Papa's, but it somehow felt different when Papa punished her. Almost like she'd let him down and because of that he might leave her and go back to his "real" daughter Emily. Ali knew that he wouldn't, Tobias had told her several that she was his daughter just as much as Emily was but there was still that nagging doubt always in the back of her mind. So since then she had been extra good, trying to do everything her Papa and Daddy had told her to do and for the most part being a good girl.

So after she ordered breakfast she packed her bag then waited, after eating breakfast and making sure that it was late enough for Gibbs and Tobias to have left the house Ali checked out of the hotel and headed home. Hopefully she'd timed it right so that both Gibbs and Tobias would get her message after she was on her way to Chesapeake Beach but she couldn't be sure. So anxiously Ali concentrated on the traffic and was surprised to make it home in a little under the forty-five minutes she had allotted herself to find the house indeed empty. She almost had expected to find both Gibbs and Tobias waiting for her at home but knew that unless she was in real and present danger they wouldn't miss work just to go looking for her. Besides Gibbs probably already had Tony, Tim and Ziva searching for her right now anyway so they would find her soon enough.

As she once again entered the house she could tell that everything had been left just as it had been the day before. Her "play" comforter still on the floor in front of the fire and although her diaper things had been picked up her Lego and puzzle were still spread out. Several pieces scatter around where she'd stepped on them in her haste to get out of the room and away from Jack's reaction to her. She knew that she had broken a few of the pieces but didn't really worry about it too much because she knew her Daddy or Papa would fix them or Abby and Ziva would buy her another one.

Right now what she needed to concentrate on was following Auggie's instructions so with one last look at her last happy memory of that day she made her way up the stairs to pack. It was still a little early in the year to be going to the beach so Ali packed all of her winter play sets making sure that she had enough heavy socks and long sleeved tee-shirts to keep her warm. Since she wasn't going to have access to a car she packed up all her diapers and supplies making a mental note to order more online when she got there. As for food, she hopped that "Grandma Rachael" as she called Mrs. Peters would be kind enough to bring her what she needed. She knew the older woman was going to be upset but hoped she would understood that Ali needed some time alone to think. After packing all she was taking into two suitcases she sat on the bottom step of the stairs in the foyer and waited hoping that the car Auggie promised to send would get here before her message reached Gibbs and Tobias. At exactly ten o' clock as promised a car sounded out side and she carefully made her way to the door. As she waved to the driver she turned back around and with one last look headed towards the stairs to pick up her "Puffalump" and pillow. She didn't really care if the driver thought she was weird or strange, she would probably never see him again anyway so it didn't really matter what he thought of her.

As he crossed the threshold she heard him ask. "Just these two bags Ma'am"

Ali straighten, turning to face him with a sad and lonely but confident countenance on her face. "Yes, just those two. You have the address of where were going?"

"Uhhh…yes ma'am. You do realize it's a long trip don't you?" asked the driver, he had been skeptical when his dispatcher had given him the call and wondered if this was real or not. But as he looked at the woman before him he could somehow tell it was, she was running. He didn't know from whom or what and hoped that it wouldn't get him in some sort of trouble later on but she needed to leave. Leave this house and go to the address he'd been given in Chesapeake Beach.

"Yes, I know" sighed Ali "I promise you will be tipped handsomely for your trouble" then picked up a small bag she had beside her feet.

As she walked towards him he could tell that she was tired and in some sort of pain so against his better judgment after putting her bags in the trunk he helped her lay down in the back seat of his car. As he got into the driver's seat he took one last look at the woman lying on his back seat. She was curled into a ball with her head on the pillow and the stuffed animal in her arms. She had to be at least in her late forty's or early fifties but looking at her now she didn't look to be any more than five maybe six. She had such a childlike appearance about her that you couldn't help but want to protect her. As he pulled away his eyes flickered once again to the rear view mirror and saw her eyes slowly close, and he hoped that her trip would be a peaceful one.

-NCIS-

As the car that taking Ali was leaving D.C. Gibbs and Tobias's phone rang. Tobias was at his office working at his desk, while Gibbs was out on his usual morning coffee run having left instructions for his team to find Ali. As he opened his phone and saw the familiar number his heart soared, maybe Tobias had been wrong, maybe she hadn't ran after all.

"Ali, I…." started Gibbs but stopped when he heard the recorded voice of his baby girl telling him that she loved him but needed some time to think so she was going to the beach house for a little while. As the message finished he quickly paid for his coffee then raced back to the office just as Tobias Fornell was getting off the second elevator.

"Jeth….Gibbs, did you….." started Fornell then stopped when he saw the other three agents looking at both of them.

"It's alright Tobias, they know about what happened" said Gibbs as he put his hand on the other man's arm and gently squeezed. He knew Tobias felt bad for staying with him and not going after Ali when she left after Jack's reaction. "McGee, I just got a call from Ali that sounded like a recorded message. Can you retrieve the message from my phone" asked Gibbs as he swiftly tossed his phone to the young man.

"Uhhh…Boss. I think I can do one better, you see Ali…." stammered McGee as his face turned red.

"Out with it McGee, Ali what?" yelled Fornell as he advanced on the younger agent

"Tobias, calm down. It's not going to help us find out what happen if you scare McGee" replied Gibbs as he walked over to the front of the younger man's desk. "So talk McGee, Ali what?"

After taking a deep breath he looked up to face the angry face of Tobias Fornell and the equally concerned but outwardly calm face of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Ali called me last night and asked me to send a delayed message she'd recorded to each of your phones" 

"And did you happen to think to ask her why?" asked Tobias

"Tobias" said Gibbs softly then gave the man a look asking him to let him handle this. At his look Tobias sighed heavily then flopped down into the nearest chair roughly rubbing his hands across his face. Neither man had gotten much sleep last night, and as soon as they awoke their first thoughts were of Ali. Was she alright, was she somewhere safe.

"She sent me the file via e-mail, give me a minute and I'll pull it up…Ahhh, here it is" said Tim as he feverish tapped on his computer.

He'd really screwed up by not asking Ali what had happened but when she'd called him last night she'd sounded so sad that he told himself that he would find out later. Now he was facing the wrath of both Gibbs and Fornell and he realized just how big of a mistake that had been. A second later the recording started and the very sad voice of Ali filled the bullpen.

"Hello Daddy, Papa. I know I promised you Daddy that I wouldn't run away again if something bad happened but technically I didn't run, well I guess I did but not really. Anyway I'm sorry and I'll take whatever punishment you both think I deserve for leaving without letting you know where I was going.

"So now to my point, After Mr. Gibbs' reaction I think we all need some time to think, or at least I do. I'm not sure if he really meant it but he brought up a very valid point. I'm nearly 63 years old and laying around the house on a comforter wearing a tank top and a diaper. Maybe it's time I grew up and gave up Ali. Any way I need to think about this and no offense but I know I won't be able to with both of you hovering over me so I'm going to the beach house to think."

"I hope you both trust me enough to give me that time, I'll call you when I've made my decision. I know I've always said that it would be either one of you that made the decision to end our father/daughter relationships but now I think I might have been wrong. I need to decide if I want to continue being Ali or maybe it's time for me to become Allison full time."

"Well I hope you're not to upset with me about this but I feel like it's something I really need to do by myself. Auggie said she would check in on me every day while I'm thinking so at least you know someone will be watching out for me."

"I hope I've not disappointed you both too much by doing this but it's really something I feel like I need to do so please forgive me Daddy…Papa…and I love you!"

As the recording ended a hush fell over the bullpen and everyone just stood or sat and stare at each other trying to understand what they had just heard. Allison wanted to give up being Ali or at least wanted to think about it. Somehow that thought had never crossed their minds and now that it had been said out loud it seemed absurd. Ali was as much a part of Allison as Allison was and did just didn't seem right to any of them to have one without the other.

As Gibbs tried to digest what he had heard a thought flickered into his mind. Ali had said that Auggie would be checking in on her but who the hell was Auggie?

"Tim, who is this Auggie Ali mentioned?" asked Gibbs as Fornell looked up with a glimmer of hope, maybe if they found out who this person was they could talk them into letting them keep tabs on Ali.

"On it Boss…." stated Tim quickly the furiously started typing on his computer keyboard.

"Actually it's Augustina, but when I first meet Allison she had trouble saying my full name so I let her call me Auggie" said an older silver headed lady carrying a large brown briefcase.

"And you know Allison how?" asked Gibbs as he quickly sized up the woman in front of him. She was about five feet eight inches tall and about 140 to 150 lb. She had medium length silver hair which she wore pulled back in one of those alligator clamp things at the base of her neck. She wore a woman's dress suit and had a Psychological Services badge on her lapel.

"Oh I'm sorry, I keep forgetting. I know all about you but you have never even heard of me. Ali wasn't really even allowed to speak with me but I kept tabs on her and met with her when she needed to talk. My name is Doctor Augustina Chandler and I'm a Psychologist with Psychological Services" replied Doctor Chandler as she stepped towards the two men and extended her hand.

Something in his gut told him to trust her and that she had Ali's best interest at heart so with a giant leap of faith, at least for him he stepped forwards and extended his hand. "Gibbs, Jethro. And this is Tobias Fornell" said Gibbs quickly as he stepped forward and took the woman's hand.

"Ahhhh yes, the infamous Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs" said Augustina with a smile, and at the small snort she turned to face one of his younger agents. "I would be careful if I were you Agent DiNozzo, I know almost as much about you as I do Agent Gibbs and Agent Fornell." then turned back around to face the two older men. "Is there somewhere where we can talk? I need to fill you in on Allison's file, plus I want to see if I can find out just exactly what happened to her yesterday?" asked Augustina as she faced the two men, she had a feeling that they both knew exactly what had happened and who had caused Ali to run.

"Uhhhh... yes, the conference room" stated Tobias after a few minutes, it had taken him that long to find his voice and realize that they had been just given an up close and personal look inside of Allison's early life.

"Actually Agent Fornell, I might need somewhere bigger. Since I know for a fact that all of you have high security clearances and technically I'm no long Allison's doctor why don't we go somewhere where there is less likely a chance of us being overheard? I know for a fact that Ali still lives in the family home with the two of you. So why don't I come over tonight and I can read you both and you're team in on Ali's file. I have to say that mine is much more interesting reading that the official redacted file." said Augustina as she dropped a very large manila folder on the Gibbs' desk. It was sealed in a large legal sized yellow envelope with the words "CLASSIFIED" written across the front in bright bold red letters.

"Wouldn't it be wise for just Tobias and myself to..." started Gibbs then stopped as he saw the same look on Augustina's face that Ali got when she was in her "don't mess with me" mood. Maybe that was where she picked it up from, Lord knows over the ten or more years that he'd been her Daddy he'd noticed her picking up some of his habits and traits and not always the good ones either.

"Agent Gibbs, I know that you and you're team are Ali's new family and if we are going to get her through this without her withdrawing it's going to take each and every one of you. I don't know what happened to her last night but someone hurt Ali, and hurt her badly. Down to the core of who she is and it's going to take a lot of love and support from everyone to rebuild the confidence she had in herself."

"Alright, how about we all meet at our house about six thirty. We can order pizza or something then get started on Ali's past." said Gibbs

"Sound fine to me, be sure and have Doctor Mallard, Ms. Sciuto and Jimmy Palmer there as well. Ali will need all her extended family if we're going to reach her" reiterated Augustina then she smiled at the two men and headed towards the elevator. If she was going to meet Ali's extended family at six thirty she had a lot of things to get done or she would be very hoarse for the next few days.

As Gibbs and Tobias watched the older woman leave they turned to look at the rest of Gibbs' team sitting at their desk. Each had a stunned look on their face as they tried to wrap their heads around what they had just found out. Ali had been assigned a Psych Services doctor since she was little and that said Doctor had been keeping tabs on her and them ever since.

"So were all good to meet at our house tonight?" asked Gibbs as he looked at each of his agents. He knew they would come, of that he had no doubt but he just hoped they each could handle what they were about to find out. Having a Psychological Services doctor knowing everything about yourself could be unnerving to say the least but if it helped Ali then he knew they would step up.

"Uhhhh yeah Boss, of course Boss" answered Tony a little faster than he'd meant to.

"Uhhh boss...maybe I should" started Tim but stopped when he saw the glare Gibbs was giving him.

"You heard Doctor Chandler Tim, Ali's going to need all of us to help her get through this. Including you, I know you didn't mean to keep it from us and you couldn't have possible know what was in the recording unless you listened to it and I know you're too honest for that. So just stop beating yourself up about it, what's done is done, now we all need to concentrate on getting Allison back and possibly keeping our Ali" said Gibbs as he gave a rare smile to the youngest agent and patted him on the shoulder.

"You're right boss, thank you boss" answered Tim with a smile the relaxed as he looked at Gibbs.

That's when Gibbs' hand raised from his shoulder to the back of his head and with the quickest of movements became a head slap that Tim knew he deserved.

"And that's so it won't ever happen again, right McGee?" said Gibbs as he smiled at the young agent then went to his desk picking up the file, his keys and gun then taking Tobias by the arm leading him to the elevator. They both had a lot to do before everyone descended on their house and they wanted to at least get a start on Ali's file before Doctor Chandler arrived.

At Tim's head slap Tony called out. "Way to go McGenius, and just for that I'm giving you the pleasure of telling Abby, Ducky and Palmer what happened to Ali and why we're meeting at their house tonight"

"Awww Tony, come on. Don't you think a Gibbs' head slap is punishment enough?" asked Tim in a whinny little voice as he looked over at the two agents smiling at him.

"No way Timmy, Abby and Ducky are going to want to know why they're just finding out now that our dear little Ali. Fresh out of the hospital, I might add has decided to fly to coupe so to speak and run down to the beach house to do a little thinking. And you my friend are going to have to explain it to them" said Tony as he leaned back in his chair putting his feet on his desk and his interlacing his fingers behind his head.

"I concur, I think McGee should be the one to tell Ducky and Abby. Since it was partially his fault that we didn't not find out she was "running away" until hours after the point" said Ziva

"It's fact Ziva, not point. Now go ahead Timmy, go down and inform our Goth forensic scientist, and resident medical examiner why their precious little Ali isn't here. And before you leave if you're really nice they might even patch you up before you have to face Gibbs and Fornell again"

"You're enjoying this aren't you DiNozzo?" asked Tim as he rose from his desk with a deep sigh, he might as well get it over and the faster he started the sooner it would end.

"Immensely Timmy my boy, immensely" replied DiNozzo as he watched the doomed man walk towards the elevators.

As Tim neared the elevator doors Gibbs pushed the button to close them leaving Tim to stand and wait for the next one or walk downstairs. As the doors shut the last thing he saw was the miserable face of his youngest agent. He knew he should have stopped Tony and Ziva from teasing McGee about his mistake but sometimes misery and teasing were the best incentive to prevent something like this from ever happening again.

It was several hours later that a very miserable and slightly sore Timothy McGee emerged from the basement of the NCIS building to plop himself down at his desk and try to immerse himself in his work until it was time to leave for Ali's house. Abby had given him a twenty minute lecture on how it was unwise to keep secrets from Gibbs especially when it concerned Ali punctuating a word almost every two or three minutes with a hard punch to his right arm. Tim hadn't faired that much better down in autopsy. While Doctor Mallard and Jimmy hadn't punched him they had sat him down on one of the autopsy stools and given him a very stern talking to. Even the normally quiet "autopsy gremlin" as Jimmy was known as had some very choice words for him. By the time he'd left the basement he had felt far worse than he'd ever had from any spanking Gibbs could have given him. After extracting a promise from all three to meet at Ali's, Gibbs' and Tobias' house he had ridden the elevator back upstairs only to be met by the smiling faces of his two coworkers.

As Tony and Ziva watched Tim work at his desk they each smiled as Tony asked. "How'd it go Timmy?"

"Oh leave him alone Tony, can't you see he feels miserable about what happened" said Ziva

"Thank you Ziva" said Tim softly without taking his eyes off his computer keyboard.

"Well he should, now if it had been me I wouldn't have..." started Tony but stopped at Ziva snorted laugh

"You would have done the exactly same thing Tony, you know none of can resist Ali anything when she is upset. Now leave him alone, remember what Gibbs said about teasing and bullying?" reminded Ziva

"Oh yeah, thanks for that. Well you're off the hook for now McGee but I just hope whatever Doctor Chandler tells us tonight we can use to keep Allison as Ali. I'd hate to face an Ali free Gibbs or Fornell. She's almost as addictive as coffee" said Tony as he hurriedly got to work to finish up his work. He had a feeling that after tonight everyone was going to find it hard to concentrate on anything but Ali for a while.

"You're right about that" whispered Ziva as she also bent to finish her work.

For the rest of the day the bullpen was silent as the three agents worked to finish whatever they were working on. By five thirty each had finished all their work and were grabbing their keys and guns when they all looked up at each other.

"Guess I'll meet you guys at Ali & Gibbs' house. Thought I might stop by home and pack a small overnight bag, I have a feeling this might be a long night" said Tony as he holstered his gun then slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Sounds like a good course of action Tony" said Ziva as she too stood to leave.

"Its plan Ziva, sounds like a good plan. And I think you might be right, I'll swing by my place and pack a small bag to just encase things...you know...run long" said Tim as he cleared his throat the also grabbed his bag.

As they all headed towards the elevator, and rode down each one silently contemplating what they would find out about their little Ali. It was with an awkward silence that the three agents headed towards their cars. Each gathering strength for the fight ahead, because somehow they all knew that keeping Allison as Ali was going to be a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By: MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 4

It actually took Augustina longer than she'd thought to copy all of her files onto disks so that she could play them for Ali's family. She'd figured out very early in her case with Ali that it was best to have a recorded version of all her files because some of her earlier written ones had mysteriously disappeared. Since then she made sure she wrote out all the proper notes, meetings and observations she'd had of Ali, but she also made a recorded version of them for her files.

Ali's case was very special and given who her parents were there was a lot of people interested in what exactly was going on in that household and how Allison coped. So after several hours of burning files onto what looked like a mountain of disks, Augustina grabbed all the disks and her CD player and finally headed out to meet Allison Gibbs-Fornell family.

She actually knew quite a lot about each of them but had never met them face to face and realized she welcomed the idea. This little group of people had accepted Allison/Ali without any qualms or questions. That boded well for them that they could handle what was ahead because she knew they were all in for a fight. Allison had turned to Adult Infantilism early in life to cope with the stress and strain of having to raise her siblings, but she had never considered giving Ali up, even in private except for one short time when she was sixteen. A near tragedy had happened to her that had shaken her belief in her worth as a woman and Augustina hoped to God that something like that was not what happened again. It had taken her almost six months of constant love and reassurance, to get Allison to finally be Ali again other than at night and by herself.

Pushing those thoughts out of her head Augustina grabbed her things and with one quick look at her watch headed towards Allison's house. It had been years since she'd been over to the house, actually since Ali had meet Gibbs. After that she seemed to be very happy and content and she had begun to think that maybe that chapter of her life had come to an end. But when she'd gotten that call from Ali she knew it wasn't quiet. Her voice had been so lost and forlorn that in an instant she knew she was back to that same instant almost 46 years ago when Ali had called her "Auggie" with that same little voice. But now it was different she had a family that supported her and would fight for her so hopefully it wouldn't be as difficult a battle as the one before.

As she pulled into Ali's street she saw the multiple cars parked in Ali's driveway and out front. Good, she thought her family was here now she could finally see if they were up for the fight ahead. As she parked behind a long black hurst, she smiled Miss Abigail Sciuto was one of the people in Ali's extended family that she was anxious to me, the other was Doctor Donald Mallard. Ali's surrogate grandfather figure. Ali had never had an older man figure in her life and she was anxious to see how they interacted.

At her knock the door was opened by Tobias Fornell, looking a little more relaxed in his attire but not in his appearance. She had a feeling that he and Gibbs had spent the afternoon reading Ali's redacted file so he knew some of what was going to be heard tonight.

"It's really not as bad as it sounds Agent Fornell, as I said earlier mine is much more interesting reading" said Augustina with a smile and a small pat to his hand. She could tell that what he'd read upset him and he hoped that her files wouldn't upset him even more. But as Ali's next of kin they had a right to know what had caused her to be the way she was. So with the false smile of a Psychologist Augustina Chandler entered Allison Gibbs-Fornell home.

Everyone was sitting around the living room and as always the conversations stopped with she entered the room. It had happened so many times in her life that she was immune to it but this time it actually hurt, this was Ali's family. Something she'd always thought herself to be a part of but now she realized she'd been wrong. Ali had grown and added to her family and now she needed to get to know these people as well as let them get to know her. Well she at least had a head start having researched and watched them since each of them had come into Ali's life, but know it was her turn to let them into her life.

As Gibbs took the CD player and her bag from her she turned and gave him a warm smile. He looked equally as relaxed in his attire, and a little less upset in his appearance but Augustina attributed that to his reputation. Gibbs' reputation proceeded him where ever he went in governmental circles and he was known as a hard-nosed, take no prisoners, stone faced agent who dug until he found the truth no matter how good, or bad it might be.

"Thank you Agent Gibbs" replied Auggie as she started to take off her coat.

"It's Jethro and Tobias, Doctor Chandler. Since were not officially on a case" replied Gibbs as he took Auggie's coat and hung it on the coat rack in the foyer.

"Then its Augustina, or Auggie which ever you prefer" replied Auggie.

"Well shall we eat before we begin to delve into the deep dark recess that are our Allison?" asked Ducky as he stood up, taking Auggie by the arm and leading her into the dining room.

Awaiting on the table were six steaming hot pizza boxes and Auggie had to admit they did smell good. After an awkward beginning the meal progressed smoothly with Auggie having small conversations with each of the members of Ali's new family. After the pizzas were finished and everything cleared away everyone returned to the living room finding a comfortable place to sit.

Gibbs, Tobias and Ducky sat on the couch while Ziva and Abby took the chairs with Tim and Tony sitting on the arms of their respective seat. Palmer pulled one of the dining room chairs into the living room and completed the group.

"As I said earlier, I haven't been Allison's official case worker for over twenty or more years but there are just some cases you can't let go of" said Auggie as she aimlessly wandering around the room as she began to talk.

"I was assigned Allison's case just a few months after it was discovered that Admiral Grayson had abandoned his children. Even being a high ranking Commander at the time, the United States Military doesn't take kindly to their officers abandoning their families. After many months of fighting within the system a compromise was reached. Grayson would put all his military paycheck into an account set up for the care and raising of Allison and his children. Allison was given the only access to the account and the Commander and his wife were to live in military housing. I was assigned to evaluate Allison on how she was coping with raising her siblings. Grayson wouldn't allow any contact with Allison so for the first few years I just watched and wrote down my observations."

"Commander Grayson at first had no contact with his children until they reached the age of six, after that he requested and got permission to contact each of his younger children on weekends and holidays he however wanted nothing to do with Allison at all. After Grayson started contacting his younger children I was able to sometimes meet with Allison and we would talk, it was during this time that we discovered that he was bad mouthing and blaming Allison for the loss of his family slowly turning each of Ali's younger siblings against her. By the time each of her younger siblings were in school none of them wanted anything to do with Allison except as a blood related nanny so to speak"

"But why didn't they just ask to live with their father and mother" asked Abby as she looked at the older woman. She could tell that this was hard on Auggie and felt sorry for having to make her retell this part of Ali's life.

"By this time Adrian Grayson, Allison's mother had drunk herself into a stupor where she was drunk more often than not. Grayson had become a one star Admiral and couldn't have a drunk wife taking care of his kids so he wouldn't let them come, which in turn they blamed on Ali"

"When Ali turned sixteen several of Grayson's officers came over to visit him thinking he lived at his address. They saw Ali and were intrigued and when they discovered that she would soon be sweet sixteen they talked Admiral Grayson into allowing them to throw a party for Allison"

"When Allison was younger she would have done anything to please her father so when they told her that the party was Admiral Grayson's idea she though he'd finally accepted her. They took her to a secluded place and tried to get her drunk but Allison was smart and wouldn't drink so they started taunting her telling her that they had lied and that her father had given them to her because she wasn't worth anything to him as a woman. They tried to gang rape her but luckily Allison knew how to protect herself enough to get away from them and called me. I found her about two miles from where they had taken her cold, beaten up and crying"

"After that it took me six months of almost constant contact and fighting Admiral Grayson to get Allison to be Ali any other time than when she was alone at night. It seems that one of the things Admiral Grayson told them about Ali was that she liked to wear diapers and be a baby so maybe she could trade off servicing them for them taking care of her."

At those words Gibbs and Tobias both groaned and Auggie knew exactly what had happened to make Ali run. And old hurt was coming back to haunt her. Well what's done was done but know she once again had to pick up the pieces of her fragile Allison.

"I take it by your reactions that something similar happened again yesterday?" asked Auggie as she stared pointedly at the two men.

At Tobias' nod Jethro started speaking in a quiet shaky voice. "Jackson Gibbs, my father came by unannounced to visit yesterday and walked in while Ali, Tobias and I were playing on the comforter. It had been the first time since she'd gotten home that we'd left her down here more than just a few hours and in the interim time she needed changing. Jack walked in while I was changing Ali and said some very hurtful things about Ali and the two of us"

"One of which referred to her exchanging her "services" for you taking care of her I take it?" asked Auggie hotly.

"Well not in so many words but it was implied" answered Gibbs softly. As Gibbs looked over at Tobias he added "He also said that she was a grown woman and it was time to grown up and be an adult"

The audible gasps and ahhh's from the rest of the group were loud but they were nothing compared to Auggie's reaction. She visibly paled, clamping her hand over her mouth and ran into the kitchen to throw up the dinner she had just eaten in the kitchen trash can. After the retching had stopped and Auggie had rinsed her mouth out she returned to the living room to face the man whose father had hurt her Ali. She knew that Gibbs couldn't be held accountable for his father's insensitivity or stupidity but she had to blame someone and right now he was the only person available.

"You will have to excuse me Agent Gibbs if I say I hope I never meet your father in the near future" replied Auggie as she stood in front of him staring bullets at him.

"Believe me Doctor Chandler my reaction was just as strong as yours. I actually hit him." said Gibbs as he stood to face the woman accusing him. At that moment she looked like she might actually believe that was involved in their relationship. "As I told Jack, my relationship with Ali is strictly a father/daughter relationship. That part is taken care of solely by my partner Tobias" then he grabbed Tobias' hand, interlocking their fingers and holding it up for her and the whole group to see.

As a Christmas present to each other this year they'd bought a pair of platinum wedding bands. They both knew that they couldn't legally marry, and they couldn't wear them at work, but as soon as they both got home they put them on as a symbol of their commitment to each other and their relationship with Ali.

As an audible "Awe" filled the room Auggie relaxed just a little and started to visibly shake. Ducky was instantly at her side sitting her down in the place he had just vacated. "A glass of water please Jimmy" asked Ducky as he looked at the young man.

"Of course Doctor Mallard" then retreated to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water, then handing it to Ducky.

"Here drink this my dear, it will help settle your stomach" replied Ducky as he placed the glass in Auggie's hand.

After a few small sips Auggie raised her head and looked at the assembled group. "I'm sorry, but your father's words brought back so many memories of the fight I had to keep Ali the first time." she said quietly then looked at the two men still standing before her. "I'm sorry for my comment about your father Jethro, it was uncalled for and unprofessional of me and to think that you and Tobias would ask that of Ali was demeaning"

"It's alright Auggie, it's nothing that several people haven't thought, including my own daughter but I can assure you that type of relationship with Allison is the furthest thing from our minds" answered Tobias.

"Good, then we have a lot of work to do. Can I imply by the your words that your father has been enlightened about Ali's situation?" asked Auggie hopefully, she really hoped that she wouldn't have to meet Jackson Gibbs in the near future to explain certain things about Ali but she would if she had to.

"Oh yes, we had a long talk about it just after Ali left" said Gibbs with a smile as he remembered his talk with Jack

"Is he willing to accept Allison as Ali?"

"He said I'd given him a lot to think about, but he did say to tell Ali that he was sorry and he hoped that one day she would let him into her life"

"Well that's a start at least, so now comes the hard part. Early on I realized that this was a very sensitive case, not only because of who Ali's parents were but because of how she coped.  
>"Don't ask, don't tell" covers a lot more than just same sex relationships in the military, it has become almost a blanket cover for anything out of the ordinary that the military doesn't want to deal with."<p>

"So that being said I discovered early on that my notes and reports were being censored and sometimes even changed or disappeared altogether. So I started keeping a recording of all my files and notes from my very first meeting with Allison. I will tell you that I'm quite frank in my observations of what went on it the Grayson household so I'll warn you a head of time it might get a little uncomfortable for some of you. So if everyone will get comfortable we have a lot of Ali's early life to listen to" said Auggie as she got up and put in five disks into the CD player then started the player.

-NCIS-

It was well after midnight when the last disk ended and everyone looked around. Some sat stoic and stone faced, other's had tears running down their faces while Abby openly cried on Tim's shoulder. Auggie had spent the past six or more hours wandering the house silently looking at Ali's life with Jethro and Tobias. It looked like they really cared for her and loved her as a second daughter for both. She knew that Gibbs had lost his first wife and daughter when she was eight, and that Tobias had a teenage daughter named Emily. As Auggie walked in the living room and stopped the CD player she looked at Ali's family.

"Well, like I said I am quite frank in my observations, that's probably why the redacted version was so hard for you to read but now you understand what it was like for Ali growing up with Admiral Douglas Grayson. I can tell by the pictures in the house that Ali's life with the two of you has been what she really needs and for that I thank you"

"But I need to know here and now if every one of you are willing to fight to keep our little Ali. I know Allison told you that she had to think about if it was time to grow up or not but I just don't think that's possible with Ali. Ali is an integral part of Allison and she can't have one without the other given her background. It's almost as if Allison grew up backwards, living her adult life first. Now she needs a loving father, or two" said Auggie with a smile at both men "And a family that will support and accept her for the little girl she needs to be"

It took but a second for get her answer when Abby jumped up and pulled her into a giant hug whispering "Welcome to the family Auntie Auggie"

At her words Auggie sighed against the young woman and knew that this time she wouldn't have to fight alone. After that everyone else came up to her and some of them awkwardly gave her a hug until the last two were Jethro and Gibbs. The stood looking at the woman, hands held, fingers interlocked with tears shining in both their eyes.

"What can we do to get our baby girl back?" asked Gibbs softly.

"Well that's the tough part, Ali's going to try and withdraw from everyone into the comfort shell she had been she was younger. How did you first get together with her Jethro? Was it gradually or sudden?" asked Auggie

"Mine was sort sudden, two weeks after she was assigned a case with my team I sort of walked in on her suddenly when she didn't return my calls or wouldn't talk to my team. I found her asleep in her room, she'd fallen asleep working on our case and I woke her up"

"I bet that went over well" said Auggie sarcastically

"Uhhh….yeah, I told her to change and get to bed and then meet me at NCIS the next day"

"And did she?"

"No"

"Sounds like Allison" said Auggie under her breath

"It was another week or so before we got together, after she hit Tony" said Gibbs with a smile. He remembered well the catalyst that had given him is baby girl

"And why did Ali hit you Agent DiNozzo?" asked Auggie turning on the young man like an over protective lioness protecting her cub.

"Well you see I…. I sort of got into her bag and took pictures of her baby things then sent them to Tim and Ziva" mumbled Tony softly

"You did what!" yelled Auggie as she advanced on the younger man.

"Now hold on Augustina, Tony, Ziva and Tim are members of my team and have been properly punished for that incident" said Gibbs as he gently grabbed hold of Auggie's arm.

"I should hope so, and it will never happen again will it Anthony DiNozzo?" asked Auggie as she looked from both men.

Tony was standing in the middle of the living room fidgeting and acting like he was reliving a very bad memory.

"No ma'am it won't, I can guarantee it" said Tony softly.

"Good, now what happened next?" asked Auggie as she once again turned her attention to Jethro but kept a close eye on the younger man.

"I told Ali to go home and change into her "baby mode" if she wanted to then I would come over and we would deal with what had happened"

"And just how did you deal with what had happened?"

"We talked. She explained that she really didn't want to be a total baby, just to be taken care of. After that I took her shopping to replace all the frozen and junk food she had in the house and I bought her the bed rails and baby monitor. Then I spent the rest of the night and weekend taking care of her and chores around the house. I also spanked her for disobedience over several things"

"How did Ali take that?" asked Auggie because now was the pivotal point in her assessment of just what needed to be done to bring their little Ali back. If she accepted Gibbs punishing her then she knew that she might have to ask him to force her hand one more time. If she didn't and freaked out then it was going to be a long, slow process of getting Ali comfortable with each member of her family again before she felt comfortable enough to be Ali with them.

"Except for leaving her in the corner wearing a wet diaper for to long she took it very well. The next morning when I went to wake her up she couldn't believe that I still wanted to be with her"

"That's because most people Ali has tried to be in a relationship with either ran as soon as they found out about her wearing diapers or left after punishing her. You may have been the first man to stay and comfort her. What about you Tobias, how did you become Ali's "Papa"?" asked Auggie as she turned her attention to the other man. He had been standing there listening to Jethro recount his first weekend with Ali a soft gleam in his eyes. I was apparent to everyone here that both men cared very deeply for Ali and would do anything to get their girl back.

"Uhhh...actually mine took a little longer. Jethro and I had been working a case together and I sort of spent a lot of time over here with him and Ali, eventually we asked Ali what she thought about us starting a relationship with each other." said Tobias then cleared his throat. Although he wasn't ashamed of his relationship with Jethro he still wasn't that comfortable talking about the logistics of it either. Especially when it came to how they got together and what they did.

"And what did she say to that?"

At that question Tobias and Jethro both smiled and each gave a small sort of laugh "She actually asked us what took us so long" answered Jethro.

"Now that's, our Ali/Allison" said Auggie with a big smile on her face and a little laugh. After moment later she became serious again. "Have you ever punished her Tobias?"

"Yes, twice in total since Jethro and I got together with a few more swats on her leg or butt just to remind her I meant business" said Tobias truthfully

"And you Jethro, how many times have you had to punish Ali in the time you've been her "Daddy"?"

"Spanking and corner time, only three. But like Tobias I have had to swat her a few more time to remind her to behave"

"And has she had problems with either of you punishing her?"

"No, matter of fact after a punishment she is usually really good for a while then when she gets comfortable again she slips" replied Tobias

"That's typical Ali, it all goes back to her wanting to please her father. Now that she see's the two of you as her "daddy" and "papa" she will want to please you, but like any child will also test her boundaries to see what she can get away with"

"Oh she certainly has done that" laughed Gibbs

"I'm glad, that means she is truly comfortable with the two of you so I don't see any problems with you helping to pull her back. Now what about the rest of her family? Has she allowed anyone other than Jethro or Tobias to change her or give her a bottle?" asked Auggie as she looked at the rest of Ali's family

"We can all give her a bottle or her pacifier and cuddle with her but only Ziva and I have actually changed her. And that was when only Gibbs wasn't there" said Abby

"Then she is further along in accepting this family as her own than I had hoped, and for that I am very grateful it will make our fight a little easier. Now here's what were are going to have to do, we need to give her the time she's asked for"

At everyone gasp, Auggie held up her hand for silence and continued. "Probably not as much as she wants but at least a few days because if I know Ali the longer we let her think the more time she has to convince herself that this is what she needs to do. We need to show her that being Ali is just as important as being Allison. So we give her a few days then Jethro and Tobias go down to the beach house and almost re-enact their first times with Ali. Tobias you might have to force her hand a little since you sort of eased your way into her life as Ali but I don't see a problem with that since she already thinks of you as her papa. The rest of you will have to slowly work your way back into Ali's life, almost like you did the first time. Spending a few hours with her, reading her a story, or maybe taking her to one of her favorite places. It's going to be a slow saturation process but if we push her with to many people at once she will just clam up"

At their laugh, Auggie smiled. They obviously had all dealt with a clammed up Ali

"We can do that, right guys?" asked Tony as he looked around and received nods from everyone in the room.

"Auggie, Tobias and I would feel better if we could see her just to make sure she was alright and taking care of herself" said Gibbs

"That's the beauty of Ali being at the beach house. I asked her when she called me if you had installed cable and internet when you fixed up the place. She said you had so you can just tap into our video conferences without opening a window for her to see you. I can give you the program and ip address and I'm sure McGee here can show you what to do." said Auggie with a smile.

"Of course boss, and I can get you link into the security system to so you can watch Ali whenever you want" said Tim enthusiastically

"That might not be a wise idea for your sanity to watch her all day long but I don't see why a few hours wouldn't hurt, with the understanding that you don't go down there until I give you the word. I mean it Jethro, Tobias. If you burst in on her to soon she will push you away for good and you will lose not only Ali but Allison as well."

"As hard as it may be you need to give her the time and space she's asked for and be thankful that she at least has let you know where she is. She could have just as easily taken off some where and not sent you that recording or not even called me for that matter. She has grown since she's been with both of you, now it's time for you to let you're little girl do just a little bit more. Hopefully when this is all over you will still have your "baby Ali", probably not the same. Since she doesn't even sound like the same "baby Ali" that I knew, but she will still be you're "baby girl" or "little one" maybe just closer to two years old than eighteen months" said Auggie with a smile.

"Ohhhh great...the terrible two's" said Tony with a groan

"What's wrong Tony, Ali should fit right in with you then" answered Tobias and at that everyone laughed and the mood of the room lighten considerably.

After that they spent almost an hour filling Auggie in on their favorite things to do with Ali and regaling her with all of their Ali stories. Around two o' clock Auggie suggested that they all get some sleep and a room was offered to her as well, as everyone departed to their bedroom Augustina Chandler faced the two most important men in Allison Gibbs-Fornell's life. With a warm smile she surprised each man with a hug then said as she pulled back.

"I want to thank you for saving my Ali for me. I was really worried about her before she meet you Jethro but you saved her and you gave her the happy childhood she deserves, and you Tobias for accepting her like she is and loving her unconditionally. Thank you both" with that Auggie quickly left the living room going to the room that was now her's in the Gibbs-Fornell household.

As the two men watched her leave they turned to each other and almost melted into each other's arms.

"Do you think we can do it Tobias, do you think we can get our baby girl back?" asked Gibbs softly as he rested his head against Tobias' chest.

"With that lady and our family Ali doesn't stand a chance Jethro, but don't worry babe. We'll get her back, I promise we'll get her back" whispered Tobias then lead Jethro to their bedroom upstairs where together they made sweet love to each other affirming their love for each other and Ali.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By: MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 5

As always Ali slept the whole trip down to Chesapeake Beach only waking when the car pulled into the sandy driveway of her beach house. As the driver sat watching the woman in the back slowly wake up he once again hoped everything would work out for her. After a few minutes she sat up then stretched reaching for her bag which she'd put on the floorboard in front of her. He quickly got out of the car, taking both bags to the front porch then returned to the car to open the door for the woman in the back. As Ali exited the car she handed the man a wade of bills, then slowly walked to the house. After waiting until the woman had opened the door and entered the driver finally returned to his car and pulled away. A few miles down the road he stopped and pulled the money out of his pocket. Balled up was one hundred dollars in twenties, as he turned around and looked back down the road that lead to the beach house he smiled. That was the easiest hundred he'd even made, he just hoped that he didn't come to regret it.

As Ali stood in the small hallway of their beach house she was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea. She didn't know the names or even how to contact the ladies who usually got the beach house ready for them because Daddy usually took care of that so now it was left for her to handle. God she hated being Allison sometimes! For a fleeting moment she thought about calling back the driver and asking him to take her back to D.C. but then she realized that she didn't know his name either. Auggie had taken care of that as well, she was screwed. Oh well, she'd taken care of herself before so she could do it again, at least she hoped she could. So after a few deep breaths Ali gathered herself for what lay ahead.

Moving into the house Ali dropped her bags in her bedroom then slowly started removing all the dust clothes for the furniture. After folding them as best as she could she put them in the utility room and started looking for the items she would need to clean the house. Everything was exactly as they'd left it the last time they'd been there so she quickly found the needed items and after a few hours of cleaning the house was ready for her extended stay.

After a quick shower and change Ali was dressed in a pair of sweatpants, tee-shirt and tennis shoes. She knew it was getting close to Auggie's time to call her so she turned on the computer and got online ordering all of the extra things she might need. A few minutes before ten o' clock Ali opened up the video conferencing program and waited for Auggie's call. At ten o' clock she heard Auggie's request and with nervous fingers accepted the request.

A small box open and the smiling face of Augustina Chandler appeared on Allison's computer. "Hi baby girl, how are you feeling?" asked Auggie as she sat down in front in front of her computer, unknown to Ali with a link to Gibbs and Tobias' computer as well.

Both men sat nervously in front of Ali's computer and when the box opened showing Ali they sighed with relief reaching for each other's hands. They knew that Auggie had told them that they could hear and see Ali but couldn't speak to her but until they saw their little girl they weren't sure that this would work. Now as they watched their little girl they could see the stress she was under. She had reverted to wearing her oversized sweatpants and tee-shirts again, and probably only wearing her "day time" pants.

"I'm okay, Auggie. A little tired and sore but not too bad" answered Ali as she unconsciously reached down rubbing her stomach. She's probably done too much and pulled some of the muscles in her stomach.

"Well why don't you take it easy for the rest of the morning, then fix lunch and take your nap" suggested Auggie

"I still need to call "Grandma Rachael" and ask her to bring some food Auggie" replied Ali

Quickly a small IM message box appeared on Gibbs and Tobias's computer "Who is Grandma Rachael?" typed Auggie

Damn, they hadn't thought about the house not being ready for her to come down or their not being any food. Since Auggie had told then she'd gotten a car to drive her down, Ali was there without a car so she couldn't go and get food.

"Rachael Peters, the owner of the general store in Chesapeake Beach. Rachael and her husband Todd have sort of adopted Ali as their "little one" when were down there." typed Tobias quickly.

"Will she bring food for Ali?" typed Auggie

"Jethro is calling her now and explaining things" typed Tobias as Jethro moved away from the computer and quickly dialed the Peter's number. After a few minutes of explaining he returned with a nod of his head. "Rachael said she would bring food for Ali after she called, but she's not happy" typed Tobias

"Neither am I, because we didn't think about this part of the plan but at least we've taken care of it now" typed Auggie

"Auggie? Are you still here?" asked Ali, as her voice brought the all back to the fact that she was supposed to be talking to Ali

"I'm here baby girl, I'm sorry got distracted" answered Auggie shyly

"If….if you need me to hang up I can…." stammered Ali

"No…baby girl….No. I'm sorry. You have my undivided attention now. Is there any food in the house at all you can eat until you call Grandma Rachael?" asked Auggie

"Uhhh…I think we still have some peanut butter and jelly but I don't think we have any bread"

"Would you go and check for me sweetie, maybe you can find some crackers or something in the pantry?" suggested Auggie

As she watched Ali leave she feverishly started typing again. "You guys really need to keep at least a little bit of food at the house" typed Auggie

"We were there last in July Auggie, we didn't think we'd be back until the spring or summer at least and we were planning on it being the three of us" typed Gibbs

"I'm sorry guys, I'm just worried about Ali" typed Auggie

"Well don't be, there should be some Roman noodles in the pantry and I think we left a few frozen T.V dinner in the freezer" typed Tobias over Gibbs shoulders

"Thank God" typed Auggie

Just then Ali returned holding said items in her hands. "I found these Auggie, are they okay?" asked Ali

"Yes sweetie, either one of those are fine until your Grandma Rachael arrives. Which would you like to eat?" asked Auggie with a sad smile, she had regressed to the point where she really needed someone to tell her what to do. They may not be able to give her as much time as they thought after all.

"I think I want the Roman noodles cause my tummy hurts a little" said Ali softly

"That's fine little girl, do you think you can follow the direction to make them?" asked Auggie

"I think so Auggie, just put them in a bowl, add water and cook in the microwave for five minutes"

"Good girl, now after lunch I want you to take a nap okay?"

"Okay, Auggie?" asked Ali shyly

"Yes baby girl"

"Do you think that I could put on a diaper even though it's not bedtime yet?"

"Ohhhhh…yes baby girl. You can wear a diaper all the time if you'd like to little one. You don't have to be Allison unless you want to be" replied Auggie

"Thank you Auggie" whispered Ali with a sigh of relief

"Ali, can you do me a favor after you get up from your nap?" asked Auggie

"Yes ma'am"

"Can you draw me a picture of how your feeling right now. You know like we did before, a happy, sad, upset or mad picture" asked Auggie

"I think so" said Ali

"Good girl, then I'll call back later tonight and take a look at it okay? And if you want you can draw more than one, however you're feeling alright sweetie?"

"Okay Auggie, Auggie….I love you" whispered Ali the last part so softly that she barely heard it

"I love you too sweetie, talk to you later Okay" said Auggie as she closed Ali's video conference window and set a request for one to Tobias and Gibbs.

As the request popped up on their screen Tobias quickly opened it and saw the worried face of Augustina Chandler

"Is she alright, was that normal for her Auggie?" asked Gibbs worriedly, he had never seen Ali seemingly so lost and helpless before.

"She's gone back to her "baby baby Ali" mode, it was how she was at night when she was coping with her siblings by herself. At night after all the kids were asleep she would turn into a helpless baby hiding under the covers of her bed to keep anyone from seeing her"

"Damn, we can't leave her like that we've got to do something!" exclaimed Gibbs loudly from behind Tobias.

"Jethro, Jethro calm down! I understand your frustration but getting upset isn't going to help. Ali will come out of it we just have to give her time. I'll call her back tonight and see how she's doing and if I feel she's regressing I'll give you a call and you can go down but otherwise we need to let her work through this. She's probably acting like that because she's tired from having to get the house livable. The more tired she was the helpless she would act"

"God I hope you're right, I don't know if I can stand her being like that by herself" said Gibbs wearily

"You're going to have to Jethro and it breaks my heart just as much as it does yours. Now how did Ali's "Grandma Rachael" take the news?"

"Not well, she's upset but understands that Ali needs to think things through so she's promise to leave her alone"

"Good but it's nice to know that she has someone close by if we need her in a pinch. Now here's what I need from both of you, I need you two to be ready with cases covered and days off if I need to have you go and get Ali. I'd hate to have to tell her that her daddies can't come down just because they have a case" said Auggie with a laughing but serious undertone.

"Consider it done" replied Tobias

"Good, it might not hurt to have your bags packed as well so if you have to leave in a hurry you can. Also, does she have toys or activities that you three did together down there?"

"Some, but mostly it was stuff for the warmer months" said Gibbs

"Alright, stock up on some of your favorite things to do together. Puzzles, coloring, Lego's, movies anything you or your family did with Ali. She's going to need that familiar bonding when you go down there. And take pictures or movies of the family, talk about Abby, Tony, Tim, Ziva, Jimmy and Ducky and how they want to and miss spending time with her. Anything to get her back into her life as Ali"

"Okay, we'll do that. And we'll have the rest of the family make videos for her as well. Auggie, are you sure this is going to work?" asked Gibbs with a heavy sigh

"Nothing is certain Jethro, but she's has a strong foundation in family with you guys so I feel she has a good shot of coming out of this only slightly changed"

"I hope you're right Auggie" sighed Gibbs then closed the window and leaned back in his chair covering his face with his hands. Gods it was so hard to watch their baby girl go through this and not be there with her. As Gibbs leaned back Tobias' arms encircled his shoulders and together they sat there just holding each other.

"So do I Jethro, so do I" replied Auggie quietly as she sat staring at her computer screen. Al had regressed a little farther that Auggie had hoped she would be there was still a chance to get her back.

After that she called Grandma Rachael and explained things to her, promising to take care of herself and that if she needed anything she would call. Then Ali went in the kitchen and fixed her lunch, taking it into the patio room to eat. Around noon she cleaned up the kitchen and returned to her bedroom to change into her diaper and a tee-shirt. With a contented sigh she snuggled down with her "Puffalump" and pacifier to take her nap.

-NCIS-

Two hours later Ali woke to a wet diaper and after a quick change she spent the time until Rachael arrived in the living room watching television. When the knock on the door came Ali panicked for a few minutes until she heard the soothing voice of Rachael Peters calling to her through the door.

"Ali honey, it's Rachael. Please little one, let me in."

Scrambling quickly off the couch Ali raced to the door and opened it finding the older woman standing on the porch with several boxes of grocery bags around her feet.

"Grandma….." cried Ali as she hesitated for a second, then as Rachael opened her arms she threw herself into the older woman's arms.

"Ohhhhh sweetheart" whispered Rachael as wrapped her arms around the younger woman and kissed her head softly

"I'm sorry grandma…."

"Shhh…little one, it's going to be alright. Grandma's here, grandma's here." whispered Rachael as she led Ali back into the house and sat with her on the couch.

They sat like that for about ten minutes then Ali sniffed and raised her head from Rachael's chest. If she was going to be Allison for good now she really needed to get ahold of herself.

"I'm sorry Rachael I don't mean to be such a bother to you and Todd" said Allison as she moved slightly out of the older woman's arms.

Rachael let her go then looked at the woman sitting beside her. "You know you are never a bother to us Ali, now how about you help me bring in the groceries then we'll see what else you need before I head back Okay?" asked Rachael. This must be the Allison that Jethro told her about, well if this is what Ali or Allison needed then she would support her. With a gently squeeze to her leg Rachael rose from the couch and headed towards the door.

A few minutes later Ali followed and together they quickly put the groceries and items that Rachael brought away after another small conversation Rachael left promising to check in on her again and a promise to herself to call Jethro and Tobias and have a little talk.

Ali spent the rest of the afternoon in the patio room coloring several pictures two of which she decided she would show Auggie. When she heard the request she got up off the floor and carried her pictures into the living room, sitting down in front of the computer. When Auggie's face appeared on her computer Ali sighed softly and relaxed just a little leaning back in the chair.

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" asked Auggie as she quickly observed the woman. She still wore her tee-shirt but she looked a little more relaxed.

"I'm doing good Auggie, and before you ask yes Rachael has brought the food by so I have something to eat for dinner" answered Allison

So now she was Allison, okay let's see where she was as Allison thought Auggie than answered "Great then I won't have to worry about that. Now did you do what I asked?"

"Yes ma'am" sighed Allison then reached over and placed one of the pictures in front of the computer. It was her happy picture. Ali had drawn several small pictures of places and people where she was happy. Her house, the beach house, playing with Gibbs and Tobias, bowling with Abby and the Nuns, going to the museum with Tim, watching a movie with Tony, cooking with Ziva or snuggling up with Ducky or Jimmy reading to her.

"That's great Allison, you did a wonderful job. Was that the only picture you drew?" asked Auggie as the picture was dropped and she saw the smiling face of Allison. So she'd gone back to the beginning, back to when she had first meet Allison when she was eight to ten. Well that wasn't the best time for her but at least she was still reachable. That time had been a learning period for both of them but it had worked out and now they had a good relationship.

A few minutes later another filled her screen, while a few of the pictures she had seen before most of them Auggie had not. Ali had drawn a picture of when her father had first discovered her wearing a diaper, the night that both the Admiral and her mother had left her and her brother and sisters. Both little pictures Auggie had seen before, as a matter of fact they were still in her personal file she kept of Allison but the rest were foreign to her. One was of a man standing in front of another person with their arm wrapped around their neck pointing a gun, the next was of two people in an airplane crash both looked scratched up and hurt, another was of a large dark forest with two people hiding down a ravine one of the person hurt the other trying to help, and the last was of four people standing in a living room arguing and saying mean and hateful words to each other.

"Allison sweet, will you tell me about the scenes in your picture?" asked Auggie.

The picture stayed in place for a few minutes then with a sigh, it dropped and Auggie saw Allison's face again. Now was the hard part, Ali was good at drawing but sometimes had a hard time explaining things so mostly she just asked simple questions until she found the answers but these pictures happened during her life with Tobias and Gibbs and she wasn't privy to what went on in their personal life. So now she had to ask the dreaded question and hope that Allison would explain.

"This one here" started Allison as she pointed to the two people standing front to back "Was when I was kidnapped by a bad man and Dad…I mean Gibbs and his team rescued me. The next one was when Pa…I mean Tobias and I were kidnapped and in a plane crash" explained Allison as she pointed to the image. "Then we were in a big forest and Tobias fell down a ravine and he wanted me to leave him. The last one was when Gibbs' father came over and found about me…" answered Allison with a little hitch in her voice.

Both Auggie, Tobias and Gibbs sat silently watching Allison sitting there quietly looking down at her hands. After a moment Auggie found her voice and in a slightly shaking voice asked.

"Allison, may I see the picture again?"

After a few minutes the picture reappeared on the screen and it was clear without a doubt that the pictures that Allison had drawn represented the bad or frightening times she's had in her life with Jethro and Tobias. This time it was on Auggie's computer that an IM box popped up saying one thing "Auggie"

After shaking herself from her fog Auggie responded quickly. "Hold on Jethro, Tobias. This is actually really good, you noticed she never said that either one of you hurt or scared her and she even mentioned Gibbs rescuing her. It's the situation that has her scared or upset not the people" typed Auggie quickly then turned her attention back to Allison.

"Thank you sweet, can I ask you to save those for me to look at again maybe later?" asked Auggie

"Uh huh" said Allison softly

"Thank you sweetheart, now how about you spend the rest of the day just resting or watching television and I'll talk to you tomorrow Okay?"

"Yes ma'am" answered Allison then quickly closed her video conference box and shut down her computer.

On Auggie's computer a video conference box opened showing Gibbs sitting in the chair with Tobias leaning over him his arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"What are we going to do Auggie, do you think it's safe to leave her there alone?" asked Tobias over Gibbs shoulder

"She should be fine guys, Allison has gone back to the same stage she was at when we first started talking. She is very capable of taking care of herself like that and I doubt that she would do anything to harm herself. Right now we need to see how long she stays at this stage before she will allow herself to be Ali"

"God I hate this, I feel like I need to be there for her" said Gibbs softly

"I wish I could let you Jethro but right now if you go down you would just push her away, give her a little more time and hang in there. She's actually not a bad as I thought she would be so I might be able to let you go down by the end of this week"

"Will you tell her were coming?" asked Tobias

"Oh yes, Allison doesn't like surprises although if she's reverted to Ali it might not be as bad. Just wait a little while longer guys, I promise you will be back with your baby girl soon" said Auggie

"If you're sure Auggie" said Gibbs with a sigh then leaned back against Tobias' chest

"I'm sure guys, and I'm here for either one of you as well. If you need me, for anything. Just to talk or even to scream and vent at give me a call. I know this is hard on you as well, but I promise we will get your baby girl back soon" said Auggie then closed the conference window, opening up her word processor to write up her notes while they were fresh in her mind.

For the rest of the afternoon Ali watched television then fixed a light dinner of chicken and rice. After everything was washed and cleaned she then spent the evening on the "play" mattress in the patio room until it turned cold then she went into the living room and found an old baseball game on the television. Curling up with a blanket and her "Puffalump" Ali watched the game remembering the good times she'd spent on the couch between her Daddy and Papa.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 6

For two days Allison shifted between Allison and Ali, during most of the day Ali was Allison, after she'd eaten and cleaned up everything she became Ali mostly cuddling on the couch, watching television, a movie or reading a book. Auggie still made her regular calls twice a day and they spent most of the time talking or discussing her pictures. By Wednesday Allison had done enough thinking to decide that if she wanted to try to be Allison full time that she might as well see if she could do it here so when Auggie called Wednesday night she told she what she was going to do.

"Auggie, I think I want to try to be Allison full time" said Allison quickly. They had been talking about some of the pictures she'd drawn that day, when all of a sudden Ali had made that announcement.

It took a few minutes before Auggie found her voice again and said softly. "Well, are you sure that is something you want to do?" then she watched as Allison sagged a little then slowly stiffened and sit up straighter in the chair.

"I…I…I'm not sure but if I'm going to be Allison from now on I need to see if I can do it and here seems to be the safest places"

"Well I guess that does make sense, but remember you don't have to do this if you don't want to" reminded Auggie.

"I know…. But Auggie do you think I can do this?" asked Allison weakly

"If this is something that you feel you need to do then I'm sure you can do it for as long as you need to"

"Thank you Auggie" whispered Ali

After that they talked for a few minutes more and then closed their video conference, on another computer sat two very stunned men.

"Auggie, what exactly does she mean she wants to try and be Allison full time?" asked Tobias

"Ali wants to start acting like an adult all of the time" responded Auggie with a sigh

"Can she do that, I mean I didn't think Ali had ever acted like an adult full time full" said Gibbs excitedly

"I don't think she actually has, ever since she was ten and had to take over her family Allison has always been Allison during the day and Ali at night" answered Auggie

"Then do you think she can?" asked Tobias

"I honestly don't know, I think she'll give it a good try. The problem is will she be able to think like an adult all the time"

"If she can't, do you think we should let her? I mean if she's never thought like an adult full time she might do something that would hurt her unknowing" said Tobias worriedly

"I doubt it Tobias, but I'll keep an eye on her" said Auggie

"Auggie if she…." started Gibbs but stopped at the stern but sad looking face on Auggie's faces

"I'm sorry Jethro, Tobias but I can't. If we don't at least let her try, it will be a sore spot for her"

"You will watch her for us won't you Auggie, I mean you won't let her…." started Gibbs then stopped when he saw the soft motherly expression on Augustina Chandlers face.

"Oh Jethro, I'll watch over her for you and if I see her getting into trouble or not being able to handle it I promise I'll send you both straight down"

At her answer both Gibbs and Tobias visibly sagged in the chairs they were sitting in, at this Auggie smiled and then leaned closer to the computer.

"Are both of you ready if I need to send you down there?" asked Auggie with a smile but with a serious tone

"Uhhhhh yes, we both have everything covered and my car is packed with everything we'll need to take down except our suitcases" said Tobias as he smiled back.

"That's good, now I know how hard this is for the two of you but right now need you both to just wait and let Ali work this through herself. If I know our Ali this phase won't last long, Ali is too much a part of her for her to give up. You should be able to be with your baby girl in a few days or maybe less"

"Are you sure Auggie….is she?" started Gibbs

"Jethro, you're going to have to trust me and Ali. I wish I could tell you that this part wasn't necessary but it is. I'll check with her again tomorrow morning and you can see how she's doing, until then you two need to try and relax. Go out on a date or relax at home, just spending some time together. The next few days will probably be very busy for the two of you while you reacquaint yourself with your baby girl. She's going to need a lot of pampering and coddling before she is comfortable enough to be Ali with both of you. You both might have to press your point with her, when you get there" said Auggie

"We'll do whatever it takes to get our little girl back" replied Tobias with a firm strength in his voice

"I'm glad you feel that way Tobias, because you're both going to need all the strength you can muster while you deal with Ali. Remember that if she says things, or acts out she's only doing this because she's confused"

"Thanks Auggie" sighed Gibbs as he leaned against Tobias

After that the three of them talked for a few minutes longer then the video conference, ended and Gibbs and Tobias spent the rest of the evening relaxing together.

-NCIS-

Ali's time as Allison wasn't as easy as she'd hoped, during the morning Ali was very capable of being Allison but at night is where it became a struggle. During the days Allison kept herself busy, working on her computer, watching television or writing in her journal. Since she was trying to be Allison full time she didn't feel it was right for her to color so she asked Auggie if she could write in a journal. Auggie agreed readily as long as she typed them into an e-mail and sent it to her.

At night was when Allison's problems began, since she was Allison full time now she didn't take naps after lunch and by the time it was dinner time Allison was exhausted. After dinner was when Allison usually turned into Ali but now that she was Allison full time now she couldn't do her regular routine. So after she'd fixed dinner, eaten then cleaned up the kitchen Ali sat in the living room tried to find things to do. After a few minutes she remembered the small chest that held some of her toys and things and she wondered if there was anything that she could do as an adult.

After a few minutes Allison found one of her puzzles then went to the floor right in front of the couch and poured out the pieces. For the next two hours Allison worked on the puzzle so intently that she didn't even noticed until it was too late, a warm puddle spreading out from under her bottom. Allison jumped up so suddenly, spreading several of the pieces across the floor and even sending a few into the puddle. As Allison stood watching the puddle spread across the floor a small cry escaped her voice.

After a few minutes Allison made her way to the bathroom, quickly showering and changing into a dry set of clothes. Since she had said she wanted to be Allison full time she'd called Rachael asking her to buy her some panties and she was wearing them full time. At bedtime Ali changed into a sleep top and pants. The first time Ali didn't have a problem except for getting up several times during the night to go to the bathroom. The night Allison had another accident during the night and woke to a wet puddle in the middle of her mattress.

By the third day Allison was looking haggard and was totally exhausted, she'd lost almost all control and was having several accidents during the day and every night was waking up in a puddle. When Auggie called on Friday night it was with a shock expression that she opened the video conferencing.

Allison was pale and had deep dark circles under both of her eyes. Her hair was unwashed and sticking out in all different directions.

"Auggie" cried Allison as she saw the older woman's face on the computer

"Oh Allison, what's happened?" asked Auggie as she looked at the woman in front of her.

"Auggie, I don't think I can do this anymore. I don't want to be Allison anymore, I want it the way it used to be" cried Allison, and then dissolved into a crumpled heap on the floor, crying heavily with deep loud cries.

On Tobias' and Gibbs' computer appeared an IM box with only one word "NOW!" which shot both men into a rush of activity. Ten minutes later they were pulling out in Tobias' SUV heading quickly towards Chesapeake Beach.

-NCIS-

In record time Tobias made it down to Chesapeake Beach pulling into Allison's sandy driveway in only two hours time instead of the normal three or more hours that it regularly took to make the drive. As soon as Tobias stopped the car both he and Jethro threw opened their doors and raced towards the house. Allison was still circled up on the floor in front of her computer, crying with Auggie's video conferencing box still opened on her computer. Her voice anxiously calling her name.

"Auggie, we are here. We'll call you back later" said Tobias as he closed Auggie's video conferencing box.

"Damn, Ali baby were here. It's alright baby girl….Daddy's here" said Gibbs as he bent over Allison laying in the fetal position on the floor.

Gibbs quickly checked Allison over, finding no apparent injuries but could tell that Allison was wet and had been in those clothes for a while because she had the smell of wet clothes.

"Tobias, I think we need to get her cleaned up and back into a diaper and clean clothes"

"I'll go get her things while you get her into the bathroom" said Tobias as he looked at his partner and little one on the floor.

A few minutes later Gibbs carried Allison into the bathroom, laying her on the sink counter close to the shower stall in her bathroom. After quickly stripping off their clothes of down to their boxers, they undressed Ali then together they carried her into the shower stall. After turning on the water, adjusting it to a warm gently spray they moved into the water and began to gently washed Ali's body then her hair. When they were done they both stepped out of the shower stall, Tobias quickly grabbing a towel and placed it around Ali. As Gibbs dried Ali, Tobias dried off and pulled back on his clothes again, then took Ali from Gibbs.

As Tobias carried Ali into her bedroom Gibbs was almost right behind him, going to her dresser looking for her diaper and sleeping clothes. After finally finding her things Gibbs went to Ali's bedside, diapering then dressing Allison in her sleeping clothes. As Gibbs settled Ali in the bed Tobias went the kitchen to fix Ali her bottle. Upon returning Tobias placed the bottle to her lips until Ali finally latched onto the bottle and started sucking greedily. After a few minutes Gibbs found Ali's "Puffalump" sitting on the top shelf of her closet. He quickly placed it in her arms then turned on her sleep music and both standing back watched until she gave a deep sigh and fell asleep.

After Ali fell asleep, Gibbs and Tobias quickly searched the beach house finding things the same but slightly different as well. All of Ali's baby things had been removed and placed in the extra bedroom, placed in a corner of the room covered with one of the dust clothes. After they'd replaced all of Ali's baby's things to where they belonged Tobias turned the computer on again and contacted Auggie. When Auggie's request was accepted they looked into the thoroughly miserable and worried face of Augustina Chandler.

"How is she Jethro, Tobias? Is she alright, she wouldn't answer me when I called to her"

"She's physically fine Auggie, I don't know about emotionally because she hasn't talked since we got here"

"How was she when you found her? What condition was she is when you got there?" asked Auggie

"Circled into a ball in the fetal position wearing wet clothes." said Gibbs

"What clothes was she wearing?" asked Auggie quickly over the computer conference box

"She was wearing her adult sleeping clothes and a pair of regular panties" said Tobias

"Damn!" yelled Auggie violently

"Auggie, what does it mean?" asked Gibbs as he watched the older woman.

She'd gotten up violently, pacing back and forth in front of her computer until she heard Gibbs question. At his voice she stopped looking at the computer screen then flopped back down into the chair in front of the computer.

"She tried turning into Allison fully, totally trying to give up Ali all together" said Auggie with a slightly harsh voice. "As I told you before Jethro, Ali is an essential part of Allison's personality something she can't just give up. I'm not surprised she had a break down when she lost control"

"What should we do now Auggie? She's acting totally helpless" asked Tobias questionably

"The most important thing to do now is just to love her and take care of her. She may fight you trying to turn her back into Ali but you have to be strong. You may have to force your hand and swat her if she fights too much. If she accepts your punishment then you shouldn't have any more problems from her"

"If you think its best Auggie, we'll call you back tomorrow and let you know what happens" said Gibbs as he closed the video conference box.

They stood for a few minutes then quietly went out to the car, removing all the boxes and their bags from the car. When they had replaced all their things back in their proper places they retreated to the master bedroom, changing into their night clothes then climbed into their bed. It took them several hours before they finally calmed down enough to fall asleep only to wake several times during the night at several noises from Ali's room.

-NCIS-

The next morning Gibbs and Tobias woke feeling like fathers of a newborn baby. Ali had woken them several times during the night with noises and soft crying. After quickly changing her, they replaced her blankets then watching her a few minutes then left until the next time they heard her again. When they went to check on Ali the next morning she was still asleep but wet once again so as Tobias gathered her supplies Gibb went to Ali's bedside. She was lying slightly on her back with her pacifier in her mouth and her "Puffalump" in her right arm. Her eyes opening slightly to see Gibbs standing above her, the look on her face changing from peaceful sleep to a frighten child in an instant.

As Gibbs started to reach for her Ali panicked and started flaying her arms around at him, swings wildly at him with fists and then started kicking her legs. Gibbs tried grabbing her arms, moving away from her flaying legs finally grabbing both of her hands in one of his.

"Ali…Ali its Daddy. Allison...Stop!" called Gibbs loudly then as one of her legs connected with his thigh Gibbs free hand connected with Ali's bear thigh just below her diaper. A moment later Gibbs felt sorry for striking Ali in anger but remembered Auggie saying he might have to force her hand and punish her if she started to fight him.

As she lay there watching him Gibb let go of her hands and reached behind him for her diaper. When he connected with Tobias' hand a small smile met him and he felt instantly better. Tobias remembered Auggie's words to and didn't blame him for striking Ali. As Gibbs turned to face Ali again he saw her eyes were wild with fear but she wasn't moving or fighting him anymore.

"Ali baby…I'm going to change you now so you need to lie very still while I take care of you okay?"

said Gibbs as he looked at his baby girl.

She lay on her bed watching him as he bent down to quickly change her, when he finished and rose to stand over her again. As Gibbs handed Tobias Ali's wet diaper, wiping his hands with a baby wipe then sat down on the side of her bed.

"Ali baby…Papa and I are here to take care of you if you will let us. Is that what you want?" asked Gibbs

At her small little nod Gibbs relaxed a little then smiled and slowly sat back down on Ali's bed. Her checks were gently brushed with the back of his hand and he smiled at her gently. At few minutes later Gibbs reached out of his hand to Ali, she looked at it for a few minutes then with a weak smile reached for his hand and threw herself into his arms. As he finally held his baby girl in his arms once more Gibbs finally relaxed a little and looked back at Tobias. He stood watching the two people who meant the world to him, they had their baby girl back but he was certain they still had a fight on his hands.

Ali had accepted Gibbs as her Daddy, but she still hadn't dealt with him. Would she accept him as her Papa again or would he have to give her up. He didn't think he could do that now that he had been her papa for at least a year now. She meant the world to him, just as much as his other daughter Emily. He decided right then and there that he would fight for her and do anything he could do keep his little one. Hesitantly Tobias advanced on them, placing a slightly shaking hand on Ali's back gently rubbing in small circles.

Five minutes later Gibbs sat Ali back on her bed asking. "Do you want one of us to dress you or do you think you can do it yourself Ali"

Ali looked at the two men for a few minutes then looking down at her hands answered softly "I'd like to dress myself Daddy, but can I wear one of my play sets?"

"You can wear anything you want little one" said Tobias as he moved over to her and placed a hand on her head. She leaned slightly into his hand then got up and on slightly shaky legs walked towards her closet. As she picked out her clothes then headed towards the bathroom Gibbs noticed a smell coming from her bed. With the practiced hands of a parent he quickly felt around Ali's sheets finally finding a small wet spot in the middle of her mattress. As he leaned down, at strong smell of ammonia hit him and he knew this hadn't been the first time that Ali had wet the bed.

"Tobias, were going to have to change Ali's mattress, I think she's had more than one accident" said Gibbs as he stood up and started stripping Ali's comforter and sheets off her bed.

"Damn, I'll go see if her play mattress is alright. Maybe she can use that until we can buy her another one" said Tobias then left the room

Ali returned to the room to find Gibbs standing beside her bed with his arms full of her sheets. As she saw what they were she ducked her head and slowly moved to stand in front of him.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I know I shouldn't have wet the bed but I thought that as Allison I could…." started Ali but stopped bursting into tears as she stood in front of him.

Gibbs dropped the sheets quickly gathering her into his arms, holding her as she cried. When her tears subsided he gently raised her chin so she could look at him.

"Ali baby…Papa and I aren't mad at you. Were just really sorry that you felt you had to choose between being Ali or Allison. We both love you no matter who you are and to be honest would miss Ali if you gave her up"

Ali looked up at Gibbs with a look of utter amazement on her face; he wanted her to be Ali even if that meant that meant that his father didn't accept her.

"But what about your father…he?" asked Ali but was hushed when Gibbs placed a finger over her lips.

"Even if Jack doesn't accept you Ali, you are still the little girl of our heart"

"Really?" whispered Ali

"Really little one" replied Tobias as he came back in and knelt beside her. "Even if it's just the three of us we will love you no matter who you are. But remember you have an extended family that loves you very much. Everyone has been very worried about you when they found out what happened"

"I'm sorry, I guess I upset a lot of people huh?" asked Ali as she looked between both men

"Yes you did princess, but everyone understands and wanted us to tell you that they love you very much and can't wait to spent time with you after we get back home but for now it's just going to be the three of us until you're ready okay?"

"Okay…Daddy, Papa…how long can we stay here?" asked Ali in a shy little voice

"Tobias and I were given ten days before we have to go back to work. It's up to you if we spend it down here or at home" said Gibbs

"Can I think about it before I let choose?" asked Ali

"Of course little one, just let us know what you decide so we can plan if we need to get more food" said Tobias, then stood up and pulled Ali into his arms

At his words Ali sighed and leaned against him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Now how about some breakfast, I don't know about you but this old man is hungry" said Gibbs as he placed a hand on her back.

"You're not old Daddy!" exclaimed Ali as she leaned back and looked at him

"Oh really, well I guess I must be thinking of someone else then. What do you think Tobias?" asked Gibbs as he looked at his lover and daughter

"Oh defiantly someone else, especially after last night when you…." started Tobias but was stopped when Ali pulled out of his arms clamping her hands over her ears.

"Ewe! Papa stop…TMI Papa...way to much TMI" cried Ali as she looked at both men and grinned

"Alright baby girl, we'll stop. Now how about that breakfast, I distinctly hear someone's tummy growling" said Gibbs, and as if to prove his point Ali's stomach rumbled again.

Ali ducked her head and then asked shyly "May I help, please?"

"Sure little one, as a matter of fact you can show us what Grandma Rachael brought you" said Tobias as lead her out of her bedroom.

As they reached the kitchen Ali stopped, turning to face both men. "How did you know Grandma Rachael brought me food?" asked Ali fixing both men with a glare

"Uh oh busted," said Tobias as he looked at Gibbs and then at Ali.

She didn't really seam upset just confused until it dawned on her then a smile broke out on her face.

"Auggie, she said that she really needed to tell both of you what we talked about since it involved all three of us"

"You're not mad little one?" asked Tobias as he looked at his daughter

"Not really Papa, she was right. Since I really wasn't in a very logical frame of mind at the time and you both are listed as my next of kin. You have the right to know what's going on with me; even I really didn't know myself"

"Well were both really glad that you contacted her and that she was there for you during a difficult time in your life" said Gibbs

"So am I Daddy, and I hope she can still be a part of our lives even after this is over" said Ali as she looked at both me with a pleading look in her eyes. She knew that neither man really like Psychologist, and could understand their reluctance to have her around after this was over. But Auggie had become an important person in her life, almost as important as the two of them and she wasn't sure if she wanted to give her up just yet if ever.

"Of course little one, Auggie is welcome in our family for as long as you need her" said Tobias

"Thank you Papa, thank you Daddy. I love you both"

"We love you too baby girl" whispered Gibbs and Tobias together, enveloping her in a three way hug. After a few minutes Ali's stomach rumbled again and all three broke apart with a laugh. "Now about that breakfast"

"Alright, alright, you two sure do get grumpy if you don't eat at regular intervals don't you" said Ali as she opened the refrigerator and started looking for something to fix for breakfast.

"You ain't seen nothing yet little one, just wait till you see your Daddy without his coffee" remarked Tobias as he quickly stole a kiss from Gibbs then headed towards the pantry to get the coffee he had stored there.

He knew that Ali didn't drink coffee and was certain that she hadn't asked Rachael to buy any for her so on a hunch he had bought and stored several packages of Jethro's favorite coffee in the pantry for just such an emergency.

When he returned Ali and Gibbs were happily making or at least trying to make pancakes but were getting more of the batter on themselves than in the bowl. As he watched he was amazed at how easily she fell back into the role of Ali, hopefully that boded well for the rest of the fight they had ahead of them.

Ali had changed, he could see that she was a little more outspoken and wanted to do a little more independently but still wanted her Daddy and Papa to take care of the major things in her life. This was actually fine with both of them just so long as they still had their baby and little girl.

After Tobias had started the coffee maker he waded into the fracas that Jethro and Ali were making and breakfast was made quickly. After they ate they cleaned up the kitchen then spent the rest of the morning taking care of the things that needed to be done because there were now three of them living at the beach house.


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 7

After eating and then cleaning up breakfast Gibbs, Tobias and Ali checked the house making a list of anything they needed to buy. After getting on the computer and ordering Ali another queen size mattress for the patio room Ali sent a video request to Auggie and all three sat waiting for her to accept the call. When Auggie opened the box it was to the smiling faces of Ali sitting in Gibbs' lap with Tobias standing behind them.

"I hope that smile means that things are back to normal for our baby girl?" asked Auggie as she watched the body language of Ali. She was sitting in Gibbs lap with Tobias' hand on each of their shoulders. Ali's hand was covering his on her shoulder, with her other in Gibbs'.

"Everything's fine Auggie, Ali's back and I think Allison will stay for during the day just at work" replied Ali as she leaned back against Gibbs chest.

"Oh thank God, little one. I'm so happy for you. But are you absolutely sure this is what you want, no more changing your mind and thinking you want to be Allison again?" asked Auggie seriously

"No Auggie, this is the way I want it to be. The way I need it to be…." started Ali then stopped turning her face into Gibbs chest and sobbing quietly.

"It's alright baby girl, we know you had to do it. Were just glad that you choose to come back to us as Ali" said Tobias as he gently started rubbing her back.

Auggie sat and watched the two men comforting Ali and was once again amazed at the depth of their love for this woman. Either man would do anything; including giving their life for her and that made Auggie feel that Ali was on the road to regaining her family. It would take some time but she was positive that Ali would regain her family, she just wondered if that would include Jackson Gibbs. After finding out all she could about him, and even driving to Stillwater to observe the man for a few days Auggie knew that he could be an important part of Ali's life.

He along with Ducky could take the place of the grandfather's that Ali never had. Rachael Peters would round out the older generation for Ali, with an extra grandfather thrown in. After a few minutes Auggie saw Ali starting to squirm on Gibbs' lap and turned her face towards the computer.

"Auggie?" asked Ali softly

"Yes baby girl" said Auggie in a soft motherly voice

"Do you think I could go back to coloring pictures again, maybe just drawing for fun this time?" asked Ali shyly as she gently rubbed her cheek across Gibbs' shirt.

"Of course baby girl, you can color anytime you want and if you want to show them to me I'll be more than happy to look at them"

"Thank you, can we get some more coloring things when we go to the store Papa?" asked Ali as she looked over at Tobias

"Of course sweetheart, we'll get you anything you need" said Tobias with a smile

Ali sighed then relaxed against Gibbs chest and closed her eyes. As Auggie saw Ali's eyes close she frowned signaling both men to look down at Ali in Gibb's lap.

"Ali baby, are you feeling alright?" asked Gibbs softly as he looked down at the women in his lap.

"I'm just a little tired Daddy, that's all" answered Ali softly

"Then why don't we put you down for a nap and we can go to the store after you wake up" said Tobias as he took Ali from Gibbs' arms, carrying her to her bedroom.

After Tobias had taken Ali, Gibbs turned to face Auggie his face instantly turning worried. "Auggie?"

"She's alright Jethro, just probably still exhausted. Remember she's hasn't had a good night's sleep in at least three days now. It will take some time but she'll get her strength back in a few days or so you just need to give her a little time. Now comes the pampering and coddling, you think you two can handle it?"

"Ya think Auggie!" said Gibbs sarcastically then broke into a smile that had Auggie relaxing and smiling back

"Good now I don't want to hear from you again unless there is a problem, but I expect to see Ali when you get home. Understand?" said Auggie with a force of authority in her voice, she knew that she really couldn't do anything to any of them since Ali was an adult and she hadn't been her case for several years but she hoped that the threat still held some weight.

Gibbs held Auggie's stare then did something he thought he'd never do, he backed down. He knew that Auggie really couldn't do anything to either of them but the look on her face told him that she could make their life miserable and that was something that neither he, Tobias or Ali needed right now. So with a twinkle in his blue eyes and a blinding smile on his face he silently dropped his eyes conceding to Auggie's authority.

With that small gesture Auggie sighed leaning back in her chair and almost going bonelessly limp. If Jethro had held his ground it could have gotten messy but by conceding to her he admitted that Auggie knew Ali best and trusted them both with Ali's safety but would step in if she saw they were lacking.

"We will call you the minute we get home and get settled Auggie, I promise"

"Thank you Jethro, and tell Tobias the same" said Auggie as she closed the video conferring box with a smile.

A few minutes later Tobias returned and wrapping his arms around Gibbs' shoulders. "Ali's down for a nap, how about we take his time to rest ourselves. I have a feeling the next few days may be rough in the sleep department so we probably should catch our rest when we can" whispered Tobias as he gently started nibbling Gibbs' neck.

"I thought you said we should get some rest?" answered Gibbs breathlessly pulling Tobias into his lap and capturing Tobias' lips with his own.

After a few minutes the broke apart and Tobias answered breathlessly "I didn't say we had to go to sleep right away" smiled Tobias as he stood then pulled Gibbs to his feet and led him to their bedroom. As Ali slept Tobias and Gibbs quietly and gently celebrated having their baby girl back.

-NCIS-

Ali slept for two hours and after making sweet love both men fell asleep in each other's arms. At Ali's small whimpers Gibbs and Tobias were instantly awake both moving to grab their clothes until Gibbs' hand stopped Tobias gently pushing him back down on the bed.

"I've got her Tobias, why don't you get cleaned up then fix her a snack" suggested Gibbs as he buckled his pants then pulling his tee-shirt over his head left to go check on Ali.

As Tobias watched his lover leave he smiled and relaxed against the bed for a minute, remembering the sweet lovemaking they had just shared, then he remembered their promise to Ali. They still needed to go to the store to get more food and replenish some of her toys and supplies so with a reluctant groan he rose and dressed quickly.

He met Gibbs and Ali coming out of her room and with a bright smile she ran into his arms.

"Hey little one, are you feeling better now?" asked Tobias as he gently rubbed her back, looking over her head at his lover. Jethro looked relaxed so he as sure that Ali was alright.

"I'm feeling better Papa" said Ali as she rubbed her face on his shirt

"Good girl, then how about I fix you a little snack then we head into Wal-Mart to pick up your stuff"

"Really Daddy, Papa?" said Ali as she looked at both men, at their smiles Ali wrapped her arms around Tobias' waist bouncing slightly "Oh thank you…thank you…thank you"

"You're welcome baby girl, but remember you need to listen to us and do everything we say okay?" reminded Gibbs as he took her chin in his hands and raised her face so she could look him in the eyes. She had to understand that they would do anything she wanted but there were limitations.

"I know Daddy, I promise. I'll be good" responded Ali then smiled as Gibbs pulled her into his arms.

"Then let's get you feed so we can get one our way, after dinner we can maybe watch a movie so something if you'd like" said Tobias as he led Ali into the kitchen, quietly discussing what she wanted for a snack.

After a quick snack of apple slices and cheese, Ali, Tobias and Gibbs headed towards Tobias's SUV then headed towards the little town of Chesapeake Beach. Since Ali had intended to see if she wanted to become Allison full time she had not packed a diaper bag and in her haste to be Allison full time she had dumped out all of her personal baby items at the beach house. So when they arrived at Wal-Mart Gibbs, Tobias and Ali headed towards the baby department to re buy her things. After choosing Ali a diaper bag, a couple of new blankets and some new pacifiers, along with diapers and wipes to keep in the car, they headed towards the toy department to buy Ali a few new toys and a pad of drawing paper and colors. After paying for their items at Wal-Mart they headed towards the Peter's general store.

As Gibbs pulled into a parking spot in front of the store Ali started getting fussy and Tobias and Gibbs' both turned around in their seats looking back at her. They hadn't found a "Puffalump" in the store for Ali but ended up buying her a soft sculpture baby toy for her to keep in her bag. Before they left the parking lot Gibbs and Tobias had packed Ali's bag with all of her newly bought items and given Ali her new toy, then covering her with the blanket. With practiced ease Tobias reached back to check Ali's diaper, she wasn't overly wet and could wait to be changed but he had a feeling that her diaper wasn't why Ali was upset.

"What's wrong little one?" asked Tobias as he gently rubbed her leg through the blanket.

As Ali sat up she removed her pacifier then frowned "Last time I saw Grandma Rachael I was Allison, do you think she'll want me as Ali again?" asked Ali hesitantly

Damn they should have thought about calling Rachael and Todd telling them that they were coming and Allison was once again their little Ali, but with taking care of Ali it had slipped there mind. Oh well, they were almost certain that Rachael and Todd would accept that Allison was now their Ali again and welcome her with open arms.

"I'm sure that Rachael and Todd will welcome you whether you are Allison or Ali sweetheart" responded Gibbs with a smile.

"You sure Daddy?" asked Ali

"I'm sure baby girl, but I can go in and tell them you're here if you'd like?" said Tobias

At Ali's little nod Tobias smiled then climbed out of the SUV and headed into the store, a few minutes later a very excited Rachael and Todd Peters ran out of the store yelling.

"Ali…Ali baby, is it really you?" cried Rachael Peters as she opened the back down the peered into the back seat of Tobias' car.

Sitting in the back seat crossed legged, holding a small baby toy was their little Ali. At the sight Rachael quickly crawled into the back seat enveloping Ali in a long hard hug. As Rachael pulled Ali into her she relaxed sagging deeply into the woman's arms.

"Oh sweetie, are you alright? Did you get everything worked out?" asked Rachael as she slowly pulled back and looked at the woman/child in her arms.

"Yes Grandma Rachael and thank you for helping me and then giving me the space I needed to make my decision" said Ali as she looked at the older woman, then the older man standing behind her in the doorway.

"Ali sweetheart, we may not totally understand everything about your situation with Jethro and Tobias but we will always support you no matter what you have to do" said Todd from behind Rachael then reached in and patted her arm.

"Thank you both" said Ali with a smile at both of them then laid her head once again on Rachael's shoulder.

After a few minutes Rachael pulled back, slowly looked at Ali, "Now are we ready to go into the store and get your groceries little one" asked Rachael as she patted Ali on the shoulder then slowly started backing out of the car.

A few minutes later Rachael and Todd were standing beside the door holding out their hands for her. Ali looked at their hands then climbed out, standing out beside the two older people. A minute later Rachael placed her arm around Ali's shoulders leading her into their store. Gibbs and Tobias entered the store behind Ali and with a smile at Rachael and Todd they led her around the store gathering their needed groceries. After paying for their groceries, and placing them in the car, then headed back into the store once more before leaving.

"Well I guess we'd better be heading back now Rachael" said Gibbs as she held out his hand to each of the older couple.

"Are you sure Ali's alright, Jethro" asked Todd as he looked at the three people in front of him

"She'll be fine, just needs a few days to rest and recuperate, and then she'll be her normal bubbly self" replied Tobias with a sigh

"Well if either of you need anything please call us and let us know" replied Todd then shook Tobias' hand and then Gibbs

After a few more minutes of quiet chatter, Tobias and Gibbs lead Ali back to the car. As she entered the back seat Ali curled up on the backseat grabbing her new baby toy and laying her head on the pillow. As Tobias climbed in he noticed Ali lying on the back seat, turning sideways in his seat he gently threw one of her blankets over her form the turned back to face the front as Jethro pulled out. The trip took the usually forty-five minutes and by the time they'd turned into the sandy driveway which led to Allison's beach house Ali was asleep. As Gibbs stopped the car he turned to see Ali clutching her baby toy with her pacifier in her mouth.

"Go ahead start taking the things in Tobias, I'll take care of Ali this time" said Gibbs, then leaned in and quickly gave him a kiss then opened the door and climbed out.

A few minutes later he re entered the car through the backseat door, carefully climbing over Ali until he was squatting at her feet. Gently pulling the blanket back Gibbs checked Ali, finding her wet, and rummaged in her bag pulling out her baby wipes and a clean diaper. After changing her quickly, Gibbs dropped the wet diaper into a plastic bag. He carefully picked Ali up, then back out of the backseat carrying her into the house and putting her down in her bedroom. After Ali was settled he helped Tobias bring in the rest of the bags, putting everything in its place. When everything was put up they sat down on the couch to rest from their trip to Chesapeake Beach.

Two hours later Ali awoke, wet once again, so as Tobias changed her Gibbs fixed her a snack once again. As Ali sat eating her snack in the kitchen, Gibbs and Tobias waited in the living room so when she finished Ali clambered between the two men who were sitting on the couch.

"Feeling better now Ali?" asked Gibbs as he looked at the woman beside him.

"Uh huh, Daddy do you think that maybe after dinner we could watch a movie or something?" asked Ali softly

"Sure thing sweetheart, whatever you want to do" said Gibbs softly as he leaned down and gently kissed her head.

After a few minutes of just sitting there Ali quickly sat up, and after giving each man a quick kiss, got up and quickly ran to her room, retrieving one of her favorite books them quickly hurried back to crawly back between the two men again.

"Papa, could you read this book to me?" asked Ali as she held out the book to Tobias

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Ali sitting between the two men while Tobias read Ali's favorite story. At dinner time Ali helped Tobias and Gibbs make dinner then after it was eaten, the kitchen cleaned up all three spent the rest of the night watching one of the Disney movies she had brought.


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 8

The for the next four days Ali was almost a newborn spending most of her day sleeping, waking, eating, staying up for a few hours then taking another nap. After lunch the routine would start again except that Ali's after lunch naps lasted a little longer so she didn't sleep between lunch and dinner except if they went out. After dinner Ali, Tobias and Gibbs would play for a while then she would be in bed by nine o' clock. She still woke a few times during the night with nightmares or a wet diaper but it soon got better.

Gibbs and Tobias took full advantage of her naps and rested when they could because neither man was really ready for all the work it was taking to get Ali's health back. It was one morning after a particularly tiresome night that Tobias finally had to press his point with Ali. She'd awoken them several times during the night having nightmares and needing to be changed so none of them were feeling their best.

The weather had warmed up that day and Ali had begged them to go outside so reluctantly they had given in and let her play outside for an hour or so, when they called her in Ali was so engrossed in playing that she ignored them until Tobias finally had to come out and get her.

"Ali, I said it's time to come in" called Tobias as he walked over towards her, when he'd called her the first time she had been only a few feet away from the patio room now she had moved almost a good four feet away from him. As he walked nearer towards her she kept her back to him. When he reached her Tobias put his hand on her shoulders only to have her brush them off and continue to ignore him "Allison Desirae Fornell-Gibbs, you get up right now and go into the house this instant" said Tobias hotly, his temper rising with every second Ali just sat there.

"No" said Ali softly as she continued to play in the sand

With her answer Tobias grabbed her up roughly by the arms, standing her up then swatted her hard on the leg. She was wearing one of her play sets with a pair of shorts on under her dress so he caught her mostly on the skin part of her upper leg.

Ali turned and looked at him with fire in her eyes, yelling. "I hate you…I hate you! Why don't you go back to your perfect daughter and leave Daddy and me alone!" then with tears running down her face ran back to the house brushing past Gibbs as he stood in the doorway.

Gibbs had come to the doorway when he'd hear Tobias calling Ali a second time and wondered if this was his time to force his point with her. Since the beginning Ali had seemingly accepted Tobias' authority over her but now she was putting it to the test. Earlier in the week Emily had called Tobias and they talked for a long time Tobias repeatedly saying how proud he was of her. Obviously Ali had heard Tobias talking to Emily and misunderstood his praise of Emily as comparison to her. He knew that Tobias was equally as proud of Ali as he was of Emily just in different way and for different reasons. Now he just had to convince Ali of that. As he saw his lover approach, his face so forlorn Gibbs wrapped his arms around his and pulled him into his chest.

"Give her time Tobias; you know that she really didn't mean it. Remember what Auggie said, if she yells or acts out she's confused about something, the problem is we just need to find out what it is then work through it with her" whispered Gibbs against his ear.

"I know" replied Tobias with a sigh "But it just hurts so much having to punish her. She's had just a hard time recently she deserves to be happy"

"And we'll make it happy for her but first we need to get through this. And you wouldn't be such a good father if it didn't hurt to punish your children" replied Gibbs then led him into the house and sat with him on the couch.

They both needed time to cool off and settle down so in the mean time they waited, finally they heard Ali's crying and screaming slow down to a whimper and with a deep sigh Tobias rose from the couch. "I'd better go take care of this before it gets out of hand" then leaned down and gave Gibbs a quick kiss on the lips.

"Remember Tobias, she really does love you" reminded Gibbs as he gently squeezed his lovers hand.

With a sad smile Tobias left the living room and headed to Ali's bedroom, after knocking softly he opened the door to find Ali laying on the bed with her room torn apart. They'd heard her screaming and crying from the living room but never guessed that she would go so far as to have a full blown temper tantrum on them. Her books, puzzles and Lego's were thrown all over the floor and her bed sheets were halfway off the bed with her laying in the middle of them curled up in a little ball. As he approached the bed he saw her look up at him then quickly avert her eyes.

Carefully sitting down on the bed but not touching her Tobias asked. "Are you ready to talk about what just happened little one?"

"You don't love me….I heard you say how proud of Emily you were and…." started Ali but stopped at Tobias' groan.

So she had heard his conversation with Emily and she thought he was comparing her to Emily. Oh Gods, this was complicated. How did he explain to an eighteen month to two year old that he was just as proud of her as he was his teenage daughter? With another deep sigh Tobias reached carefully over and placed his hand on Ali's shoulder. She didn't flinch or push him away so he took that as a good sign and continued.

"Ali sweetheart, when I was talking to Emily I wasn't comparing you to her. I know that the two of you are totally different, and while you both are my daughters I love you in different ways. With Emily, it's her growth and development as she turns into a beautiful young woman. Learning to be independent and strong, taking care of herself and become self-sufficient."

"With you it's your growth as you become the little girl you never had a chance to be. Learning to play catch, riding a bike, fixing a puzzle or even just watching you build something for the first time with your Daddy. Ali, it's the little things that most children take for granted that I enjoy watching you learn to do and I'm equally as proud of all your accomplishment as Ali as I am of all of Emily's."

"I've watched one little girl go through the joys and heartaches of childhood, now I'm privileged to help another one. A little girl who's lived her life backwards, her adult life first now she needs to learn how to be a kid. Please Ali can I be a part of your childhood?" asked Tobias quietly.

As soon as he finished Ali launched herself into his arms crying "I'm sorry Papa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…Please don't leave me!"

At her word his heart wrenched and he gently pulled back from her so she could see his face. "Ali baby, I would never in a million years leave you or Jethro. You have my word on that sweetheart"

When he'd finished Ali sagged against his chest openly crying once again. Ten minutes later her cries had turned to sniffles and he looked down at her. The front of his shirt was wet and he could tell by the warmth on his legs that she was as well.

"Now what do you think we need to do about what just happened outside?" asked Tobias as he raised her chin so she could look at him.

Ali knew some sort of punishment was coming for what she had said to Tobias so it was with a reluctant sigh she answered. "A spanking and corner time?"

"It think that sounds good, and you will also have to clean up your room then spend the rest of the afternoon in here okay?"

"Yes Papa, Uhhhhh…papa?" said Ali shyly

"Yes little one"

"I need to be changed" whispered Ali

"I know baby girl, I'll take care of it after your spanking now get ready" said Tobias as he gave her a moment to collect herself before he started his punishment.

With practiced easy Tobias pulled Ali over his lap, placing her bottom across his legs and her face on a pillow turned to the side.

"Ready little one?" asked Tobias softly

At her small nod Tobias undid her diaper, laying into her with ten hard swats on her bottom and upper thighs, thoroughly making her backside red. After he was through he scooted out from under her and collected her things while Ali continued to cry softly. Before he turned her over he put a little bit of lotion in his hands, and then rubbed it over her very sore bottom. At first Ali hissed and tried moving away but Tobias put a hand to her back and Ali settled down. When he was done he quickly flipped her over cleaning then changing her with his usual efficient speed.

As he stood looking down at his little girl, Tobias knew that at least this part was over. She had also accepted him as her Papa and it would probably be a long time before he had to punish her again. He really hoped so because that part of parenting he didn't enjoy, but he knew it was necessary. Ali had never had anyone to set boundaries and rules for her so it was an evil necessity and like all children she was going to test them. So they had to be strong together and separately to give her exactly what she needed.

"Ali baby, I want you to clean up your room then you may read or listen to some music on your iPad but nothing else alright?" said Tobias, during their stay at the beach house they had discovered that Ali had downloaded and started listening to some country music on her iPad. It was sort of funny to watch their little girl sing along to the songs and even dance occasionally when she was alone or she thought they weren't watching. Right now he wanted her to do something quiet so she could think about what she had done and why she was being punished.

"May I color quietly Papa?" asked Ali as she finally looked up at him, she had been lying on her back with her eyes averted the whole time he had been watching her.

"Yes sweetheart, you may color, read or listen to you music but nothing else understood" reminded Tobias firmly.

"Yes papa" said Ali quietly then added hesitantly "and Papa…I love you" as she finally jumped off the bed and threw herself into his arms.

He held her for a few minutes then gently patted her back releasing her. "I love you too and you're forgiven" whispered Tobias

"Thank you Papa" whispered Ali as she moved away from him and started cleaning her room.

He watched her work for a few minutes then slowly made his way back into the living room once again falling into Jethro's arms.

"You had to do it Tobias" whispered Gibbs as he leaned over and gently kissed his head

"I know" sighed Tobias.

After that the rest of the evening was spent quietly watching television until dinner time. When Ali was called to dinner she was quiet and ate quickly then started to return to her room but stopped when she heard Tobias call her name.

"Ali would you like to watch television with Daddy and I on the couch?" asked Tobias as he gently patted the space between himself and Gibbs that they had just made.

At his question Ali's face beamed and she happily ran to cuddle between her two favorite men in the world, staying still for a minute then quickly running back to her room. A few minutes she returned holding her pacifier and her "Puffalump". At Tobias' small nod Ali returned to her spot between her Daddy and Papa, know that her punishment was really and truly over.

-NCIS-

The rest of their time at the beach house was peaceful but quickly ended and soon Tobias, Gibbs and Ali were packing their stuff to leave. They had decided to leave Ali's bag at the beach house just encase one was forgotten again so on the way back to D.C. they stopped by Wal-Mart again and bought her another set of diaper bag supplies, this time including a bottle and lotion. This second bag was to be kept in Tobias' car for when they travel owing to the fact that he had the larger car and Ali could lay down in the back seat. An extra pillow and blanket were also purchased plus another baby toy for Ali to sleep with.

After leaving Wal-Mart they made good time, owing to the fact that they had also stopped by the Peter's store to say goodbye to Rachael and Todd and pick up some food and snacks for the trip. Rachael had insisted on fixing them a picnic lunch so soon they left with a big basket filled to the rim with food and snacks for Ali. They had also had cooler for Ali's bottles so except to change Ali they wouldn't really need to stop.

It was close to five o' clock when they reached D.C. and instead of cooking a meal tonight they stopped off and picked up a pizza before heading home. After taking all their stuff into the house and a quick change of Ali dinner was eaten then the rest of the night was spent cuddling on the couch. It was around eight o' clock before Gibbs remembered his promise to Auggie and quickly pulled out his phone and dialed the number. They had talked to Auggie so much lately that both men had put her number on speed dial on both of their phones. As he waited for Auggie to pick up her looked down at their little girl. She was leaning against his chest with her feet in Tobias' lap just barely fighting to keep her eyes open to watch the game that was on television. A few minutes later they heard the familiar voice of Augustina Chandler answer.

"Jethro, are you alright? It's awful late for you to just be getting in to D.C." asked Auggie in a worried voice

"I'm sorry Auggie but we had to make a few stops before we left Chesapeake Beach and then we hit traffic heading back into D.C. We just grabbed a pizza before we got home and crashed" said Gibbs apologetic as he looked at his partner. Tobias was sitting on the other side of Ali with a big smile on his face knowing full well how much trouble Gibbs would be in for not calling Auggie sooner.

"How's Ali? Did she make the trip alright?" asked Auggie letting him off the hook for a moment but knowing full well she would rip into him tomorrow.

"She's fine Auggie; as a matter of fact she's right here. You want to talk to her…hold on a minute" said Gibbs as he sighed then handed the woman his phone. For now at least he was off the hook.

A few minutes later Ali's excited voice came over the phone and Auggie could tell she was probably bouncing as well "Auggie! Oh Auggie I missed you!"

"I missed you too baby girl, how was your time with Daddy and Papa?" asked Auggie she hoped that Ali would feel comfortable enough to tell her if there were any problems.

"It was okay Auggie, but Papa got mad at me after I told him no." whispered Ali

"Ali. What did you tell your Papa no for?" asked Auggie sternly

"Emily called and I heard them talking and I thought he liked her better than me and I …." started Ali in a very hurried voice.

"And what happened?" asked Auggie softly, now here was the critical point. Had she accepted Tobias as her parental figure or had she ran to Gibbs.

"Papa spanked me then I spent the afternoon in my room. Auggie I'm really sorry I didn't mean to be bad I….." started Ali then broke off as the tears started falling down her face.

"I'm sure your Papa knows that little one and since he punished you it's all over now, but it won't happen again will it little one" asked Auggie with a stern warning in her voice. If she fail to follow Tobias' or Gibbs' rules again she would answer to them plus her. Auggie had only had to punish Ali once during her breakdown time and as Ali soon found out her punishments weren't pleasant either.

"Yes ma'am" whispered Ali remembering the one and only time Auggie had to punish her and not wanting it to ever happen again.

"Good girl, now let me talk to Jethro again angel" asked Auggie then she was soon headed back to Gibbs. "Jethro, I'd like to come over tomorrow and discuss what happened with the two of you and how we can start integrating her family back into her life" asked Auggie

"That will be fine Auggie, how about making it around eight or so and we can call it a late breakfast. We've been letting Ali sleep a little later than usual since she still has a little bit of trouble sleeping the whole night through yet" said Gibbs with a sigh. Ali had gotten better but she had yet to make it through the whole night without waking them at least once or twice from a nightmare.

"Problems?" asked Auggie concern ringing in her voice

"She's having nightmares and their making her wet her diaper more often. We've tried cutting back on her bottles at night but they seem to be the only thing that soothes her enough to get her back to sleep and we don't want her getting dehydrated" said Gibbs as he looked down at Ali. She was asleep on his chest with her a bottle clutched in her hand, her pacifier in her mouth and her "Puffalump" in her lap.

"Alright, how about you ask Ducky to meet us at your house tomorrow and he can check her out then I will try to find out what's causing her nightmares. It sounds like she's worried about something but I'm not sure what it could be" said Auggie

"Sounds good, I'll give him a call tonight. See you tomorrow Auggie, and thank you."

"No thank you Jethro and Tobias as well. You're the ones who did all the hard work bringing our little girl back, now we just have to bring in her extended family and everything should be as good as new. Well maybe remodeled a little but the same foundation"

"Well we appreciate all your help Auggie believe me we couldn't have done it without you. See you tomorrow" replied Gibbs then closed the phone hanging up.

"So it sounds like we're having company for breakfast tomorrow?" asked Tobias as he looked at Gibbs

"Yep, Auggie wants to come over and check her out and she suggested we call Ducky to see if there is a physical reason why she's not sleeping and wetting so much" informed Gibbs.

"Well then, might I suggest that we call it an early night since we know it will be interrupted and try to get at least a little more sleep before our company arrives" said Tobias with a grin on his face.

"You got a deal, can you take care of Ali while I call Ducky then I'll meet you upstairs when I'm done" said Gibbs returning his grin

"You think I'm dumb enough to pass up an offer like that. I'll be waiting with bells on" winked Tobias as she picked up Ali then started towards the stairs but only after a few steps he stopped looking back at his lover stilling on the couch. "And very little else" drawled Tobias suggestively then turned around and continued taking Ali upstairs.

Gibbs sat on the couch for a few minutes trying to get that lurid image out of his mind and calm his heart rate down before calling Ducky. The man could sense when something was wrong and if he talked to him in the state he was in he would be over here in a flash and their evening would be ruined. So after several deep breaths Gibbs dialed Ducky's number. After a brief conversation and getting a promise that he would come to their house tomorrow at eight o' clock Gibbs all but ran upstairs to find Tobias waiting in their bedroom as promised, wearing nothing but a tiny set of Christmas bells which hung around his neck.

As Jethro shed his clothes his clothes he got a feral look in his eyes and Tobias said with a smile.

"Like the bells?" asked Tobias as he gently shook them

At the sound Jethro pounced, like a hungry cat on a prime piece of meat or more like a male cat on a female in heat. The rest of the night was taken up with Jethro showing Tobias just how much he liked his bells.


	9. Augustina Chandler (Auggie)

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Choosing Between Old and New # 5

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 9

A/N: The next few chapters are written from an individual point of view as each member of Allison/Ali's extended family reconnects with her as Ali. Hopefully I can write enough for each person to have their own chapter with Ali if not each section will be clearly marked as to who the person spending time with Ali is. Sorry if some of them overlap but since I've already said in earlier chapters that some of the team members came in pairs it can't be help so forgive me in advance if I retell the same event more than once. I will try to put a different perspective on it since it's coming from a different person.

Augustina Chandler (Auggie)

Auggie arrived almost on the dot at eight o' clock the next morning and was greeted by Tobias and Ali coming down the stairs. Ali wore only her diaper, one of her sleep tops with an oversized tee-shirt on top. As she saw Auggie she gave an ear splitting cry and ran down the rest of the stairs skidding to a stop in the foyer just before she crashed into the older woman.

"Auggie, Oh you came you came!" exclaimed Ali as she threw herself into the older woman's arms.

When Tobias had woke her up and told her that Auggie and Ducky were coming over she could hardly stay still long enough for him to change her and bounded out of bed the minute he was finished. With a smile Tobias threw away the wet diaper, washed his hands then followed his daughter down stairs just in time to see her launch herself into the older woman's arms.

"Ali be careful little one, you don't want to hurt Auggie the minute you get back" reminded Tobias with a smile, though he had a feeling Auggie didn't mind.

At his warning Ali pulled back giving her one more hard squeeze then said softly "Sorry Auggie if I hurt you, but I just missed you so much"

"You didn't hurt me princess but your Papa's right you need to be careful launching yourself at people when they don't expect it okay?" said Auggie softly

"Yes ma'am" said Ali then she smiled as she started pulling the older woman into the living room talking a mile a minute "Auggie I've got lots to tell you and I'd even like to show you some of my pictures if you want to see them?"

"I'd love to princess but how about we eat breakfast first, and then you can tell me all about your stay at the beach house deal?" said Auggie as she patted Ali's leg then looked over at Tobias and Jethro and smile. They had taken excellent care of her and with the exception of the nightmares they mentioned she looked to be just the same old Ali as before.

"Ali, do you want to help Tobias and I fix breakfast or would you like to stay and talk to Auggie?" asked Gibbs as he came over and lightly kissed her head. She was almost back to being their "baby Ali" but he didn't want to push her if she needed to spend time with Auggie.

"I want to help Daddy, is that okay Auggie. We can talk later right?" asked Ali as she looked at the older woman. She really wanted to talk to Auggie but she also wanted, almost needed, to still spend some time with her Daddy and Papa. With a longing look in her eyes she watched the older woman hoping she understood.

"Of course princess, go spend time with you daddies, I'll be right here and you can talk whenever you're ready" said Auggie with a smile then she was instantly enveloped in another of Ali's hug then just as suddenly let go as she scrambled to go into the kitchen with her daddies.

As Auggie watched her go she had to smile, their little girl had certainly done some growing. She now openly asked for something if she wanted it and even made her own choices now as well. Tobias Fornell and Leroy Jethro Gibbs were exactly what she needed and thank heavens they were strong enough men to fight for her, now she would see if the rest of their family was as well. She had a feeling her knew the answer but actions spoke louder than words for her so they would have to show her.

As she got up and watched Tobias, Gibbs and Ali in the kitchen making breakfast the door bell rang and just out of habit she called. "I'll get it" then walked to the door and opened it to find Doctor Donald Mallard standing on the porch. He was dressed casually for him with a shirt, slacks and a jacket but carried his doctor's bag and a small package under his arm.

Auggie greeted him with a smile then said. "Hello Doctor Mallard, Ali, Tobias and Jethro are in the kitchen making breakfast but please come in"

"Thank you Doctor Chandler" said Ducky as he tipped his hat then entered the house. "And it's Ducky please, now where is our little Allison I have something for her"

At his voice Ali's came out of the kitchen squealing and stopped just short of running into his arms. Right behind him were Tobias and Gibbs smiling that Ali had remembered their warning.

"Ducky what did we say about always bringing a present for Ali when you visit?" asked Gibbs in a stern voice but not succeeding because of the smile on his face. Ali was literally bouncing up and down in front of him just dying to get her arms around the older man.

"I know Jethro, but it's been such a long time and with all that our little one has been through I thought she deserved a little something. Here you go sweetheart from Grandpa Ducky" said the older man then handed Ali the present he'd been holding under his arm.

Ali took the present, looking at Gibbs and Tobias for permission then threw her arms around the older man and whispered. "Thank you Ducky, thank you"

"Alright how about Tobias and I finishing up breakfast while you set the table baby girl" said Gibbs

"May I get everyone their drink as well Daddy?" asked Ali as she looked at Gibbs

"Yes you may, but remember that the coffee is hot little one" said Tobias as he and Gibbs headed back towards the kitchen

"What would you like to drink Auggie, coffee or tea?" asked Ali as she looked at the older woman

"Coffee please Ali, black" replied Auggie

"And you Grandpa Ducky?" asked Ali

"Tea please my sweet" answered Ducky with a smile then headed towards the living room to wait for breakfast.

At his answer Ali almost skipped into the dining room to set the table while Auggie slowly wandered into the kitchen. She stood in the doorway a few seconds before either man noticed her.

"Are you alright Auggie?" asked Gibbs as she looked at the woman, she stood leaning against the kitchen door frame with an amazed look on her face.

"She's grown" whispered Auggie as she stood up and looked at the two men

"We'll that's good right, I mean you're the one who told us that she wouldn't be exactly the same Ali as before right?" asked Gibbs as he came over to the women.

He had been worried that maybe they were giving Ali too much independence and that maybe they should rein her in a little

"No, no…I mean yes. I'm the one that said she would be different but I didn't expect this much change. She must feel really confident as Ali with both of you to start wanting this independence. And it's a good thing really; I've been trying to get her to take some initiative for years but she just kept fighting me until I stopped because it was upsetting her. Now with the two of you've done it in ten days, I'm amazed" said Auggie

"Actually it's taken her almost ten years or more to accept it Auggie, but I've been trying every since that first weekend I became her Daddy. Mostly it been just giving her boundaries and rules to follow and sticking to them. We also try and give her a choice in the little stuff but still handle the bigger issues" replied Gibbs

"Well you both have done a remarkable job and I just hope that I can live up to your standards" said Auggie with a smile

"I'm sure you'll do just fine Auggie, just try not to spoil her too much. She gets enough of that from her brothers and sisters" said Tobias with a smile remembering the last time Ali was hurt and how much Gibbs' team spoiled Ali.

"I'll do my best, but I can't promise anything. She's just so darn adorable as Ali" said Auggie with a smile as she looked at the woman in the living room. She was happily setting the table and very carefully pouring coffee into a mug for everyone.

"Not you as well Auggie, Jethro what are we going to do with her?" asked Tobias as he came over and looked at their little one

"Just love her Tobias, just love her" replied Gibbs then wrapped his arms around the other man's waist.

Just then Ali bounced into the kitchen and both men broke apart going back to their previous jobs.

"I'm done Daddy, Papa. Is there anything else I can do?" asked Ali as she watched both men. She knew by the looks on their faces that she had interrupted something just a minute ago as she came into the kitchen. Their faces were slightly flushed and Tobias had a slight red tint to his neck.

"Nope, everything's good little one. Why don't you go wash your hands then we can start eating" said Tobias as he finished putting the last piece of bacon on the plate.

"Alright, love you Papa Daddy" called Ali as she left the kitchen to wash her hand

A few minutes later she returned and everyone took their place at the dining room table for breakfast. Ali talked nonstop about her time down at the beach house and all the things they had done. When everyone was finished and the kitchen was clean, Ducky and Gibbs took Ali upstairs to shower and change her before Ducky examined her. Tobias had told Ali that morning that they wanted Ducky to examine her to make sure she hadn't hurt herself while she was down at the beach house. So after she was showered and changed into a clean diaper Gibbs left her with Ducky.

Gibbs found Tobias and Auggie sitting in the living room with three fresh cups of coffee waiting on the coffee table. As he sat down beside Tobias he unconsciously took his hand.

"Well to start I just wanted to say how thankful and proud I am of the progress Ali's made. Without you two I'm not sure Ali would have progressed this far so quickly, so my next question is how do we integrate her extended family back into her life. Did they come all at once or one at a time?" asked Auggie as she looked at the two men. She knew Ali had a strong foundation with these two so it was time to start building on with her extended family

"Tony and Tim came first then the others one at a time except for Ducky and Jimmy" replied Gibbs.

"Then that's probably the way we should do it again. What did they do with her the first time they came over?"

"Tim was actually helping me set up her monitoring system but Tony went outside and played tag with her"

"And how'd that go?" asked Auggie surprised. In all her years of knowing Ali she'd never known her to "play tag"

"Actually pretty good until she fell and hit her head, we ended up taking her to the hospital for stitches. The next day Tony, Time and Ziva came over after she'd been released and we ordered pizza and watched a DVD of Gillian's Island Tony brought over, turns out she likes all those old sitcoms" said Gibbs with a smile remembering that weekend. That had been the one and only time he'd had to punish his team for something regarding Ali, since then every member and even Director Vance had become a stance protector of Ali.

"Sounds like a wonderful bonding time for her, Tony and Tim. I noticed a play set in the backyard, where did you find one her size?" asked Auggie.

"I…we…the team and I made it for her while she was kidnapped that first time. It was our surprise gift to her, some place safe were she could play and be Ali anytime she wanted to"

"And her reaction to it?" asked Auggie although she had a good idea what it would have been.

"Oh she loved it, even just out of the hospital with two gunshot wounds and lots of cuts and bruises she wanted to play on it right away. Ducky and I let her sit on the bench swing for a while until she got tired. After that we ate dinner then put her to bed, but the next day everyone came over and we had a family cookout"

"Well sounds like I might have found my place for us to have our little talk. Tell you what I think I'll do, I'll talk to Ali and see if I can't find out what's causing these nightmares and then we'll go from there on when and how to bring the others back into her life" suggested Ali

Just then Ducky and Ali came down the stairs, Ali having dressed in one of her winter play sets, a pretty red and green one with a matching tank top and flannel Capri pants. The tee-shirt dress was mostly an off white color with little red and green holly and berries all over it. The flannel Capri pants were a Christmas plaid and she wore heavy white socks to finish off the set. Auggie had to say whoever had found that set had done an excellent job, it looked adult enough to be worn out in public but just enough of a little girl to make Ali look adorable in it. And to top it off in her hair she wore a matching bow on a headband. Ali stopped just a few feet from the group and held her arms out spinning around just enough to make the tee-shirt dress skirt billow out.

"You look adorable sweetheart, who bought you the outfit?" asked Auggie as she came over and hugged the woman

"Abby and Ziva, they took me shopping after I came back from the plane crash and forest with Papa but we couldn't find anything so they got online and found a lady who makes these sets. They asked her if she would make one in my size and bought me several for Christmas. Ducky gave me the bow for my hair too"

"Well I think you look absolutely beautiful in it and I'll have to ask them to show me the website so I can get you some too"

"Auggie" said Gibbs with a little warning tone in his voice.

As she looked at the two men she smiled. "Oh hush, aunties are allowed to spoil their little girls" replied Auggie with a wave of her hand and the two men. "Now come on and put some shoes on so you can show me your play set" then lead the younger woman away to find some shoes and a light jacket so they could go outside.

As the doors closed behind the pair all three men had to smile, Auggie had certainly jumped whole heartedly into the role of "auntie" Auggie with Ali and they were glad. Ali still needed the link to her past that Auggie represented but now it was time to change that relationship and start anew with Auggie as the loving "auntie" instead of the counselor.

Almost an hour later Auggie and Ali returned and after motioning with her eyes that one of them might want to take Ali upstairs and change her then put her down for a nap, three of the four adults were waiting on the couch for the fourth to return. A few minutes later Tobias returned and took his place beside Gibbs and Auggie began.

"I believe I found out what was causing Ali's nightmares and unfortunately it was a grievous mistake on my part and for that I want to apologize. It seems that she has not only formed a very strong foundation and attachment to the two of you but to all of your team members as well. When they didn't contacted her or come to see her after she tried turning into Allison, Ali thought that they didn't want to be with her as Ali anymore"

"But that's not true" exclaimed Gibbs

"The DVD's" replied Tobias "We showed them to her and she…"

"Tobias, you know as well as I do that Ali has been in and around the government long enough to know that DVD's like those could have been forced. I'm afraid what she needed was personal confirmation that they still wanted her as Ali, and by me tell you to keep her way from her extended family it only increased her anxiety. I still feel that she needs to have some one on one time with each member but what she needs right now is a family confirmation that they still want her as Ali."

"Do you think that everyone would be able and willing to come over this weekend and spend a few hours or maybe the afternoon with her as a whole family just to alleviate her fears? I think it would go a long way in helping stop her nightmares and help all of you sleep better at night"

"Auggie you don't know how many times Jethro and I have had to tell a member of Gibbs' team to wait and we would call them before they could come over. Everyone will jump at the chance to see Allison as Ali again" said Tobias with a laugh

"Good, then I'll leave you two to make the plans and I will see Ali again soon, please tell her I'm sorry and that I had things to do at work" said Auggie as she stood up.

"But you'll be there this weekend won't you Auggie?" asked Gibbs

"Jethro…I" started Auggie but stopped as she was fixed with the famous Gibbs' stare. Damn that man has piercing blue eyes.

"Augustina Chandler you are as much a part of Ali's extended family as any member of my team. So you made a mistake, but you caught it and fixed it before it got to great and now you need to do the same thing the rest of us to. Make sure Ali knows that you still want to be around her while she's Ali. If you suddenly disappear you know that doubt is going to creep in. She needs all of us standing united with her in this" said Gibbs

"Damn, and I'm supposed to be the one with the Psychological degree, how'd you get so smart?" asked Auggie as she looked at the man with new eyes. She knew he had been through some rough times in his life but he'd come out the other side better and smarter for it.

"Years of heavy soul searching and then finding my other little girl. You think I saved Ali but in truth we saved each other. I was a bitter, lonely old man when I meet Ali and she brought back the joy of an innocent child into my life, something I thought I'd lost forever when I lost Kelly and Shannon" said Gibbs wistfully

"You didn't lose them Jethro, there still here in your heart and with you as part of this family. I can almost feel their presence in this house and they're both happy that you have Tobias and Ali now. So what time do you want us all here this weekend?" asked Auggie with a smile, the first smile she'd shone since she and Ali had returned from the backyard.

"How about we make it a cookout, Ali loves those and that way we can get the chores done before everyone gets here. Let's make it somewhere between two thirty and three, that way Ali can get her nap done before everyone comes over"

"Everyone can bring something pot luck, Jethro and I will supply the meat" said Tobias

"Great see you guys there and thank you again for everything. Call me if there are any more problems" said Auggie as she grabbed her coat from the foyer and left. It had been an eventful morning and she needed time to think, plus write up some notes in her personal file of Ali's before she forgot.

After that the three men waited for Ali to wake from her nap so Ducky could have his turn with Ali.


	10. Dr Donald Mallard (Ducky)

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 10

Doctor Donald Mallard (Ducky)

Doctor Donald Mallard had arrived the next day a little bit late the next morning but he'd had to search for his gift to Ali. He had found her one of the books in the latest series she'd been reading and wanted to give it to her but then she'd disappeared down to the beach house.

He'd been furious when Tim told him what had happened and his part in it, how could Gibbs' own father react that way to Allison but on further contemplating he was beginning to understand. He hadn't know anything about Gibbs' relationship with Ali so when he saw Gibbs kneeling over Allison taking care of her intimately he reacted instinctively. Especially since he was raised in an old fashion way were adult men and woman didn't do that sort of thing anywhere except in privacy of the bedroom. And since Allison was very much an adult, and Jackson didn't know about Allison's past his reaction was typically strong.

Unfortunately just what Allison didn't need at the time and it sent her into a flurry of self-doubt and had her running to the beach house. Luckily she had called Auggie and she had convinced her to send a message to Jethro and Tobias, unfortunately for their Timothy he had not told Gibbs or Tobias before Ali had fled to the beach house where they had to wait almost a week before Ali had her breakdown to go and get her.

Now after an extended stay at the beach house they had returned and he was going to get to see and check on his sweet Allison. When Jethro had called him last night his first instinct was to rush over her that night and check on her but he agreed to wait and come over the next morning with Auggie. Jethro had informed him that Ali was having trouble sleeping and wetting her diaper more often than normal and wanted him to check her out to make sure she was physical alright. He knew that she had only been out of the hospital from her Gall Bladder surgery for a few weeks before all this happened and hopped that it had nothing to do with it.

As he rang the doorbell and waited he contemplated their little family, as he thought the door was opened by the newest member of their family. Doctor Augustina Chandler, she had been Allison's military counselor while she was raising her brothers' and sisters'.

"Hello Doctor Mallard, Ali, Tobias and Jethro are in the kitchen making breakfast but please come in"

At her greeting Ducky took off his hat and entered saying "Thank you Doctor Chandler, and it's Ducky please. Now where is our little Allison I have something for her?"

As soon as she heard his voice Ali's came running out of the kitchen squealing, then stopped just short of running into his arms. Right behind her were Tobias and Gibbs smiling.

"Ducky what did we say about always bringing a present for Ali when you visit?" asked Gibbs in a stern voice but not succeeding because of the smile on his face. Ali was literally bouncing up and down in front of him just dying to get her arms around his neck.

"I know Jethro, but it's been such a long time and with all that our little one has been through I thought she deserved a little something. Here you go sweetheart from Grandpa Ducky" said Ducky, then handed Ali the present he'd been holding under his arm.

Ali took the present, looking back at Gibbs and Tobias for permission then threw her arms around him and whispered. "Thank you Ducky, thank you"

"Alright how about Tobias and I finishing up breakfast while you set the table baby girl" said Gibbs as Ali had just finished hugging Duck. She was looking back at them as if looking for something to do.

"May I get everyone their drink as well Daddy?" asked Ali as she looked at Gibbs

"Yes you may, but remember that the coffee is hot little one" said Tobias as he and Gibbs headed back towards the kitchen

"What would you like to drink Auggie, coffee or tea?" asked Ali as she looked Auggie.

"Coffee please Ali, black" replied Auggie

"And you Grandpa Ducky?" asked Ali shyly with a smile

"Tea please my sweet" answered Ducky with a smile then headed towards the living room to wait for breakfast. As he sat down on the couch to wait he noticed how much Ali had changed but stayed the same since he'd last saw her. She was still the enthusiastic little girl that they all knew and loved but she had also somehow grown up a little. A little more confident in herself and asserting herself a little bit more. He was proud of her that meant that she was more confident in being Ali and was looking to grow a little.

As Auggie wandered into the living room she had a puzzled look on her face, he could understand her confusion. The last time any of them had seen Ali she'd just gotten out of the hospital and had been in almost total "baby mode" for the next two weeks or so then the incident with Jackson had happened and Ali had ran. Now she had returned and she was not acting like their little "baby Ali" anymore, granted she was still "little Ali" but not quite the baby anymore, she'd grown and Ducky had to admit to himself that he like this Allison/Ali just as much.

With this Ali they could getting into more of the older things that he'd wanted to do with her involving her learning medicine and biology. He'd been concerned with she'd first mentioned her interest in those subjects because a lot of the stuff might freak a little one out but now he was almost certain that Ali could handle it. He would speak to Jethro and Tobias when he got the chance and then get with Jimmy to see if they could help further Ali's studies, she really did have a knack for learning in this field.

A few minutes later Auggie wandered into the kitchen and he heard voices, Jethro, Tobias and Auggie were discussing Ali and how she'd grown. That was between them so he stayed where he was and waited, a few minutes later he heard Ali come bouncing into the kitchen and Tobias tell her to go wash her hand. Well that was his queue to start heading towards the dining room and he stood with ease and made his way there. Ali quickly returned and everyone sat down and had an enjoyable breakfast Ali talking nonstop about what they had done down at the beach house.

After breakfast was finished and everyone was leaving the table he suggested "Jethro, why don't Ali and I head on upstairs so I can examine here?" said Ducky then he took Ali's arms and started upstairs

"Good idea Ducky, I'll be right there" said Gibbs and watched the two climb the stairs, after a few quick words with Tobias Jethro followed them upstairs and entered Ali's room just as she and Ducky were getting her shower things ready. Twenty minutes later Ali and Jethro came out of the bathroom Ali dressed in a warm fluffy towel and Jethro in slightly damp clothes. He quickly laid Ali down, diapering her then putting on one of her oversized white tee-shirts. As he stood he looked down at the woman on the bed and asked "You going to be ok doing this baby girl?"

"Of course Daddy, it's Grandpa Ducky. We'll give you and Papa time to talk to Auggie then be down after you're finished" replied Ali with a smile.

At her remark Ducky smiled, damn that little one was smart, she knew that Auggie wanted to talk to Jethro and Tobias and needed her out of earshot, so they used the excuses of Ducky examining her as a means to accomplish that. They were going to have to watch their step from not on, Allison was coming through more and more when she was Ali and it was going to be tougher to get things past her, Ahhh well, such as the growth of little ones thought Ducky as he approached the bed.

"Don't worry Jethro, Ali and I will be fine" said Ducky with a pat to his arm then whispered as he stood "I'll keep her here as long as I can for you Jethro"

After that Gibbs left and Ducky got down to the nitty gritty of examining Ali, he checked her eyes, ears, lungs and heart along with her blood pressure and temperature. Finding nothing out of the range of normal Ducky asked Ali to look at her incisions and gently raised her shirt. All three were healing very nicely, the one at the top of her stomach was slightly red and a little dry but that was probably because of the wet diapers. He would need to remind Jethro and Tobias to keep lotion on it so it wouldn't dry out and start itching. After that they sat on the bed Ducky reading to Ali from her favorite book, after about an hour Ali started getting fidgety and Ducky called an end to the story book time. As he closed the book he looked at their little girl with wonder.

It always amazed him how a family could do so much damage to such a sweet soul as Ali, all for the sake of getting the perfect son or daughter. Especially when they had her right here, Ali was everything a person could want in a child or adult. Loving, loyal, trustworthy, independent and fiercely protective of her family and friends. Well he for one was glad that Admiral Grayson and his family had given up all claim on Allison, that meant just meant that they were free to love her that much more.

With a gentle kiss to the top of her head Ducky asked. "Ali my sweet, are you ready get dressed and go downstairs to see if your daddies and Auggie are finished talking?"

"Yes sir, may I pick out my clothes Ducky?" asked Ali as she looked up at him

"Of course you may my sweet, whatever you would like to wear. Just make sure it's warm, it's still rather chilly" answered Ducky with a smile.

With that Ali bounced off the bed and hurried over to her closet, after a few minutes of searching her picked out an off white tee-shirt dress that had red holly berries and green leaves all over it. It had a matching red tank top with Christmas red flannel Capri pants. As she turned around and held it out to him Ducky had to smile. Even though she was trying to assert her independence she still wanted and even needed approval from an adult. She was growing up but was still their baby Ali at heart.

"That looks beautiful sweetheart, and I think you even have a matching bow. Why don't you get dressed while I look for it?" said Ducky as he headed towards her, a moment later he once again had his arms full of a very happy Ali then just as quickly she let go of him heading towards the bathroom calling "Thank you Ducky" as she closed the door behind her.

After standing for a few seconds staring at the door Ducky moved over to Ali's dresser and quickly found the coordinating hair bow that he had given her this last Christmas. Ten minutes later Ali emerged wearing her winter play set and looking absolutely adorable. After doing a few twirls around the room, she once again sat down on the bed and put on some heavy white socks that Ducky handed her. After helping her fix the hair bow band in her hair Ali and Ducky made their way towards the door.

After stopping just outside of Ali's door to make sure he couldn't hear anymore voices down stairs Ducky lead Ali down the stairs and quietly entered the living room where the three people sat, Ali had stopped just a few feet from the group and held her arms out spinning around just enough to make the tee-shirt dress skirt billow out.

As Auggie noticed what Ali was wearing she had to smile Ali looked adorable. Whoever had found that set had done an excellent job, it looked adult enough to be worn out in public but just enough of a little girl to make Ali look adorable in it. And to top it off in her hair she wore a matching bow on a headband.

"You look adorable sweetheart, who bought you the outfit?" asked Auggie as she stood up and hugged the woman

"Abby and Ziva, took me shopping after I got back from the plane crash and forest with Papa but we couldn't find anything so they got online and found a lady who makes these sets. They asked her if she would make one in my size and bought me several for Christmas. Ducky gave me the bow for my hair too"

"Well I think you look absolutely beautiful in it and I'll have to ask them to show me the website so I can get you some too"

"Auggie" said Gibbs with a little warning tone in his voice.

As she looked at the two men she smiled. "Oh hush, aunties are allowed to spoil their little girls" replied Auggie with a wave of her hand and the two men. "Now come on and put some shoes on so you can show me your play set" then lead the younger woman away to find some shoes and a light jacket so they could go outside.

As Ducky took Auggie's place he sighed, it was so good to have their little Ali back

At Ducky's sigh Gibbs asked worriedly "How is she Ducky, is she alright?"

"She's fine Jethro, apart from slight irritation to her incision on her upper abdomen she is fine. I would keep it moisturized though so it doesn't dry out and start to irritate her" remarked Ducky

"Already doing that Ducky" responded Tobias "Other than that she's fine right?" worry creeping into his voice.

"My dear Tobias she is fine, although I suspect that her interrupted sleep is what's causing her to lose control more often. Once she gets back into her normal patter she couldn't have that much trouble anymore"

"Oh thank you Ducky, now what did you two do up there while we were talking?" asked Gibbs with a smile

"I read her a story, it is remarkable her growth since the last time we saw her Jethro. You and Tobias have done a wonderful job helping her through this"

"Well I just hope that the others goings as smoothly as ours did, we only had a couple of hick ups along the way but we got through them and have our Ali back" said Gibbs as he looked over at Tobias and took his hand.

Ducky could tell that the little hick ups that he mentioned were probably a little more serious than he was letting on, but he would give him time. If Jethro wanted to tell him what had happened he would in his own sweet time and no amount of pushing would persuade him otherwise.

"Well, what do you think we should do while Auggie and Ali are talking?" asked Tobias with a smile

"I don't know about you two gentlemen but I'm dying for a cup of tea, I love reading to Ali but it does a number on my throat" said Ducky with a smile then laughed as he followed the two men into the kitchen to make some fresh coffee and tea.

Almost an hour later Ali and Auggie returned and Ducky noticed that Auggie looked upset and Ali a little tired.

"How about I take our little girl upstairs and read her a story before she takes a little nap how's that sound sweetheart" asked Ducky as he came over and gently lead Ali upstairs. He knew in a pinch that Ali would let him change her if necessary. So as Ducky and Ali climbed the stairs he looked back to see Jethro, Tobias and Auggie once again deep in discussion on the couch.

After a quick change and her favorite guaranteed bedtime story Ducky placed Ali's pacifier in her mouth and her "Puffalump" in her arms and came back down stairs to find Augustina Chandler pulling on her coat and leaving.

"Everything alright Jethro?" asked Ducky as he took his seat once more in the living room

"Just fine Ducky, Auggie figured out the source of Ali's nightmares and feels responsible because she's the one that told us to take it slowly reintegrating the family back into Ali's life. She just hadn't counted on the strong bond that she'd already formed with all of you. We're having a family cookout this weekend so we can show Ali that everyone still wants her as Ali" answered Jethro.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Jethro count me in, what time should we arrive?"

"Between two thirty and three on Saturday, do you think Jimmy will be able to come?" asked Tobias

"I'm sure of it Tobias, he asks almost daily when we will able to see Ali again. I'll inform him of the details tomorrow" replied Ducky

"Thanks Ducky, oh and it's a pot luck so bring some of your famous potato salad as well" said Gibbs with a smile

"Gladly my friend, gladly"

For the next several hours Gibbs, Tobias and Ducky watched a baseball game on television waiting for Ali to wake up, when they heard noises from her room Tobias went up to change her and then followed a very bouncy Ali back downstairs.

"Well, well well, looks like sleeping beauty has finally awoken. How about we fix some lunch and then we can look at that new book I brought you?" suggested Ducky

At Ali's smile they headed for the kitchen and quickly reheated some grilled chicken that they had earlier then Ali made herself some chicken fajitas. After eating then cleaning up the kitchen Ali and Ducky went into the living room while Gibbs and Tobias some time alone in the backyard.

"I know you've been doing really well in studies and when I saw this book I thought that you might like it. I think you've advanced enough you can handle it now" said Ducky as he handed her the present.

Ali carefully opened the paper then squealed with delight as she saw the book he had given her. It was an interactive textbook to college biology with several disks that helped her understand the chapters through interactive activities.

"Oh Ducky thank you, thank you. Will you help me read the first chapter?" asked Ali as she unconsciously stroked the book's cover. This was the best present ever, it meant that Ducky still wanted her as Ali and didn't mind the Ali she'd become.

"Of course my sweet, but I'm not sure we can get through the whole chapter but we can make a good dent in it" laughed Ducky as Ali curled up next to him, her feet under her and opened the book. After a few minutes she was leaning against his side and Ducky had his arm around her shoulder.

The two of them spent the next two and a half hours reading until Ducky noticed that Ali's voice was getting scratchy and she was fidgeting a little against his side. Looking down he noticed that she was wet and gently kissed her head and smiled saying. "Ali sweet one, why don't you go tell your daddy or papa that you need changing, we've been reading for over two hours now and I really need to get home" said Ducky as he gently took the book for her hand and closed it placing a bookmark at their place. "We can work on it some more when everyone comes over Saturday for the cookout"

"Cook out, everyone's coming over. Yippee!" cried Ali as she jumped up and started dancing around the room.

It was just that moment that Gibbs and Tobias reentered the house and heard Ali's cry and saw the little dance she was doing

"Thanks a lot Doctor Mallard, we were going to tell Ali as a surprise" said Tobias trying to have a stern sound to his voice, but it was hard with the smile that was spreading across his face as he continued to watch Ali dance around the room.

"Sorry Tobias, but I knew that Ali wanted to continue her reading soon" said Ducky

"It's alright Ducky, Ali just needs to calm down and remember that she still has to follow the rules until the cookout or she night not be allowed to go" said Gibbs loudly

Instantly Ali stopped dancing around and stood quite still with her head down and her bottom lip quivering "I'm sorry Daddy, Papa. I'll be good" said Ali in a soft voice

"It's alright baby girl, just remember you have to listen to what Papa and I tell you okay?' said Gibbs softly as he came over and pulled her into his arms kissing her on top of the head.

"Yes sir, daddy…I Uhhh" started Ali then stopped as she buried her face in Gibbs shirt.

"I know baby girl, why don't you go upstairs and I'll change you then we can start fixing dinner. Tell Ducky goodbye and you'll see him Saturday" reminded Gibbs as he gently swatted her bottom as she pulled away from him.

Ali quickly ran over to the older man and threw her arms around his neck "Thank you Ducky for the book and for reading with me" said Ali softly

"You are more than welcome my little angel, now you be a good girl and I'll see you on Saturday okay?" said Ducky as he let her go and headed her in the direction of the stairs

"I will Ducky and thank you again" cried Ali as she took the stairs two at a time and raced to her room.

"Thanks again for everything Ducky and we'll see you for the cookout" said Gibbs as he quickly followed Ali upstairs.

Tobias quietly walked him to the door then quietly watched as the older man put on his coat and grabbed his hat. As he turned to look at the other man he smiled. "Is everything alright Tobias?"

"I'm just wondering if everything will go as smoothly with the rest of the family as it has with you and Auggie" answered Tobias with a sigh, he knew the rest of their family missed Ali and were very anxious to spend time with her he just wasn't sure how they would react to this slightly grown up version of Ali.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Tobias, she is still the Ali we all know and love her interest and confidence had just grown so she's now wanting to do more things. If I know everyone they will be thrilled that it's given them more opportunities to do things with Ali" said Ducky as he with a smile as he patted the man's arms.

"I hope your right" sighed Tobias

"I'm sure I am, don't under estimate the rest of Gibbs's team, they love Ali and will except her no matter how she acts" said Ducky and with that he put on hat and exited the house.

Tobias watched until he saw Ducky's Bentley pull away then closed the door just as Gibbs and Ali were coming back down stairs. With a big smile he greeted his little girl pulling her into his arms.

"I love you little one" whispered Tobias against her head

"I love you too Papa, now what do you want to do for the rest of the evening?" asked Ali as she pulled out of his arms

"Well since it's nearly time for dinner how about we eat a little early then we can catch a game or something on TV?" said Gibbs

"Can we watch Gilligan's Island Daddy, I've been wanted to watch it but I forgot to pack it when I went down to the beach house" asked Ali

"Sure thing princess, early dinner it is then Gilligan's Island. Sound like a fun evening" said Gibbs with a mock roll of his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Oh Daddy" cried Ali as she grabbed his arm and pulled both Gibbs and Tobias into the kitchen.

After fixing dinner and cleaning up Ali, Tobias and Gibbs settled down on the couch to spend the evening watching season one of Gilligan's Island. Before they started the DVD Ali ran upstairs and got her pacifier and "Puffalump" while Gibbs fixed her a bottle. Soon they were all snuggled together on the couch, Ali in her favorite place right between her daddies.


	11. Family Cookout

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 11

Family Cookout

After Auggie and Ducky's visit Ali really concentrated on being good and by the time Saturday rolled around both Gibbs and Tobias had to admit that she'd been really good. So when they woke her Saturday morning it was with a smile that they agreed she could go to the cookout. After a quick diaper change Ali dressed in her grungy clothes and helped Gibbs and Tobias get the house ready for the cookout. By noon they had cleaned the house and gotten all the chores done so it was a very tired Ali, Tobias and Gibbs that fixed and ate lunch then took a shower and put Ali down for her nap.

While Ali was asleep Tobias and Gibbs rested on the couch laying in each other's arms enjoying the feeling of finally having their family back together. Ali was back, and their extended family was coming over to meet the slightly changed Ali. She was still their baby girl or little one but with a slight maturity showing through as well.

Between one-thirty and two the team started to arrive and both Gibbs and Tobias had to laugh at how anxious they were to see Ali again. By the time Auggie arrive everyone had already arrived and she was greeted at the door by Gibbs announcing.

"Come on in Auggie, you're actually the last one here" then stepped back so she could see the rest of his team sitting in the living room talking.

"Well I guess I really didn't have to worry about them not wanting to see her did I?" said Auggie with a laugh as she walked into the living room and was greeted warmly. Sitting on the coffee table was a small pile of brightly colored packages and with a sly grin she pulled hers out from behind her back.

"Auggie" exclaimed Tobias as he looked at the older woman and smiled. He really couldn't blame them, it had been a while for most of them and they all knew how much Ali meant to all of them.

"Sorry Tobias, but I just couldn't help it" replied Auggie as she placed hers among the others.

"It's alright, just don't make a habit of it, you guys are spoiling her" answered Gibbs

"Yeah right Boss, were spoiling Ali…" called DiNozzo from the other side of the room

"Watch it Tony…" said Gibbs with a small smile on his face

"Sorry boss, hey isn't it almost time for the squirt to wake up?" asked Tony then stood up looking upstairs

"Well we haven't heard anything from her yet, but I'll go and check on her" said Tobias as he headed towards the stairs

Tobias entered Ali's room to find her still asleep curled up on her side with her pacifier in her mouth and her bottle in her hand. She looked so peaceful that he hated to wake her since they all had worked really hard that morning and she was finally sleeping peacefully again. She still had a few nightmares when she was really tired or upset but after talking to Auggie they had stopped for the most part.

As he gently brushed the hair off her forehead he whispered softly "Ali baby, it's time to wake up. You've got some very excited people waiting for you downstairs"

At his voice Ali opened her eyes and stretched smiling around her pacifier then taking it out and placing it on her nightstand.

"How you doing little one?" asked Tobias as he placed a hand on his cheek. She still looked a little tired but not too much for him to worry.

"I'm good Papa, is everyone here already?" asked Ali as she started to get up

"Whoa little one, don't you think you need a change first then get some clothes on" said Tobias as he looked at her. Ali had taken her shower before she laid down for her nap so they had left her in just her sleep top and diaper for her nap.

As Ali looked down at herself she laughed, she was very wet and just wearing one of her knit tank tops. If she was going to spend the day with everyone she needed to get some of her special clothes on. With a small sigh Ali laid back down saying "Sorry Papa"

"It's alright baby girl, you're not the only one anxious to see you again. Tony, Tim and Ziva were here before two" said Tobias with a smile

At that Ali settled down and Tobias quickly changed her then helped her up and went with her to her closet. Ali took longer than usual this time picking out her clothes and finally she came out holding a white tee-shirt dress with pink, yellow and blue flowers all over it with a matching black tank top and Capri pants. Ducky had bought her a coordinating black plaid hair how on a head band. This was one of her favorite play sets and she liked to save it for special occasions.

With an approving nod Tobias smiled and Ali threw her arms around him then disappeared into the bathroom. Ten minutes later she came out and did her usual little twirl around the room for their inspection.

"You look beautiful angel, now here's your socks" said Tobias as he handed Ali a thick pair of with socks with black lace around the top.

As she sat down to put them on he noticed that her head band had slipped a little so he bent down to straighten it then went to her dresser to get some of her barrettes. As he fastened on to each side of her head just behind her ears he smiled saying. "There princess, as beautiful as always"

"Oh Papa" said Ali as she jumped up and once again was in her arms. Then with a sad little sigh she stepped back saying softly "Are you sure I look alright?"

"Ali sweet you look wonderful, you're not having second thoughts about meeting everyone at once are you?" asked Tobias, he knew that everyone would be disappointed but would leave if that's what Ali needed.

"No….no…it's just…" started Ali then stopped dropping her head and slightly wringing her hands.

"Ali, if you don't think you can do this now we can reschedule the cookout for later"

"No I'd want to see everyone Papa, but I'm just afraid that they won't like the new Ali"

"Sweetheart, they love you no matter who you are wither your Ali or Allison. And I know for a fact that both Ducky and Jimmy are anxious to read your new book with you again. Ali you growing up a little just means that they can do more and different things with you that they couldn't before, not that they don't want to spend time with you" said Tobias as he pulled her into his arms

"Are you sure Papa?" asked Ali softly against his chest, as usual when she was upset or scared she buried her face in either his or Jethro's shirt almost trying to absorb strength from them.

"I'm positive little one, now let's go or they're going to send a search party out for us" said Tobias with a little laugh then with his arms securely around Ali's shoulders lead her out of her room.

When they left Ali's room she made it to the upstairs banister before she stopped again, holding on to Tobias' waist tightly looked down at her extended family. Everyone was sitting in the living room talked but stopped with they heard Ali's door close. Standing up they anxiously gathered at the edge of the living room. Everyone was smiling up at her, then she heard Tony's voice call "Hey squirt, missed you!"

At his call Ali's face beamed and she quickly released Tobias and ran down the stairs totally forgetting her promise not to throw herself at people. She first launched herself at Tony, then Tim, Ziva, Abby and Palmer before remembering herself and slowly walked towards Ducky and Auggie.

"How've you been doing squirt?" asked Tony as he looked her over, she looked good but a little different, somehow a little more grown up but still their little Ali

"I'm good Tony, maybe sometime do you think we could watch a movie or something again?" asked Abby shyly

"Of course squirt! You just clear it with Gibbs or Tobias and I'll be over in a flash with a movie and the whole shebang" said Tony

"And just let the rest of us know where you're ready and we'll come over as well, right guys?" said Abby

"Sure" said Tim

"Of course" said Jimmy

"Any time Ktantonet" replied Ziva

"Now see Ali, I told you they would still want to spend time with you. You feel better now" asked Tobias as he looked at her. She was holding tight to Abby's waist while smiling at the others

"Yes Papa" answered Ali

"Now that that's settle how about we get down to the presents" said Tony with a clap of his hands and a smile

"Presents….for me!" exclaimed Ali as she slightly bounced in Abby's arms but didn't loosen her grip on the woman's waist

"Of course my sweet, we can't go this long without bringing our little Ali something" replied Ducky as he gently loosened Ali's grip on Abby then lead her to the couch just in front of the living room. Sitting on the coffee table was a small pile of colorfully wrapped or bagged packages all with Ali's name on them. As usual Ali flopped down on the couch pulling her legs up under her, sitting on her feet.

One by one Ali opened each present squealing delightedly then running to that the person with a giant hug. From Tony she received the DVD collection of season two of Gilligan's Island. From Tim she got a coloring book from the Smithsonian Institution and colors. From Ziva she got a beginners cookbook along with an apron and pot holders. From Abby she got a new tool for her tool kit plus an invitation from the sisters to come bowling with them. From Jimmy she got a book, and Ducky bought her two more hair bows. Last but not least came Augustina, from Auggie Ali had gotten another play set. She had spoken with Abby and Ziva earlier in the week and gotten on Ali's favorite website and purchased her another play set. It was still being made but she had printed out of picture of what the set would look like and Ali was thrilled. It was pale pink tee-shirt with yellow, blue and green flowers all over it with a matching pink tank top and pink plaid Capri pants. At Auggie's gift Ali squealed the loudest and threw herself on the woman so hard that they both almost tumbled over.

"Ali…" said Gibbs and Tobias both sternly quickly grabbing hold of Auggie's shoulders before she fell over.

"Sorry Papa, Daddy. And I'm sorry to you to Auggie" said Ali as she let go of the woman and stood in front of her with her head down and her hands in her lap.

"It's alright baby girl, I'm really glad you like the outfit" said Auggie with a smile and a pat to her hand.

"Now how about we fix you a little snack then you spend some time in the backyard" said Gibbs as she looked at Ali, she still wasn't sure if they were still mad at her or not so she hadn't move.

"Come on Ktantonet, why don't we find you a snack while the guys get your toys out" said Ziva as she gently took Ali's arm and lead her to the kitchen.

"Right, let's go guys it's playtime!" called Tony then he quickly went over to Ali's toy chest then headed outside followed by Tim and Jimmy.

"Well Auggie, you think anyone is having a problem excepting the "new" Ali?" asked Gibbs as the older adults sat on the vacated chairs in the living room.

"Nope, if anyone has a problem it's Ali. She seems to still have some doubts but I'm sure that will clear up once she has her one on one time with everyone and I hope that includes me" said Auggie

"Of course Auggie, you can spend as much time as you wish with Ali. I know you didn't get to while she was Allison and now that she's Ali you might not know her as well as you would like so feel free to come over anytime" said Gibbs

"Thank you Jethro, that means a lot to me. I feel like I've missed out on so much with her. I knew her when she was Allison but I really don't know Ali"

"Well I can guarantee Auggie that even this Ali is totally different from the Allison you knew. How about we go watch Ali play, you said that you've never seen her play before" said Tobias as he stood and held out his hand to the woman

With a smile Auggie took his hand and the small group of adults walked through the kitchen and stood on the patio watching as Ali, Tony, Tim and Jimmy threw a football to each other. Gibbs had been working with Ali so she was pretty good throwing but still had a little trouble catching. As they watched Tony backed up then tossed a long pass towards Ali, who promptly squatted down shielding her head with her hands while the ball sailed over her head.

"Tony!" cried Ziva hotly as she went over and stood Ali up, then went to retrieve the ball

"Sorry squirt, I forgot. Here give me your best toss" called Tony as he moved up until he was standing only a few feet away from her.

With a gleam in her eye, and a quick look back at Gibbs Ali reared back and tossed the ball almost perfectly over Tony's head to the back of the yard. Tony stood with his mouth open for a few minutes then jogged over and picked the ball up walking slowly back to where Ali was standing in Gibbs arms talking nonstop and bouncing slightly.

"Did you see that Daddy, I threw it all the way to the back fence over Tony's head"

"I saw princess and I'm very proud of you" said Gibbs with a smile on his face.

"Alright squirt, You've been practicing so no more Mr. nice guy. You up for some more catch?" asked Tony

After looking up at Gibbs for his approval Ali said enthusiastically "You bet Tony, bring it on" then ran back to Tony and Ziva and resumed her game of catch.

"Well, I see what you mean Tobias. Ali is nothing like the Allison I knew" said Auggie "It's almost like she's a whole different person"

"In a way she is Auggie, the Ali you see now is the child that Allison never got a chance to be. Free and comfortable enough to be just who she truly is with her family" said Gibbs

"We'll I thank you for that both of you, and everyone else as well. I just hope I can live up your expectation as a part of her family"

"The only thing we expect my dear Augustina is to love and accept Ali unconditionally" replied Ducky with a smile on his face

"Well then I don't see a problem" said Auggie with a smile then sighed as she realized that she had truly been accepted into Ali's extended family.

The rest of the rest of the afternoon was spent watching Ali play. She continued her game of catch for a little while longer then asked to quite when her arm started hurting. After that she spent the rest of the time playing on her play set either swinging or climbing then going down the slide. When it started turning dark Gibbs and Tobias called them in taking Ali upstairs to change her and clean her up a little. She had fallen a couple of times and gotten some dirt on her hands and face.

After Ali was changed and cleaned up everyone started getting dinner ready, Tobias and Gibbs starting the grill while everyone else helped get their part ready in the kitchen. While Gibbs and Jimmy grilled the hotdogs and hamburgers Ali set the table then helped place the food on the table. It was still a little chilly to eat outside so everyone decided to eat in the dining room and after ten minutes everyone was sitting down at the table happily eating and talking about the day's activities.

When everyone had finished Gibbs allowed Ali to forgo helping clean up the dishes and kitchen so she could spend some time with Ducky and Jimmy on the couch reading her new medical book. A few minutes later Ziva, Tim, Abby and Tony reentered the living room carrying a tray with a sort mugs of coffee and tea. As she sat it down on the coffee table everyone grabbed a mug then settled down to either watch television or Ali, Ducky and Jimmy read.

By eight o' clock Ali was leaning heavily against Ducky's side with Jimmy mostly reading the book and Ali struggling to keep her eyes open. As Jimmy go to the end of a page he looked down and noticed that Ali's eyes were closed.

"Doctor Mallard" said Jimmy softly as he closed the book, looking down at the woman sitting between them

"Ahhh….Jethro. I think it might be time for you to put this little one to bed" said Ducky softly as he gently started stroking her head.

"Got it Ducky, you want to come upstairs and help me tuck her in?" asked Gibbs as he quickly got up and took Ali into his arms.

"I think I'll let Auggie take my place this time Jethro if you don't mind" responded Ducky with a smile. He had seen the look on the woman's face as she watched Ali cuddling against his side and saw the longing on her face.

"Auggie?" asked Gibbs as he stood with Ali in his arms

"Oh can I Jethro, thank you Ducky" said Auggie is a slightly wispy voice, her emotions showing in her voice.

"Sure, I'll even see if Ali will let you change her" said Gibbs as he headed towards the stairs, with Auggie quickly following.

Once in Ali's room Auggie quickly found Ali's diaper supplies and waited until Gibbs had her laying on the bed and her clothes off before she moved closer to the bed. Gibbs had taken her Capri pants and tee-shirt dress off but left her tank top on.

"Does she normally sleep in just a tank top?" asked Auggie as she looked down at the women in the bed.

"No, normally she has a sleep top that we change her into but since it's just really a tank top itself, I don't see any reason to take this one off and put another one on. She took her shower before we put her down for her nap so she really didn't get that dirty playing outside so she should be good tonight" said Gibbs as he stepped back and let Auggie moved to the side of Ali's bed.

She stood a few minutes then with a shake of her head quickly changed Ali, as she went to throw the wet diaper away and wash her hands Gibbs moved back to the bed quickly raising the bed rail then placing a bottle to Ali's lips and her "Puffalump" in her arms. When Auggie returned she stood by Ali's bedside staring at the sleeping angel that was their Ali.

"She looks so angelic sleeping like that doesn't she Jethro?" asked Auggie she voice slightly soaking up with emotion

"When she's like this she is our little angel Auggie, not that she's a devil any other time but now sleeping peacefully in her bed like this you can truly see the little girl that is our Ali"

"Yes you can, and your right. I don't know this Ali and I'm very glad that you and Tobias are giving me the opportunity to get to know her. Thank you both"

"You're welcome Auggie, now how about we go back down stairs and let her sleep" said Gibbs as he grabbed the baby monitor on her bedside stand then ushered the woman out.

The others had cleaned up the living room so when Auggie and Jethro returned downstairs they all were sitting around the living room quietly talking. Everyone stayed a few more hours talking until Ducky quietly announced that he thought it might be time to head home. After that everyone gathered their hats and coats and said their goodbyes promising to make arrangement for their separate time with Ali.

As Gibbs and Tobias closed the door behind the last of their extended family they wandered hand in hand in the living room then dropped onto the couch with a weary but happy sigh. Today had been exactly what Ali needed and everyone could see Ali relaxing and getting back into the flow of just being Ali with each member of her family. With a gently kiss to the back of Gibbs' hand Tobias pulled him to his feet then lead him upstairs to their bedroom where they made sweet and gently love celebrating the fact that Ali had her family back.


	12. Anthony DiNozzo

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By: MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 12

Anthony DiNozzo

Ali's time with Tony came a few weeks after the cookout, Ali having returned to work just a few days earlier. Her department had gotten several new cases while she'd been gone and they'd had called her several times before she finally came back to help. Once back it turned out that she had to almost start from the beginning because several of her team members had broken protocol and totally screwed up the decryptions so it was up to her to fix it and then discipline them.

Ali never really liked this part of her job as Allison but knew it was a necessary evil, and after spending the last two weeks fixing the decryptions she'd disciplined her team. Demoting one and transferring the other, which meant that she had to do one of the other things she hated and hired another decryptor. So after several long hours of searching for a replacement she was no closer to find some.

It was during one of their nightly cuddling sessions that Gibbs and Tobias sprang their surprise on Ali. Gibbs had asked Tony if he could come over this weekend and spend his time with Ali trying to get her to relax. They knew that Ali always enjoyed her time with Tony and spending time with him always made her happy.

"Ali how would you like for Tony to come over this weekend and spend some time with you?" asked Gibbs as he gently rubbed her back

"Really Daddy, but what if he…" started Ali then stopped when he saw the looks on Gibbs and Tobias' face

"Ali sweetheart, you remember what Auggie said and honestly you've been so busy recently with work lately that we kept putting him off every time he asked. But I think you need a movie marathon weekend with Tony, he told us to ask you what movies you wanted and just let him know. Now what would you like to watch?" asked Tobias

Ali sat thinking for a minute then a smile broke out all over her face and she answered "The Harry Potter movies, but Papa can we do the marathon a special way with popcorn, candy, nacho's and soda?" asked Ali

After acting like he was thinking about it for a minute or two Tobias answered "Of course sweetheart we can even move your play mattress in here with your comforter over it so you both can be comfortable. How does that sound?"

"Oh wonderful, Thank you Papa. May I call and tell him?" asked Ali excitedly

A few minutes later Gibbs handed Ali his phone having already speed dialed Tony's number, a few minutes later Ali heard Tony's voice calling. "Hey what's up Boss?

"Tony it's me Ali" laughed Ali as she put the call on speaker phone

"Ohhhhh…hey squirt what's up?"

"Daddy and Papa said that you wanted to come over this weekend and watch a movie marathon with me"

"Sure do kiddo that is if it's alright with both of them?"

"Its fine Tony" said Gibbs from his place on the couch as he watched Ali start bouncing slightly

"And guess what Tony, they said we could even have nachos, popcorn, candy and soda while were watching the movie"

"That's great Ali, sounds like were going to have a great time. What movies do you want to watch?"

"I was thinking I'd like to watch the Harry Potter movies if that's okay with you?" said Ali hesitantly

"Whatever you want sweetheart, hey how about I bring the candy and popcorn and you can take care of the nachos and soda. I thought I'd bring a big bag of those different flavored jelly bellies"

"Ewe, I don't like the green or black ones" cried Ali

"Hey no worries, I'll eat all the green and black ones I promise" said Tony quickly

"Thanks Tony, but I get the red and pink ones okay?"

"Sure thing princess, so what time should I come over Boss?" asked Tony to Gibbs and Tobias who he knew had been listening into their whole conversation.

"Let's make it around eleven thirty that way the nachos can be Ali's lunch and I won't even to try to throw in some fruit as part of Ali's snack" said Gibbs with a smile.

"Sounds great Boss, well I guess it's a date little one I'll see you on Saturday okay?" said Tony

"Great Tony…and Tony?"

"Yeah princess?"

"Thank you for spending time with me" said Ali softly

"Sure thing squirt, you know you're my best girl. See you Saturday" called Tony then hung up the phone.

At the dial tone Ali closed Gibbs' phone then handed it back to him curling into his arms.

"Thank you Daddy" whispered Ali as she snuggled against his chest and relaxed with a sigh

"You're welcome baby girl" whispered Gibbs as he leaned over and kissed the side of her head.

-NCIS-

Saturday turned out to be a little bit colder than normal so Gibbs and Tobias had a blazing fire burning in the fireplace by the time Tony arrived for their movie marathon. They'd moved Ali's play mattress and put the comforter over it so with the fire going they had a soft warm place to watch their movies.

Tony arrived as promise at eleven thirty with an extra-large can of popcorn and a bag multi flavored jelly bellies. Tobias and Ali had gone to the store earlier that morning to get the things for the nachos and soda and had everything cut up and waiting in the kitchen for him to arrive. At his doorbell Ali ran to the door sliding the last few feet in the foyer to stop just in front of the door. As she opened the door Tony held out his arms for her and was soon engulfed in a full fledge Ali hug. After letting him go Ali dragged Tony into the house and showed him their private movie theater.

"Wow squirt, comfort and warmth. I may want to come over here more often to watch movies with you"

"You know you're welcome anytime Tony" said Tobias as he came up behind the pair and put his hands on Ali's shoulders.

"Thanks Tobias, so what are you two going to be doing while Ali and I are visiting the wonderful world of Harry Potter?" asked Tony

"Oh don't worry about us Tony, Jethro and I have our own ideas to entertaining ourselves" said Tobias with a smile

"Ewe Papa, TMI…way too much TMI" cried Ali as she clamped her hands over her ears

"I agree squirt, ewe…." said Tony with a laugh

"Well why don't you go ahead and fix your nachos and soda's then get everything settled before we head upstairs" said Gibbs as he came up behind Tobias

"Uhhh Boss, what about when Ali needs to be changed?" asked Tony hesitantly, he knew that Ali still wasn't comfortable with him or change her and do be honest he wasn't sure he was ready for that either.

"Just buzz us Tony, the monitor has a call button just encase you need us. One of us will come down and take care of her"

"Great thanks Boss. Now how about we start on those nachos and soda's squirt then we can get settle and start our marathon" said Tony as he led Ali towards the kitchen

Five minutes later both Tony and Ali returned to the living room each carrying a large plate of nachos and soda. While Ali got settle on the mattress Tony returned to the kitchen and brought out the bowl of popcorn and jelly bellies. A few minutes later Tony started the movie and the two of them were engrossed in the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

After the first movie ended Tony buzzed the monitor and Gibbs came down to change Ali while Tony took their plates and glasses back to the kitchen. When he returned Gibbs was still kneeling over Ali gently rubbing her Ali's back.

"Tony I think Ali might need a nap, would you mind waiting to start the next movie?" asked Gibbs

"No problem Boss, I actually need a break. That mattress is soft but I don't know how Ali laid around on it all the time without killing her back" said Tony as he stretched his back bending forward and the back.

"She's used to it Tony, plus if you watch her she never really lays flat she always has one leg bent so she doesn't hurt her back" replied Gibbs with a smile, he'd had his share of backaches spending time with Ali on her play mattress.

"Good to know Boss, but I might just try sitting against the couch for the next one. Do you think Ali would mind if I took off for a while then came back before she woke up?"

"Sure go on Tony, Ali's usually down for about two hours in the afternoon so I'd be back no later than three or three-thirty" said Gibbs.

"Great boss, I'll be back before the squirt wakes up and thanks" said Tony quickly then grabbed his coat and left. Watching the movie again had given him the perfect idea for a gift for Ali and he needed talk to Tim to see if he could help him find it for him. He remembered that there was photo album in the movie and he wondered if Tim could maybe help him find one just like it for Ali or maybe make him a digital photo album for her computer.

As promised Tony returned before Ali awoke from her nap and once again he buzzed upstairs and this time Tobias came down. The weather had warmed up enough so after snack Tony suggested that they play outside for a little while then start the next movie. Ali readily agreed and while Ali ran upstairs to get her shoes on Tony explained his surprise for Ali

"Uhhhhh Tobias, I know you said that you didn't want us to shower Ali with gift but I thought it might be a good idea if we took pictures of each of us with Ali and then Tim and Abby put them in a digital photo album for Ali's computer. You know so she could remember all the fun she's had with each of us" said Tony then waited for his reaction. Gibbs and Tobias were sometimes hard to read sometimes when it came to spoiling Ali so he didn't want to push it with the gifts.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Tony, thank you" said Tobias his voice a little husky with emotion

"Great, Abby says to take as many photos with your phone as you can and then send them to her. You do know how to do that right?" asked Tony with a smile

"Of course I do DiNozzo, I've even showed Jethro how" said Tobias sharply then smiled at the younger man because he could tell by his smile that he was just pushing his buttons

"Great then, you take the pictures and send them to Abby and we'll take care of the rest" just then Ali came bounding down the stairs and Tony turned his attention to her. "Hey squirt why don't you grab a light jacket then we can go outside and see if I can help you on your tossing"

"Yeah right Tony, I think I'll leave that for Daddy if you don't mind but I wouldn't mind some pointers on catching though"

"You got it angel, and just so you know I'm the world best catcher in the world" said Tony as he led Ali out to the backyard.

With a smile on his face Tobias returned upstairs, but in less than an hour they returned because the weather had changed again turning cold again. After another quick change and fixing some hot chocolate Ali and Tony once again settled down on the mattress with the bowls between them to watch the second movie.

This time Ali made it through the whole second movie and almost into the third before she needed changing and Tony once again buzzed upstairs. This time both men came down stairs and while Gibbs took care of Ali, Tobias and Tony started dinner. After fixing Ali and Tony a plate of hotdogs and French fries they let her carry her plate back into the living room and eat on the mattress while they once again started the movie. As soon as Gibbs and Tobias finished eating and cleaning the kitchen they went back upstairs but not before Tobias snapped off several pictures of Tony and Ali watching their movie.

Ali and Tony made it all the way through the third and halfway through the fourth before another break was required and this time when Tony returned to the living room he brought a bottle for Ali. He knew it was getting close to her bedtime so before he restarted the movie he made a suggestion.

"Hey Boss, how about you take Ali upstairs and get her ready for bed just encase she falls asleep during the movie, that why if I buzz you all you have to do is pick her up and carry her upstairs and she's ready for bed"

"Good idea Tony, come on sweetheart. Let's get you ready for bed so you can finish this movie" said Tobias as he gently pulled Ali up off the comforter

"You promise not to start the movie without me Tony?" asked Ali as she followed Tobias upstairs

"Scouts honor squirt, you go get ready for bed and I'll wait right here" said Tony as he sat down on the couch and leaned back with a groan

After a quick change Ali returned down stairs along announcing "Papa and Daddy said to tell you that I wasn't allowed to stay up past ten o' clock and that we could finish the rest of the movies tomorrow if you wanted to stay. He also said that you're welcome to spend the night if you'd like or could come back tomorrow at the same time. Your choice" then looked at the younger man and added. "I won't be upset if you leave Tony, just as long as you come back tomorrow so we can finish the movies"

"Thanks princess, I don't know how you do it laying around on that mattress all the time" said Tony as he stood up and stretched

"Daddy and Papa have the same problem, here Tony let me help" said Ali then went over and rubbed her hands over the middle of his back until his muscles loosened. With a sigh Tony relaxed and Ali stopped the massage

"Thanks squirt, I feel much better now and are you sure you're okay with me leaving and coming back?" asked Tony, he knew he'd gotten away with it once but he didn't want to push his luck

"I'm sure Tony just be back around eleven thirty tomorrow and Papa said we could fix taco's for lunch this time"

"Sounds like a plan to me, so are you ready to finish the movie?" asked Tony as he lead Ali back to the mattress and comforter

"Sure am, let's finish this movie" said Ali as she flopped down on the mattress and comforter putting a pillow under her leg and another under her head. So Gibbs had been right he might just try that to see if it helped his back.

By the end of the fourth movie Ali was fast asleep with her bottle in her mouth and her "Puffalump" clutched in her arms. It was just a few minutes before ten o' clock so he buzzed upstairs then started taking the bowls and mugs into the kitchen. As he saw Gibbs descend the stairs he called softly

"Ali's asleep on the comforter and I'm heading home, I'll be back around eleven thirty to start the next part of our marathon. Do you need me to bring anything for the tacos?"

"No thank you Tony, Tobias and Ali took care of that this morning. I think they bought enough stuff for us to be eating nachos and tacos for a week" said Gibbs as he bent down and picked Ali up.

"Well if you need anything just text me, you do know how to text right boss?" asked Tony with a grin

"Get out of her Tony before I make you spend the night on that comforter" said Gibbs as he carried Ali upstairs

With a hurried glance behind him Tony grabbed his coat and left, pulling out of Ali's driveway only a few seconds later.

As Gibbs reentered their bedroom Tobias asked "What's wrong with DiNozzo?", and then placed his reading glasses on the night stand beside his bed. They had both been reading trying to catch up on personal and reports that they'd gotten behind on.

"He's discovered the pains of spending time with Ali on her play mattress; I told him if he didn't behave I was going to make him spend the night there" laughed Gibbs as he climbed back onto the bed.

"That's cruel Jethro, even for you. Is Ali settled?" asked Tobias as he looked over at his partner/lover.

"Yep, changed and sound asleep with her bottle, pacifier and "Puffalump" replied Gibbs with a smile

"Jethro do you think we ought to try and wean her off sleeping with a bottle?" asked Tobias

"I don't know Tobias, Ducky said as long as it doesn't start affecting her teeth or her weight we could let her have one. I know she sleeps better if she falls asleep with her bottle" replied Gibbs honestly.

Ali's nightmares had all but stopped and she was sleeping through the night only waking if she was sick or felt bad. Ever since that family cookout Ali had been back on her nightly routine and they had finally been able to get a full night sleep without worrying about her waking up. It felt a shame to disrupt something that had just gotten fixed and they were both almost certain that Ali would protest giving up her nighttime bottle, so for now they were going to leave well enough alone and let Ali keep her bottle.

"I guess you're right, so what should we do now that our little girl is safely tucked away in bed?" asked Tobias with a gleam in his eye.

"Oh I can think of a few things" answered Tobias then proceeded to show Gibbs exactly what they were.

-NCIS-

As promised Tony appeared on Ali's doorstep at eleven-thirty exactly with another can of popcorn and Jelly bellies. They had only made it through about half of the can of popcorn but he didn't really like stale popcorn so he brought some more in a different flavor this time. Ali had eaten all of her favorite colors and was working on the rest of the jelly bellies so he brought another bag for her.

There mattress and comforter were still on the floor and another blazing fire was once again in the fireplace casting a warm glow over there setup. Ali was wearing another of her winter play sets this one with a dark blue tee-shirt dress with white snowflakes all over it with a matching white tank top and flannel Capri pants. As they headed towards the kitchen Gibbs and Tobias were just coming down the stairs.

"Thanks for coming back Tony" called Gibbs as he descended the stairs

"No problem Boss, can't let me girl down now can I beside I promised her a movie marathon and were only about halfway through. Are you sure you're okay with Ali eating all this junk food" asked Tony he knew that both Gibbs and Tobias were very picky about what Ali ate and mostly made sure she ate very healthy meals and snacks.

"Every once in a while won't hurt her Tony, just don't expect it every time you come over" said Tobias with a smile.

"Of course not, hey squirt save some of that cheese for me" called Tony as he entered the kitchen with a smile.

Ali had already made herself two tacos and was working on a third before Tony even made it into the kitchen.

"That's enough Ali, leave some for Tony" said Tobias as both men entered the kitchen

"Yes Papa" said Ali as she put some of the nacho chips on her plate then dribbled cheese over them.

"Do you have your drink yet princess?" asked Gibbs as he looked at his daughter. He had to admit she looked better than she had just a few days later more relaxed and happier than he had seen her in days.

"No Daddy, may I have another soda?" asked Ali, she knew that when she and Tobias had gone to the store Saturday morning that they had bought a twenty-four case of coke zero for them to drink this weekend.

"Yes you may sweetheart, but remember they are only for lunch and dinner. Anything else needs to be juice or gator aide understand?"

"Yes sir, thank you Daddy" cried Ali as she threw her arms around both me then happily headed towards the cabinet to get her glass and a soda. They'd found her a large plastic glass with a lid and straw for her to use when she was playing on the comforter so there were no spills. When she'd finish Ali took her plate and glass and headed towards the living room to get comfortable on the comforter.

They had moved the couch and chair back a little so the mattress would fit in front of the fireplace then put the coffee table to the side so they could use it if they needed it. Ali had put her plate and glass on the table as she got her blanket settled around her then reached for the plate. Tony came in a few minutes later then returned to the kitchen to bring in the bowls of popcorn and candy and soon they were all settled and starting the fifth movie.

Once again at the end of the movie Tony buzzed upstairs and Tobias came down to change Ali, then simply turned Ali back over and placed a bottle in her mouth and her "Puffalump" in her arms then covered her with the blanket. This time Tony didn't leave but spent Ali's nap time upstairs in his room watching a basketball game. Around three-fifteen or so Tony knocked on Gibb's and Tobias's room then headed back downstairs to find Ali just stretching awake. As Gibbs changed Ali Tony helped Tobias fix Ali a snack of cheese and orange slices with another glass of gator aide, then carried them all to the living room just as Gibbs was finishing up.

"But Daddy, you said I didn't have to eat fruit" whined Ali

"Oh he fixed this for me princess" said Tony quickly "You know have to watch my figure"

"Oh….okay, but may I have some to?" asked Ali after a few minutes thought, they did look good and her tummy was getting a little sick with all the candy and popcorn she was eating.

"Of course princess" said Tony as he leaned over and kissed her on the side of her head. As he looked at Gibbs he saw the older man mouth a silent "thank you" then smile. At his small nod Gibbs stood up and left the two to their snack and movie.

It was almost dinner time again before Tony buzzed upstairs once again signaling that Ali needed changing. They'd gotten through the sixth movie and started on part one of the last movie when Tony noticed that once again Ali was getting fidgety. Both Gibbs and Tobias both came down and while Tobias changed Ali Tony helped Gibbs start the grill for dinner. They had promised Ali hamburger and French fries for dinner on her last movie night so while got the grill ready Tony started getting the things ready for the hamburgers. After Tobias had changed Ali they both entered and dinner was grilled and put together very quickly. Instead of returning up stairs Gibbs and Tobias went into the living room with Ali and Tony and watched as Ali settled herself on her mattress but looked longing back at the couch were Gibbs and Tobias sat.

Tony saw her look back to and said quickly "Hey squirt, do you mind if we skip the mattress for these last two movies. I don't think my old back can take a whole lot more" then he started grimacing and rubbing his back.

"You're not old Tony, but if your backs bother you I wouldn't mind if we sat on the couch, that is if Daddy and Papa are staying?" said Ali as she looked at the two older men.

"We'll princess we haven't seen you for nearly two days and Tobias and I haven't seen these movies yet so if you don't mind…." Said Gibbs

"Oh no Daddy… I don't mind at all. As a matter of fact I was hoping I could sit between you and Papa?" asked Ali as she stood up.

"Of course little one, there's plenty of room for you here between us" said Tobias as he moved over then patted the space between himself and Gibbs.

At his words Ali beamed and quickly grabbed her plate and glass then scrambled in between both her daddies. As she settled down Tony gratefully sank into one of the side chairs and a few minutes later the movie started again. At the end of the movie Gibbs took Ali upstairs and changed her then got her ready for bed. When she came down she was wearing only her sleep top, an oversized tee-shirt and her diaper carrying her "Puffalump" and pacifier. As she settled back between Gibbs and Tobias she saw that someone had fixed her a bottle and it was sitting on the coffee table waiting for her. With a smile she snuggled against Tobias placing her pacifier in her mouth as Gibbs wrapped her blanket around her legs as the last movie started.

The movie lasted a little longer than Ali's bed time and by the end Ali was soundly asleep laying in Tobias's lap with her feet across Gibbs. As the movie stopped they looked down and smiled, Ali was completely relaxed and hand enjoyed herself enough to let herself go. She was the perfect little girl just enjoying watching a movie with her daddies and brother. With a sigh Gibbs started gently rubbing Ali's back as he carefully moved Ali's legs out of his lap and carefully picked up Ali out of Tobias' lap.

"Do you guys need me to stay and help clean up this…." asked Tony as he waved his hand over the furniture and mattress.

"No thanks DiNozzo, go home and get some sleep and thanks for this weekend with Ali" said Tobias as he gently clapped the younger man on the shoulder

"No problem Tobias, anytime Ali needs to relax just give me a call. You know I love spending time with our girl. See you later though, and tell Ali I'll call her later" said Tony then grabbed his coat and left. It had been a very good weekend even if it had resulted in his having a monster backache twice.

As Tobias meet Gibbs coming down the stairs he stood in his way staring deeply into his clear blue eyes.

"So, what do you think we ought to do now?" asked Gibbs his voice catching a little in his throat as she stared at his lover

"Well, tomorrow is a work day so I think we should go to bed early and maybe….." started Tobias then stopped talking as he slowly started leaning towards his partner.

"What about….." started Gibbs but stopped as he saw the hungry look in his partner's eyes.

"Leave it, we can clean up tomorrow. Right now I have this urge to spend some quality time with Ali's Daddy" then gently captured Gibbs' lip, the kiss starting out gentle but soon turning into more.

As the broke Jethro whispered "Tobias"

"Shhh, let me love you tonight Jethro. Let me show you how much you mean to me" then with a gently tug Tobias pulled Jethro up the stairs and into their bedroom, spending the rest of the night and into the wee hours of the morning making sweet passionate love.


	13. Abigail Sciuto (Abby)

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 13

Abigail Sciuto (Abby)

Abby's time with Ali was divided into two smaller activities. The first happened the following Wednesday night when Abby asked Gibbs if Ali could go with her to her bowling night with the nuns. Gibbs readily agreed and called Ali at work to see if she would like to go. Her response was so enthusiastic and loud that several of her team members knocked on her office door to see if she was alright. After assuring them she was fine and that she'd only gotten some really good news from home did she return to the phone somewhat subdued. Arrangements were made for Abby to pick Ali up at home around 6 o' clock after she'd changed clothes and eaten dinner. After promising to finish all her work and be home at her usual time if not earlier, Allison hung up and spent the rest of the day working but in a very happy mood.

Allison arrived home at her usual time only waiting a few minutes before Tobias and Gibbs pulled in. She'd gotten back in the habit of waiting for one or both of them to come home before she showered and turned into Ali, unless they were working late on a case then they would call or text her to let her know then she would change into Ali herself and wait for them. As Tobias helped Allison shower and change into Ali Gibbs started dinner and by the time Ali and Tobias were dressed and downstairs dinner was in the oven cooking.

Ali had chosen one of her more adult looking outfits to wearing, choosing a white tee-shirt dress with a skull on it with pink rhinestones around the outline of the skull, a matching pink tank top and black Capri pants rounded out the set with a matching black hair bow with pink poka dots on it. Abby had helped her pick it out so she could still wear her play sets in public but she didn't quiet look so childish in them. Her cute sets were fine for home or the beach house and her more adult sets were for public since Allison had become a lot more comfortable being Ali out in public now.

After eating dinner Ali tried to wait patiently, sitting with Tobias trying to watch the news but she kept bouncing slightly until finally at 6 o' clock when the doorbell Ali bounced up and ran to the door yelling "Abby!" then threw open the door and engulf the woman in a full blown Ali hug.

"Ali, what did we say about jumping on people when they don't expect it" reminded Gibbs firmly as he came up behind the two women.

Abby was dressed in her usually bowling outfit, a full pink poodle skirt with a black poodle on it, white shirt and black sweater with her hair in high pigtails. As she pulled back she noticed Ali's outfit and quickly pulled the women back into a hug saying "Oh Ali, you look adorable in that, I'll have to get you a set like mine so we can match for the next time we go bowling"

"Abs" said Gibbs firmly, trying to remind her with his eyes about what they said about spoiling Ali.

"Oh phooey Gibbs, you know Ali will look adorable in it and you'd get it yourself if you knew the website" replied Abby as she looked at her boss.

So far the only one they'd shared the website with was Auggie but she suspected that soon both he and Tobias would be buying Ali clothes from their too. She'd grown so much since returning from the beach house that it still amazed her that this was their little Ali. Not that she didn't like this Ali, but she was certainly different, more confident and willing to be her true self more often even out in public. It was certainly a change from the shy little Ali that they'd first meet and if truth be told she preferred this Ali to the first one. With this Ali they could go out and do more and different things and even expand and explore more interest.

She knew that Ali liked to build things so she was wondering if maybe she should talk to Gibbs and Tobias about asking Ali to accompany her to the "Habitat for Humanity" building site this weekend. She'd have to get her some overalls but she didn't think that would be a problem, so she decided to speak with them when she brought Ali home tonight. After making sure that Ali's bag was packed with extra "day pants" which she could easily change herself if she needed to they set off in Abby's car to meet the nuns at the bowling alley.

At first Ali was shy and spoke only when spoken to, sitting and watching Abby and the nuns bowl but after only ten minutes of watching Ali was itching to try and got up her nerve and approached Abby. She had just thrown her ball and was heading back to the seats when Ali spoke up asking

"Abby, do you think Sister Mary Margaret would mind if I joined the next game?" asked Ali as she stood in front of the woman. They hadn't gotten her shoes or a ball yet so she knew she couldn't go on the lanes.

"Why don't you ask her yourself Ali? Sister Mary Margaret, Ali would like to ask you a question?" called Abby, and after a few minutes the older nun came over beside Ali and Abby.

She'd been the same nun that had helped Ali learn how to bowl the first time she had gone bowling with Abby and she felt especially safe with her for some reason. As Sister Mary Margaret approached the pair she wondered once again about the mysteries that were Allison or Ali Grayson.

Abby had told her about the fallout with her family at her mother's funeral and how her family had severed all ties with her not only the Grayson's but the Abrahams' as well. So now she used Gibbs-Fornell as her last name except on legal document and at work the two men being the ones that she lived with and took care of her.

While she knew the church didn't condone same gender relationship she herself didn't have a problem with them. Ali seemed very happy and was blossoming as a person so as far as she could see the relationship wasn't doing any harm. As a matter of fact she could see big growth in the women since the last time they had been together. Then Ali was shy and unsure of herself and her place in the adult world, now she seemed more confident and self assured. Even if she acted and dressed like a much younger person than her true age Ali had confidence in herself that no matter what people thought or maybe even said she was loved by these two men and her extended family.

She just hoped that maybe one day she and the other Sisters might be included in that extended family too. She didn't know Ali's or the two men's religious beliefs or even if they had any but she knew that at some point everyone needed a little spiritual guidance in their life and she would like that to come from someone who Ali already felt comfortable with and knew accepted her for the way she was.

So with a warm smile she put her hand on the women's shoulder and asked "Yes my sweet, what is your question?"

"Well I was wondering if I could join your game, I mean the next one…I know you are already scoring this one and it might mess up the score if I took over for someone" said Ali firmly then stood with her head high, but her hands were clasped tightly together in front of her almost bracing herself for a negative answer.

With one quick look over her shoulder she smiled then answered "Of course you may my sweet, I'm sure Sister Agatha wouldn't mind a break from the next game"

Ali started bouncing at her answer up held her arms tightly to her side; remembering what Gibbs and Tobias had told her about launching herself at people when they weren't expecting it.

"Oh thank you Sister Mary Margaret…thank you", then as the older women opened her arms to her Ali launched herself into her embrace.

"Well how about we go get you some shoes and find you a bowling ball while Sister Mary Margaret finishes her game?" suggested Abby as she saw the women was on the verge of tears. Ali had another group of people who accepted and loved her unconditionally for who she was, Ali.

At Abby words Ali gave Sister Mary Margaret one more hug the happily bounced off with Abby to get her shoes and ball. Five minutes later they returned having gotten Ali a pair of shoes, a bowling ball and even made a stop at the ladies bathroom to take care of Ali's personal needs. She'd been so excited that she hadn't noticed she was wet until Abby asked as they were walking to the counter to get her shoes, that's when she noticed that the pants she'd been wearing were soaked almost to capacity. After a quick clean up and change Ali came out of the bathroom looked decidedly more comfortable and with her happily bouncing they went back to the lanes and the nuns.

Ali bowled the next several games only getting minimal help from Sister Mary Margaret on her form; she had improved greatly on her game but still needed some pointers on her form and gently reminders when she slacked off. After bowling for nearly two hours everyone could tell Ali was getting tired so Abby suggested they call it a night. After thanking each of the nuns profusely and hugging Sister Mary Margaret several times Ali and Abby left to head home.

Tonight had been a huge success having spent the whole night bowling with friends and getting only a few strange looks for the people in other lanes Ali's confidence soared. Abby was certain that Ali could handle the "Habitat for Humanity" building site. Abby knew that most of the people were very understanding and with the building skills that Ali had picked up from Gibbs, Ali would be a wonderful addition to their group and a great asset.

As Abby pulled into Ali's driveway she looked across the seat and saw the other women's eyes drooping, she was trying to stay awake but was fighting a losing battle so with a smile Abby reached over and gently shook her shoulder

"Ali sweet, were home how about we go in and then you head on up to bed. You've had a big day and I know your getting sleepy, right little one?"

"Okay Abby, but can I come back another time and go bowling with you and Sister Mary Margaret?" asked Ali as she sat up then opened the door, she stood in the doorway looking into the car at the other women

"Of course little one, Sister Mary Margaret said to tell you, you had an open invitation to join our bowling night any time you wanted, just so long as Gibbs and Tobias say its ok" reminded Abby gently

"I'll asked them before, I promise Abby, and thank you for taking me bowling tonight I had a lot of fun" said Ali as the two of them walked up the sidewalk then opened the door. Tobias and Gibbs had been waiting for them with the door unlocked and the porch light on ever since it had gotten dark. Now that Ali was home and safe they could turn off the light and lock up the house, their family was together again.

As Ali and Abby entered Tobias and Gibbs got up from the couch and walked into the foyer noticing immediately how tired but happy Ali looked. They also noticed that Abby kept looking at Gibbs with a "I need to talk to you look" in her eyes so with a smile Tobias put an arm around Ali's shoulder and gently started leading her upstairs calling. "I'll just get Ali ready for bed Jethro while you talk to Abby, night Abby and thanks for taking Ali out" then they disappeared upstairs and into Ali's room.

As Gibbs followed Abby into the living room he had an awful feeling that something had happened to Ali tonight and she needed to talk to him about it. So with knot in his stomach he asked "Abs, what's wrong? Did something happen to Ali tonight?"

As Abby quickly spun around she realized how her actions might seem to an overprotective father, Gibbs had assumed that something bad had happened to Ali and it was actually just the opposite. Tonight had been a huge confidence booster for Ali and she now believed she was ready to go on to bigger and better things. Meeting more new people and getting more involved in the world.

"Oh no Gibbs, nothing happened to Ali. As a matter of fact she had a wonderful time. And that's what I want to talk to you about; Ali had such an easy time at the bowling alley tonight that I think she might be ready to try bigger and better things. You know that I volunteer at the "Habitat for Humanity" building site once or twice a month right?" said Abby

"Yes but I don't Abs, there will be a whole lot of new people and Ali…" started Gibbs but stopped when Abby cut him off

"Ali will be fine Gibbs, she's done a lot of growing during and since the time she tried to give up Ali and I think she can handle it. I'll speak to the foreman and explain her circumstances and see if there is something she can help us with, even if there's not she can still spend the day helping me while I work and it will be a good experience for her to learn how to feel comfortable in a large group"

"Alright, I'll talk to Tobias about it. When is the next working weekend taking place?" asked Gibbs hesitantly, he knew in his mind that this was a great opportunity for Ali to grow and learn new skills but as a father he still had reservations.

"This weekend in Virginia, about an hour's drive from here and she need only come with me on Saturday"

"Alright, speak to your foreman and clear it with him and I'll discuss it with Tobias. I can't guarantee he'll agree but I'll do my best Abs"

"Oh thank you…thank you…thank you Gibbs" cried Abby then he suddenly had his arms full of another one of his other girls. God's hugging must in these two genes, thank heavens Ziva hadn't picked up the habit yet.

"Remember Abs, I said I'll discuss it with him but I won't force him if he feels it's going to be detrimental to Ali" reminded Gibbs firmly

"I know….I know, but it will be good for her you'll both see. Tell Ali I said goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow Gibbs" said Abby then headed for the door and back out to her car.

As Gibbs watched Abby's car pull away he turned off the porch light and closed and locked the door. Tobias came back down stairs a few minutes later finding him deep in thought sitting on the couch. He'd expected him to come upstairs as soon as he finished talking to Abby but it seemed that something was on his mind so he'd come back downstairs to find his partner sitting on the couch deep in thought.

As he sat down on the couch beside Jethro he pulled the man into his arms and he leaned against him gratefully. With a few gently rubs to his back Tobias asked "Jethro what did Abby say to get you so upset? What happened to Ali tonight?"

"Nothing Tobias, just the opposite really, she had a wonderful time and now Abby thinks that she's ready to move up to bigger and better things. She wants to see if she can go with her this weekend to a "Habitat for Humanity's" building site and help out" said Gibbs as he sat up and moved slightly out of Tobias' arms.

"Absolutely not…why she would…" started Tobias then stopped as he saw the look on his partners face

"That was my first reaction to but the more I think about it the better I like the idea. Ali has a real love and knack for building things, you've see how excited she gets building things with me. Why not let her go somewhere where she can learn new skills, thing that I can't teach her"

"Not by herself" remarked Tobias emphatically

"Of course not, with someone we trust either Abby or one of us. But think of the possibilities Tobias, she could learn so many new things and broaden her people skills. I know she gets along fine as Ali with our little family but if she's going to be Ali full time now when she's not at work she needs to learn how to cope with new people and how they accept her"

"Damn Auggie was right, when did you get to be so smart" said Tobias with a sigh as he pulled Gibbs back into his arms and leaned back against the couch.

"Years and years of hard soul searching and then getting the chance to raise another one of my girls. She's really grown since her breakdown Tobias, do we have the right to keep her from experiencing and learning new things just because we want to keep her safe. We both know that she's in as much danger as we are from her work and even life if you think about it."

"Nothing in life is set in stone so we need to let her experience all the joys and heartaches of childhood while she can. Think of it this way, she's going off to school for the first time but instead of her being alone she'll have Abby with her and you know how protective of her she is" said Gibbs with a laugh. The last person that had said anything mean or nasty about Allison/Ali had come out of the forensic lab with a petrified look on their face and had never gone back since.

"Your right of course, when is the next building weekend?" asked Tobias with a sad sigh, their little girl was indeed growing up and there was nothing either man could do to stop her.

"This weekend, Abby says she's going to talk to the foreman and explain Ali's situation to make sure that there is something she can help with and then take her only on Saturday"

"Saturday, a whole weekend day without our little girl huh I wonder what we will ever find to do?"

"Well probably not the whole day but the biggest part of it anyway, and I'm sure we can find something to occupy ourselves" said Gibbs with a sly smile as he moved out of Tobias' arms and gently pulled the man to his feet. With a gentle lead he took the man upstairs and showed him some of his ideas.

-NCIS-

Abby had indeed called the "Habitat for Humanity's" foreman and explained Ali's situation and he'd readily agreed that she would be a valuable asset to their site so it was the next afternoon that she told Gibbs the news. He had just come down to ask her what she had found involving their latest case and after she had explained all that she had found hung around almost knowing that Abby had more to tell him.

"Abs, I take it by your grin that you talked to the foreman at the "Habitat for Humanity's" site?" said Gibbs, he and Tobias both had been sort of dreading find out what the foremen had said.

On one hand it was a golden opportunity for Ali to get some whole experience as Ali out in the big wide world, but on the other hand it would be without one of them. They both knew that they needed to let go and not be so protective of Ali but ever since her breakdown when they had almost lost her totally they just couldn't help it. Being without their Ali was unfathomable to either man and they knew that they would do anything to never have to have Ali, or them for that matter, go through that experience again. So with baited breath and a little bit of dread Gibbs waited for Abby's answer.

"Well I called Scott, the foreman this morning and explained Ali's situation and all and at first he was reluctant until I told him how much she's grown and even sent him pictures of the things that you and Ali had made together. He was impressed Gibbs, with both yours and Ali's woodworking skills. He said that he could certainly use someone of Ali's skill or yours on the site and he even knew a perfect person to pair her with. She's a school teacher, works with mentally and developmentally challenged kids."

"Abby, Ali isn't mentally or developmentally challenged and she's not a child she's a sixty-two year old woman who just happens to act like one" said Gibbs rather sharply

"I know that Gibbs, geeze don't bite my head off. All he suggested was that she would be more easily willing to accept Ali's child like ways and behavior than most of the workers. If you've changed your mind and don't want her go all you have to do is say so" said Abby with a hurt note in her voice. She had thought that Veronica was perfect to work with Ali.

After a few deep breaths Gibbs said "I'm sorry Abby it's just you mentioning mentally or developmentally challenged people brought back the memory of what Jack said to Ali. He asked if she was mentally or physically damaged, like that was the only logical reason why Ali would be wearing a diaper"

"To him at the time it probably was Gibbs, remember Jack didn't know about Ali's past at first and he certainly didn't know she was going to go and have a breakdown trying to give up Ali all together. You need to cut him some slack Gibbs and forgive him for speaking out of ignorance not facts. Have you told him about Ali's breakdown and the fact that she is now Ali totally except at work?" asked Abby

"No, I haven't spoken to him since he left the house the day he discovered my relationship with Ali and Tobias"

"You need to Gibbs, if he's going to become one of Ali's grandpa's he has a right to know what is going on in her life. If he chooses not to then you don't ever have to speak of Ali to him again, talk to him Gibbs, while Ali and I are at the "Habitat for Humanity" building site would be a good time that way if hurtful things are said Ali is out of earshot and can't possibly overhear but he has a right to know" said Abby then she left her lab giving Gibbs time to think. Besides he needed to call Scott again and tell him there might be a change of plans.

Ten minutes later Leroy Jethro Gibbs left the forensic lab and headed straight to his desk to make a call, actually two. He needed to speak to Tobias before he called Ali to tell her that they'd agreed to let her go with Abby to the "Habitat for Humanity's" building site on Saturday. Finding the bullpen blessedly empty he quickly called Tobias telling him what Abby said. Tobias agreed with letting Ali go to the building site and also to the fact that he needed to talk to Jack and that this Saturday would be as good a time as any.

So after hanging up with Tobias, Gibbs called Ali, his answer was an earsplitting scream that had him holding the phone away from his ear and yelling. "Allison Desirae Fornell-Gibbs calm down this instant or I will change my mind" That got her attention and after that a very subdued but happy Ali finished her conversation with Gibbs and promised to discuss it more at home.

His next step was to apologize to Abby and let her know that Ali would indeed be going with her to the building site this Saturday so after searching for her for almost twenty minutes he found Abby in one of the corners of the NCIS garage where she worked on the bigger pieces of evidence for cases. Right now they had a car that had been used as a body dump for one of their cases and Abby was under the car examining it. As he walked up to her he couldn't help but smile, all that was sticking out was her over the knee's striped socks under as short version of the NCIS orange jumpsuit. As he gently tapped her leg with his foot, then heard her call out from under the car.

"I've called Scott and told him that there's been a change in plans and that Ali might not be coming, he was disappointed but understood when I told him her "Daddy" didn't think it was a safe place for her to be" responded Abby from under the car in a dead tone mechanical voice.

"Well call him back and let him know she will be going after all, and I expect you to take care of her Abby. You know how she can be when she gets excited so I don't want her hurt"

"I will Gibbs, I promise. I'll talk to Veronica before I introduce her to Ali and explain things to her, she'll know just how to handle her I'm sure" said Abby with smile as she pushed the slide she was lying on out from under the car and held her hand out to Gibbs.

With a smile the older man took her hand pulling Abby to her feet, then into his arms whispering "I'm sorry Abs, it's just when I think of Ali possibly getting hurt I…."

"I know Boss man, and I feel the same way but she'll be safe there Veronica, Scott and I will be watching out for her and you know how Ali's cuteness wins over hearts. Why I bet by the end of the day she will have the whole crew watching out for her and will have a lot more people wanting to spoil her" said Abby with a grin

"Gods I hope not, the ones she has now is enough. Is there anything special she'll need for the job site?" asked Gibbs as he let the woman go then stepped back

"Let that to me, I'll have her decked out and looking just like a regular construction site worker by the time I'm through with her" said Abby with a smile, already planning the things she was going to by for Ali

"Now don't go overboard Abby, she might not like working the site or be able to work on another site for a while" reminded Gibbs, images of all the expensive construction things Abby could buy her flashed through his brain,

"Oh I know Gibbs, I was just thinking of the cute set I could put together for her to wear Saturday at the site"

"Abby, Ali has enough clothes she doesn't need any more" said Gibbs firmly but with a smile

"Oh shush Gibbs, a woman never has too many clothes. Now let me get back to work, I'll be by at nine o' clock on Saturday to pick her up and I'll send her clothes by the day before" said Abby as she dropped down laying back on the slide then pushed herself back under the car.

Well that was that, he had been dismissed so he might as well leave. With one more glance at the now happy Abby Sciuto working under the car Gibbs headed towards the elevator then up to the bullpen to finish his work. He'd promised Ali and Tobias that he would pick up some last minute items at the store for dinner tonight so he needed to leave no later than five o' clock.

At evening dinner was a happy affair, him leaving on time to pick up the items then happily fixing dinner with Tobias and Ali. The rest of the week went smoothly and on Saturday morning they woke a very anxious Ali at eight o' clock so they could give her a shower and dress. As promised Abby has bought and sent over an adorable set for Ali to wear to the building site.

It was a pair of stone washed denim Capri overalls with a matching dark blue tank top and white crew cut tee-shirt. She'd even gone so far as to buy her some new white crew cut socks and blue denim tennis shoes. When Ali saw the outfit she'd wanted to try it on right then but it took both men to convince her to wait since they wouldn't have time to wash it before she needed to wear it Saturday.

So after Tobias woke her up and changed her she happily jumped in the shower forgoing their usually playing and splashing to put on her new clothes. After Tobias had dried her off and changed her Ali quickly dressed today wearing her "day pants" under her new clothes, that way if she needed changing she wouldn't have to disturb Abby while she was working. They also packed her a lunch time bottle and her "Puffalump" because Scott had made arrangement for Ali to have a place where she could take her nap.

After fixing a good breakfast with Tobias and Gibbs Ali tried to wait patiently for Abby to arrive, she almost succeed but once again lost control when she heard Abby's car pull up in the driveway. As she threw open the door and ran outside Tobias and Gibbs followed her with equally big grins on their faces.

"You came, you came!" street yelled Ali as she stopped just short of the where Abby was parking her car. As then other women emerged Ali saw that she too was wearing denim overalls and a white tee-shirt only she wore boots instead of tennis shoes. "Were matching, were matching Abby. Look I'm wearing my outfit just like yours"

"So you are my sweet and you look absolutely adorable in it too doesn't she Gibbs?" asked Abby as she looked at the two men giving them an "I told you she would" look.

"Yes princess you look beautiful, now how about we go back inside and finish packing your lunch and snacks in the cooler so you and Abby can get going" said Tobias with a knowing look at Gibbs.

He knew that Jethro had been dreading Ali leaving because that meant they had the house to themselves and he could call Jack without fear of Ali overhearing. He knew he had to call his father but he didn't really want to get in another argument with him. Everything had just begun to settle down for them and he didn't like the idea of stirring it up again with bring Jack in. But Abby had been right and even after calling Auggie and talking to her about it she'd agreed, Jack had the right to be told of what had transpire with Ali. So with a knot in his stomach he helped Tobias and Abby pack the small cooler with lunch and snacks for the daughter of his heart and then watch her head off with Abby to the "Habitat for Humanity's" building site.

As Gibbs closed the door both he and Tobias walked slowly back into the living room, flopping down on the couch then picking up her phone. As his fingered automatically dialed Jack's number he wondered if this might be the last time he dialed this number. If Jack couldn't accept Allison as Ali then he had no part in his or Tobias' life and there would be little to no reason to call him ever again. They both listened with heavy hearts to the dial tone until they heard the familiar sound of Jackson Gibbs answer the phone saying simple "Hello?"

As Jack's voice was answering the phone Abby and Ali were happily talking about all the things they would do and see at the construction site. In the car Abby went over some basic safety rules that were important for Ali to follow, but first and foremost she stressed that Ali needed to listen and do everything that whoever was working with her told her. She quickly explained that she would be working with a woman named Veronica and expected Ali to listen to her or she wouldn't bring her back again.

With a softly spoken "Yes ma'am" Ali listened intently to everything Abby told her. After arriving at the building site Abby left Ali in the car and went to find Scott and Veronica to tell them that Ali was her and explain things to the women. After about ten minutes Abby and other women approached Abby's car, the other women about thirty-five to forty years old with bright red hair. As she leaned in to look in the car she noticed that Ali had pulled out her "Puffalump" and was holding it in her lap sitting crossed legged in the seat. As Ali rolled down the window she smiled brightly and said "Hi Ali, my name is Veronica. I'm going to be your partner today is that okay with you?"

At Ali's small nod she smiled again then opened the door and squatted down in the doorway so she was even with Ali "So why don't we just sit and talk a while then we can see what job Scott has us doing today okay?" said Veronica as she looked at the older woman in the seat.

Ali looked to be at least in her late forty's but Abby had told her she was sixty two, well she certainly didn't look at and even in that outfit which gave her a much younger appearance she didn't look her age. Although her spoke loudest to her, except when spoken to Ali had yet to look her in the eyes and she sat clutching a soft sculptured duck in her lap hidden from view but clearly one of her prized possessions.

"Ali sweet, I need to go and check with Scott then getting started on my job. Will you be alright here with Veronica for a while?" said Abby as she leaned in and gently placed her hand on Ali's knee; she was now wondering if this was such a good idea after all.

Ali hadn't had this kind of reaction to a new person in a long while and she hoped that she didn't end up taking Ali back home. This would really be a good experience for her once she relaxed and got to know Veronica, but right now it all hinged on whiter Ali wanted to stay or not. If she said the word she would tell Scott that she had to take Ali back home then try and come back later but hopefully that wouldn't happen. After a few minutes she saw Ali slowly raise her head and look at Veronica and then her, with a wiggle of her finger she asked Abby to move in closer and then whispered something in her ear.

With a smile on her face Abby straighten up then took off her necklace/collar she was wearing and placed it around Ali's neck. This morning Tobias and Gibbs had told Ali not to wear her Open Hearts Angel necklace just encase it got broken while she was working so Ali had asked to wear Abby's to have something of the woman's close to her even when she wasn't physically with her. Leaning in she kissed the side of Ali's head then said "There you go princess, now you have a part of me with you even when I'm not. Just remember it's one of my favorites so be careful with it okay?"

"Okay Abby…and Abby. I love you" said Ali quickly and in a very small voice

"I love you too baby girl" replied Abby then with one more look at both women she went to find Scott and start her assigned job.

Veronica sat watching Ali for a moment and noticed that now was when you could most notice that Allison was Ali. Abby had briefly explained about Allison/Ali to both Scott and her and said that when she was Ali she was about the age of an eighteen to two year old. Well right now she was acting just like a very scared two year old and fortunately that was Veronica's specialty. In her class she had several boys and girls that either because of physical injuries or mental development had progress much past the age of two.

So after a few minutes of gentle touching and stroking Ali's leg Veronica progressed to reaching out and trying to take Ali's hand. Since she didn't start screaming or fighting her she thought that everything was ok and progressed to the next step. With a gentle hand on Ali's chin she raised her head and made Ali look her in the eyes. There was fear and uncertainly there but there was something more, a desire to get on the site and learn new things she just wasn't sure if she wanted it to be from Veronica or Abby.

But since Abby was working on a job that was too dangerous for Ali to help with she'd been assigned to Veronica. Today they would be cleaning up the broken sheetrock that had to be taken down because it got damaged it a storm. Then they would be checking the wooden studs for any stray nails and pulling them out with a hammer. It was menial labor and far too easy for someone of Ali's woodworking skill but if she did well in that they'd plan to move her to reading the plans then measuring and cutting the wood for an addition that was being added to the house.

Everyone had agreed that given Ali's situation she need to be given something easy to build her confidence then moved up to something harder. So after a few minutes of looking in each other's eyes Veronica spoke again in a soft voice. "Ali, I know you want to work with Abby but the job she's working on today is dangerous and you're daddies don't want you to get hurt. So we all talked about it and for this morning you're going to be helping me clear up some sheetrock that had to be taken down then pulling out the nails okay?" after watching the woman's reaction she continued "If you do a really good job of that after lunch and your nap, they said you could help me and a Scott measure and cut some of the studs for an addition we are adding to the house alright?"

At this Ali's face lit up and she finally smiled the first smile since they'd been introduced. "Daddy sometimes let me help measure and cut the boards for our projects to, but he won't let me use the saw" said Ali

"Well I'm afraid we can't let you use our saw either sweetheart, but you can read the measurements off the plan, and then help us measure them. Do you know how to do that?" asked Veronica.

"Of sure, Daddy let's me read them off to him all the time. He even made me figure out a cut he needed once but I'm not very good at math so I got it wrong" said Ali shyly

"I'm sure you're Daddy understood sweetheart, but you might need to practice you math so next time your Daddy asks you, you can get it right okay"

At her answer Ali beamed and slowly unfolded her legs and started putting her duck back into her small bag which Veronica saw contained a depends undergarment and a package of baby wipes. So Ali wasn't mentally the age of a two year old, she'd just chosen to act like one. Well she was sure that there was a good reason why a seemingly bright six-two year old women would choose to act like a two year old but Abby had told them that the reason was classified and that since Ali worked for the United States Government she couldn't tell them. Someday she's like to meet Ali's alter ego Allison and see just how different they were, but right now she had Ali to deal with and it looked like she was ready to get to work.

So with a little groan, she was really getting to old to be squatting down like that for long periods anymore, Veronica rose and taking Ali's hand led her to the room they would be cleaning. Normally more than just two people working on the clean-up making it go faster but since they weren't sure of Ali's reaction to the people on the sight just Veronica and Ali were cleaning up this room.

After several hours of hard labor walking back and forth to the dumpster to throw away the sheetrock the lunch whistle was blown and Veronica and Ali quickly found Abby, and then found a shady spot for them to eat lunch. Abby had packed a lunch in a cooler too, and both women gladly shared their lunch with Veronica. Ali talked non-stop about all the things that they did and found while cleaning up the room and then pulling out the nails. Sometimes telling them a funny story about Gibbs or Tobias when she'd worked with them on a project.

After lunch Ali could barely keep her eyes open so Abby lead her to a small air conditioned trailer where she changed her into a diaper and then put her down for a nap, taking off her overalls and leaving her just wearing her tank top and tee-shirt along with the diaper. After turning on Ali's sleep music on her IPod Abby left the trailer to find Veronica waiting for her just outside the door.

"I know you can't tell me everything about Ali but answer me this, does she act that way just for the fun of it or was there an emotional trauma that caused her to revert to her childhood" asked Veronica as Abby stepped off the steps leading in the trailer, in the background she could hear the soft sounds of a baby's lullaby playing. The look on Abby's face must have said it all because Veronica just smiled and gave the younger women a pat on the shoulder saying "Don't worry Abby, I won't say anything and I'm sure if it was bad enough to send her this far back into her childhood it was justified. I just have just one more question? Does she have any contact with the person or persons who instigated the event?"

"Uhhhhh…no, they have severed all connections with her and told her in no uncertain turns that she is no longer a Grayson or Abrahams" said Abby truthfully, she figured that much information wouldn't hurt for Veronica to know.

"Good I'm glad, because sometimes if they still see or talk to the person or persons that caused the event it could trigger a breakdown and she could revert even farther back" said Veronica

"Already happened but Gibbs and Tobias got her through it and she's actually grown up a little from it. At first she was almost totally dependent of Gibbs and Tobias or any adult to do things for her. Not physically but emotionally, Gibbs had to tell her what and when to eat, what to wear and when to go to sleep. Now she's a lot more independent, Gibbs and Tobias have just taken over the big stuff, oh they still fix her meals, help her shower and put her to bed but she makes a lot more of the smaller decisions herself."

"But what triggered her breakdown, I thought you said she had no contact with her family?" asked Veronica

"Jack, Gibbs' father came to visit and saw him changing Ali's diaper. She only wears the depends undergarments when she's at work as Allison, after she gets home she changes into Ali and she wears diapers, drinks from a baby bottle, cuddles her "Puffalump" duck and sucks on a pacifier when she sleeps. Jack's reaction was rather strong and it seamed mirrored her own father's reaction when he discovered her wearing one of her baby sister's diapers"

"What did she do then?" asked Veronica, surprised but glad that she was getting at least some of the background on this woman because if she could she wanted to work with Ali again.

"She ran Ali has a beach house at Chesapeake Beach and she spent a week there trying to give up being Ali, unfortunately, or fortunately for us it didn't work and she had a complete breakdown and Gibbs and Tobias had to go and get her. They spent ten days down there with her trying to convince her that they still wanted her as Ali, the rest of us, her extended family are still working on convincing her. She's made great progress really because before she wouldn't come out in public as Ali at all, and now…well you've seen her and spent time with her. She's totally engrossed in her two year old Ali personality"

"Well I for one am glad, she is just adorable as Ali and would like to work with her again if you can bring her to come sites?" said Veronica hopefully

"Well that will depend on Ali, Gibbs and Tobias, but after this morning I don't think there will be a problem. She's totally enjoying herself, and I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't drag Gibbs here once" said Abby with a smile. It would do Gibbs and Tobias both some good to get out and meet new people, people who weren't bad guys who they had to catch and put away.

By three-fifteen Ali was awake and waiting for Abby to come and change her then let her get redressed. Abby had insisted that she sleep in a diaper and her tank top just like at home and to honest she was glad she had. Today was fun but she really liked to spend her weekends in her diaper and play sets running around the house with her Daddy and Papa. As Abby knocked on the door Ali called. "Come in" and soon Abby's jet black hair in two high pony-tails appeared in the doorway.

"Hey baby girl, you ready to get up and go back to work?" asked Abby as she entered the trailer closing the door behind her.

At Ali's nod Abby quickly changed her, then let Ali get redressed and gave her a snack. After she'd finished eating they quickly cleaned up the trailer then left finding Veronica and Scott already working on the new addition. After that the rest of the afternoon went by quickly and soon the stopping whistle was blown and everyone started putting up their tools and cleaning up. Most everyone would return the next day but since they didn't have a security guard for the property they had to lock up or take everything with them. As Ali and Abby headed towards Abby's car Veronica followed them and leaned into the window after Ali had gotten into the passenger's side seat.

"I'm really glad you came to work with us today Ali, it was really nice meeting you" said Veronica with a smile

"Nice meeting you too Veronica, maybe Daddy and Papa will let Abby bring me back sometime" said Ali hopefully as she looked at the other woman.

Abby had just gotten into the driver's side and was slamming the door "That depends on your Daddy and Papa little one but you know you're always welcome to join me anytime we have a site to work" said Abby as she started the car. It was getting late and they had at least an hour or more drive back to D.C. depending on the traffic. "Thanks for helping Ali today Veronica, I'll call you later okay?" said Abby with a look that said "Please don't say anymore in front of Ali" luckily Veronica got the message and with a smile backed away from the car waving and smiling.

As they pulled away Abby looked over at Ali and saw that she was already leaning heavily against the side door. The driver took a little longer coming back and it was well after six-thirty before Abby pulled into Ali's driveway. At her soft honk both Gibbs and Tobias came out and while Gibbs carefully opened the passenger's side door and reached in to pick up Ali, Tobias retrieved Ali's cooler and bag from the backseat. After a silently wave and a signed "I'll call you later" Abby pulled away leaving Gibbs and Tobias standing in their front yard holding a very sleepy Ali and her bags.

After a minute they both started towards the house Tobias opening the door for Gibbs as he carried Ali in. Gibbs took Ali upstairs and after removing her clothes and changing her into a diaper he very reluctantly woke Ali. If they let her sleep she would stay asleep until almost nine o' clock or later and then it would be hours before she fell asleep again. Not to mentioning screwing up her regular sleep schedule which they had just recently gotten her back on. So after almost five minutes of poking and prodding a very sleepy Ali opened her eyes.

"What times it Daddy? Mumbled Ali as she rubbed her eyes

"It's time for little girls to wake up and eat dinner, then take a shower and go off to bed. Did you have fun with Abby today sweetheart?" asked Gibbs as he gently rubbed her tummy

"Yes I did Daddy, did you get a changes to talk to Mr. Gibbs without fighting?" asked Ali as she sat up then swung her feet over the side of the bed, she moved until she was sitting in Gibbs' lap her head on his shoulder.

"How did you know I was going to call Jack?" asked Gibbs as he looked down at his baby girl. Ducky had told him that Ali had done some growing but he didn't know it had been this much. They were really going to have to be careful if they were going to keep their private life private.

"I overhead you talking to Auggie one night when you were in the kitchen, I was thirsty and didn't know you were in there talking to Auggie about calling Mr. Gibbs until I heard you call his name. I'm sorry I eased dropped Daddy. Does he want me as Ali or just Allison like Emily does" asked Ali sadly

He knew that Emily's continued rejection of her hurt Ali more that she was saying but she never complained and never said anything bad about Emily to either him or Tobias. She'd learned firsthand early on how hurtful it can be when one family member turns against another.

"He said that he would like to get to know both of you, Allison and Ali. I'm not sure how the Allison part is going to work unless he sees you at work because that's the only place you are truly Allison but we will work out that later. Do you want him to come down and spend some time with you to get to know you as Ali?" asked Gibbs as he gently rubbed her back.

He knew that this was going to be hard on her because for while he was here she wouldn't be able to be totally herself until she became comfortable being around him. So that meant that she was back to wearing her clothes or sleep sets all the time and maybe even stop cuddling with them on the couch depending on his reaction when he saw her. Well it was really up to her, Jack had asked to come down but only if Ali felt she could spend time around him, he knew he'd hurt her and hurt her badly with his reaction to seeing her the first time and that he had a lot to make up for but he wasn't going to push and would do it at her speed and her pace.

After a few minutes hesitation Ali answered "Can I talk to Auggie tomorrow about it before I give you my answer Daddy? I really would like to get to know him, but I'm a little afraid of him too. You know he can get awful loud and hurtful when he's mad" said Ali sadly remember another man who was the same way when he was angry.

"Of course sweetheart, call Auggie tomorrow and talk to her for as long as you want. Jack said for us to call him with your answer"

"Thank you Daddy" said Ali with a sigh then leaned heavily against Gibb's shoulder

"Now what would you like for dinner baby girl? A sandwich or would you like us to order a pizza?"

"Just some soup Daddy, I'm really not that hungry just tired"

"I know baby girl but you need to eat more than just soup, I tell you what how about I fix you a grilled bologna and cheese sandwich to go with your soup and then you can go to bed, how does that sound?" said Gibbs as she rubbed Ali's back

At her small nod Gibbs once again picked Ali up and carried her down stairs laying her down on the couch then going into the kitchen were Tobias was waiting. They had waited dinner for Ali and were wondering what they should fix her since she was so tired.

"She said all she wanted was soup and grilled cheese and bologna sandwich" said Gibbs as he looked at his partner with a worried look

"She's just extra tired Jethro, she probably worked harder today than she's done in several months. Fix her the sandwich and I'll get the soup, if she doesn't start feeling better tomorrow we can call Ducky and ask him to come over and check her out" replied Tobias as he gave Gibbs a quick kiss then moved to the other side of the kitchen to start Ali's soup.

With a sigh and a quick glance at the living room Gibbs started fixing Ali's requested sandwich, after grilling it and cutting it into four bite sized pieces, fixed a tray and carried Ali's dinner into the living room where they found her once again asleep. After another five minutes of poking and prodding Ali woke up again and reluctantly sat up as Tobias placed the tray on her lap. After picking at her food for a few minutes Ali dug in once she finally realized how hungry she was, after a few minutes her soup and sandwich were gone along with only the dredges of chocolate milk left in her class.

With a sloppy kiss on Gibbs' cheek Tobias lead a sleepy Ali back up to bed, placing her night time bottle in her mouth and her pacifier in her hand. They knew that once Ali finished her bottle she almost always put her own pacifier in her mouth and then fell totally and deeply asleep. So with one last kiss to her forehead and a whispered "I love you little one" Tobias turned on her sleep music, raised her bed rail, then exited her room.

He met Gibbs down stairs just finishing up the last of Ali's dishes and with a look at the other man asked "You want to fix something for dinner?"

"Not hungry" came Gibbs reply as he hung up the last of the kitchen towel to dry on the handle of the oven then exited the kitchen to flop down exhausted on the couch

"Chinese or pizza?" asked Tobias as he followed Gibbs out and took his place beside his lover/partner

"Chinese" said Gibbs as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"I'll call" said Tobias as he picked up his phone and hit the number 6 on his speed dial. He hadn't used it in a while and he'd wondered if it still worked.

"Thanks"

Twenty to thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door and reluctantly Tobias got up to answer it, returning a few minutes later with a large brown paper bag. Before he re sat down on the couch he looked at Gibbs and asked "Do you want plates and silver wear?"

"Nay, I'll just eat it like this" answered Gibbs as he pushed himself into a sitting position and grabbed his food. "Before you sit down though you could grab us a couple of beers" then shoved a chop stick full of food into his mouth.

With a silly smirk Tobias looked at his love and then went to the refrigerator to retrieve the request beers. As he came back in he noticed that Gibbs had taken all the food out of the bag, opening it then grabbed his favorite and started eating. After popping the top off Tobias handed Gibbs her beer and sand down to the couch once more. Dinner was eaten is silence the only sound that was heard was when the beer bottle hit the coffee table. After they were finished they repacked the bag and took it into the kitchen putting the beer bottles in the recycle bin.

Both men staggered up to their room, undressing quickly and falling onto the bed moving with practiced ease into each other's arms, soon they were both asleep worrying about their baby girl and what was to come when she was reintroduced to Jackson Gibbs.

A/N: sorry this chapter is so long but my original thought of Abby's time with Ali was so short that I didn't want to just leave it at that and I felt bad about adding another person to her chapter since I have so far been able to write a full fairly lengthy chapter for each of Ali's extended family. So I came up with the idea that Abby's time could be divided into two half day events and I remembered in one of the episodes of NCIS that Abby came in on a Saturday when she was supposed to be working for "Habitat for Humanity's" and thought that would be a good place for Abby to take Ali since I've already mentioned that she's building things with Gibbs.

Anyway as you can see the chapter just sort of took on a life of its own and actually gave me the idea of how to bring Gibbs' father into Ali's life. So the next chapter is from the point of view of Jackson Gibbs. It may or may not be a multiply chapter or just a single one but since I'm thinking of bringing Auggie back for a second chapter with Ali I might stretch Jackson's out as well.

Well I'm going to bed now it's after three o' clock in the morning on the Martin Luther King Jr. weekend and we have a three day weekend. School is out on Monday so I get an extra day to vegetate and write. Hopefully not staying up this late but you never know were a story will lead you.

Please remember that any and all grammatical or spelling mistakes are mine and probably due to a very long night of writing the day after a twelve hour day at work. Comments and reviews are always welcome but flames will be reported and deleted so don't even bother.

Thanks in advance for reading, hopefully more soon

MChakotayParis (R. Mason)


	14. Timothy McGee

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 14

Timothy McGee

Like Abby Tim's time with Ali was to be divided into two different activities. He'd asked Gibbs and Tobias if he could take Ali to the Washington Zoo, they agreed but only after her nap because they knew how big the D.C. zoo was and they knew she might get overtired if she spent all day there. Her day of construction with Abby had worn her out, even with her taking a nap, for the next day and it had taken her a few days of pampering after that to get back to herself. So Tim agreed to take her after her nap, spending the morning with her helping her with the yard work. He remembered the first time that he had Ali had worked in the yard and he had enjoyed it.

So on the next Saturday Tim arrived around eight o' clock at Ali's house and met Ali and Tobias as they came downstairs. When Ali saw Tim waiting at the bottom of the stairs as usual she screamed and ran down the rest of the stairs but stopped just short of running into him when she saw Gibbs come out of the kitchen.

"Hey Tim, we are still going to the zoo later on right?" asked Ali as she stood right in front of him slightly bouncing on her toes.

"Yes little one, after we finish the yard work and you take your nap" answered Tim with a smile

"Yeah!" cried Ali then forgot herself and launched herself into Tim's arms.

"Ali" warned Tobias softly from behind them as he stepped off the stairs

"It's alright Tobias, at least she didn't launch herself at me from the stairs" said Tim with a laugh as he looked over Ali's head and looked at the older man. Then he turned to speak to Ali "Now how about we make a start on fixing breakfast so we can get to work on that yard work"

"Sure, do you want to help or just watch?" asked Ali as she looked up at the younger man, then lead him towards the kitchen.

"Actually I was thinking that I might show you my famous breakfast omelet"

"Really Tim, can I help?" asked Ali

"Of course little one, now why don't you help me get the ingredients together"

After that all talking ceased except for Tim explaining to Ali how to make an omelet and about ten minutes later they were placing portions of the omelet on plates. As Ali carried two plates into the dining room she called. "Breakfast is ready Papa, Daddy"

Gibbs and Tobias came into the dining room and breakfast was eaten with enthusiasm, after everyone was finished Gibbs and Ali went upstairs to get Ali dressed while Tobias and Tim cleaned up the kitchen. Five minutes later Ali returned back downstairs wearing her Saturday work clothes.

"So what's on the agenda for today Boss?" asked Tim as he came out of the kitchen and met Ali and Gibbs.

"Well the front flower beds need to be turned, weeded and the flowers dig up and spread out" said Gibbs as he looked at the two. Ali was already bouncing slightly so that would be a good job for her.

"Can Tim help me Daddy?" asked Ali excitedly

"It's up to Tim, Ali. Why don't you ask him" said Tobias

"Tim would you like to help me with the flower beds?" asked Ali

"I'd love to Ali, how about we go get the tools we need and get started" said Tim as he moved with Ali towards the backyard.

"You're going to need to add fertilizer to the beds Tim, there's some in the shed Tim" called Gibbs as he watched the two from the kitchen.

While Tim and Ali worked on the floor beds in the front yard, Tobias and Gibbs cleaned the downstairs of the house each man taking a room and quickly getting the bottom of the house clean. After Ali and Tim finished with the floor beds they cleaned up a little then tackled the upstairs room while Gibbs and Tobias did the laundry. When the house was clean they all made a run to the grocery store and an hour and a half later they returned with a car load of groceries.

By eleven o' clock the house was clean and all the chores done were done so they started an early lunch. Once again Tim took charge and showed Ali how to make a toasted grilled chicken breast sandwich with tomatoes, cheese and mushrooms. After everyone was finished eating Tim and Ali cleaned up the kitchen then she and Gibbs went upstairs to take a shower then put her down for her nap. As Gibbs came back downstairs he met Tim coming out of the kitchen

"You don't have to stay while she's asleep if you don't want to Tim, she'll be down until around two-thirty three o' clock so if you need to go home and change your welcome to"

"Thanks boss, I didn't think about getting dirty and needing a shower and extra clothes when I left this morning" said Tim as he headed towards the foyer to retrieve his coat

"You will Tim, the more time you spend with Ali you've learn to think ahead. Just be back before three o' clock and you should be okay" answered Gibbs as he sat down on the couch. The morning had been hard work but a very productive time with his baby girl.

"Thanks boss, see you a little before three" called Tim the closed the door behind him and go into his car and left. He needed a shower and a short nap if he was going to keep up with Ali and the zoo this afternoon.

As the door closed Tobias entered the living room to see Gibbs lounging on the couch, his head laying back on the edge of the couch.

"Tim gone?" asked Tobias as he sat down next to his partner and took his hand.

"Yep, said something about a shower and a clean set of clothes" answered Gibbs his eyes closed but a smile on his face

"He'll learn, with Ali you always need an extra set of clothes. She attracts more dirt than any two boys I know but together" said Tobias with a smile. As Ali she was always getting into something which was one of the reasons that they complained but didn't really do anything to stop Abby, Ziva or Auggie from buying her clothes. Every weekend they did twice as many loads of Ali's clothes as they did their and most of them were her play sets. But they couldn't complain really, at least she was happy and comfortable enough to be Ali and get into things like a normal child rather than just sit around the house all day doing nothing. Of the two they both much rather preferred to wash extra loads of clothes.

So with a smile Tobias looked at his partner and smiled, then asked "So what should we do for the next two and a half hours?"

"I don't know about you but a nap sure sounds like a good idea to me, race you upstairs" said Gibbs as he got up and headed towards the stairs

"No way Jethro, you wake Ali and you will be trying to put her back to sleep" called Tobias as he quietly followed Gibbs up the stairs.

-NCIS-

Two and a half hours later Tim returned as promised refreshed from a shower and nap. As he entered the foyer Ali called out. "Tim you came back, you came back"

"What makes you think I left Ali?" asked Tim slightly blushing at her question.

As Ali stepped off the last step of the stairs she walked straight up to him, hands on her hips and said. "I may not be a trained investigator but I'm not stupid Timothy McGee. For one your hair is slightly damp like you've just gotten out of a shower and two your wearing different clothes"

"She's got you there McGee" said Tobias as he came to stand behind Ali

"You're not mad little one?" asked Tim slightly worried, he knew he had promised to spend the whole day with Ali but he really had forgotten a bag with extra clothes for the zoo and after working in the flower beds all morning he needed a shower as well.

"Of course not silly" said Ali with a smile as she reached up and threw her arms around his neck. "I'd wondered if you'd maybe brought a bag but just forgotten it in the car this morning. The most important thing is that you came back, not that you left. So how do I look?" asked Ali as she stepped back and did her little twirling move to show off the play set she was wearing.

It was an off white crew necked tee-shirt dress with little lions, tigers and bears all over it. She had on an orange tank top under it with coordinating leopard skinned print Capri pants. He had to admit that even at sixty-two when she was wearing these outfits she looked adorable.

"You look wonderful Ali, now do you have all your drinks and snacks packed?" asked Tim. He knew that Gibbs and Tobias didn't want her eating too much junk food at the zoo so they packed her small cooler full of her snacks and drinks. Ten minutes later Ali and Tim were pulling out of her driveway headed towards D.C. The drive to D.C. usually took about forty-five minutes and then they had an additional thirty minutes until they reached the Washington D.C. National Zoo.

After finding a parking place and paying the attendant, Ali and Tim headed into the zoo to start their adventure. Ali was literally bouncing with excitement and it was just inside the entrance that Tim stopped, pulling Ali over to the side and went over the rules again.

"Ali, now I know you're excited but I need you to listen to me" said Tim as he put his hands on Ali's cheeks and forced her to look at him. "The zoo is a very big place with lots of new places and people, so I need you to promise that you won't go too far ahead of me and stay where I can always see you"

"I will Tim, I will" said Ali excitedly bouncing in place.

"I mean it Allison, if you wander away from me even once and we will go straight home and I won't ever take you anywhere again is that understood" said Tim forcibly.

He had gotten the standard lecture from both Gibbs and Tobias before they left the house about how he needed to watch Ali carefully and not let her run off. If something happened to Ali and she got hurt while she was with him he would never hear the end of it from Tobias and Gibbs not to mention the team plus he would feel awful about it. It still upset him when he thought about the small part he played in Ali running away to the beach house. Everyone had seemingly forgiven him but he hadn't forgiven himself yet. So if it took him being the mean big brother then that's what he'd do to keep Ali safe.

At his words Ali looked crestfallen and she instantly stopped bouncing and looked down her bottom lip quivering slightly "Yes sir, I understand" she whispered softly

"Ali I don't like being mean like that but the zoos a really big place and I need to keep you safe, so promise me that you will stay close by and don't go running off"

"I promise Tim" said Ali softly sounding a little happier and finally looking up at him.

"Good girl, now where to you want to go first" asked Tim, and then watched as Ali looked excitedly around, luckily it was still early in the year so the zoo wasn't that crowded even though it was a pretty day.

After a few minutes the pointed and started bouncing up and down again saying "May I please so there Tim, oh please Tim"

As Tim looked to where Ali was pointed he could see a large exhibit of Asian Elephants.

"Sure things sweet, let's go see the elephants" said Tim as he took Ali's hand and led the way to the elephants.

Tobias and Gibbs had gotten Ali a digital camera similar to the one they used at work so she could take pictures so she was happily snapping away taking pictures of the elephants and every sign that had any information about them. After the Asian elephants they headed down the Asian Trail and saw Panda's, Sloth bears, Small-crawled otters, Clouded Leopards, Red Panda's and a Japanese Giant Salamander. Then headed towards the Great Bird house, and then catching the Great Panda house on the way out. After that they went to the Olmstead Walk, Small mammal and Great Apes house.

By this time Ali was wet and a little tired and hungry so they stopped for a break and ate her snack, then found a restroom for her to change. After that they headed towards Invertebrates and Reptile centers, and then headed towards the Great Cats exhibition. Sitting beside the Great Cats exhibition was a carousel and when Ali saw that she screamed heading off at a dead run towards it.

"Ali….Ali….Allison Fornell-Gibbs stop!" yelled Tim as she saw her take off

Ali at first didn't hear his voice, but as he called her full name she stopped, turning around until Tim caught up with her. When he came up to her his face was flushed and his voice fierce.

"What did I tell you earlier, do you want me to take you home now!" asked Tim as he grabbed Ali's arm.

Ali stood before him her head now, hands twisting in front of her and her bottom lip quivering. "I'm sorry Tim, it's just that when I saw…" but stopped knowing that there was really no excuse. She had been told the rules at home and again before they entered the zoo and she had broken them, so if that was the punishment then she deserved it.

Tim McGee stood looking at the woman with him and smiled, she really had done some growing up since the episode that had sent her to the beach house. Before she would have tried to whine and cry her way out of trouble, now she just stood and took what she deserved. He really couldn't fault her for getting so excited when she saw the carousel, Gibbs and Tobias had told them all about their time at the county fair when they were down at the beach house together and how much she had enjoyed herself especially the carousel. So after taking a few deep breaths to calm himself he spoke calming to his charge.

"Ali, I'll forgive you this time but you have to stay right by my side for the rest of the day or we will go home and I mean that"

"Yes sir and Tim…thank you for not taking me home" replied Ali softly then looking up threw her arms around the younger man.

They were getting a few strange looks from some of the passing people but neither one cared, Ali had just had a special bonding moment with one of her brothers a moments she never thought she would have an opportunity to have.

"Now how would you like to ride the carousel before we head off to the Lemur Island?" asked Tim

"Really Tim, I can. Oh thank you…thank you…thank you!" cried Ali as she bounced in front of the younger man.

"Yes of course, just remember you promise" said Tim as he held out his hand to the women.

Ali looked at the hand and smiled, taking in gratefully then with a little skip in her step walked with Tim to the carousel. After a very enjoyable ride of Ali sitting on a beautiful orange and white Tiger, with Tim beside her on a grey Asian elephant the exited the carousel and headed towards Lemur Island. As they exited the carousel Ali held out her hand for Tim who took it with a smile.

The rest of the day Ali spent right by Tim's side as they visited Lemur Island, the Seals and Sea Lions and then went down the American Trail. By the time they finished the American Trail it was beginning to get dark so after a quick stop for a restroom break, Tim and Ali headed back to their car and headed home.

On the drive home Ali talked non-stop, rehashing everything they had seen at the zoo until finally Tim looked over about forty-five minutes into their drive back home to find her leaning against the side down asleep. At the next stop light, Tim reached into Ali's bag and pulled out her pacifier putting it in her mouth and her "Puffalump" in her lap before the light changed. The rest of the drive past by quietly and soon they were back at Ali's home pulling into her driveway.

After a couple of quick taps on his horn, Gibbs and Tobias came out and opened the passenger's side door quickly catching Ali as she fell into their arms.

"How'd it go Tim, any problems?" asked Gibbs as he pulled Ali into his arms, then looked at the younger man behind the wheel.

"Nothing we couldn't handle Boss, tell Ali that I'll call her later and help her put her pictures into an album" said Tim as he looked at the two men. Gibbs was holding Ali in his arms and Tobias had gotten her cooler and bag, as Tobias slammed the door he pulled away with a quick wave to both men.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" asked Tobias as he followed Gibbs into the house.

"Three guesses and the first two don't count. I'd bet Ali got away from him and he had to correct her, you know Tim still feels a little responsible for Ali running to the beach house after that incident with Jack" said Gibbs as started taking Ali upstairs

"But it wasn't really his fault" said Tobias emphatically as he put the cooler in the kitchen then followed Gibbs upstairs

"I know that and so does Tim really but he still feels that he should have told us as soon as Ali called him. When he didn't and we found out from her recorded message he blames himself, thinking we could have stopped her from running to the beach house" said Gibbs as he laid Ali on her bed, then went to get her nighttime diaper supplies.

"Do you think we need to ask Auggie to talk to him?" asked Tobias as he looked at two precious people in his life.

"Nah…I'd just let him work through it himself, if he needs to talk he knows that Auggie is there for him, if we push he might clam up" replied Gibbs as she started to undress Ali, and then changed her into her nighttime diaper and sleep top.

After Gibbs finished he stepped back and Tobias took out Ali's pacifier, replacing it with her nighttime bottle and putting her "Puffalump" back in her arms. As he pulled up her comforter Ali rolled on her side and snuggled down into her pillow sucking greedily on her bottle. With one more look at his little one, Tobias leaned down and kissed her on her head whispering "Night baby girl, Papa and Daddy love you"

As the exited Ali's room Gibbs turned on her sleep music then turned quietly exited the room, instead of heading back down stairs they just went to the master bedroom and got ready for bed, relishing the fact that their baby girl was once again home safe and had a good time.


	15. Ziva David

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 15

Ziva David

When Ziva asked Ali want she wanted to do, unsurprisingly she mentioned cooking, but after talking for a few minutes Ali finally asked quietly.

"Ziva, I know this sounds sort of stupid but could we start simple, I mean expect with Daddy and Papa, or you and Tim I've never done any cooking or baking. I'd like to be able to bake some cookies or even a cake for them sometime by myself"

"Sure Ktantonet, I'd be happy to help you learn how to bake, and I've even got the prefect cookbook for us to start learning. What would you like to learn how to bake first?" asked Ziva

"I was thinking a cake, you sort of as a celebration of me finally excepting Ali as an essential part of my life" said Ali softly

"I think that's a wonderful idea sweetheart, do you want it from a mix or scratch?"

"Scratch please, and I was thinking a white of yellow cake with my chocolate icing and a cream cheese filling"

"Sounds wonderful, I'll come over Saturday and we can make out our shopping list and then go shopping, after that we can start baking, how does that sound?" asked Ziva

"Sounds wonderful Ziva thank you"

So on Saturday when Tobias and Gibbs woke Ali it was a very excited little girl they found, as they entered her room Ali was already awake sitting up waiting for them

"Ali, how long have you been awake?" asked Gibbs as he came over and put down her bedrail while Tobias got Ali a dry diaper and then came to stand behind Gibbs.

"Only a few minutes Daddy, I promise. I woke up and just couldn't get back to sleep so I just waited until you and Papa came in. I didn't get up Daddy, honest" said Ali as she looked at both men

"I can see that princess and were not mad, just concerned that you didn't get enough sleep last night. Are you sure you feel alright?" asked Gibbs as he sat down on the edge of Ali's bed

"I'm fine Daddy, really can Ziva still come over please…oh please" asked Ali looking from one man to the other

"Of course baby girl, now lay down so I can change your diaper then we can fix breakfast. Ziva should be here in about an hour or so" said Tobias as he changed places with Gibbs and started changing Ali, as he was finished he stood up then moved away so Gibbs could help her up

"There you go princess, now what would you like for breakfast?" asked Gibbs as he held out his hand for her.

"Can we make pancakes with fruit on top Daddy?" asked Ali as she took Gibbs hand and got out of bed and then headed towards her closet.

"Sure thing baby girl, get dressed and meet us downstairs and we'll start breakfast" smiled Gibbs as he watched Ali choose her clothes and then head towards the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Ali bounced down the stairs dressed in one of her play sets. Since she knew she and Ziva were going to go out shopping today she'd chosen one of her more adult play sets. Choosing a dark purple tee-shirt dress with a lilac tank top and matching Capri pants, so as she came down stairs both Gibbs and Tobias had to smile. She really looked cute while still an adult.

Ten minutes into their breakfast foray Ziva arrived and with a squeal Ali ran to the door throwing it open and then standing in front of the women bouncing

"You came, you came Ziva" called Ali as she stood excitedly in front of the woman

"Of course Ktantonet, I remember I told you I was coming this morning. Are you still fixing breakfast?" asked Ziva as she put her arm around Ali's shoulders and lead her back into the kitchen.

As the two women entered the kitchen they saw both men trying to work around the mess that Ali had made trying to "help" them fix breakfast. She really wanted to help and learn but sometimes she just got so excited that she made a bigger mess "helping" than was needed. Ziva knew that if Ali had a recipe to follow that she did better so she added to her mental list making breakfast as one of the things to teach Ali.

Five minutes later breakfast was finished and the three of them ate in the dining room while Ziva enjoyed another cup of coffee, after offering to help with the cleanup of the kitchen she pulled out the basic cookbook and showed it to Ali. After flipping excitedly through the book, they found the basic cake recipe and wrote down all the ingredients and then headed to the store.

Twenty minutes later Ziva and Ali returned from the store and went into the kitchen to organize their supplies and items. After that they followed the recipe and forty-five minutes later they were putting the cake pans in the oven. Then they started on the cream cheese filling and icing and by the time they were finished the cakes were done. As Ziva helped Ali remove the cake pans from the oven, placing them on baking racks, they started cleaned up the kitchen.

As they waited for the cakes to cool, they went into the living room and worked on one of Ali's puzzles until Gibbs and Tobias came in calling that it was lunch time. After fixing a quick lunch of sandwiches and seasoned fries, Tobias put Ali down for her nap with the promise that they could finish their cake after she got up.

During Ali's nap Ziva spoke with Tobias and Gibbs telling them what Ali had told her about wanting to make the cake so together the three of them planned a special dinner and got all the ingredients while she was asleep. It was one of Ali's favorite meal, lasagna, a green salad and garlic bread.

By three-fifteen everything was ready for Ali and Ziva to fix dinner and Ziva asked Tobias and Gibbs if she could wake Ali. After getting their approval Ziva headed upstairs and knocked softly then opened Ali's door. Ali was still asleep, lying on her side with her pacifier in her mouth and her "Puffalump" in her arms. As Ziva dropped her bedrail Ali turned over and looked at Ziva smiling around her pacifier as she removed it from her mouth and placed it on the nightstand by her bed.

"Ziva, you came back" called Ali as she sat up and put her arms around the woman's neck

"Of course I did Ktantonet, now will you let me change you or do you want me to call Gibbs or Tobias?" asked Ziva as she removed Ali's arms from around her neck and laid her back down on the bed.

"I want you to Ziva, and then may we finish the cake?"

"Of course, and if you wish we can even fix your favorite dinner"

"Really we can! Ohhhh thank you!"

After that Ziva quickly got Ali's supplies then changed her and then watched as the women almost danced to the bathroom to redress. After five minutes Ali reemerged and the two women headed down stairs and back to the kitchen to finish the cake.

As Ziva took the cakes out of the pans Ali gets the bowls of filling and icing out of the refrigerator. After bringing a cake stand to the counter Ziva helped Ali placed one of the cakes on the platter then showed her how to evenly smooth the filling on the cake, after that they placed the other cake on top and with Ziva's hand guiding her Ali spread the icing on the sides of the cake then the top.

As they finished Ziva let Ali lick the bowls clean then helped her clean up the kitchen, after that she took Ali outside to help her run off the sugar she'd just consumed. After spending the next two hours outside Ziva and Ali returned inside and after a quick change settled down to start back on working on Ali's puzzle. At dinner time Ziva and Ali started boiling the lasagna noodles, as they cooked Ali and Ziva browned the meat then made sauce. When everything was ready Ziva carefully showed Ali how to layer the noodle, sauce and ricotta cheese until the pan was full finally putting a layer mozzarella cheese on top. After placing the pan in the oven they started on the salad cutting and tossing until they had a large bowl of fresh green salad.

As they set the table the timer for the lasagna went off and they prepared the garlic bread. As Ali called Tobias and Gibbs to dinner she proudly helped Ziva carry the lasagna into the dining room, placing it in the middle of the table. After that dinner was consumed with lots of talk and complements for both Ali and Ziva, as Ziva cleared the plate Ali carefully carried in her cake.

"Daddy, Papa. Ziva helped me make this as a celebration for me finally totally accepting Ali" said Ali as she carefully placed the cake on the table.

It was a beautiful two layer cake with chocolate icing with the words "Welcome Back Ali" written on it in shaky but cursive script. Ali had practiced for almost ten minutes before she felt confident enough to finally write on the cake and she was very proud of how if finally turned out. As she stood by the table she beamed, not only had she made dinner for them, and it was good, but she'd make from scratch a cake with her own hands.

Gibbs and Tobias sat watching her for a few minutes then both quickly got up and engulfed her in a two-way hug squeezing her between the both of them.

"We're so very proud of you princess, and you know now that you're learning to cook you can help us anytime you want in the kitchen" said Gibbs as he looked down at his daughter.

Ali was clinging tightly to his waist with her head on his chest "Thank you Daddy, Papa" whispered Ali

"Uhmmmmm I don't know about anyone else but I'm dying for a piece of this cake" said Ziva as she looked at the trio, they were truly a very close knit family once she was proud to say she was a part of

"Oh sorry Ziva, do you want to cut the cake?" asked Ali as she broke away from Tobias and Gibbs and went back to the table

"No Ktantonet, that honor should be yours" said Ziva as she looked at each man, then Ali.

At their small nods Ziva handed Ali the knife then helped her cut the cake, showing her how to cut the perfect cake wedge. As she carefully placed the first piece wedge on a plate she beamed as she handed it to Gibbs, then cut another one for Tobias, then Ziva, serving herself last like the perfect hostess.

After everyone's cake and coffee were finished Tobias and Gibbs allowed Ali and Ziva to go into the living room telling them that they would clean up the kitchen. By the time the kitchen was clean Ali and Ziva had their comforter and puzzle board out and were happily working on the floor in front of the fireplace. The rest of the evening was spent with Tobias and Gibbs on the couch watching television and Ali and Ziva working happily on their puzzle.

At bedtime Ali went upstairs happily with Tobias to go to bed calling from the upstairs banister "Thank you Ziva, I had a wonderful time"

"So did I Ktantonet, sweet dream" then waved a Ziva disappeared into her bedroom with Tobias.

Gibbs watched as Ziva gathered her coat then turned back to him.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming Ziva, it really meant a lot to Ali, to all of us actually that you would spend the time teaching her to cook"

"She's family Gibbs, besides it reminds me of good times with Talia"

"Uhhhhh I'm sorry if being with her brings back sad memories Ziva" said Gibbs softly

"It doesn't Gibbs, only the good times and happy memories of another little girl I got to spend time with and teach to cook. So now I teach Ali, and make more happy memories with her"

"Well thanks again for coming, and next time if you want let us know what you need and we will have the supplies here"

"I will do that, Good night Gibbs" said Ziva then left.

Gibbs stood at the door watching her until she got into her car and pulled away then closed the door and headed upstairs. It had been a very enjoyable evening with their two girls.

Ziva's actually spent more time with Ali then the other's since after her success with dinner and the cake she asked Ziva to come over at least once a week after work and help her learn to bake or cook something new. In the weeks that followed Ziva taught Al how to make a very hearty beef stew, a pot roast and a whole roasted chicken which each member of the team got to share with them at different times. As for the deserts Ziva taught Ali how to make chocolate chip, sugar, oatmeal and gingerbread cookies along with an apple, cherry and a banana cream pie.

Ali even asked Ziva and Tim how to show her again how to make an omelet and once again surprised Tobias and Gibbs with breakfast in bed, this time asking permission before and sending them back to bed while they cooked it. Tim and Ziva had come over on a Saturday and after getting Ali changed and dressed the pair happily went back to bed to wait on their daughter.

Ten minutes later Ali knocked then carefully carried their tray into the room, each man smiling as they saw the grin on her face. They did have to admit that the food smelled delicious and after working with Ziva several times Ali had become a decent cook.

"Here you go Papa, Daddy. Breakfast in bed as promised" called Ali as she gently placed the tray on the bed between them.

"There's enough food here to feed an army princess, why don't you stay and join us?" said Tobias as he looked at the tray. The two plates were full of half an omelet each along with fresh fruit and a couple of croissants each"

"No thank you Papa, Tim and Ziva said I needed to give you your privacy so you could eat after working up your appetites" answered Ali with a smile, then leaned over and kissed each man quickly on the cheek then left.

"I think we may need to have a talk with those two about watching what they say in front of Ali" said Gibbs with a slight blush as he reached for a coffee mug.

"Oh give it a rest Jethro; you know Ali's not as naïve as she makes out. She is after all nearly sixty-two years old, I'm sure she has a vague idea of what we do in here when were alone"

"Just so long as she keeps it a vague idea" replied Gibbs then dug into his breakfast.

Tobias smiled at his partner then started eating his own breakfast as well, finishing up then going downstairs to start their normal Saturday routine with their daughter and extended family.


	16. Jimmy Palmer

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 16

Jimmy Palmer/ Donald Mallard (Ducky) Part II

Jimmy and Ducky's time with Allison was slightly different from the others because it started away from home and then ended up there. Ducky had made arrangements for them to come into NCIS and use the autopsy room for part of their time together. Since Ducky had gotten Ali her that biology textbook she'd been faithfully reading it and working on the interactive DVD's and had worked up to the point where she was ready for dissecting. So for her first time science dissection Ducky had arranged for her to use the autopsy room. Jimmy was to pick her up and bring her to NCIS where Ducky was to surprise her with the experiment.

It had been a little hard to keep what they were doing a secret from her but so far they'd managed and even as they waited for her and Tobias to come downstairs she still didn't know where they were going. But as usual when she saw Jimmy standing at the bottom of the stairs she screamed and almost threw herself into his arms but stopped just short since Gibbs was standing next to him.

"Hi Jimmy, isn't Ducky coming to?" asked Ali as she stood before him bouncing slightly

"He's waiting with your surprise little one, now are you ready to go?" asked Jimmy as he looked at the women.

Since they were going to be doing a dissection they had suggested to Gibbs and Tobias to have Ali dress in some older clothes just encase there was an accident. They all knew how excited Ali got and since she'd been talking about wanting to do experiments they knew it was a good possibility that something just might happen. So for this outing she was wearing some old blue jeans and one of Gibbs' older NIS sweatshirts.

"All ready, but are you sure you can't tell me where were going?" asked Ali one more time, she'd been trying to wrangle it out of Tobias ever since he'd woke her up, but he still wouldn't tell her.

"Nope little one, that would spoil the surprise. Now how about we grab your cooler and get started so you find out where were going deal?" said Jimmy as he put his arm around her waist and lead her towards the kitchen.

Sitting on the counter was Ali's small cooler which had her snacks and drinks for the morning. Since they were coming back home for lunch it was just snacks this time. Ali happily grabbed the cooler then headed them towards the door and they were off, heading towards D.C. and their secret rendezvous with Ducky.

As Jimmy pulled into the Naval Yard Ali started bouncing in the seat next to him as she pulled out her identification for the guard. As Jimmy pulled up to the front guard house, a man stepped out and smiled. He'd been at the front before when Allison had come so he readily recognized her "Welcome back Doctor Grayson, hello Jimmy. What are you doing here on a Saturday?" asked the guard as he took the identifications, and began logging them in.

"Where here to meet Doctor Mallard to help Allison with a project she's working on" said Jimmy

"Well Doctor Mallard has already checked in, so I hope everything goes well on your project Doctor Grayson" said the guard as he handed back their identifications then stepped away from the car. "Have a good day"

"Thank you Sargent" called Ali, then turned back to Jimmy saying "So Ducky is coming, please… oh please Jimmy what are we doing!"

"Sorry sweet, you're just going to have to wait and see but I will tell you we will be working down in autopsy"

"Yeah!" screamed Ali and started bouncing wildly in the seat. Even though it was sometimes creepy down in autopsy when there were dead bodies there Ali really like to go down there and work with Ducky and Jimmy on her biology.

As they entered the building and headed downstairs Ali was all but jumping around and when the elevator doors opened on the basement she all but ran out calling "Grandpa. Ducky are you here?"

As Ducky stepped into sight Ali once again screamed and ran up to the older man, stopping just in front of him and throwing her arms around his shoulders

"Hello my sweet Ali, so I take it you enjoyed our little surprise" asked Ducky as he stood watching the woman in front of him, she was so excited she was bouncing around in place.

"I love it, but I still don't understand what we're doing down here not that I mind but why on a Saturday?" asked Ali excitedly as Ducky took her arm and gently lead her into the autopsy room and over to one the tables in the middle of the room.

Laying out on one of the tables was safety goggles, gloves and a heavy blue apron, forceps, a small jar of dissecting pins, a large metal tray and a roll of blue paper towels, plastic storage bags and pile of twist ties, scissors, a black marker and a dissecting scalpel.

"Go take a look my sweet and see if you can guess what we will be doing this morning" said Ducky as he gently pushed her towards the table.

Ali calmed down instantly and slowly walked over to the table looking at each item carefully until she turned back to the two men with a broad smile on her face.

"I get to dissect something?" asked Ali excitedly, almost shouting

"Yes my sweet, Jimmy and I feel you are ready for your first dissection. So how about we get ready, what's the first thing we should do?" said Ducky as he grinned at the women

"Uhhh…let's see I think the first thing we need to do is wash our hands" answered Ali after a few minutes of careful thought

"Good girl, now you can use one of the sinks over there while I get our reference materials ready did you bring your book like we asked?"

"Yes sir, it's with my cooler but I think I dropped it outside the door" said Ali shyly

"I'll get it princess, just make sure your hands are clean then go ahead put on a pair of the gloves" said Jimmy as he went to retrieve the cooler and book which were indeed left just outside the autopsy doors.

When Ali had thoroughly washed her hands and put on one pair of the blue gloves she walked back over to the table where Ducky had all their supplies and her textbook waiting.

"Okay I'm ready Ducky" said Ali as she held up her hands like she'd seen doctors do on television

"Not quite my sweet, next you need to put on your apron and safety googles" said Ducky as he handed her the googles and then helped her put on the heavy white apron.

"Okay, now I'm ready but what am I going to dissect?" asked Ali as she looked at both of the men standing beside her. Ducky was standing beside her and Jimmy was on the other side of the table with his hands behind his back.

"Mr. Palmer" said Ducky with a smile.

With a great flourish Jimmy pulled from behind his back a large clear jar with a large preserved frog floating in clear liquid.

"A frog, I get to dissect a frog!" screamed Ali as she once again threw her arms around Ducky's neck, then ran around the table to hug the younger man as well causing Jimmy to juggle the large jar in his hands then quickly place it on the table with their other supplies.

"Whoa little one, you need to be careful. Formaldehyde smells really bad and might burn if you get it one your skin that's why we're wearing the gloves" said Jimmy

"Sorry Jimmy, Ducky" said Ali and after taking a few deep breaths stood in front of the two men quietly waiting to be told what to do next. "So what's next?"

"You tell us, look at your reference material and see what the next step is" said Ducky calmly

"Yes sir" said Ali then carefully moved over to the book, slowly reading the book until she found the next step. "It says to place the frog on the dissection tray, then determine the frog's sex"

"Okay, so what sex is our frog little one?" asked Ducky

"Uh-mm…" said Ali as she opened the jar then carefully reached into the jar and fished the frog out of the liquid "Ewe, this really does stink" after a few minutes of holding the smelly frog away from her she placed it on the metal tray, then turned it over looking at its hand, stomach and middle. After a few minutes she looked up at the two men with a puzzled look on her face "I can't tell"

"Here let me help you sweet" said Ducky as he moved closer to Ali and carefully showed her how to tell which sex the frog was.

After a few minutes Ali exclaimed "Ohhhhh, I see now it's a male frog Jimmy"

"Very good Ali" said Jimmy with a smile then added "Okay now can you find the mouth, external nares, tympani, eyes and nictitating membranes?"

Ali looked back at the frog, then carefully turned it over and after checking with the textbook a few times pointed out each requested part to Jimmy. After she was finished both men beamed at her and Ali was once again almost bouncing with excitement from the praise.

"Ok now sweet, now we're getting ready to cut into the frog so we need you to calm down and be very careful with the scalpel okay?" said Ducky gently as he placed a hand on her arm to calm her down.

After a few minutes Ali stopped bouncing and stood very still beside the two men "Yes sir" whispered Ali as she looked at Ducky then Jimmy, at Ducky's nod Jimmy said

"Good girl, now what do we do next?"

"It says turn the frog on its back and pin the legs down. Cut the hinges of the mouth and open it wide then identify the inside structures of the mouth. Pointing out the vomerine teeth, the maxillary teeth, in internal nares, the tongue, the openings to the Eustachian tubes, the esophagus, the pharynx and the slit-like glottis" said Ali as she read from the text book the next few steps.

"Alright sweet, one step at a time now turn the frog over and pin the legs down" said Jimmy as he watched Ali turn the frog over then carefully pin the frogs legs down with dissecting pins. At her squeamish look he grinned and added. "It really doesn't hurt them Ali, the frog is already dead"

"I know but still…" said Ali after she placed the last pin in the frogs legs "Now I cut open the hinges of the mouth right?" asked Ali

"Good girl Ali, now remember go very slowly and be careful" said Jimmy as he placed the scalpel in Ali's hands.

Ali looked at the instrument in her hands then looked at the two men beside her after a few minutes she carefully opened the frogs mouth and cut the hinges, after that she replaced the scalpel on the tray then picked up a probe and pointed out each requested item to Jimmy and Ducky. By the end of her identification Ali was beaming with pride at her accomplishments.

"Excellent Ali, now what's next?" asked Jimmy

"Look for the opening to the frog's cloaca, located between the hind legs. Use forceps to lift the skin and use scissors to cut along the center of the body from the cloaca to the lip. Turn back the skin, cut toward the side at each leg, and pin the skin flat" read Ali then moved to the tray and very carefully followed the instructions finally pinning back the frog's skin back.

"Very good my sweet, well done indeed" praised Ducky as he stood beside Ali.

At his praise Ali beamed and looked at both men, pride shinning in her eyes.

"Now the next step Ali?" asked Jimmy

"Lift and cut through the muscles and breast bone to open up the body cavity, identify the organs of the digestive system: esophagus, stomach, small intestine, large intestine, cloaca, liver, gallbladder, and pancreas" read Ali moved back to the tray and carefully followed the instructions then identified each of the requested organs.

"Excellent Ali, excellent!" said Ducky as he once again patted the woman on her back. "Now the next step my sweet?"

"Now identify the parts of the circulatory and respiratory systems that are in the chest cavity. Find the left atrium, right atrium, and ventricle of the heart. Find an artery attached to the heart and another artery near the backbone. Find a vein near one of the shoulders. Find the two lungs" read Ali then moved back to the tray and carefully identified each organ of the circulatory and respiratory systems.

"Well done Ali" said Jimmy proudly "Now the next step Ali?"

"Use a probe and scissors to lift and remove the intestines and liver. Use the diagram on the next page to identify the parts of the urinary and reproductive systems. Remove the peritoneal membrane, which is connective tissue that lies on top of the red kidneys. Observe the yellow fat bodies that are attached to the kidneys. Find the ureters; the urinary bladder; the testes and sperm ducts in the male" read Ali once again then moved back to the tray and followed the instructions and identified each requested organ.

"Perfect princess, were almost done. Now what is the last step?" asked Jimmy as he looked at the women. He could tell she was excited but getting a little tired and with a quick glance at the clock he knew why. They had been working for almost two and a half hours and hadn't stopped for Ali's snack or a bathroom break. As he looked at the woman he asked before Ali started reading again "Ali do you want to stop for a snack and a change or do you want to finish the last step then eat after were cleaned up?"

"Can we finish this first Jimmy, since were almost done I think I can wait until then to eat something" said Ali

"Sure thing sweetheart, now what's the last step?" said Jimmy with a smile

"Remove the kidneys and look for threadlike spinal nerves that extend from the spinal cord. Dissect a thigh, and trace one nerve into a leg muscle" read Ali then moved back to the tray and carefully finished her last step, dropping the kidneys into a bag Ducky was holding.

After finishing she carefully put down her instruments on the tray, then ran to the sink throwing up what was left of her breakfast. As Ducky and Jimmy stood beside her one holding her up the other carefully taking off her gloves and safety goggles then untying her apron and bundled it up putting in in the dirty laundry bag. Ducky grabbed a clean towel from the laundry and wet it gently wiping her forehead and neck then walked her over to the table and helped her lay down.

"Can you give us a minute Jimmy and find blanket for Ali as well?" asked Ducky as he looked at the women, her blood sugar was probably down a little but he'd bet that most of her problems were from the formaldehyde. He'd know many a first year intern or agent for that matter to get sick from the smell of the liquid. "And would you be so kind as to bring me her bag as well Jimmy" added Ducky as he gently stroke her forehead. She looked a little pale and her eyes were slightly closed

"Of course Doctor Mallard" said Jimmy as he came over to the table and handed Ali's bag to Ducky, then looking down at the women he said "I'm very proud of you Ali, you did a wonderful job"

"I did Jimmy?" asked Ali as she carefully removed the oxygen mask that Ducky had placed over her face

"You did Princess, I'd give you an A plus" said Jimmy proudly

"I concur my sweet, now why don't we get you taken care of and when you're feeling better we can eat a light snack before heading home" said Ducky as he looked at the other man, at his glance Jimmy nodded then left saying "I'm just going to find you a blanket sweetheart I'll be right back okay?"

"Alright Jimmy, thank you" said Ali with a sigh then replaced the oxygen mask over her face and closed her eyes.

With that Ducky quickly took care of Ali's needs and was just finishing up as Jimmy returned helping the young man place the blanket over the sleeping women. It was it was just a little after ten forty-five so he figured they'd let Ali sleep for about thirty minutes or so then see if she could eat anything before heading home. Just enough time for him to call Jethro and tell him and Tobias what had happened. He knew that they'd all be in deep trouble if they came home with Ali in the condition without calling him.

So as he patted Ali's arms through the blanket he whispered to Jimmy "I'm just going to call Jethro and Tobias and tell them what's happened and I think that Ali needs a light lunch this afternoon before a long nap" 

"Do you think we should stay and spend the afternoon with her, I mean if this has been too much for her…" asked Jimmy

"My dear boy I think Ali would be disappointed if we didn't stay, we just may have to change our reading plans that's all but we'll see how she feels after her nap. I think her reaction was mostly the formaldehyde finally getting to her, I've seen grown men lose their lunches far quicker than Ali did" said Ducky with a smile

"I know I was amazed she lasted the whole thing before she got sick. Go ahead and call Doctor Mallard, I'll stay with her"

"Thanks Jimmy" said Ducky as he smiled at the young man then went to make his dreaded call to Jethro and Tobias.

As predicted both men's reaction was strong, Jethro wanting to take Ali to the hospital and Tobias wanting to come and get her right now. After several minutes of convincing Ducky was able to calm both men down and they agreed that Ducky's plan was best. Ali would rest until eleven fifteen or so then eat a light snack and the three of them would head home. Jethro promised to fix her favorite light lunch then she would take a long nap sleeping until she woke on her own. As he hung up he had to smile at the overprotectiveness of the two men. There was no denying that they loved Ali very much and would do anything to take care of her or protect her. As he walked back over to the table he smiled down at the woman lying there, Jimmy had turned off the light and cleaned up the next table from all the dissecting supplies cleaning it until the formaldehyde smell was gone.

"How she doing Jimmy?" asked Ducky as he gently touched her forehead

"She's asleep Doctor Mallard, what did Gibbs say?" asked Jimmy worriedly, he knew how protective Gibbs and Tobias were of Ali and quiet frankly both men scared him a little when it came to Ali

"They agreed to let us keep her here and rest for a while then see if she wants to eat and then head home. They are waiting with a light lunch and a nap for her when she gets home" responded Ducky

"Good, I was worried they'd think the experiment was too much for her"

"Nonsenses my boy, they both know that Ali's made of stronger stuff than that they just don't like to see her get sick and quiet frankly neither do I. So I think we will forgo any more dissections and just use the virtual ones on the interactive DVDs"

"Sounds like a good plan Doctor Mallard" said Jimmy and he looked down to see Ali's eyes opening. "Hey little one, how are you feeling now?" as he saw her struggling to sit up and helped her.

"I'm feeling better Jimmy, I'm sorry about getting sick after the dissection though" said Ali shyly

"No worry my dear, I've known first year interns and even some agents that get sick at the smell of formaldehyde. So don't upset yourself little one" said Ducky as he quickly looked her over.

After letting her sit on the table for a few minutes more both Ducky and Jimmy helped Ali down and stood by her until she regained her balance, after that they all went upstairs to the break room and ate then headed back home. On the drive home Ali sat in the passengers side of Jimmy's car quietly looking through her biology textbook, going over all the things she learned again so she could tell Gibbs and Tobias.

As Jimmy pulled in front of Ali's house they saw Ducky getting out of his Bentley and Gibbs and Tobias coming out of the house. All three men converged on the car at the same time with Gibbs reaching the passengers side door first and opening it for Ali.

"Ali baby, how are you feeling?" asked Gibbs as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm feeling better now Daddy really, Ducky just said it was just the formaldehyde that made me sick" said Ali as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her face against his shirt.

"I can believe that little one, and I can still smell it, so I think someone needs a shower" said Tobias as he leaned over and kissed her on the side of the head.

Ali raised her head off Gibbs' shirt and moved her nose to her shoulder smelling then pulled back making an awful face "Ugh sorry Papa, I guess I got more of the smell on me than I thought. Can I take a shower before I eat lunch?"

"Please do little one" answered Gibbs with a smile as he put his arm around Ali's waist and lead her back into the house.

As soon as they entered the house Gibbs lead Ali upstairs calling "I'll give Ali a shower Tobias while you grill her sandwich"

"Okay, just don't take to long lunch with be ready in less than ten minutes guys" called Tobias as he headed towards the kitchen. He knew how Ali liked to play in shower especially with Jethro, splashing and jostling around until Gibbs and the whole bathroom was soak.

"Yes Papa, I promise. Only a shower" called Ali as she and Gibbs headed into her room.

As promised less than ten minutes later both Ali and Gibbs were heading back downstairs, Ali wearing her diaper, a sleep top with a large tee-shirt on over it. As she sat down at the table Tobias brought her soup and sandwich then carried in a plate for Ducky and Jimmy while Tobias brought theirs. Lunch was eaten quietly as Ali was beginning to get sleepy again so as soon as she finished Tobias led her back upstairs to put her down for her nap while Gibbs lead Ducky and Jimmy to their cars.

Both men had mentioned that they too might need to go home and shower and change since they could smell the formaldehyde on their clothes as well. Both Gibbs and Tobias had heartily agreed and mentioned that Ali would probably sleep until three-thirty or later at least so they had plenty of time for a shower and nap themselves. Both men promised to return before Ali awoke and then left to shower and rest.

Just as Gibbs closed the door behind the two men Tobias descended the stairs following Gibbs into the living room and flopping down on the couch beside his partner.

"How's she doing?" asked Gibbs as he took his partners hand

"Sound asleep, hardly drank half of her bottle before she fell asleep. You don't think today was to much for her do you Jethro?" asked Tobias as he looked at the other man.

"Of course not Tobias, you know how protective Ducky is of Ali. If he thought she couldn't handle it or was in danger he wouldn't have let her do it. He's probably right about it just being the formaldehyde, I know if I stood over a frog soaked in that stuff for two and a half hours I'd be sick as well" said Gibbs with a laugh

"Me too, and come to think of it I think I was in high school biology. I guess your right, so you think our little one enjoyed herself?"

"I think she had a blast if she was so excited she wore herself out. You know that's quite an accomplishment for her" said Gibbs with a laugh, remembering all the other times that Ali had come home from a trip with one of her extended family or them so tired that they had to literally carry her in.

After that they settled down on the couch to watch an afternoon game cuddling in each other's arms but an ever watch full ear on the baby monitor just encase Ali needed them.

-NCIS-

As predicted Ali sleep well past her regular nap time and didn't wake until nearly four-thirty. Ducky and Jimmy had returned earlier and were waiting until Ali woke so they could resume their time together. While Gibbs took care of Ali this time, Ducky helped Tobias fix Ali's snack and both smiled as she came bouncing downstairs, this time dressed in one of her weekend play sets.

"Hello my sweet, your feeling better I hope?" asked Ducky as he meet her in the kitchen doorway and gave her a quick once over.

"I'm feeling much better grandpa really, as a matter of fact I'm a little hungry" said Ali as she leaned into his hands which cupped her cheeks

"That's my girl, well come and eat your snack then we can talk about what you want to do with the rest of the day"

"Can we finish the dissection chapter on the computer? I think there's a worksheet and a quiz to do and I'd like to finish them while it's still fresh in my memory" asked Ali as she looked at Ducky then at Gibbs and Tobias.

She could tell that all three were upset that she'd gotten sick because of the dissection but as Ducky had said that was normal for most people, but if they didn't want her to she wouldn't push it she'd just finish the chapter later on. At their nods she beamed and quickly finished her snack then went with Jimmy to turn on the computer and load the DVD's.

"Ducky" said Gibbs cautiously as she watched Ali skip into the living

"She's fine Jethro, but I promise that both Jimmy and I will watch her and make sure she doesn't over do it" said Ducky as he gave the man a kindly pat on the arm and then went into the living room with his charges.

Tobias could see where Gibbs was looking and could tell that he needed to get away for a little while or he would be hovering over her and that only usually bothered Ali. So with a gentle tug on his arms he lead him out into the backyard and out to his work shed.

By dinner time Ali had finished her worksheet and quiz and gotten a grade of 99 only missing one question so as Gibbs and Tobias called them to see if she wanted to help with dinner they shut down the computer and happily went into the kitchen to help. Dinner was a happy affair with them making on of the recipes that Ziva had left for her. It was a simple stir fry with grilled chicken breast stripes and rice and vegetables. While everything was cooking Jimmy and Ali set the table and soon they were all sitting around happily rehashing the days events over dinner.

After dinner Gibbs took Ali upstairs and changed her while Tobias and Jimmy cleaned up the kitchen and when they returned downstairs everyone was waiting for them in the living room

"So what would you like to do now little one?" asked Jimmy as he sat down in one of the side chairs.

"I think I'd like to just cuddle on the couch and maybe color in one of my coloring books, if that's alright Jimmy?" said Ali

"That's fine princess go get your things and then get settled. Who would you like to sit with?" said Ducky as he walked into the living room.

"I know you and Papa usually sit on the couch Daddy but this time could Ducky and Jimmy sit with me?" asked Ali

"Sure thing baby girl, Papa and I will just share a side chair right Tobias" said Gibbs as he sat down in one of the side chairs then pulled the other man onto his lap. After a few minutes of squirming around trying to get settle and in a comfortable position the settled in each others arms and turned on the television.

Ali happily crawled on the couch between Jimmy and Ducky, and opened her coloring book and crayons and began to color. By the time the game was half way through Ali was leaning heavily against Jimmy's side and by the fourth quarter she had given up the ghost and was sound asleep. At the end of the game Tobias extracted himself from Gibbs arms and carried a sleepy Ali upstairs. Gibbs took a little long to raise from the chair and when he did his face was slightly flushed.

"Well, I think it's been a very productive day for our little girl wouldn't you say so Jethro?" asked Ducky as he came over to the man

"Huh...oh yeah, very productive. Look Ducky would you mind if I..." started Gibbs then stopped, his blush turning deeper.

"No problem Jethro, go take care of your ah...problem and Jimmy and I will see ourselves out" said Ducky as he patted the man's arm and smiled.

At his answer Gibbs quickly retreated into the kitchen, then out into the back yard where the darkness hid his discomfort. Tobias meet Ducky and Jimmy just as the two men where putting on their coats in the foyer

"Where's Jethro?" asked Tobias as he descended the stairs.

"He's ahhh...ahhh out back" said Jimmy with a little hitch in his voice

"Come Jimmy, lets take our leave before things get out of hand. Talk to you again soon Tobias, and tell Ali we'll call her later" said Ducky as he pulled the younger man out of the door.

It took Tobias a few minutes for Ducky's meaning to sink in then he slowly made his way towards the back yard to find Jethro hiding in the dark trying unsuccessfully to hid his growing problem

"Jethro" called Tobias softly as he walked closer to the man

"Tobias...I..." started Gibbs then stopped as he noticed that Tobias was in a similar state just a little less obvious

"Come her love, let me take care of you" said Tobias softly as he held out his hand to the other man.

Gibbs hesitated only for a second then took the few steps that were needed to close the distance between him and his lover and allowed himself to be gently pulled through the house and then up stairs where he was showed just how much he was loved.

A/N: Sorry about this one being another long chapter but when I thought of what I wanted Ali to do with Jimmy the first thing that popped into my head was something to do with Biology. Then I remembered my first high school dissection and knew that was what I wanted them to do so got online and googled the procedure for dissecting a frog. Sorry if it's sort of boring or gross but I just didn't want to gloss over the dissection and I needed this to be mostly Jimmy's time since I'd already written a Ducky chapter before so I wrote it with mostly Ali and Jimmy talking but there were some priceless Ducky moments in there as well. Hope everyone enjoyed this one and I promise to get to Gibbs' father Jack soon, I think I'm going to have one more family cookout to set it up then bring in Jackson for the next few chapters.

Thanks again in advance for reading and should be able to post more more often now since I've FINALLY gotten my computer back (I had to send it into the shop again to get the hard drive wiped and reformatted) UGHHHH!

MChakotayParis (R. Mason)


	17. Family Cookout II

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 17

Family Cookout II

After Jimmy and Ducky's time with Ali Gibbs and Tobias informed everyone that they were going back to their usual weekend get together, meaning anyone who wanted to was welcome to come over either on Saturday or Sunday and spend time with Ali. If they wanted to take her anywhere however they needed ask in advance but other than that the weekends were an open invitation unless otherwise notified.

The weather hand finally turned and stayed warm so they were able to spend more time outside in the backyard or working in the yard. It was during one of these family weekends that Gibbs finally brought up the subject to Auggie which had been bothering him in the back of his mind. Ali and successfully reestablished her bond with each of her extended family and even added a new member to that family in Auggie, now he wondered if maybe it was time to try and add Jack to that mix as well.

As usual almost everyone was over at Ali's house by eighty-thirty and after she was changed and dressed in one of her spring play sets Ali happily bounced downstairs and got in the middle of fixing breakfast this time it was Tony trying to teach Ali how to make something for breakfast. After it was fixed, eaten and the kitchen cleaned up everyone went to work on the weekend chores. By ten o'clock when Ducky and Auggie arrived the chores were done and Ali and the younger members of her family were playing in the backyard. As Auggie and Ducky pushed open the sliding door to the backyard Ali saw them, and came running over with a squeal

"Auggie, Ducky! You came, you came" called Ali then stopped just in front of them and gently gave each one a hug.

"Of course my sweet, we couldn't pass up your family cookout now could we?" said Ducky as he returned her hug

"Great Daddy and Papa said I could help with the meat this time if I was very careful" said Ali excitedly

"And I'm sure you will be little one, now are you finished with all your chores?" asked Auggie

"Yes ma'am" said Ali with pride

"Good girl, now how about we go and talk to your Daddy and Papa about a little project that I'd like to start with you" said Auggie

"Yippee! Come on Auggie, there over here" called Ali as she gently started pulling Ali towards the work shed.

Gibbs had been working on a special present for Ali so he'd been spending her play time in the shed working, at Ali approached she heard Gibbs hammering and waited until he stopped then softly knocked on the side of the door. A few minutes later both Gibbs and Tobias came out of the work shed to see both Ali and Auggie standing in the doorway.

"Good morning Jethro, Tobias" said Auggie as Ali bounced quietly beside her

"Morning Auggie, glad you could come over" said Tobias as he looked at the women, Ali was always so happy to see Auggie that it warmed his heart every time he came over.

"You know I wouldn't miss spending time with my girl, which is one thing I wanted to talk to you about? How do you feel about Ali and I starting a small garden here in the backyard" asked Auggie

"Oh I don't know Auggie, a garden is a lot of work. Do you think Ali can handle it?" asked Gibbs with a smile on his face and a wink at the older women.

"Oh please Daddy, please! I can do it please….please!" said Ali excitedly bouncing even harder than before.

"Alright baby girl, calm down. What kind of garden were you thinking about Auggie?" asked Tobias as he looked at Ali.

Instantly Ali stopped bouncing and stood still beside Auggie, listening intently to what she was saying.

"Well I was actually thinking of starting with just a small container garden at first. You know a couple of pots with tomatoes, bell peppers, and things like that. Then If they do well we might consider making a raised garden to grow some root vegetables" said Auggie

"That sounds reasonable, why don't you and Ali plan out what you want and maybe tomorrow we'll go to home depot and get what we need" said Gibbs as he looked at his daughter, she was about to bust with excitement and as soon as he finished speaking Ali launched herself into his arms wrapping her arms and legs tightly around him.

"Oh thank you Daddy, thank you!" cried Ali

"Ali why don't you talk to Ziva and see if you can choose some plants that you can use in your cooking too" suggested Tobias

"Oh can we Auggie, can we?" asked Ali as she looked at the women then back at her Daddy and Papa

"I think that's a wonderful idea sweetheart, we can go talk to Ziva now if you'd like" said Auggie then was instantly dragged away from the two men and towards Ziva who was on the play set with Tony and Tim.

Both men stood for a few minutes watching the animated conversation and at Ali's squeal of delight figured that Ziva had said she would help suggest plants for the small garden. So after another few minutes of watching Ali trying to drag both women towards the house to plan their garden they returned to the work shed.

By the time Gibbs and Tobias called everyone in to cleanup and start fixing lunch Ali, Auggie and Ziva had planned out what plants they wanted and how many containers. Lunch was organized chaos as everyone tried working in the kitchen until finally Gibbs, Tobias, Ducky and Auggie left leaving the preparing of lunch to the younger crowd.

As the older generation retreated to the living room each took a place on a chair or couch and waited for to be called to lunch. As they waited Auggie could tell that something was on Jethro's mind and after a few minutes she gently asked "Jethro do you have a concern about Ali doing the garden?"

At her question Gibbs quickly turned his attention to the other two and sighed "No Auggie it's not that. Since the weather is turning warmer and everyone has had their time with Ali I was wondering if maybe I should start thinking about trying to bring Jack into the family"

Auggie sat quiet for a few minutes contemplating this then realize that he had just as much right to get to know Ali as she did after all he was Jethro's father and could be a vital addition to their family. With quiet caution she asked "Have you talked to him since his first visit?"

"Yes, the day Ali was at the construction site with Abby"

"And what did he say?" asked Auggie softly, now was when they found out how much he wanted to be a part of Ali's life.

"He said that he wants to get to know both Allison and Ali but would do it only if she felt comfortable enough to be herself around him and at her own time and pace" said Gibbs

"We'll that's a good start at least, what did Ali say when you told her?"

"She said she wanted to get to know him but that she wanted to talk to you first because he scared her a little"

"Did she say when she was scared of him?" asked Ali pointed, this would get right to point of if he was able to spend time with Ali without upsetting her.

"She said he was a little scary when he got mad and yelled" answered Gibbs

"That's not surprising, her father got very loud and fierce the few times he got mad at her, even striking her twice

"Jack would never do that and if he did I would take care of it personally" said Gibbs emphatically, remembering the time that he had struck his father for call Ali a name.

"I'm glad to hear that Jethro because Ali doesn't need him to remind her of her father, if she allows him to come down and spend time with her he is going to have to control his temper or I'm afraid he could do more harm than good to Ali"

"Believe me Auggie, he understands that but we will explain it to him if and when Ali lets him come. Anything else we should know?" asked Gibbs

"Let me speak to Ali then I'll let you know, but that's the main thing. He has to control his temper" stated Auggie emphatically.

"Ok, when do you want to talk to her?" asked Tobias

"I think I'll wait until after lunch and her nap, then we'll go to our special place. And remember that it applies to both you Jethro if you need it" reminded Auggie, she had a feeling something else was bother him to but he wasn't quite ready to talk yet.

"Thanks Auggie, maybe after lunch while Ali's asleep?" said Gibbs quietly

"Sure" said Auggie just as quietly then patted his hand.

Just at that moment Ali bounced into the living room announcing "Lunch is served Lady and Gentlemen" as she came to stand in front of Tobias and Gibbs

At her smile Gibbs stood up and whisking her into his arms and saying "Lead on princess, this old man's starving" then gently started tickling her side

"Oh Daddy, I've told you before you and Papa aren't old, just older" said Ali as she squealed trying to get away from him hand.

"Good answer my sweet, may I take you in my dear" said Ducky as he stood then extended his arm to Auggie.

With a shy smile she took his arm and let him lead her into the dining room where everyone was sitting at the table waiting for them. As they each took their place everyone started passing the plates around and lunch turned into its usual festive occasion. After everyone was finished eating and drunk their last cup of coffee or tea, Ali helped Jimmy, Tim and Tony clean the kitchen up then went upstairs with Tobias to get her diaper changed then put down for her nap.

As Tobias and Ali headed towards the stairs Gibbs got up from the table and headed towards the backyard, with a sad little look after the man Auggie followed Tobias and Ali upstairs and entered Ali's room just as Tobias was covering up Ali and giving her a bottle. As he stood he smiled at the women then stepped aside so he could kiss Ali goodnight, these were the times that Auggie missed spending with Ali the most when she was truly little Ali.

As Auggie leaned over Ali she gently kissed her forehead, brushing back her hair then whispered "Goodnight sweetheart, sleep tight"

"Night Auggie, love you" whispered Ali around her bottle then turned over and went to sleep.

Auggie stood watching Ali for a few minutes more then walked to the door where Tobias was waiting, but before she passed him she stopped and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Tobias, do you know what's upsetting Jethro? It's more than just his father getting to know Ali isn't it?" asked Auggie gently

"It's sort of difficult to explain Auggie, a couple of weeks ago Ali asked Tim and Ziva to help her fix us a breakfast in bed. And after she brought in our tray Jethro commented that there was enough food for all of us and asked her to stay but she told him that Tim and Ziva had told her that she needed to leave us alone so we could eat after working up our appetites" explained Tobias quietly as a slight blush started to raise on his cheeks.

It took Auggie a few minutes to figure out exactly what Tobias was referring too, and when she did she burst of laughing, causing Tobias to look back at Ali then pull the older women out of the room quickly.

"It's not funny Auggie, Jethro is very sensitive about our personal life" said Tobias slightly stronger than he meant too.

At his replied Auggie quickly calmed down and turned to look at Tobias' flushed face "I'm sorry Tobias, you're right it's not funny and I shouldn't have reacted that way but I really don't see the problem?"

"Jethro's concerned that Ali might get upset if she knew what the two of us do when were together" said Tobias, his blush growing with every word.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Tobias that's ridiculous, come with me" said Auggie hotly then pulled the man down the stairs and out to the backyard to find Gibbs in his work shed trying to work on his project for Ali.

Auggie stood looking at the man and felt her fury at him instantly leave her, he was genuinely concerned that if Ali found out about their sexual practices that she would be upset. After a few minutes she quietly moved into the shed until she was standing just in front of the man.

"Jethro" said Auggie softly

As he looked up he saw Auggie standing in front of him then looked passed her to see Tobias in the doorway and knew instantly why she was here. Tobias had told her about the incident a few weeks ago and how it had upset him. With a sigh he dropped the tool he hand in his hand and sighed standing up to face the women who seemed to know their little girl the best.

"Auggie….I…" started Gibbs just stopped when he couldn't go on

At his hesitation Auggie stepped forward and gently took him into her arms, after a few minutes she backed away but kept her hands gently on his shoulders. "Jethro, you honestly don't think that anything you or Tobias could possibly do would upset Ali do you?"

"But she's so sweet and innocent when she's Ali" said Gibbs sorrowfully

"But that's just when she's Ali, you don't honestly think she's been able to be Ali all her life do you? For forty-nine years or more she's been Allison almost exclusively. And in that time I can truthfully tell you that she has had her fair share of good and bad lesbian and gay couples as friends"

At their looks Auggie held her hands up for silence and continued "Don't worry, the bad ones have been taken care of and won't ever bother Allison again. But she knows what the two of you do when you're alone. We'll probably not exactly what you do but she knows the jest of it and I can assure you she doesn't care. As long as you love her unconditionally and never intentionally hurt her your sexual preferences don't matter to her"

"Are you sure Auggie, because we wouldn't want to…" started Jethro then stopped when he saw the look on her face

"We can ask her when she wakes up but I'm pretty sure I can tell you her answer, I'll tell you what why don't all three of us go upstairs to change her and talk to her then" suggested Auggie as she looked at the two men, she knew that Ali's room was a quiet private place to talk and since this was a sensitive subject for the two men it was probably the best place

"Alright, thank you Auggie" said Gibbs softly as he picked up his discarded tool and went back to work, with that gesture Auggie knew she was dismissed so she turned around and gave Tobias a smile then headed back into the house to wait for Ali to wake up.

-NCIS-

At three-fifteen as usual they heard noises from Ali's room and Gibbs, Tobias and Auggie all headed upstairs. As Gibbs woke Ali, Tobias gathered her diaper supplies then almost without a noticeable break in the routine moved to change her as Gibbs moved away to turn off her sleep music and to rinse out her bottle and pacifier. These two really had the routine down pat and it was a joy to watch them both take care of Ali almost as one.

After Tobias had finished changing Ali instead of helping her up Gibbs sat back down on the side of the bed gently pulling her into his lap "Ali sweetheart, we need to talk to you about something before we go back downstairs okay?"

"Sure Daddy, did I do something wrong?" asked Ali as she looked at Gibbs then at Tobias as he was coming out of the bathroom. Usually both of them didn't come up to wake her so she figured that they're talk must be about something serious.

"No baby girl, it's nothing you've done. It's about us actually, you remember when Ziva and Tim came over a few weeks ago and helped you fix breakfast in bed for us?" asked Tobias as he and Auggie came over to stand beside the bed.

"I remember Papa, and I didn't get up out of bed honestly" said Ali

"I know you didn't princess it's not that, what we're referring to was when you brought us breakfast and I asked you to stay and eat with us. What did you tell me, do you remember?" said Gibbs

Ali thought for a minute then smiled as she remembered what Tim and Ziva had told her when she had filled their plates. "I said that Ziva and Tim had told me that you need to be left alone so you could eat after working up your appetites" said Ali with a smile

"Do you know what they were referring to Ali?" asked Gibbs as he raised her chin so he could see her reaction to his question, neither man wanted there to be any doubt about how Ali felt about this subject.

"Of course Jethro, I'm not stupid!"

"Allison" said Tobias as he looked at their daughter then at Auggie, the women had an "I told you so look" on her face.

"Sorry Daddy, but let me say here and now as both Allison and Ali that I don't care what the two of you do in the privacy of your own bedroom. Just so long as I don't have to watch or you don't try to include me I'm perfectly happy with you two being an exclusive couple"

"But you know about male sex right?" asked Gibbs sort of shyly

"Daddy, really! I may act like a two year old but I'm really almost sixty-three. I think I have a pretty good idea what the male sex act entails although I do know it differs from couple to couple but I really don't want to know the specific, ewe" said Ali with a high pitched squeak at the end and a scrunched up face.

At her answer Auggie cleared her voice causing both men to look her way and then smile at the look on her face. She had told them that Ali wouldn't have a problem with their sex life and she was right.

"Okay baby girl, just so long as you understand that neither of us would ever do anything to hurt you" said Gibbs as he pulled her into a hug

"I know that Daddy, and I love you both for it but you don't have to worry. Your sex life is just between the two of you. Now can we go downstairs, I would like to talk to Auggie after I've had my snack and maybe show her something on the computer if that's okay?" said Ali as she looked at the three people standing around her bed.

"That's fine princess and maybe we can even eat our snack while we're talking, how'd you'd like that?" said Auggie as she looked at the two men for approval, at their nod Auggie held out her hand for Ali and she took it happily jumping off of Gibbs lap and following Auggie to the door.

"Thank you Daddy, thank you Papa. I love you!" called Ali as she and Auggie left her room to go downstairs and eat.

"Well I guess we were worried for nothing huh Jethro?" said Tobias as he took the few steps needed to close the distance between himself and his partner.

"I guess not but I still can't help but wonder if she's just saying that to please us" said Gibbs as he spread his legs then pulled Tobias between them

"Jethro give it a rest, both Ali and Auggie said that she didn't care about what we did privately and I believe her. And since I have no intention of putting on a voyeur show for Ali or sharing you with anyone, including my daughter I don't see a problem"

"I guess you're right, so what do you suggest we do while Ali and Auggie talk?"

"Well since we have a house full of people downstairs, I'd say not much but just you wait until later after our little one is asleep" said Tobias as he leaned in towards Jethro and started to capture his mouth

Just then they both heard a loud voice from downstairs calling "Daddy, Papa. Are you coming downstairs or do we need to give you guys a minute" yelled Ali

As both men broke apart they smiled then slowly made their way downstairs

"Somehow I'll bet that comment came from DiNozzo, I think it might be wise to have a little talk with our older siblings about appropriate subjects of conversation around Ali" said Tobias after stealing a quick kiss from Gibbs then moving ahead of him

"I agree" said Gibbs with a smile, then followed his partner downstairs.

-NCIS-

Ali and Auggie talked for almost an hours and then they came inside and Ali showed her and email advertisement that she'd received. As Ali opened up the website, then went to the section that she wanted Auggie waited wondering just what their little girl was up to. As far as she could see she was in the women's section of the sleepwear and she knew that Ali usually preferred to sleep in just one of her sleep tank tops and her diaper. As the page loaded Auggie saw the Eileen West section of women's nightdresses and once again wondered if Ali was having an identity crisis.

"So what do you think Auggie, aren't they pretty" said Ali as she looked at the various nightdresses.

"Yes sweetheart, I think there beautiful but I don't understand why you're looking at them. Do you want to try and be Allison more?" asked Auggie, she'd thought that Ali was happy with the way things were but maybe there was more going on that she thought

"Oh no Auggie, I just got this e-mail from them and saw the nightdress in the e-mail. The lady wearing it looked so pretty, and we'll I was thinking that maybe I would sometimes like to be that pretty too" said Ali shyly as she looked away

It still amazed her that even though Ali had grown and become so much more confident in herself as Ali, that deep down she was still that scared little insecure girl that she had first seen when she'd been assigned the Grayson case. Ali might act like a two year old most of the time but she was still a women and sometimes a women needed to feel pretty. Auggie knew that Ali felt pretty and was very proud of that fact when she was wearing her play sets but that was as Ali, the two year old. Deep down Ali the women needed to feel pretty too and if wearing one of these nightdresses did the trick for her then she couldn't see any harm, just so long as Ali didn't try to turn into Allison while she was wearing them.

"Well as I said sweetheart, I think their pretty and if you want to wear them as Ali I don't see any reason why you can't but why don't we do this first. Why don't we show them to Daddy and Papa and explain why you want to wear them and see what they say. I don't think there will be a problem but I just don't want you to get upset if they react in a way you don't expect okay?" explained Auggie

"Okay, but I still can wear my diaper them to bed while I wearing them right? I mean if I'm going to be pretty like the ladies in the pictures I don't have to be grown up to do I?" asked Ali worriedly thinking that if that's what it meant then maybe she didn't want them after all

"Oh no baby girl, if you want to wear your diaper while you wear the nightdresses I'm sure it will be fine. Besides it's only around the house" added Auggie with a smile.

"Oh thank you Auggie, I was worried for a minute. When can we talk to Daddy and Papa about the nightdresses?"

"How about I go talk to them right now then you can show them. Why don't you make a wish list of all the nightdresses you would like, that way we can show Daddy and Papa and see what they say" suggested Auggie as she stood up and kissed the women's head.

Boy she was still a conflict of personalities if she'd ever seen one, on one hand she wanted to be Ali the two year old who needed to be loved and taken care of and then on the other she was Ali the women who still needed to be loved and taken care of but wanted to feel beautiful like a women too. This was a new step for her and she hoped that Jethro and Tobias were strong enough to take it on.

As she watched Ali happily making her wish list of the pretty nightdresses that she wanted, Auggie smiled once more then went to inform her fathers of what she had found out. In her talk with Ali about Jack's reaction she'd found out a few new things that disturbed even her about Admiral Grayson. She had a feeling that Jackson Gibbs wouldn't react that way but his strong reaction and harsh words had brought back the memories of the few confrontations Ali had with her biological father. Secondly she'd discovered that Ali had a deep longing to be considered pretty as a women, but still while she was in her "baby or little Ali" mode and dressed as a women. At least she had to be grateful that it was just pretty cotton nightdresses and not silk women's lingerie.

Auggie found Gibbs and Tobias once again in the work shed and just knocked once then entered pulling up a stool beside the two men.

"Well, did you talk with Ali? What did she say?" asked Gibbs as he once again put down the tool he was working with and gave his full attention to Auggie. He could tell that she'd found out something that had disturbed her a little and that was beginning to worry him, maybe wasn't the best time to try and bring Jack into the family just yet.

"Well I found out several things, and before I tell you I want you both to promise me that no matter how much it upsets you that you won't show you're reactions around Ali. She got upset enough just remembering the memory and I don't want her to have to relive it with either of you."

"We promise, now tell us Auggie what happened?" said Tobias solemnly as he took Jethro's hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"Well it seems that the Admiral tried to make Ali give up her "baby self" several times and when she couldn't and had an accident he yelled at her calling her very harsh and hateful names and even hit her a few times"

"Why that bast..." started Gibbs then stormed out of the work shed and promptly went to pacing the backyard cussing and punching at Ali's tire swing.

As Tobias and Auggie emerged from the shed they saw the others worriedly gathering around and called "Uhhh Ziva, Abby. Would you go inside and keep Ali busy while I finish talking to Jethro"

"Sure Auggie, is Gibbs alright?" asked Ziva as she headed towards the house with Abby to find Ali and keep her indoors. Whatever had happened had upset Gibbs tremendously and Ali didn't need to see him like that.

"He'll be fine Ziva, I'll explain it to everyone later right now I need to take care of Tobias and Jethro" called Auggie as she watched Gibbs pace back and forth in the yard

"Right, hey guys why we don't go inside. I think it's time for the game to come on" said Tony as he hurriedly shepherded Tim and Jimmy into the house.

With a quick wave of gratitude towards Tony, Auggie and Tobias sat down on Ali's play set to wait until Gibbs calmed down enough to talk. It took forty-five minutes before he was calm enough to come over to Tobias and Auggie without feeling the fury resurface in him. As he came over walked over to the bench swing, Tobias moved over giving him room to flop down beside him. Auggie had taken one of the single swings the next section over and silently watched as the two men sat, hand intertwined Gibbs head leaning slightly on Tobias' shoulder.

"Feel like you can talk now Jethro or do you need more time?" asked Auggie finally as she saw the man's shoulders sagging slightly

"It just makes me so mad the more I learn about Ali's life with Admiral Grayson. How could he treat such as sweet, kind hearted person in such a horrible way?" said Gibbs finally

"You have to remember Jethro that he considered Ali worthless because she no longer fit into the grand scheme he'd planned for her. He wasn't looking at her as a person but as a worthless piece of property that he still hoped he could force mold into something that was useful to him. Once he realized she couldn't or wouldn't give Ali up he just thought of her as a means to take care of his other children"

"He ought to have been arrested for hitting a child" said Tobias forcefully

"I agree but since he scared Ali enough that she didn't say anything one anyone until now, and I'm afraid that child abuse cases have a statute of limitations on the time you can prosecute" said Auggie sadly "But we know now and can help Ali work through it by trying to limit her time around people who might have strong reactions like that. So now what we need to do is tell your father about Ali's father's reaction and then explain to him her reaction so he understands why he can't react that way around her again. I'm afraid that if he reacts like that to her again there might not be any way he can spend time around her, because one more breakdown and I'm afraid we'll lost Ali and Allison all together"

"Don't worry about Jack Auggie, we'll make sure he understands the importance of keeping his temper if he wants to have anything to do with his son or granddaughter" said Gibbs with so much conviction that Auggie was certain that he meant it. If he so much as raised his voice in anger to Ali he might lose any chance he had of ever getting to know her or of ever seeing his son again.

"Good, now the second thing I learned is a little happier but just as complicated. It seems that Ali wants to be considered pretty as a women but while she's still "little Ali" explained Auggie. At the two men's puzzled looks Auggie quickly continued. "It seems that she received an e-mail advertisement from a website called The Vermont Country Store which sells, among other things women's nightdresses. Very pretty, modestly made, long cotton nightdresses. When I asked her if she wanted them so she could be Allison when she wore then she said no. She told me that in the picture the lady wearing the nightdress looked pretty and she wanted to look pretty like that sometimes too, but she still wanted to wear her diaper, even when she wore the nightdress"

"I'm sorry Auggie, I don't understand. How can she wear a women's nightdress and want to be a women but still be our little Ali?" asked Gibbs.

"That's the complicated part Jethro, in Ali's growth since her breakdown she's become more independent, more confident and comfortable with herself as Ali. And while she happily dresses in all her cute play sets and even her more adult one's when she goes out she's still thinks as "little or baby Ali" and told she's cute or precious. Well now Ali needs to feel she's pretty or beautiful as a women, and while she doesn't want to give up the "little Ali" mode she wants to be looked at as a women to. Sort of like the mildest form of Adult Infantilism, were an adult thinks and acts like an adult but wears the diapers just for fun or because they like the feel of them"

"But isn't that what Ali does?" asked Gibbs now more confused than ever.

"Oh no Jethro, Ali lost her mild form of Adult Infantilism classification when she took one an eighteen month to two years olds personality. Now she would be classified as being a split personality, since she's the adult Allison during the day at work and "baby or little" Ali at night and on weekends when she's home"

"But she can flip between them so easily" said Tobias quickly

"That's because she's accepted both personalities as being an essential part of her and as she found out the hard way at the beach house she can't have one without the other"

"I still don't understand how she can have both a split personalities and practice Adult Infantilism?" said Gibbs

"Well she's technically not practicing Adult Infantilism since she's taken on the personalities full time but let's just say she's a child/women who wants to be pretty like women sometimes while still being a child"

"Well I guess it could be worse, she could have wanted to start wearing sexy women's lingerie" said Gibbs with a smile

"That was my though too Jethro. So do me a favor and come take a look at the nightdresses on the website. They are really very pretty and modest, and with the exception of them being made of a sheer cotton I don't think there will be a problem"

"How sheer?" asked Tobias quickly remembering the first time that he'd given Ali a shower and although neither he nor Jethro thought of her in that way they were both men who had been with women before so sometimes their bodies reacted on its own accord.

"I think several of the nightdresses have robes that she can wear over them to forestall any unintentional reactions to her that either of you might have" said Auggie with a smile, remembering the story that Ducky had told her about Jethro's untimely reaction to spending the night with Tobias sitting in his lap

"Alright, if you're sure Auggie, let's go see if we can make our child/women feel pretty" said Gibbs with a smile then stood up and pulled Tobias to his feet.

As they entered the living room they saw the rest of Ali's extended family sitting around the computer as Ali proudly showed everyone the nightdresses in her wish list.

As Tony saw them come in the door he called out "Hey boss, you ought to come and see this website. It's got some really nice things that I think Ali would look pretty in"

"That's why we're here Tony, and you don't have a problem with her wearing these but still being our "little Ali" said Tobias as he looked at Tony and the others, one all their faces he saw nothing but happiness at the thought of Ali wearing the nightdresses but still being their little one

"No boss, no problem. Every women likes to feel pretty sometimes" said Tim

"That's very prophetic McGenius" said Tony

"But very true Tim, thank you" said Auggie with a smile at the younger man. "Now if two of you will excuse us I think Ali would like to show Tobias and Jethro her wish list now. Right Ali?"

"Oh yes please, I'll ask Abby to help me e-mail you the link to the website so you can get on and look more later on" asked Ali as she looked at her younger older brothers and sisters'.

A few minutes later Tim, Tony and Jimmy rose from their seat and moved away from the computer giving Tobias, Gibbs and Auggie a place to sit. As Ali once again went back to her wish list he hoped that she'd done the right thing in showing Auggie this website. So far everyone's reaction had been positive and very supportive but now came the big test. Would Gibbs and Tobias allow her to still be their baby Ali while wearing one of these nightdresses?

After a few minutes of looking through her wish list and going to the pages which showed each nightdress exquisitely Gibbs and Tobias turned to Ali with a big smile on their faces "Well I don't see any reason why you can't wear them sweetheart, but there kind of expensive so I don't want you buying a whole lot at one time. And since the material looks kind of sheer you might consider buying the matching robe that way you won't get cold if you wear them at the beach house" said Gibbs

At his answer Ali jumped up and threw her arms around Gibbs' neck, then Tobias' giving each a kiss on the cheek and whispering in their ear "Thank you Daddy. Thank you Papa."

"Just remember princess that you're always pretty to us no matter what you wear" said Tobias which earned him another hug and kiss from Ali before she ran off with Tim, Tony and Palmer to play in the back yard.

"Nice save Tobias" said Auggie as she closed out Ali's e-mail then shut down the computer

"We meant it Auggie, she doesn't have to wear pretty women's nightdresses to be pretty or beautiful to either of us, we both love her for who she is on the inside" said Gibbs as he looked at his partner and smiled

"I know you both do, and for that I am eternally grateful, so when are you going to call your father Jethro?" asked Auggie

"I think I will let Ali decide and call him, since it's her that he has to get to know but I'm not going to press her. When she's ready she'll let us know" said Gibbs as they all went back outside to spend the rest of the day just watching Ali play.

At dusk Gibbs and Tobias called everyone inside and after a quick clean up and change Ducky, Tim, Tony, Ziva, Jimmy and Auggie helped start dinner while Ali, Tobias and Gibbs started the grill. When the grill was ready Ali bounced into the kitchen and with Tobias' help carried the platters of meat to the grill. After a few close calls Ali helped Tobias and Gibbs grill all the meat and were soon carrying them to the tables on the patio.

Since there family had grown Tobias, Ali and Gibbs had enlarged the concrete patio surface and bought another outdoor patio set so everyone could now eat at the tables. So as everyone sat down the started eating Gibbs looked at their family and smiled. It was nice to have everyone here but it would be better almost complete when it included Jack. After everyone had eaten and taken their dishes into the kitchen, then cleaned up Ali and the younger generation put down Ali's "play" comforter and got out the different activities they wanted to do. Ziva and Abby worked on the puzzle, while Ali, Tony, Jimmy and Tim worked on a big Lego set that Ali had gotten for Christmas. The older generation settled themselves on the couches and chairs and watched television of watched the younger ones play.

By nine o' clock Ali had all but given up trying to play and was just lying on the comforter watching the others put together the set. Earlier when Ziva had seen that Ali was getting sleep she had gone upstairs and gotten Ali's pacifier and her "Puffalump" and brought them down quietly slipping the to the women. Now as Ali watched her brothers and sisters play with her on her comforter she wondered with it would be like to include Gibb's father in the mix.

She was pretty sure that he was generally a nice man, but he was old fashion and hadn't understood Ali's and Gibbs relationship and naturally his first reaction had been anger. That had happened before to her when someone found out that she wore diapers and drank from a bottle, they'd gotten angry at her calling her all sorts of name and telling her she was an adult she needed to act like one. So when she saw his reaction she'd automatically gone back to that time and done the only thing she knew to do, she ran. But now she had her Daddy and Papa back along with her extended family who loved her no matter how she acted so maybe it was time to add another grandpa.

Not that she didn't love the grandparents she had, she loved Ducky and Todd and Rachael Peters very much but with the exception of Ducky they weren't family, but Jack was Gibb's father, her own father's, so to speak, flesh and blood and she knew that if it was done right they could have a very special relationship almost the same as what she had with Gibbs and Tobias.

After a few more minutes Gibbs noticed that she was just lying on the comforter and gave over and knelt down beside her asking "Do you feel okay baby girl?"

At Ali's nod he smiled then turned her over and felt her diaper, she was wet and needed changing so with a look at his watch he said again. "How about we head on upstairs and get you changed, then ready for bed, you've had a big day and I think someone's getting sleepy" then held out his hand to Ali helping her to her feet.

"We'll clean up the toys Boss" offered Tim

"Thanks Tim, and remember you're welcome to stay the night if you like" said Gibbs as he lead Ali out of the living room "Tell everyone goodnight Ali"

"Night everyone, and thank you for spending the day with me" said Ali as she stopped turning around but still leaning heavily against Gibbs side

"Night sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow and maybe Daddy will take you to get the things for your garden" said Auggie

"Really, oh can we Daddy please" said Ali as she looked up at him excitedly

"We'll see little one, it depends on how you feel tomorrow alright?" said Gibbs gently, he could tell that Ali was exhausted by the way she was totally leaning against him and he didn't want to overdo it with another big day.

"Okay Daddy, night Auggie. Love you" called Ali as he turned back and put her face against Gibbs side as he lead her towards her room.

"Love you to sweetheart" called Auggie.

After that the house was cleaned up quickly and everyone grabbed their coats with only Auggie spending the night. As she headed upstairs she meet Gibbs and Tobias coming out of Ali's room and smiled as she passed the two men heading towards her room. As Auggie's door closed Tobias quickly lead Gibbs towards the master bedroom, remembering his earlier promise of what they were going to do once their little one was tucked in bed asleep.

-NCIS-

Sunday was a much quieter day with only Ziva coming over. Auggie had asked if she could wake Ali so as soon as they heard some noise from Ali's room she headed upstairs. She entered to find Ali just waking up and quickly went to her bedside

"Morning Princess" said Auggie with a smile and a gentle brush of her forehead

"Auggie, you stayed" answered Ali as she pulled her pacifier out of her mouth and then held her arms out to the older women

As Auggie leaded down to hug the women she had to smile, Ali looked so innocent and sweet after she'd just woken up, it was sometime hard to think of her as anything but their little Ali

"Of course sweetheart, I told you I wanted to see if your Daddy would take you to get your garden" said Auggie then with a smile, leaned down and whispered in Ali's ear "and maybe after that we could get back on that website and buy you a couple of nightgowns and robes"

Ali smiled and threw her arms around the older women's neck again gently pulling her down then released her and Auggie quickly changed her then helped Ali up and she bounced to the bathroom to get dressed. Breakfast was a quick affair with Auggie and Ali fixing some eggs, bacon and toast for the four of them. After everything was cleaned up Auggie and Ali went to the computer in the living room while Tobias and Gibbs lingered over another cup of coffee.

By the time Ziva arrived at nine o' clock Auggie and Ali had ordered two matching nightdresses and robes from The Vermont Country Store and three more spring/summer play sets for Ali from the lady who made them. Fifteen minutes later everyone was pilling into Tobias' SUV and heading for Home Depot to pick out Ali's garden.

Their little group attracted a little bit of attention but no one cared as they happily watched Ali bounce around the garden section picking out the best containers, soil and plants that she could find. Because they got the biggest containers they could find so the plants had room to grow they also find some planter scooters to put under each containers so they could be easily moved. After filling up several carts with all their garden supplies they finally headed towards the checkout counter. When the cashier had finished ringing up everything both Gibbs and Ali started pulling out their credit cards but Auggie stopped them both with a glance

"It's my project so it's my treat" said Auggie firmly

"But Auggie, we can't…." started Gibbs just stopped when he saw the look on her face

"Jethro Gibbs put that away now…." repeated Auggie quietly but just as firmly

At her tone Gibbs blushed slightly, then said quietly "Yes ma'am"

After that everything was bagged up and the small group headed back towards Tobias' SUV, then headed home with the girls in the back talking and planning happily. As soon as they got home Ali wanted to start working on the garden so after everything was carried out to the patio in the backyard all three women started to work with a little help from Gibbs and Tobias.

By lunch time all the containers were filled with soil, the plants planted and a cage in each container. Gibbs and Tobias had agreed that Ali could use one corner of the patio so when they were finished six large containers stood in one corner. They'd bought two tomatoes plants, two pepper plants (one green and one yellow bell), one cucumber plant and some lettuce seeds. Along with the container plants Auggie and Ziva had also bought Ali a small herb garden so she could learn to use them in her cooking. So after watering and cleaning up the patio they headed into the house for lunch.

After lunch and Ali's nap the rest of the afternoon was spent with Auggie and Ali quietly on the floor while Tobias and Gibbs watched television. Auggie stayed for dinner but left just before Ali's bed time tell the woman that she would see her again next weekend. That evening as Tobias put Ali to bed he was once again amazed at the family that he's joined.


	18. Jackson Gibbs (Jack)

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 18

Jackson Gibbs (Jack)

It took Ali another three weeks before she got up the courage to ask Gibbs about calling his father. It was late May and Tobias, Gibbs and Ali were spending the late evening outside on the patio having just finished dinner. Since it had turned warm they tried to eat out on the patio as much as they could since Ali enjoyed being outdoors so much and tonight was no exception. The dishes were washed and they were lingering on the patio until it got too dark to see then they would go inside and spend the rest of the night watching television or a movie.

Tonight Ali was exceptionally quiet and Gibbs worried that she was upset over something or getting sick. As he came up behind her he felt the back of her neck and asked "Ali baby, do you feel alright?"

Ali sat still for a minute then sighed turning into his arms and announced "Daddy, I think I'm ready to call Mr. Gibbs"

At her announcement both men looked at her and then smiled, they knew that she'd been thinking about it since they had talked about it at one of their family cookouts but they hadn't thought she was ready yet, but now she was and they wanted to make sure it was exactly what she wanted to do.

"Are you sure sweetheart? You know you don't have to call him just for my sake" said Gibbs as he came around and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sure Daddy. I've been thinking about it a lot recently and I think it time I met and got to know Jackson Gibbs"

"Good girl, do you want us to stay with you or would you rather talk to him alone?" asked Tobias

Just after the family cookout they called Jack explaining a few things to him and making sure he understood that he had to control his temper around Ali. After promising that he would they asked him to wait until Ali called him. It had taken her nearly another two and a half weeks before she worked up the courage to ask to call him, and now the time was here.

"I think I'd like you both to stay if you don't mind Papa. I'd like to put him on speaker phone so that way you can hear what's going on to if that's okay?" said Ali

"However you want to handle this princess is fine with us, you know we'll do whatever we can to help you" said Gibbs as he pulled her into his arms once more.

"Thank you Daddy, and I love you, you to Papa" said Ali he face buried in Gibbs' shirt

"We love you to little one" said Tobias as he came over and gave her a hug still encased in Gibbs arms. "Are you ready to call him now?"

With a deep sigh and a nod Ali pulled out of both men's arms and walked into the house to get the phone. She handed it to Gibbs and watched as he dialed the number then handed it back to her. After putting it on speaker phone she put the phone on the table and sat down in the closest lawn chair.

The phone rang five times and she almost was ready to hang up when she heard the deep voice of Jackson Gibbs say "Hello?"

Frozen for a second Ali stared at the phone until she heard Gibbs voice softly calling her name "Ali…Allison"

"Uhhh…hello Jackson Gibbs?" said Ali in most business like voice, he wanted to meet Allison so he was going to get the full blown Allison Fornell-Gibbs.

"Yes, who is this?" asked Jack

"Allison Fornell-Gibbs, I'm Jethro and Tobias's daughter"

"Ohhhhh…we'll hello Allison. I'm glad you called" said Jack

"So am I, I'm sorry we didn't get to meet properly the first time you came to visit but I had just gotten out of the hospital and wasn't feeling well"

"I know, Leroy explained that to me and I'm sorry for my reaction to first seeing you. I was Ahhh…shocked to say the least" said Jack with a smile

"Jack" called Gibbs as he came over to stand behind Ali's chair

"Is that you Leroy, is Tobias with you?" asked Jack

"Yes Jack, I'm here. We're both here with Allison" answered Tobias

"Ahhh good, I'm glad you worked all of that out. So what can I do for you my dear?"

"We'll I hear that you want to come down and visit with us?"

"Yes, I would like that very much" said Jack

"Then would you be able to come down this weekend and spend some times getting to know Ali?" asked Allison

"I thought I was talking to Ali?" asked Jack in a confused voice. He remembered Leroy saying something about her being Ali or Allison.

"No right now I'm Allison" she said with a laugh "Since you said you wanted to meet her and I'm only Allison during the day at work I figured I'd call you as Allison so we could be introduced and so when you come down you'd meet Ali"

"Sounds like a well thought out plan Allison, I look forward to meeting both of you. Now is there anything else I should know before I come down?"

"No I think that's all, all though I will tell you that Jethro says that Ali is a little Ahhh….boisterous and likes to run and hug people a lot" said Allison with another laugh.

It almost sounded like she was talking about another person when she spoke of Ali, then he remembered that Jethro had told him Ali or Allison as she was now was one half of a split personality that she had and was Allison during the day at work and Ali at night and weekends. Boy he hoped he could keep them straight. "Well I sort of like hugs and boisterous little girls" answered Jack with a smile

"Then you should get along with Ali just fine. Now is there anything else you want to know about Allison?"

"Uhhhh...well Leroy told me a little about your family, I mean your other family. So why don't you tell me as much as you can about yourself?" asked Jack hoping that he hadn't stepped into a muddy situation mentioning her other family, but if he had she hadn't seemed to notice because the next thing he heard was Allison rattling on about her degrees in different cultures and how many languages she could read and write. They talked for about forty-five minutes, Allison telling Jack all she could about her decrypting work and the adventures she'd been on with Tobias, Gibbs and a few of the other agencies she worked with. As Allison slowed down he broached the other subject he'd been wondering about, Ali.

"Uhhhh...Allison, all that sound wonderful but could we talk about Ali for a while? What is she like?" asked Jack then waited as he wondered how she would explain her second personality.

It took Allison a few minutes before she spoke and Gibbs and Tobias had almost thought that she wasn't going to answer Jack. They'd both heard his question and wondered themselves how Allison explained Ali.

"Ali is...we'll she's...unique I guess is a good word for her. She's a child trapped in an adult body who was forced at a very young age to take care of her younger brothers and sisters. Physically she grew up but not emotionally since she never really got a chance to be a child so now she's reliving that childhood with Jethro and Tobias. Ali is very honest, all most to a fault sometimes. She's loyal, and trusting and tends to show her emotions with lots of squeals and hugs. She's learning how to build things with Jethro and Abby, she likes to work puzzles, build Lego sets, color or draw and read. She is also doing an online college biology class with Ducky and Jimmy and also likes to watch Disney or children's movies, but nothing scary, and likes to watch old sitcom shows"

"Wow" said Jack after a second. "She sounds like an interesting little girl. Anything else?" asked Jack hesitantly.

He was floored that he'd gotten such a detailed description of a totally opposite person than the one he was talking to. Allison sounded smart, sophisticated and very well adjusted in the adult world, where as Ali. Well Ali sounded like a typical little girl, with the exception of the college biology course but given her background he wouldn't put it past her to do well in that as well.

"Oh yeah, Jethro and Tobias took Ali horseback ridding and fishing once and she enjoyed that although I..I mean she didn't like to bait the hook. They also took me...I mean her to a county fair once and we rode the carousel." said Allison excitedly, she was remembering the events and slowly loosing her Allison personality and turning into Ali.

"It's all right Allison, you can talk to me as Ali is you wish" said Jack softly, even he could tell that her Allison personality was slipping.

"You're not mad, I know you said you wanted to get to know Allison too?" asked Ali as she got up and moved over to sit in Gibbs' lap she was getting tired after a long day at work as Allison and then going back into that personality to talk to Jack.

"Yes I did sweet, but I also said I wanted to get to know Ali. So why don't you finish telling me what you like to do as Ali" suggested Jack softly

"Okay, well I'm learning to cook with Ziva. And Auggie, she's my second grandma beside grandma Rachael, we've just started a container garden. And I..." said Ali happily and after that they sat for another thirty minutes Ali rattling on about all the new things she'd been doing recently.

After thirty minutes Ali slowly down and Gibbs looked down to see he nuzzling his shirt, which usually meant that she was getting tired and sleepy so when she paused for a breath Jethro spoke up.

"Uhhhh... Jack, I hate to cut this short but it's already dark here and Ali's getting sleepy. Can we continue this conversation when you come down this weekend?" asked Gibbs as he was looking down at Ali, her eyes were drooping and she was almost asleep.

"Of course Leroy, I didn't mean to tire the little one out" said Jack quickly

"You didn't dad, it's been a busy week at work for Allison and she's just used to be Ali after she gets home. It's sometimes hard for her to be Allison any other time but when she's at work" explained Gibbs

"Oh I understand, you go take care of that little girl of yours and I'll see you all this weekend. Now you're all still at Allison's house aren't you?"

"Yes Jack, the same house you were at before. You still have the address?" asked Gibbs

"Don't worry about me Leroy, I'll find the place and if I get lost I can always go back to your old neighbor and get the address from her. I'll try and be there around lunchtime, is that alright?"

"That's fine Dad, if not you can meet Ali went she gets up from her nap. See you this weekend" said Gibbs then hung up the phone and stood with Ali in his arms. As soon as he stood Tobias was instantly by his side steadying him and then following him as he carried Ali into the house.

"Do you think we should go ahead and take her upstairs and put her to bed?" asked Gibbs as he looked at his partner and then at the women in his arms.

"I think it might be best, as you said it's been a hard week at work for Ali recently" said Tobias with a smile "And who knows her Daddy might even get lucky tonight" then winked as he headed towards the stairs

"Yah think" answered Gibbs strongly then looked down at the women in his arms, Ali was sound asleep against his chest so with a smile he followed his lover upstairs to put their daughter to bed then both men headed to their bedroom to enjoy a night in each others arms.

-NCIS-

As promised Jackson Gibbs pulled up in front of Allison's house just a little before twelve o' clock and as he pulled his suitcase out of the back of his truck he heard a young sounding voice squeal "Look Daddy he came, he came!" then out ran Ali. She was wearing a white tee-shirt dress with little red and blue sailboats all over it with a matching tank top and shorts. As she ran over to his truck she stood in front of him slightly bouncing on her toes.

"Hello Mr. Gibbs" said Ali softly, just then Gibbs walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders instantly Ali stopped bouncing and leaned against Gibbs finally relaxing for the first time since she awoke that morning.

"Hello Ali, and you can call me Jack okay?" said Jack with a smile as he extended his hand to the women

Hesitantly Ali took the offered hand and then answered saying "Yes sir...I mean Jack"

"Hello Leroy, where's Tobias?" asked Jack as he looked around, he expected the two of them to come out and meet him with Ali

"He's inside fixing lunch, Ali why don't you go tell Papa that Jack is here" said Gibbs then gently kissed the side of her head and pushed her back towards the house

"Yes Daddy" called Ali as she ran back into the house calling loudly "Papa, Papa Jack is here. Jack is here"

"She calls you Daddy?" asked Jack as Gibbs leaned down to pick up his suitcase

"Yes Jack, she calls me Daddy and Tobias Papa. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No...no Leroy, I was just wondering if she ever used your given names?" said Jack as he followed Gibbs towards the house

"Only when she's Allison, or when she's talking to someone who isn't family" said Gibbs as he pushed the door opened then stepped aside to let Jack enter.

The house was the same as it was the first time Jack stormed in with the exception that it was much warmer so there wasn't a fire in the fireplace or a comforter laying in front of it. It was a nice house with a happy lived in feeling and Jack knew instantly that it was filled with love, lots of love mostly centered around Ali. A few minutes later Tobias came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel with Ali by his side.

"Hello Jack, glad you could make it" said Tobias as he extended his hand to the other man

"Glad I was asked" answered Jack truthfully, because the longer he'd wait the more he was afraid that Ali hadn't want him to be a part of her life.

"Ali why don't you go get cleaned up, then set the table for lunch please" said Tobias as he looked at the women beside him.

"Yes Papa" said Ali then bounced off to the bathroom to wash her hands

"You're welcome to eat lunch with us Jack I made enough for everyone"

"Thank you"

"Jack I hope you don't mind a third floor room but I'm afraid all the other rooms are taken and we haven't had a chance to ask one of the guys to move yet since were weren't sure when you'd be coming" said Gibbs as he came up behind him

"Don't worry about me Leroy, I'll manage where ever you put me" said Jack as he looked at both men.

Just then Ali came running out of the downstairs bathroom calling "Daddy, Papa I need to be cha..." but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw jack standing with both men.

"What's wrong baby girl?" asked Gibbs as he quickly grabbed her face then checked her over.

Ali stood there slightly dancing in place then moved closer to Gibbs and stood on her toes and whispered in his ear "I need to be changed"

At her words Gibbs sighed and pulled her into his arms laughing slightly "It's alright princess, go on upstairs and wait for me I'll be there in a minute"

"Yes Daddy" sighed Ali then she turned and ran up the stairs bolting into her room

"Is she alright Leroy?" asked Jack with concern in his voice, she seemed fine but he didn't know if there was some medical condition that he didn't know about

"She's fine Dad, she just needs to be changed. Why don't you stay down here with Tobias and help with lunch while I take care of Ali, We'll be back in a few minutes" said Gibbs as put Jack's suitcase down the headed upstairs to Ali's room

"Well I guess I'm on lunch duty, how can I help Tobias?" said Jack as he clapped his hands then headed towards the kitchen

A few minutes later Ali and Gibbs returned to find Jack setting the table while Tobias finished bringing the last platters of lunch to the table. Lunch was chicken and beef fajitas with either sautéed vegetables or lettuce, tomatoes and cheese on tortillas'. As everyone took their place at the table Jack looked around and smiled

"Well, this looks delicious Tobias" said Jack as he took his seat

"Oh Papa's a great cook, Daddy's not so good but he's learning like me" said Ali as she started filling her plate

"Ali" warned Gibbs with a glare at the women, which only made her smile and continue to fill her plate

"Oh don't worry Leroy, I'm glad you finally have someone to take care of you" said Jack with a smile then started eating.

After that lunch was a peaceful event with Ali talking almost non stop with Jack throwing in questions every now and then when Ali took a breath. After lunch Ali helped Gibbs clean up the dishes and kitchen while Tobias and Jack drank coffee in the living room. When they were finished Ali came bouncing in the living room and stood in front of Jack

"It's my nap time now Jack, but when I get up I'd like to spend some time with you if that's alright?"

"I think I'd like that very much little one, sweet dreams" said Jack as he looked at the women in front of him, and then taking a chance leaned forward and gently kissed her on her forehead. Ali tensed a little as he leaned forward, but soon relaxed when she realized all he was going to do was kiss her forehead. After that she threw all caution to the wind and threw her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "Thank you for coming Jack, night" then released him and ran upstairs.

"Well Allison was right, Ali is a hugger" said Jack as he looked at the two mentioning

"Yes she is, are you sure you'll be alright down her while I take care of Ali Dad?"

"I'll be fine Leroy go on and take care that little one of yours" said Jack with a smile then moved into the living room and sank down in one of the side chairs.

After another quick look at Jack Gibbs followed Ali upstairs to change her and put her down for her nap. Tobias entered a few minutes later and handed a mug of coffee to Jack as he place one on the coffee table then sat down on the couch.

"How long are Ali's naps?" asked Jack after he took a sip of coffee

"Usually about two and a half hours or so, she's usually up by three-fifteen or soon after" said Tobias as he looked at the other man

With a quick look at the clock by the mantel piece Jack slowly rose and headed towards the foyer where his suitcase sat. "Well a nap sure sounds good, tell Leroy that I'll talk to him after Ali's up from her nap. Night Tobias" said Jack as he grabbed his suitcase then headed up the stairs to the third floor to find an empty room.

A few minutes later Gibbs returned to the living room to find Tobias sitting on the couch drinking coffee, as he grabbed the extra mug on the coffee table he sat down with a sigh and asked "Where's Jack?"

"Went to take a nap, said to tell you that he would talk to you after Ali's awake" said Tobias as he looked at his partner then took another sip of coffee

"Well what do you want to do for the next two and a half hours?" asked Gibbs with a wicked gleam in his eye

"What to you think" exclaimed Tobias then took his coffee mug out of his hand, placing it on the table then all but pulled the other man up the stairs to their bedroom.

-NCIS-

As usual Ali was awake by three-fifteen and as Tobias took care of Ali, Gibbs and Jack made a snack for Ali in the kitchen. A few minutes later Ali bounced into the kitchen with Tobias close behind her, this time she was wearing a sleeve-less knee length sundress with shorts under it. It was pink with little white flowers all over it. As she saw Jack she ran over and after a quick look at Gibbs she gave him a hug.

"Hi Jack"

"Hello princess, did you have a good nap?" asked Jack with a smile on his face. Ali had picked up just where she'd left off.

"Yes thank you, Daddy after I've had my snack can I show Jack our work shed?" asked Ali as she climbed up on one of the stools.

As Gibbs passed Ali her snack he smiled "Sure sweetheart, just remember don't touch the saws" he reminded gently

"Yes Daddy, would you like a snack Jack?" asked Ali as she looked at the man strawberry in her hand

"No thank you sweetheart, but I wouldn't mind a cup of coffee though"

"There's plenty in the pot" said Tobias as he sat down beside Ali

As Jack poured himself a cup he looked at the small family sitting around the table and smiled. Leroy and Tobias really did love Ali just the way she was and she seemed happy with the way her life was so happy that it just seamed natural. Almost as if this was how it was meant to be, then it hit him, Ali really was his second daughter. Kelly and Shannon had been his first chance at happiness and now Tobias and Ali were his second. All the trials and heartaches in between had been a sort of test, preparing them for their second chance at happiness.

With that final revelation Jack decided that no mater whether he understood why Ali acted the way she did or not she and Leroy deserved to be happy and if that meant Ali was Leroy and Tobias' baby girl then so be it. He just hoped that maybe soon she would include him in that family as well.

As soon as Ali finished her snack she jumped up and placed her bowl in the sink then hugged both men before going out the sliding door calling. "Are you coming Jack?"

"In a minute sweetheart, I just need to talk to Leroy and Tobias for a little while okay?"

"Alright, I'll be playing on my play set until your ready" said Ali then she dashed off to the swings.

Both Tobias and Gibbs slightly tensed at Jack's request to talk but sat still knowing that at some point this talk was inevitable.

"You wanted to talk Dad" said Gibbs tensely as he finally as he looked at the man still sitting across from themselves

"Now Leroy, I know that talking hasn't been easy for us in the past but I hope that can change. I just wanted you both to know that although I don't totally understand why Ali acts like she does but that doesn't matter. Any fool can see, and I'm no fool, that you both adore her and she feels the same way about both of you. So if it makes you all happy, then that's all that matters, but let me tell you this. If you hurt that little sweetheart you both will answer to me" said Jack then with one last sip, got up and headed out to play with his new granddaughter.

Tobias and Gibbs both sat for a few minutes then burst into laughter at the ironic situation, just five months earlier Jack was yelling and calling Ali a freak and now he was threatening his own son that if he hurt her he would answer to him. In the short time that Jack had been here Ali had gained another fierce protector. It amazed them at the pull that Ali had over people but that was Ali and they were both grateful that Jack had accepted Ali as she was. They both knew how important Jack was to Gibbs and how much he could mean to Ali once he was integrated into their little family.

After a few minutes the got up and went outside to find Ali very cautiously explaining the work shed to Jack. They had all of Gibbs tools neatly hanging on a pegboard on the wall, with Ali's tool box sitting on a shelf underneath. On one of the walls hung framed pictures of each of Ali's plans she had made with Gibbs, plus a picture of the finished item. Intermixed with the frames were pictures of Ali and Gibbs working on each of the projects or pictures of them using the finished item. As Jack looked around he could tell that this was another way Leroy bonded with Ali and he was glad that he had found someone else to share his love of woodworking.

After a few minutes Ali noticed both Gibbs and Tobias standing in the doorway and happily went over and pulled them inside saying

"Daddy, Papa. Jack says that he does woodworking too. Can he may help us with one of our projects?"

"Well you'd have to ask Jack but I don't see why he couldn't when he's down here" said Gibbs

At Gibbs words Ali turned to Jack slightly bouncing and asked "Would you like to help Daddy and I on one of our projects Jack, oh please... oh please"

"I'd love to sweetheart" answered Jack truthfully, then all of a sudden his arms were full of a very happy Ali squeezing his neck and saying.

"Oh thank you...thank you...thank you Jack"

"Ali be careful" reminded Gibbs as he stepped towards them and placed a hand on Ali's back.

At Gibbs' touch Ali instantly let go of Jack and stepped back saying. "I'm sorry Jack"

"Oh it's quiet alright little one, now how about you show me that container garden you mentioned on the phone"

"Can I Papa?" asked Ali as she looked at both men.

"Of course little one, after that you can play in the backyard if you'd like" said Tobias with a smile

"Yeah, thanks Papa. Come one Jack, I'll show you my new garden" called Ali as she took off out of the work shed and headed towards the patio

"Does she ever slow down?" asked Jack as he watched the women race across the yard.

"Nope, she's if full blown Ali mode" laughed Gibbs at his father's expression. He knew it been a while since he'd had to deal with a little like Ali and he hoped it didn't tire him out to much.

"Oh well, at it least I'll get that exercise my doctor keeps harping about trying to keep up with her" laughed Jack, then headed out of the work shed and over to the patio where Ali was waiting.

For the next three hours Jack and Ali played outside then just as it was getting dark Tobias called Ali inside saying it was time to get ready for dinner. After a quick run upstairs to change her diaper Ali happily helped Tobias and Gibbs fix dinner as Jack rested in the living room. After dinner was eaten and the kitchen cleaned up Ali picked out one of her favorite books and went to stand in front of Jack.

"Jack, would you read this book with me?" asked Ali as she stood in front of his with a book in her hand.

After a quick look at Jethro and Tobias Jack answered happily "Of course sweetheart" then scooted over a little to make a space for Ali to set beside him. With a big smile on her face Ali climbed into the chair beside Jack.

"It's one of my favorites" said Ali as she handed him the book.

With a smile Jack look at the title then opened the book and together they started to read. The rest of the night was quietly spent with jack and Ali sitting in one of the side chairs reading while Gibbs and Tobias watched television. As the night wore on Ali's head slowly got closer to Jack's shoulder and by Ali's bedtime she was leaning against the man's side with her eyes barely opened slits.

As Gibbs looked over at the pair he smiled and started to stand saying "Dad, I think it's time for Ali to go to bed"

"Oh Jethro, just a few more minutes" said Jack

"Dad look at her, she's half asleep against your shoulder" said Gibbs with a smile as he nodded towards the women sitting beside him.

As Jack looked down at the women by his side he had to smile, Leroy was right she was half asleep and he hadn't even noticed. He'd been so engrossed in the moment, remembering another little girl he used to read to. With a sigh he closed the book and looked up at his son

"You're right Leroy, do you think she had a good time today?" asked Jack

"I think she had a blast Dad, it usually takes a family cookout to wear her out by bedtime. I just hope he wasn't too much for you" said Gibbs as he gently took Ali from Jack's side and held her in his arms in front of the older man.

"Oh horse hockey, she's exactly what this old man needs. Now you take that little one upstairs and put her to bed. I'll have a fresh pot of coffee waiting when you get downstairs" said Jack as he stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

After looking at Tobias for a few minutes Gibbs carried Ali upstairs and quickly changed Ali's diaper then dressed her for bed just putting her in one of her sleep tops. As he pulled up Ali's bed rail he went to get her night time bottle but noticed that they had forgotten to refill her refrigerator. He headed towards the door to go back downstairs to get one but was greeted at the door by Jack holding one of Ali's bottles in his hand.

"Tobias said Ali would need this since he forgot to refill her refrigerator earlier" said Jack as he looked at his son then past him to the women laying in the bed. He could just see Ali's outline in her bed but nothing more.

As Gibbs looked at the man he stepped aside and asked "Would you like to come in and see her before she totally asleep?"

At his question Jack beamed and quietly walked into the room still carrying Ali's bottle, as he neared the bed he got a better look at the women in the bed. With the exception of the pacifier in her mouth and the bed rail on one side of her bed she looked like any other adult women. But when you looked closer you could see the truly innocent little Ali shinning through, she had such a childlike continence about her that you couldn't help up know that this was truly the way she was meant to be.

"You can give it to her if you like Jack, just pull her pacifier out and put the bottle to her lips she'll latch on" said Gibbs with a smile as he watched his father to just that and sure enough Ali quickly latched on and started drinking the bottle.

Gibbs took the pacifier from Jack, placing it in her hand then quietly lead the older man out of Ali's room turning her sleep music on as they left. Just outside the door Jack paused and looked at his son with misty eyes.

"Thank you son" then cleared his voice and headed up to the third floor and his room.

As Gibbs watched his father climb the second story flight of stairs Tobias up the first and stopped right in front of Gibbs.

"I hope it was alright to send Jack up with Ali's bottle but I forgot to check and see if we needed to refill her refrigerator" said Tobias

"It's was fine Tobias, seeing her like that I think he finally except Ali just as she is. You can't see her asleep and not know that is how she is truly meant to be" said Gibbs

"I agree, how about we call it a night ourselves" said Tobias as he gently pulled Gibbs towards their bedroom, and together they spent the rest of the night peacefully in each others arms.


	19. Finally All Together Part I

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 19

Family Cookout III (Finally All Together)

Jack ended up staying almost two weeks and during that time he got to know both Allison and Ali very well. Spending a little time with Allison each morning before she left for work, then just after she got home from work while she waited for Gibbs or Tobias to return home. But most of his time was with Ali at nights and on weekends. The only difficulty was that Auggie and the rest of the team were still a little leerily of spending time with Jack because of his initial reaction to Ali so they didn't come over as much but they tried to make it up to her by seeing her as much as they could during the day. Tony, Tim and Ziva alternated bringing her lunch and spending time with her in the park, while Abby took her bowling on their usual Wednesday nights. Either Ducky or Jimmy checked in with her every other day or so to see how her reading was going sometimes calling or video conferencing. The only one of her family that Ali didn't see at all was Auggie, but she called twice and they talked for a long time.

On Jack's last weekend Ali asked if they could have another family cookout and Gibbs and Tobias called everyone finally convincing them to come and see for themselves how Jack had accepted Ali. It turned out to be Memorial Day weekend so everyone said they would stay the whole weekend since they had Monday off as well.

Saturday turned out to be a very nice, warm day and it was a very excited Ali that was awake by eight o' clock. After fixing breakfast with Jack and Tobias, Ali helped Jack with the household chores while Tobias and Gibbs went to the store to get the meat and supplies for the cookout. By ten o' clock when everyone started showing up the house was clean and Ali was dressed in one of her favorite play sets. It was a dark blue sundress with little red and white stars all over it with matching shorts. To complete the set Ali was wearing dark blue tennis shoes with white crew socks with a row of blue and red lace around the top.

As the first two extended family arrived Ali meet them outside screaming and bouncing wildly as they emerged from their car.

"Ziva, Tony. You came...you came!"

"Hey squirt, how are you doing?" called Tony as he walked towards her then was instantly engulfed in a very excited Ali's arm.

As soon as she let go of Tony she turned to Ziva

"Hello Ktantonet, how are you?" asked Ziva as she was enfolding in Ali's arms.

"I'm good guys...but I missed you" said Ali a little sadly.

"I know sweetheart, and were sorry but we just weren't sure about Jack and wanted to give you time to work things out with him before we came in"

"Well it's all settled now, so come and see please..please" asked Ali as she started to pull the two younger people towards the house.

Inside Gibbs, Tobias and Jack were sitting in the living room and when Ali entered the living room calling "Jack...Jack...look who's here" as he stood to greet the younger agents extending his hand to both.

Both Ziva and Tony stood looking at the older man for a minute then took the offered hand

"Jack" said Tony

"Tony, Ziva" said Jack tensely then watched as the two people dismissed him and turned to Ali

"Hey squirt, how would you like to play catch with us, I can show you a new move I've discovered" said Tony as he looked at Ali

Ali looked at Jack and then at Gibbs with a confused look on her face. She wanted to go and play with Tony and Ziva but she also wanted to spend time with Jack too.

Jack looked at Ali and then with a smile said "Go ahead sweetheart, we can spend time together later"

"Okay Jack, love you!" cried Ali then ran off to follow Tony and Ziva outside.

With a heavy sigh Jack sat back down on the sofa

"Just give it some time Dad, their just very protective of Ali" said Gibbs as he looked at his father, he could tell that Tony and Ziva's reaction had upset him.

By lunchtime everyone but Auggie had arrived and were playing in the backyard when Ali heard Auggie's car pull into their driveway. As she raced through the house everyone smiled at the squeals of delight coming from the women as she ran to the front door and threw it open throwing herself at the older women.

"Auggie, Auggie. You came...you came!"

"Of course sweetheart, you didn't think I'd pass up one of your family cookouts did you?" said Auggie

"Come on...come on Auggie. There's someone I want you to meet" said Ali as she began to drag the older woman into the house and into the living room. She pulled Auggie right up to Jack and stood beside him proudly announcing. "Jack this is Auggie. Auggie this is Jackson Gibbs, Jethro's father"

"It's actually Augustina Chandler, and I'm glad to finally meet you" said Auggie as she held her hand out to the older man.

"Well call me Jack, and I'm glad to meet you too. Ali's told me a lot about you"

At that moment Tobias comes out of the kitchen announcing "Ali lunch is ready, why don't you go upstairs and get cleaned up"

"Auggie would you go with me?" asked Ali as she looked at the older women

"Of course sweetheart, lets go take care of you" said Auggie as she lead the women upstairs.

A few minutes later both Ali and Auggie returned downstairs and everyone sat down at the table to eat lunch. Lunch was a very tense event with small conversations between Ali and each of the members of Gibbs' team members. Ali tried several times to include Jack in conversations with each team member but each conversation was short and tense and finally after a sad look at the older man she just spent the rest of the lunch talking to Ziva, Tony, Tim, Abby and Jimmy.

After lunch was finished and the kitchen cleaned up Ali went upstairs with Gibbs but not before asking Abby, Ziva and Tony to try and talk to Jack while she was asleep. Each promised to try and Ali happily went upstairs thinking the problem would be taken care off.

-NCIS-

Unfortunately by the time Ali woke up at three-fifteen it was obvious to that nothing had been solved. As Ali bounced down the stairs she stopped when she saw the still obvious division between her family. All the older adults were sitting around the living room casually talking with only Gibbs talking to Jack. The younger members of Ali's extended family were all out in the backyard sitting on the patio furniture talking among themselves. With steely determination Ali took a deep breath then marched towards the backyard, sliding the door open with a little more force than she meant.

"Tony, Ziva, Tim, Abby, Jimmy. In here now!" called Ali in her most forceful Allison voice.

"Hey squirt, what's..." started Tony then stopped when she pinned him with her most fierce Allison look and said again.

"Now, inside all of you", then pointed back towards the house.

With a look of puzzlement on all their faces Tony, Ziva, Tim, Abby and Jimmy entered the house and followed Ali into the living room to see Ducky, Auggie, Gibbs, Tobias and Jack sitting on the couches and chairs.

"Sit!" said Ali after a few minutes

"Ali" started Auggie but stopped when she saw the look on Ali's face. With a small smile on her face Auggie sat back and watched as Ali in full blown Allison mode took care of the problem.

"I said sit" repeated Ali as she looked at the younger members of her family and then watched as each of them went to the dining room and got a chair then brought it back into the living room and sat down.

As she survey the faces before her she took a deep breath then began her rant trying to repair the rift in her family.

"I know each of you blame Jack for my recent breakdown and in a way he is to blame, but in a way he's not. It was partially my fault for not contacting him long before the event happened, but I'd gotten so complacent in my relationship with Jethro, Tobias and the rest of you that I didn't think about adding another person"

"Now through lots of understanding and re bonding I have been able to reconnect with each of you and while I treasure that bond I think it is time to add one more. It's time that I added Jethro's father to our little extended family. So after lots of talking and time spent together both Ali and Allison have forgiven Jack. It wasn't done maliciously or out of hate, it was simply the normal reaction of an older man who was raised in a different time and generation and not fully understanding the circumstances"

"Now it's time for all of you to forgive as well, I love you all very much but want to include Jack in our family and I'd hate to have to choose between spending time with you or him" said Ali, then with one more look at her extended family fled out of the living room headed towards the backyard.

As Ali fled Tobias stood and quickly followed her out to the backyard while Gibbs stood and looked at his family.

"Well I think Allison said all that needed to be said, so I'll leave it up to you to work things out. We'll be outside with Ali when you make your minds up" said Gibbs then left to be with his daughter and partner.

As he slid the backdoor open the saw Tobias and Ali both sitting on one of the patio chairs with Ali in Tobias' lap. Her head was on Tobias' chest with her pacifier in her mouth. As Tobias looked up and saw Gibbs he moved his legs off the chair so Gibbs could sit beside them.

"Do you think they'll work it out?" asked Tobias as he looked down at their daughter in his lap then his partner

"I hope so, I'd hate to have to make Ali choose between her extended family and Jack" said Gibbs with a sigh.

After that both men just sat, waiting for their extended family to decide what they were going to do. Tobias rocked Ali in lap with Gibbs gently rubbed her back.

Back in the living room everyone sat stunned until they heard a soft chuckle coming from Auggie.

"Auggie, did you know she was going to do that?" asked Ducky as he smiled at the older women.

"No, but I'm not surprised. Ali has obviously forgiven him so she doesn't see any reason why you guys shouldn't as well, and when you obviously haven't Allison took over and in her own way told you all off. So now as she said it's up to you, do you make Ali choose between her extended family and her new grandpa or let her have the family she's always wanted"

"I take it you have forgiven me for my part in the incident?" asked Jack as he looked at the older women

"I forgave you a long time ago Jackson when I saw how upset you were while you waited for Ali to call you. No one who thought of Ali as a freak would be that upset by what happened to her after you left"

"Thank you Auggie, that means a lot to me. I know how special you are to Ali and Allison both"

"Well since Ali has forgiven you I guess we should as well. Welcome to the family Jack" said Abby as she stood and walked over pulling the older man into a hug.

After that each of the other members of Ali's extended family walked over and either shook Jack's hand or gave him a hug.

"So now what do we do?" asked Tony as he stood looking nervously around, he hated knowing that he had been any part of causing Ali to get upset and worried that Gibbs might punish them for their part in it.

"Now I suggest we go find Ali and apologize to her and Jethro too. Ali wasn't the only one we were making choose between old & new family you know" reminded Auggie as she stood, walking over to Jack and took him by the arm leading him out to the backyard.

As the others followed Auggie and Jack out to the backyard, they all saw the small family sitting on one of the patio lounge chairs. Ali was sitting in Tobias' lap with Gibbs close beside them both rubbing her back, Ali was leaning against Tobias' chest with a pacifier in her mouth.

As Tobias heard the sliding door open he leaned down and whispered in Ali's ear "There here princess, are you ready?"

At Ali's slight nod Tobias loosen his grip on her but continued to hold her in his arms, shielding her from whatever was coming. He hoped that their extended family would except Jack into their family but if not they would deal with just like they all ways had, together as a family.

Abby, Tony, Ziva, Tim and Jimmy stopped in front of Ali, Tobias and Gibbs with the older members right behind them.

"Ali sweetheart, were really sorry for everything we've put you through. You too Gibbs, we didn't mean to have to make you choose between us and Jack. If you'd let us we'd like to make it up to you somehow, your choice you just tell us what you want and we'll do it" said Abby as she looked at the women in Tobias' lap, she looked so sad but as she looked at the extended members of her family her face broke out in a small and she was instantly off of Tobias' lap and throwing herself at the younger woman

"Really Abby, really. You all mean it..." asked Ali as she looked over Abby's shoulder at her brothers and sister. She could tell in their faces that they meant it and after that she was throwing herself at each person then going quickly to the next.

After she made her rounds, hugging all of her extended family, she stopped when she saw Auggie and Jack standing together. "Auggie I..."

"It's alright baby girl, I understand. And that's why I stayed away, not because I was mad at Jack but I knew you needed time to work out your own feelings about his reaction then bond with him. Have you and Jack worked everything out?" asked Auggie as she looked at the women

"We have Auggie, and if it's alright with Jack I'd like to start thinking of him as my second grandpa along with Ducky" said Ali as she looked at the older man.

"I'd be honored to be your grandpa sweetheart, and you can call me whatever you like" said Jack as he gently pulled the woman into his arms.

"Thank you grandpa" whispered Ali as laid her head on his chest. Ali stood in Jack's arms for a few minutes then lifted her head and looked at the others. "Can I go and play now?"

At that simple question everyone laughed and knew that the tension that had once filled Ali's house was now gone. Ali was back to her bubbly self and they could now have their normal fun filled family cookout.

"Of course sweetheart, go play and show Tony that new pitch that Leroy showed you" said Jack with a smile as he watched her run off to get her ball and glove

"Hey no fair squirt, you've been practicing again" called Tony as he and the other's followed Ali to the back part of yard.

"Well how about I make us all something cool to drink" said Auggie as she headed back into the house.

The men took a seat and spent the rest of the afternoon watching Ali, Tony and the others playing catch.

-NCIS-

At dusk Gibbs and Tobias called an end to their play time and while Tobias took Ali upstairs to change her diaper Gibbs along with the rest of the family got things ready for their cookout. Tony and Tim were in charge of the grill this time while everyone else started on the food. As Ali bounced down the stairs she ran up behind Gibbs, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Love you Daddy" said Ali against his shirt as she nuzzled the back of his shirt

"Love you to princess, and I'm very proud of the way you handled things" said Gibbs as he turned around in Ali's arms and gently kissed her on the head.

"Thank you Daddy" said Ali as she gave him one more squeeze and then moved to help Ziva and Auggie with whatever they were doing.

Gibbs watched his daughter for a few minutes then smiled, returning to getting the meat ready for the grill. After that everyone worked intently and soon the grill was ready and the meat was cooking with Tony and Tim standing watch. Thirty minutes later everyone was sitting down at the tables on the patio to eat with the chatter mostly consisting of what Jack and Ali had been doing for the past two weeks. When everyone was finished eating all the plates and dishes were carried into the house. With everyone helping the dishes and kitchen were quickly washed and put away, then everyone retreated to the living room where Ali and the younger members of her family played on her "play" comforter while they older members made themselves comfortable in the chairs.

About halfway through the evening Ali quietly got up, moving over to Gibbs and whispered something into his ear. With a smile Gibbs' nodded and together he and Ali headed upstairs. A few minutes later he and Ali returned, but instead of going back to the comforter Ali stopped in front of Ducky and Jack who were sitting on the second couch. Since their family had grown so much and when everyone was at their house there wasn't enough seating for everyone so Ali, Gibbs and Tobias had bought another couch and chairs for the living room.

So while Gibbs and Tobias were on one couch Ducky and Jack were on the second one with Auggie in one of the side chairs. As Ali stood on front of the two men she looked down at her hands and whispered "Grandpa Ducky, Grandpa Jack. Can you read this book with me?"

Both men looked at each other then smiled as Ducky answered her "Of course my sweetheart, come on up here and we'll see what we can do"

At his answer Ali looked up and smiled climbing on the couch between both men then handing Ducky the book. As Ducky started reading Ali snuggled up to his side and quietly put her pacifier in her mouth, and pulled her "Puffalump" from behind her back. By the time Ducky and Jack were halfway through the book Ali was leaning heavily against Ducky's side sound asleep. As Jack noticed Ali he stopped reading and closed the book calling softly to his son.

"Leroy, I think it's this little one was in bed" said Jack softly with a smile

Gibbs looked across at Ali and her grandpa's and sure enough she was sound asleep cuddling up against Ducky's side, pacifier in her mouth and Puffalump in her arms. As he made his way to stand Tobias put a hand on his arm and stopped him.

"I'll get her Jethro, you coral this group" said Tobias as he nodded towards the people on the comforter. Everyone was still happily playing and hadn't even noticed that Ali hadn't returned.

"Thanks" said Gibbs with a slight sarcastic note in his voice.

With a smile Tobias stood up and went over collecting Ali and then heading towards the stairs. With one more look at his partner and daughter Gibbs turned to deal with the other members of his family.

"Alright guys, I think it's time to break this up" said Gibbs with a load clap of his hands.

At the sound everyone jumped and looked up at Gibbs and the other's with startled looks on their faces having just noticed that Ali wasn't with them.

"Hey, where's the squirt?" asked Tony

"Tobias is upstairs putting Ali to bed, now if you want to stay up longer that's fine with us but just do so quietly so you don't disturb her" said Gibbs

"Great boss thanks, come on guys. Let's get this cleaned up then we can watch the movie I brought, you're going to love it, it's a..." started Tony then trailed off as he and the other's quickly started putting up Ali's toys and putting the puzzle board and comforter away.

"We'll I think I'll call it a night as well Leroy, thank you for a wonderful cookout and including me in your family" said Jack as he moved to stand up

"You're Ali's grandpa Jack, how could we not. Now come with me, there are a few things I'd like to ask you..." said Ducky as he lead the man to the stairs and then headed towards their bedrooms.

One of the things that had been done while Ali was asleep was to move the younger members of the family up to the third floor and give Auggie, Ducky and Jack rooms on the second floor. That way if they way if they spent the night in each others rooms they were farther away from Ali. Both Gibbs and Tobias knew that Ali wouldn't care one way or the other but they just wanted to keep her time as Ali as innocent as possible so they tried to keep the adult part of life as far from her as possible.

With only Auggie and Gibbs still in the living room there was an awkward silence until Auggie finally spoke. "I think you and Tobias handled the whole family situation admirably Jethro, I just wish I'd been here to help but I felt that you guys needed to handle it yourselves and then let Jack bond with Ali. I'm glad everything worked out, he'll be a wonderful addition to the Ali's family"

"Thank you Auggie" said Gibbs softly

"Well I think I will head up to bed as well, give Ali a kiss from Auntie Auggie and tell her goodnight for me" said Auggie then headed up to bed as well.

As the younger members of his team returned to the living room with popcorn and drinks in their hands they stopped with they saw Gibbs was still downstairs.

"Oh boss, we thought you'd be..." said Tim hurried

"Just going Tim, and guys I don't care what you do privately but I just don't want Ali to hear, understood?" said Gibbs then looked at each of his kids with a "You got me" look on his face

"Understood boss" said Tony quickly as he took a few steps away from Ziva

"Right boss" said Tim as he took moved a little farther from Abby.

Jimmy was the only one who didn't say anything but he understood the meaning and blushed slightly.

"Good, now don't stay up to late and remember Ali's usually up by nine or nine-thirty in the morning so you might want to get some sleep sometime tonight" said Gibbs with a smile and then headed towards the stairs only to stop and say "And tomorrow were going to my house for the household chores" then headed up the stairs and to his bedroom

That announcement earned a round of groans but soon everyone settle down and watched the movie, the two pairs eventually moving back together. Upstairs Tobias entered their bedroom to find Gibbs in the bathroom getting ready for bed. He was was standing at the sink in just his boxers brushing his teeth when Tobias came up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist. Soon Tobias found himself back against the wall getting a peppermint kiss which started out gently put soon turned passionate. As they broke apart, both men gasping for air Tobias asked.

"What brought that on?"

"Nothing really, or maybe the fact that we finally have all of our family together" replied Jethro then started to lean in again but was stopped by Tobias with a hand to his chest.

"Hold on a minute Jethro, not that I didn't enjoy that but why don't you finish brushing your teeth and then meet me in the bedroom.

"Don't you need to...?" asked Gibbs then stopped as he just noticed Tobias was wearing only his boxers as well and also tasted of toothpaste.

"Nope, spend a few extra minutes in Ali's bathroom before I heard you come upstairs. We're going to have to get her another toothbrush I'm afraid" said Tobias with a laugh

"Don't worry, I think there's an extra one in the pantry, all ways keep a spare for guests or emergencies" replied Gibbs, then moved back to the sink and quickly finished brushing his teeth.

With a smile Tobias moved out of their bathroom and quickly got their bedroom ready, turning off the lights and lighting a couple of candles that he placed on each bedside stand. When Gibbs entered the bedroom he stopped and stared at their room. It was softly light with candle light and laying on the bed in all his glory was his partner and lover Tobias C. Fornell. As Gibbs slowly slide his boxers down his thighs, stepping out of them as they pooled at his feet he carefully climbed on the bed and lay face to face with the love of his life.

"Why Tobias, I never knew you were such a romantic" whispered Gibbs as he captured his lovers lips.

When they broke apart Tobias whispered breathlessly "There's still a lot you don't know about me Jethro"

"Well I look forward to a lifetime of finding out" answered Gibbs.

After that no more words were spoken, nor were they needed as each man showed the other in the universal language of love just how they felt about the other.


	20. Finally All Together Part II

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 20

Family Cookout III (Finally All Together) Part II

Sunday dawned just as bright and warm as Saturday, but it was a very sleep Ali that Tobias and Gibbs woke up at nine-thirty the next morning. They'd waited trying to let Ali sleep as long as she could figuring that she would wake up on her own but since she wasn't awake by nine-thirty they went to check on her. They knew she'd had a very busy and exciting day yesterday and hoped that it hadn't made her sick. So as they entered her room they saw that she was still deep asleep curled on her side, clutching her "Puffalump". As the both looked at her they saw that she was little pale and wondered if they should ask Ducky to take a look at her, but before either man could turned and get the man Ali turned over and smiled around her pacifier as she saw both men standing beside her bed.

"Morning Daddy, Papa" mumbled Ali, then removed her pacifier placing it on her night stand.

"Morning Princess, how are you feeling?" asked Gibbs as he sat down on the bed and gently brushed the hair from her face. She didn't feel warm but she didn't have her normal color either.

"My tummy hurts a little Daddy" said Ali truthfully

"I'll go get Ducky Jethro, be right back sweetheart" said Tobias then left and a few minutes later both men returned and Ducky took Gibbs place beside Ali on the bed. After a quick examination and a few questions it was determined that Ali had eaten a little too much for dinner yesterday and he stomach was having a hard time digesting it.

As Ducky leaned down and gave Ali a quick kiss on the forehead he said softly. "I'm going to talk to Jethro and Tobias sweetheart I'll be right back okay?"

At Ali's nodded, then watched as the three men move away from her bed to talk.

"What's wrong with her Ducky?" asked Gibbs as he looked over the man's shoulder at the women still lying in the bed.

"A simple stomach ache Jethro, I think she got a little greedy yesterday while eating dinner. I suggest either just letting it works itself out or if you want we can give her an enema to clean her out now" said Ducky.

"Let's ask her what she wants to do, we've never had to take care of this problem before" said Gibbs with a slight blush on his face. Since he'd been with Tobias they both knew about enemas and even used them on occasion but never with Ali. As they all headed back towards the bed they noticed that Ali had retrieved her pacifier and it was back in her mouth, she must really feel back if she needed that comfort.

"Sweetheart, Ducky says that it's just a stomach ache from eating too much yesterday, so we have two opinions. We can either just let it run its course or we can give you an enema and flush it out, which do you think you want to do. It's your choice sweetheart" said Tobias as he looked down at the women in the bed.

After a few minutes Ali looked at the three men standing by her bed then said "It really hurts Papa, I think I want to take care of this now" said Ali softly

"Good choice my sweet, I'll go get everything ready while you're daddies explain what's going to happen, okay?" said Ducky as he smiled the left the room.

"Ali if you'd…." started Gibbs then stopped as Ali took his hand in hers

"It's alright Jethro, I know what's going to happen, and if either you or Tobias are uncomfortable with helping me I'm sure Auggie will be happy to help me with this problem" said Ali as she looked at the two men beside her.

This would be the first time that either one of them would have to do anything other than just shower and change her. She knew that they both loved her and would do anything for her but she was after all a grown women and this was a little different than just changing her.

"No Ali, we're you're daddies and we will take care of you, that is if you want us too?" said Gibbs

"Of course I do Daddy, I want both you and Papa there with me please" her little girl voice coming back and sounding a little bit scared.

"Of course sweetheart, how about you just rest here while we get everything ready then we'll come and get you okay?" said Tobias as he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

At his answer Ali replaced the pacifier in her mouth then turned on her side re hugging her "Puffalump" to her stomach.

Ten minutes later the bathroom was ready and Gibbs returned to Ali's room and carried her into her bathroom. When they had remodeled Ali's bathroom a few years ago they'd put in a small pillar sink and then added an extra bathroom counter against one of the walls which was large enough for her to lay flat on so they could change her in the bathroom if they wanted to. Now the bathroom nice and warm with several fluffy towels covering the countertop and Gibbs gently laid her down still on her side, he quickly undressed her but then covered her with a towel so she would stay warm. After a few minutes they had the enema nozzle inserted and the warm soapy water was gently flowing into her. Gibbs stayed by her hip gently holding the nozzle in with one hand the other on her hip as Tobias was at her head gently talking to her and rubbing her tummy.

After about three minutes Ali begin to whine a little and Tobias gently whispered. "It's alright baby girl, Papa and Daddy are here and were almost finished"

It took another five minutes before the bag was empty and Gibbs gently pulled the nozzle out. Ali was able to lay still for another three minutes before she begin to softly cry and Gibbs picked her up and sat her on the toilet. After she expelled all of the dirty water Gibbs carried her back to the counter and laid her down again, this time reinserting the nozzle and letting the warm clean water flow into her to clean her out. After she'd expelled all of her rinse water Gibbs carried her into the shower and gently gave her a quick but thorough shower then replaced her on the counter and as Tobias dried and diaper her Gibbs redressed. After Ali was diapered and redressed they took her back into her bedroom and placed her back in bed where Ducky reexamined her.

"I think she's going to be fine Jethro, although I would give her a bottle of Gator Aide so she won't get dehydrated from the enema" said Ducky as he watched Tobias head towards her refrigerator to get a bottle.

As Tobias put the bottle to Ali's lips he asked "Should we have her eat anything?"

"I'd let her rest first, but when she does eat it needs to be just soft foods, toast or oatmeal should be good" replied Ducky

"What are we going to do about the household chores at your house Jethro, they really need to be done and we've already put them off for two weeks now since Jack has been here?" asked Tobias.

"Ali will sleep for a couple of hours or more so why don't you and Jethro take the younger generation to his house for the chores while the older generation stays here with Ali. I'm sure between Jack, Auggie and myself we can handle our little one" suggested Ducky

"If you sure Ducky?" asked Gibbs then stopped when he saw the look on the older man's face. He and Auggie had been dying to spend some quality time with Ali for the past two weeks but had taken a backseat to Jack because Ali needed to bond with him. Now she was bonded and it was their turn to spend some time with their Ali. "Alright, alright Ducky. Let's go tell everyone what we're going to do while their eating breakfast. That way we can get gone and get done faster so we can get back to Ali." then headed towards the door to inform his older children of the change of plans.

As Ducky watched Gibb's back he had to smile, he really was the quintessential parent, not wanting to be away from his little girl any longer than he had to especially when she was sick. Well he could understand, Ali wasn't normally sick but when she was it could turn into something serious very quickly so that's why they watched her so closely, and he was really glad that she had asked for the enema to flush out the blockage.

He hadn't told Jethro or Tobias but Ali's bowels had been very compacted when he'd examined her the first time and since she's said she hadn't been able to have a bowel movement since yesterday afternoon he was worried that she wouldn't be able to pass the obstructions without some kind of help. He had a feeling that the medical knowledge she was learning in her biology course had helped her know that she needed some help so he was thrilled when Jethro had told him that she had asked for the enema. After making the enema as warm as he thought she could take he'd used the mildest soap he could find not wanted to irritate her any more than necessary, then told Jethro to give her a rinse after she'd expelled the first bag. As he hoped her blockage was totally gone and now all she needed to do was to give her body time to recover from the stress of the buildup.

As Ducky looked up he saw Tobias still standing beside him trying to read his expressions "Is she really alright Ducky?" asked Tobias

"My dear Tobias, Ali will be just fine. Right now what she need's is to do is rest, so let's let her do just that" said Tobias as he gently lead Tobias out of Ali's room.

Down stairs both men were greeted with a barrage of questions.

"What's wrong with Ali Ducky?" asked Auggie.

"Is the squirt alright?" asked Tony

"Should we leave?" asked Abby

"She's fine, and no Abigail you should not leave. Ali is just experiencing the childhood problem of gluttony, which has been taken care of and she will recover. Now I'm sure Jethro has explained what is going to happen and by the time you get back I expect Ali will be recovered" said Ducky as he lead Auggie into the kitchen and breakfast was fixed in a subdued atmosphere.

Just before Gibbs, Tobias and the younger members left for his house Gibbs took Jack, Ducky and Auggie out to the work shed to show him his latest project for Ali. He'd gotten the idea the time he'd had to sit in Tobias' lap while Ducky and Jimmy read with Ali on the couch. Even though they had bought an extra couch he knew how much Ali enjoyed cuddling closely together in a chair and had even noticed her rocking a few times. So after some computer searching he'd found the plans for an extra wide rocking chair.

It had been hard to keep this project from Ali but since she'd been spending most of her time bonding with Jack it had been a little easier but now he wanted to show it to Jack and give him a change to be a part of the project to if he wished. As he opened the work shed they could see a large object in the far corner covered with a heavy drop cloth. As he carefully pulled the cover off he heard the gasps of approval and knew that this had been the right thing to do.

"Oh Leroy, it's beautiful" said Jack

"You made this Jethro?" asked Auggie

"It's beautiful Jethro" said Ducky

"I've been working on it ever since that episode with you and Jimmy reading with Ali on the couch" said Gibbs with a blush.

"Yes well, I'm sure that Ali will love it" said Ducky

"You've done excellent work Leroy, but why are you showing it to us now, its finished." said Jack as he gently ran his hand over the chair.

"Not quiet Dad, and I was hoping that you would help me stain and seal it before you left, that is if you want to" said Gibbs quietly

"I'd love to son, thank you" said Jack just as softly

"I've got some stains on the back shelf you can use or you're welcome to get some more if you'd like. We were thinking of putting it in the living room so she could cuddle with whoever is there even if there isn't couch space" said Gibbs

"I'll see what I can do son" said Jack absentmindedly already thinking of what color they could stain it

"And I have an idea for the perfect seat and back cushions if you'll let me help to Jethro?" asked Auggie as she looked at the chair, already picturing the pretty spring flowered cushions she wanted to buy

"Thank you Auggie that would be wonderful"

"We'll I don't know what I can do to help but I'll certain furnish all the books she wants to read while using this lovely chair Jethro" said Ducky

"I didn't expect you all to help with the project, I just wanted to show you what I'd been making for Ali. If she likes this one I'm even thinking of making another one for the beach house as well"

"We'll count me in on that one as well Jethro please, and I'm sure Ali will love it. Thank you for showing us. Now you had better get going, our Ali might be awake before you get back if you don't hurry" said Auggie with a smile.

"Oh gosh yes, guys if you are sure…."

"Jethro….Leroy!" called all three voice at once and with a slight tint to his face Gibbs left the work shed and he and Tobias herded his younger team members into their cars to go do the household chores at his old house.

Tobias had given Auggie the remote baby monitor before leaving and tried to give her detailed instruction on what to do if Ali woke and started fussy but Auggie shushed him pushing him out of the door then slammed it in his face. Those two were really something when it came to Ali. But as she stood looking at the chair that Jethro hand lovingly made for his daughter he couldn't help but blame them. Ali was something special and she was once again very glad that the three of them had found each other.

"I think I'll go check on Ali and make sure that herd didn't wake her up while they were leaving" said Auggie as she headed back inside the house.

As she entered Ali's room she saw that the woman was indeed still asleep, just drinking the last few sips of her bottle, as she finished Auggie gently pulled the bottle out of her mouth then replaced it with her pacifier before Ali could complain.

"It's all right baby girl Grandma Auggie's here, I'm sorry your feeling bad but I'm sure you're daddies have made you feel all better. We really do love you sweetheart, sweet dreams angel" whispered Auggie then gently kissed her forehead and moved quietly out of the room.

Downstairs Auggie was meet by a grinning Jack and Ducky, and promptly started stammering "Well you see...I..."

"We heard Auggie and it's quiet alright, I know you both have stayed away so Ali and I could bond and I'm grateful for that. But she's your granddaughter just as much as she is mine so if you want to check on her and spoil her I won't object, although I think Leroy and Tobias might have something to say about it though" said Jack with a smile

"Oh phooey, they can complain all they want. They get to spoil our little girl all the time, we only get her on weekends and family cookout and you less than that" said Auggie strongly

"Your a woman after my own heart Augustina Chandler" said Jack with a smile the pulled the woman into a hug.

After that the rest of the morning was spent with Auggie, Ducky and Jack sitting quietly in the living room with one of them periodically going up to check on Ali. As predicted Ali was awake before Gibbs and Tobias got home so as Auggie went up to change her Ducky and Jack fixed Ali some toast and oatmeal. Ali came downstairs with Auggie still a little pale and wobbly but dressed in one of her play set sundress. Auggie had tried to tell her that she could just wear her diaper and a sleep top but she said she wasn't yet comfortable enough to wear just her sleep clothes around Jack. So Auggie agreed that one of her play set sundresses would be loose and comfortable enough for her but keep her modestly dressed from Jack, so with just thick socks as her shoes Ali and Auggie made their way downstairs.

Ali was greeted with a warm smile and a hug from each of her new grandparents and told to sit down in the living room and rest while Ducky brought her breakfast to her. As Ali sat on the couch she was filled with a warm feeling of love from all three of her new grandparents. A few minutes later Ducky brought her a piece of dry toast and a small bowl of oatmeal with a little bit of applesauce on top. As he placed it on her lap, Ducky leaned down and kissed her forehead then said softly "Now eat my little one, then we'll see what you feel like doing after you're finished"

Ali looked at the older man then smiled saying "Thank you Grandpa Ducky" then picked up the toast and took a small bite. Since the food didn't upset her stomach she tried a spoonful of the oatmeal and had soon finished all her small breakfast. After she'd eaten everything on the tray Ducky returned and took the tray asking "What do you feel like doing now my sweet?"

"May I lay on my comforter and watch T. V. my tummy still hurts a little when I sit up" said Ali

"Of course baby girl, you stay right there and Jack and I will get your comforter for you alright?" said Auggie as she quickly got up and went to retrieve the comforter from the hall closet.

"Thank you Grandma, thank you Grandpa Jack"

"Your welcome sweetheart" said Jack as he headed back upstairs to retrieve Ali's Puffalump and pacifier, he had a feeling she'd be more comfortable laying down with them, when he returned Auggie and Ducky had the furniture moved and the comforter down on the floor and were just helping Ali to lay down on one of the two pillows Auggie had brought for her. After handing Ali her "Puffalump" and placing her pacifier in her mouth he asked "Do you want a bottle now or wait a while little one?"

"Now please Grandpa Jack" mumbled Ali around her pacifier then made herself comfortable on the comforter and pillow just as Auggie placed one of her fluffy fleece blankets over her. With a smile she snuggled down, then pulled her pacifier out and asked "Can I watch Gilligan's Island please?"

As Ali watched her grandparents fill her requests she was struck by how much these people loved her. Loved her just as she was adult baby and all. With a deep sigh Ali settle once more into the soft haven of her comforter knowing that she was deeply loved. At her sigh she almost instantly felt a hand on her forehead and opened her eyes to see the worried face of her Grandpa Ducky with a smile she removed her pacifier then said "I'm fine grandpa" then as he eyes closed again she mumbled "I love you"

"I love you too my sweetheart" replied Ducky softly then went to sit on the couch closet to Ali as the meloidcal music of Gilligan's Island theme song filled the room.

At twelve-thirty a very upset Gibbs and a loud Tony reentered the house saying "I told you to be careful Tony, but instead you ended up playing around and we all spent an extra forty-five minutes having to clean up your mess"

"I said I was sorry Boss, but I'm sure Ali's..."

Both men were stopped by the irate faces of the three older adults in their family. Ducky saying softly but firmly "Jethro please, Ali..." Auggie simple pointing to the comforter on the floor and Jack staring daggers at his son and younger members of his team

As Gibbs saw where Auggie was pointing, he was instantly on the comforter beside the women laying there quietly sleeping. As he knelt down beside her he gently brushed the hair off her forehead calling "Ali baby, how do you feel?"

At Gibbs' voice Ali opened her eyes, and started to throw her arms around the man then stopped once she got of a whiff of him and said "Ewe... Daddy, you smell"

At her comment Ducky quickly to her side saying "Be careful Jethro, she just ate and her stomach might not tolerate strong odors right now"

"Sorry baby girl, how about Papa and I take a shower then I'll give you a hug" said Gibbs with a smile on his face, she really did make the cutest faces when she was Ali sometimes.

"Okay, I'll wait right here. Hi Papa" called Ali as she laid back down on the comforter

"Hello princess, we'll be right back alright?" said Tobias

"Okay Papa" whispered Ali as her eyes started to close once again.

As Gibbs stood he saw the rest of his family standing in the foyer all just as dirty and smelly as him "Alright everyone up stairs, shower and change before anyone comes near Ali" said Gibbs firmly then herded his other children up stair to their room to shower and change.

Ten minutes everyone was back downstairs with Gibbs and Tobias on either side of Ali watching her sleep.

"How is she Ducky?" asked Tobias as he looked at the women in front of him, she looked better but he could tell she still wasn't feeling perfect yet.

"She's fine Tobias, she ate some toast and oatmeal about an hour and a half ago and she's been resting on the comforter since then. She finished another bottle of Gator Aide about thirty minutes or so and might need to be changed" answered Ducky as he watched the two men .

Tobias quickly pulled back the blanket to check Ali's diaper and sure enough she was wet. "She's wet Jethro"

"Alright, you take her upstairs and I'll see what we can fix for her lunch" suggested Gibbs

"Might I suggest chicken broth and some more toast" said Ducky as he looked at Gibbs

"Good idea Ducky, you got her Tobias" asked Gibbs as he watched his partner lifting Ali off the comforter

"I've got her Jethro I'll be right back" said Tobias then left carrying Ali upstairs to change her diaper.

Five minutes later Tobias and Ali were back downstairs with Tobias placing Ali on one of the couches just as Gibbs brought in a tray for Ali. As he placed the tray on her lap Ali asked. "Where are the guys Daddy, did they leave?"

"No baby girl there in the kitchen fixing lunch, do you want to see them?" asked Gibbs

"Yes please Daddy" said Ali

"Tony, Tim, Abby, Ziva, Jimmy get in here, Ali wants to see you" called Gibbs loudly and a few minutes the rest of her extended family entered the living room

"Hi squirt, are you feeling better?" asked Tony

"Hi Ktantonet, I'm sorry you don't feel well" said Ziva

"How are you feeling Ali" said Tim and Jimmy together

"Are you alright now Ali?" asked Abby

"Hi guys, I'm sorry I got sick and couldn't help you with the chores at Daddy's house today" said Ali

"It's alright Princess, just as long as your feeling better now" said Jimmy

"I am now Jimmy thank you, maybe after lunch and my nap we can play outside a little?" asked Ali as she looked at Gibbs and Tobias

"We'll see how you feel baby girl, right now you need to eat and then rest okay?" said Tobias

"Okay Papa, and thanks for staying guys" said Ali as she started eating her lunch

"No problem squirt, but you owe us some free chores time" said Tony

"Tony!" called Abby and Ziva then they all heard the sound of a hand hitting the back of a head

"Ouch!" exclaimed Tony

After that lunch was the it's normal festive event with Ali happily talking to everyone as they ate, when Gibbs finished eating he took Ali back upstairs and put her down for her nap. As he came back downstairs everyone was cleaning up the kitchen so he gratefully sank down on the couch with a sigh, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

"Leroy, do you trust me?" asked Jack as he stood looking at his son. He'd seen him come down the stairs and wearily sink on the couch. He knew he was tired from his chores but also tired from worrying about Ali. No matter how hard they tried to hide it these two hardened, tough-nosed federal agents were just softies when it came to their baby girl.

"Of course Jack, why" asked Gibbs as he opened his eyes and looked at his father

"Then take that partner of yours and go take a nap, let us take care of both of you for a little while. I know you're tired from work and worrying about Ali so take a break, we'll be here be here if there is a problem" said Jack with a worried look at his son

Gibbs was about to object then with one more look at his father, he smiled and pushed himself off the couch saying softly "Thanks Dad"

As Gibbs entered the kitchen he saw Tobias filling another cup of coffee and quickly intervene knowing that if he started on that they'd never get to sleep, so with a quick hand Gibbs took the cup and coffee pot out of Tobias' hand and pulled him out of the kitchen saying "Good night all"

"Al right bossman, go get him" called Abby with a wolfish whistle

"Getting lucky Boss" called Tony with a smirk on his face

"Shut up DiNozzo, now I want all of you to go upstairs and take a nap as well. Ali wants to play this afternoon and she doesn't need a bunch of tired out brother's and sisters' stopping her" said Jack as he pinned each member of Gibbs' team with a glare

"Yes sir" said Abby as she pulled Tim out of the kitchen and upstairs to their bedroom

"As you wish Jack" said Ziva then grabbed Tony by the ear and said "Come on Tony before you really do earn yourself a spanking this weekend"

"Are you sure Doctor Mallard?" asked Jimmy as he looked at the three older adults

"Mr. Palmer!" said Ducky firmly

"Yes sir, night Jack Auggie" said Jimmy quickly then rushed up the stairs following the others

The three older adults smiled at the retreating backs then looked at each other and asked "We'll that's taken care of now what should we do?" asked Ducky

"We'll I don't know about the two of you but I was thinking of starting on that project of Leroy's for my granddaughter" said Jack as he poured himself another cup of coffee then headed towards the back yard

"Would you like some help Jack?" asked Auggie

"Would mind it at all Augustina, would you care to join us Ducky?" asked Jack

"I believe I will thank you" said Ducky, then the three older adults headed towards the work shed to work on their granddaughter's project.

-NCIS-

By three-thirty Ali was beginning to wake up, and with a quick knock on the master bedroom they let Gibbs and Tobias know that they were needed. A few minutes later both Gibbs and Tobias emerged from their bedroom and went to check on Ali. As they walked it they could tell that Ali was feeling better. She had a little bit of color back in her cheeks and she was gently stretching in the bed as they approached. As she saw they she smiled, quickly removing her pacifier.

"Hi Daddy, Papa" said Ali happily

"Hi princess, are you feeling better?" asked Tobias

"Much better Daddy, may I still go and play outside?" asked Ali as Gibbs started changing her diaper. While he changed her diaper he gently felt her stomach and noticed that it once again felt soft and normal, with a smile he fastened the tabs of her diaper then gently pulled her to a sitting position.

"Looks like your back to normal, but I want you to promise me not to run around to much while you're out in the sun" replied Gibbs with a smile

"Oh thank you Daddy...thank you. And I promise" said Ali happily as she started bouncing slightly on the bed.

"Alright princess, calm dow and let's get you dressed then we can find you a snack okay?" said Tobias as handed her her clothes then helped her redress

After Ali was redressed Tobias and Gibbs followed Ali downstairs to find the rest of their family already in the kitchen eating as Ali entered Auggie dished out a small bowl of applesauce and gently slid it towards the women as she sat on one of the stools

"Thanks Grandma" said Ali then dug in with a smile.

At Ali's enthusiastic eating Tobias just smiled then went and poured a cup of coffee for himself and Gibbs then watched as Ali finished her snack, placed her bowl in the sink then quickly kissed man on the cheek then ran out to the backyard.

"Are you sure it's alright for Ali to play out in the sun Boss?" asked Tim

"It's fine Tim, just don't let her do a lot of running around and she should be fine" replied Gibbs as she watched his daughter out in the yard rummaging through her toy box

"Got you Boss, come on McCautious. Hey squirt why don't get your football out and we can play catch" called Tony as he lead Tim and the others out to the backyard.

The rest of the late afternoon was spent watching Ali play catch with Tony, Tim, Jimmy and Ziva at dusk everyone retired to the house and after a quick change for Ali started a light dinner of grilled chicken and baked potatoes. After dinner everyone went into the living room and spent the rest of the night watching movies with Ali. By Ali's bedtime was once again cuddling against Tobias' side sound asleep so as usual the guys carried Ali upstairs then reminded the other's not to stay up to late and retreated to their bedroom.

-NCIS-

By Monday morning Ali was back to her normal bubbly self and uncharacteristically threw a fit when Jack announced at breakfast that he thought it was time he headed back to Stillwater.

"But Grandpa Jack, you can't go! You just got here!" yelled Ali

"Ali, it's been over two weeks now and Jack has a business to run at home" reminded Gibbs

"I don't care he can't go! He just can't!" screamed Ali

"Allison Desirae Fornell-Gibbs that is enough now you apologize to Jack right now" said Tobias firmly

"No I won't... I won't!" cried Ali then ran out of the kitchen crying

Everyone sat in stunned silence until a few minutes later Auggie started to rise saying "I guess I'd better go find out why that happened?"

"Can I Augustina, since I'm the one she's obviously upset with I'd like to see if I can handle it" asked Jack with a look at both Gibbs and Tobias along with Auggie

At their nods Jack slowly rose from the table to go and find Ali, she had retreated to one of the towers in her place set where she kept a plastic box with her extra comfort items. Jack found her huddled in the corner with her pacifier, a stuffed animal and a blanket. As he awkwardly climbed the steps to the tower he stopped just short of the top and asked.

"Hi princess, can I come in?"

Ali didn't say anything so after a few minutes waiting he climbed in and sat across from her on the floor.

"Look princess, I'm sorry I upset you but Leroy is right. I've been away from my business for to long now, I really need to get back and make sure he hasn't burnt the place down" said Jack with a little laugh, getting nothing from Ali he moved a little closer and tried again.

"I really had a wonderful time her with you Ali, and I'd like to come back sometime soon and maybe stay longer next time"

At this Ali finally looked up at the man and asked in a small voice "Really, you want to come back?"

"Of course sweetheart, this was never meant to be just a one time trip to meet you. You're family now, and I don't know if Leroy ever told you but us Gibbs never leave anyone behind"

"That's the Marines Grandpa Jack" said Ali softly but with a smile

"Well they stole it from us, anyway I wanted to come down and meet you so I could make plans to come back later on and spend more time with you, Leroy and Tobias. If you'd like me to?" asked Jack

"Oh...yes grandpa please...please come back" cried Ali as she launched herself at Jack, throwing her arms around the older man.

"That's my girl, now are you okay with me leaving for now?"

"Uhhhh, but I'll miss you grandpa" said Ali softly against his shirt

"And I'll miss you too my sweetheart, but you can call and write all you want just so long as it's okay with Leroy and Tobias"

"Promise grandpa?"

"I promise sweetheart, now what do you think you ought to do about telling your Papa no?" asked Jack.

Jack knew in his many talks with Gibbs since he'd found out about Allison/Ali that Ali was mostly a model child but on occasions she did act out and needed to be punished. On such occasions either Gibbs or Tobias had spanked her and while he didn't object to either one of them spanking Ali he felt it wasn't his place so he'd leave that part up to them but he did feel that she owed them an apology.

"I should say I'm sorry, and to Daddy to" said Ali sadly.

She knew she'd disappointed both men with her tantrum but she just couldn't bare the thought of just finding Jack and then losing him in two short weeks. These past weeks had been one of the best times of her life, right up their with the time she spent at the beach house just her daddies.

"I think you're right, so are you ready to go apologize now?"

"Yes sir" said Ali then she quickly packed up her comfort items back into her plastic box and then climbed dow and waited for Jack to descend the steps. When Jack reached the ground again he and Ali walked slowly back to the house finding everyone now sitting in the living room. Ali walked over to stand in front of Tobias and Gibbs, her head down and her lips slightly quivering.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and told you no Papa, you to Daddy" said Ali softly.

"Speak up Ali and say it properly where they can hear you" said Jack firmly with a tap to her shoulder.

At his touch Ali raised her head and stood straight facing both her fathers and said in a clear but slightly wavering voice "I'm sorry I yelled at you and told you no Papa, you to Daddy"

"Can you tell us why angel" asked Auggie

"Because I was afraid that he would leave and never come back" said Ali, her voice finally breaking and she fell into her Daddy's arms and cried.

"Oh sweetheart, Jack just needs to go back to Stillwater for a little while to run his general store. He'll be able to come back later this summer or maybe even for Thanksgiving or Christmas. You're not going to lose your Grandpa Jack Ali" said Auggie

"Honest?" asked Ali as she finally stopped crying and turned around in Gibbs arms but did make a move to leave.

"Of course princess, Augustina's right, I've got a general store to run and a lot of people depend on my store in Stillwater. Sort of like you're Grandma Rachael and Grandpa Todd in Chesapeake Beach. This summer I'll make arrangements for the store to be taken care of longer so I can spend more time with you. After you get back from you're beach house that is. Okay?"

At this Ali nodded then threw herself once again into Jack's arms "I'm sorry Grandpa Jack, I love you...please forgive me"

"Of course I forgive you sweetheart, but you've got to promise me that you will listen to what Leroy and Tobias tell you. I don't want to hear about any more tantrums okay?"

"Yes sir. Daddy may I go read my book now?" asked Ali, knowing full well that some sort of punishment was coming from Gibbs and Tobias.

"Yes you may sweetheart" said Tobias as he leaned down and kissed Ali on the side of her head. "And remember, we both love you very much"

"I know Papa, I love you both too" said Ali then left to go upstairs and read her medical book in her room.

"We'll I guess that cuts the weekend short, so I guess we should all leave. Tell Ali that we will see her on Tuesday" said Tony as he and the other's headed upstairs to pack their bags.

Auggie and Ducky both sat for a moment then Auggie stood saying "Well I guess I should leave as well, thank you Jethro, Tobias for a wonderful and interesting weekend. And I'm glad to meet you Jackson Gibbs" then extended her hand towards the man. If this recent event proved anything it was that he would indeed be a valuable assets to Ali's family. He had the patience, caring and thoughtfulness to handle Ali even at her most difficult with out losing his temper or resorting to violence like so many in her past had done.

"Glad to meet you to Augustina Chandler, and I look forward to seeing you again soon" said Jack as he leaned over and gently kissed the women's cheek.

Auggie blushed and touched her cheek as she moved mechanically towards the stairs, not only was the man patience, caring and thoughtful he was a charmer as well. Must be were Jethro gets it from, we you know what they say like father, like son.

Now there was only Ducky left and as the three men stood together Gibbs sighed and back down to the couch.

"This is not how I envision this weekend to end Ducky"

"I don't think any of us could have foreseen this coming Jethro. Who knew that Ali would form such a strong bond with Jack in only two weeks after his initial reaction to her. But she has and it is obvious that he is very important to her, even more important than we are I'm afraid"

"Now Ducky..." started Gibbs but stopped at Ducky's smile

"No it's quiet all right my friend, I'm quiet glad that Ali has formed such a strong bond with Jack, that means that she really and truly thinks of you as her father and therefore Jack as her grandfather. It means that even though she is not your flesh and blood she considered herself your daughter. She has truly given up all vestige of the Grayson name"

"It's been that way for us for years now Ducky but I'm glad it's finally settled in her mind now maybe she can truly think of herself as a Fornell-Gibbs and start her new life"

"Well let me say again how happy I am for the three of you, but I must agree with the others. I think it is time to take my leave. I believe some quality Daddy and Papa time is in order. Call us when you're ready to take that extra time at the beach house and we will arrange everything for both you and Tobias" said Ducky as he patted both men on the shoulders then left to go upstairs and pack his bag as well.

Earlier the previous morning while they were taking care of Ali's stomach problems, Ali and Tobias had talked about how she wanted to have the guys make up their misunderstanding to her and she had finally told him that she really just wanted more Daddy and Papa time with them at the beach. For the past several years now all they'd been able to spend down at the beach during the summer months were a week or two and that just wasn't enough time for her. So to make it up to her she'd asked for more time at the beach house with Gibbs and Tobias.

When they'd told everyone what her wish was they all readily agreed that they would work it out with Director Vance and the FBI director so that the family got a month of to spend at the beach. All they had to do was tell them whey they wanted to go and they would set it up for them. So with that thought in mind the two spend the rest of the morning plan for their extended stay at Chesapeake Beach.

At lunch time Gibbs went in to find Ali asleep in her chair with her biology book in her lap, he gently woke her up and changed her then lead her downstairs for lunch then back upstairs for her nap. After her nap Ali spent the rest of the late afternoon on the floor working on her puzzle then after dinner she cuddled on the couch with Gibbs and Tobias as they watched television.

By nine o' clock Ali was trying unsuccessfully to stay awake against Gibbs' side and after several attempts to keep herself awake Gibbs pulled her to his side and rocked her until she feel asleep. They stayed that for another thirty minutes until Ali was sound asleep then Gibbs picked her up and carried her upstairs. After a quick diaper and clothes change Ali was put to sleep and he came back downstairs to find Tobias still on the couch with the news on.

"We'll this was certainly one of our more eventful family cookouts, but I'm not sure how many more of these I can take" replied Tobias as Gibbs sat down beside him

"I know what you mean, I just hope Ali truly understands that Jack isn't leaving her after just this one visit" said Gibbs

"Oh I'm sure she will once she see's his part of your gift to her" said Tobias with a smile.

Before Jack left he'd taken Tobias aside and shown him how he'd finished Ali's rocker. He'd stained it a beautiful light oak finish and underneath the varnish he'd painted a huge heart on the back of the rocker with her full name on it Allison Desirae Fornell-Gibbs. It was beautiful and he knew that both Ali and Gibbs would love it when they saw it. So with intertwined fingers Tobias pulled Gibbs to his feet and took him out to the work shed to show him Ali's present.

Jack had told him that he needed to leave it uncovered for another day just to make sure the varnish was totally dry then they could wrap it however they wanted to when they gave it to Ali so right now it sat in the middle of the work shed windows and doors open drying. As they neared the shed Tobias stopped just a few feet short of the door and turned Gibbs to face him.

"Close you're eyes Jethro" said Tobias softly.

"Tobias is this is one of you're games I not really in the mood" said Gibbs with a sigh, he still felt bad about Ali's tantrum and everyone leaving early. They'd planned another cookout for that evening but because of Ali's tantrum everything had been cancelled.

"It's not a game love, you trust me don't you?" asked Tobias

"You know I do Tobias" said Gibbs firmly

"Then close your eyes and trust me"

"Alright" answered Gibbs with a sigh and slowly closed his eyes.

After Tobias was certain Jethro's eyes were closed he lead him the rest of the way to the work shed and just inside the doorway where he stood with his arms wrapped around his waist then flipped on the light.

"Now open them" whispered Tobias in Gibb's ear.

A few minutes later Gibbs opened is eyes and he saw the beautiful rocking chair that he had made and his father stained. As he slowly moved out of Tobias' arms he slowly circled the chair taking in the exquisite staining that his father had done until he got to the back and saw the heart and Allison's name. With that simple heart Jack had let Ali know that she was now a fully a Fornell-Gibbs in his heart.

"Oh Tobias, you knew about this didn't you?" asked Gibbs as he came back to the man and once again pulled him into his arms.

"Yes, Jack showed it to me just before he left. He said to tell you that it probably needed another day to fully dry but after that it should be ready to give to Ali went ever you were ready. He really has excepted her as his granddaughter hasn't he?" asked Tobias

"Yes he has" said Gibbs softly looking into the eyes of the man he loved with all his heart. He knew that it still upset Tobias that Emily his own flesh an blood daughter had yet to except Ali as part of their family while Gibb's father had. "Give her time Tobias, Emily's still young and doesn't understand all the trials and tribulations of adult hood. She just see's it as being free of parental control, but doesn't understand that when you're an adult you are totally responsible for yourself or in Ali's case several other people and if you screw up no one will come in and fix it for you. She doesn't know that she's giving up the joys and freedom of childhood for a lifetime of total responsibility. I they did kids wouldn't be in such a rush to grow up, they'd savor their childhood and soak in every minute of carefree joy that they could because you get precious little of them when you're an adult"

"You can say that again, Auggie was right. How'd you get so damn smart for such and onery old bastard wit two b's" asked Tobias jokingly.

"Living with and loving the two of you" said Gibbs as she leaned in and stole a quick kiss then grabbed Tobias by the hand and lead him upstair to show him just how much he'd learned from him.


	21. Chapter 21

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 21

A/N: First of all chapter 20 was the last chapter that was written to show the Ali/Allison bonding with her extended family so the rest of the story will not have chapter titles. Sorry but I'm just not that good at title names. Secondly to the guest who has been nice enough to follow my story Ali hasn't gotten away with her throwing a fit, there was just so much going on in that weekend that I wanted to have Gibbs and Tobias deal with it later after everyone was gone, but she will be punished . And now a continued thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed or just read my little story, I can't believe how popular this series has turned out especially since I don't feel I'm that great of a writer and am just mainly doing this for my own entertainment (that and it's in my head and I can't get it out any other way) :). Any way thanks again in advance for reading. And now on with the chapter:

On Tuesday night Tobias took care of disciplining Ali, since she had been sick during the holiday weekend and everyone had been there they didn't want to do it in front of everyone so they waited until they were alone. Tuesday night Allison beat both Tobias and Gibbs home and as usual waited on the couch until one of them got home. Tobias was home by five forty-five and found Allison sitting on the couch with the news on, she still wearing her work clothes but she had kicked her heels off and was cuddled in the corner of the couch with her "Puffalump". As he entered the living room Allison looked up at him and slowly got up and went to stand in front of him.

"I'm ready for my punishment Papa" said Ali softly.

Ali had figured that Gibbs and Tobias had postponed the punishment until they were alone simply because they didn't want to punish her in front of the rest of the family which she appreciated but that just made it harder on her because she had to wait knowing that she'd disappointed them both. So today at work she'd made herself a promise that if Tobias or Gibbs didn't bring it up today after she got home she would and since she'd yelled at Tobias she figured it was his right to punish her. So here she stood ready to take whatever punishment her Papa saw fit to give her.

"Do you want to do it now or after dinner?" asked Tobias as he put his jacket on the coat rack in the hall.

"Now please Papa, that way it can be over before dinner, then after we can maybe spend some time cuddling" said Ali hopefully, she loved the time that they spent cuddling together especially after she'd been punished it was like they were reaffirming their love for her.

"Sounds good sweetheart, why don't you go upstairs and wait for me and I'll meet you in your room" said Tobias then took her head in his hands and kissed her on the forehead, after he let her go Ali walked slowly upstairs to wait in her room.

As Tobias made his way upstairs he sent a text to Gibbs saying simply "Punishing Ali" and then went to put his gun away and get ready for Ali's shower. He knew that with that text Gibbs would stop by and pick up dinner for them. Comfort food for both of them and Ali, Ali's would be her favorite lasagna with garlic bread sticks and theirs was either some kind of pasta or Chinese food. Gibbs also knew that the night would be spent quietly with all of them cuddling on the couch either watching a game or an old movie that they wanted to watch. Ali usually didn't ask for things after her punishments, just wanting to spend time with both of them to reassure herself that they still loved and wanted her.

So after stripping down to his boxers and putting on his robe Tobias gathered his most comfortable sweatpants and tee-shirt then headed towards his daughters room. Ali had stripped naked and stood wearing only her bathroom waiting in the middle of the room for him. After a few minutes Tobias had the bathroom ready and called Ali in. As she walked in he noticed that she seemed a little more shy than usual and wondered if she was feeling bad again.

"Ali is everything alright?" asked Tobias as he put his arms on her shoulders.

"Yes Papa, but I think I might need to be "totally clean" this time" said Ali slightly shyly.

In the years that Ali had been with Gibbs they'd discovered that she had very sensitive skin in her diaper area and to prevent any diaper rashes or infections they needed to keep her clean and free of hair so reluctantly Gibbs had started shaving her to prevent any problems. "Totally clean" was Ali's way of letting them know that the hair was growing back and she needed to be shaved again. Since both men had previous been married they weren't totally unfamiliar with this practice but just assumed that Ali would take care of it herself, but after one disastrous attempt which almost had them taking Ali to the doctor they both decided that they would take care of this as well. So now whenever Ali mentioned it whomever was showering her shaved her as well.

"It's okay baby girl, I'll take care of that after your shower" said Tobias softly then pulled her into the shower as he adjusted the water to the right temperature Ali removed her robe and then her shower began.

Tobias didn't "play" with Ali as much as Gibbs did in the shower but usually by the time they were finished the bathroom floor was thoroughly soaked and this time was no exception. As Tobias lead Ali out onto the towels he grabbed a bath sheet from the cabinet, wrapping it around her and then with another smaller towel dried her hair. As he helped Ali climb onto her "changing table" Tobias turned on the small overhead light and then turned off the main light, then reached up and turned on her sleep music and gave her a pacifier.

The overhead light and small alcove where they kept an extra iPod of her sleep music and a box of her pacifiers were another addition to the renovation of Ali's bathroom. Ali seemed to be more relaxed if the only light in the bathroom was just above where they needed it and they had her sleep music going with a pacifier in her mouth. So to make this embarrassing routine as comfortable as possible for her they had added these special concessions for her.

As soon as Ali was settled Tobias quickly went behind the shower curtain and undressed and then changed into his dry clothes, usually they tagged teamed Ali so neither one of them were left alone with her while they changed but every once in a while it happened and they discovered that the shower was the safest place for them to change clothes.

As Tobias emerged from the shower fully dressed he walked over and noticed that Allison had totally relaxed and slowly moving into Ali mode. She'd seemed tense ever since he'd gotten home and knew that even though she acted like Ali she was still partially Allison, but now as the dim lights, music and her pacifier soothed her she was slipping into just Ali.

With gently hands Tobias quickly dried off Ali and then opened her towel to take care of the next problem. Her hair was just beginning to grow back just enough were you could see it and it was bothering her so it wouldn't take that long to shave her. After getting a bowl of warm water, her razors and shaving cream he placed them on the lower shelf of the alcove then placed his hand on her leg and said softly "I'm going to start now baby girl"

They always told her when they started shaving her because one time they hadn't and they'd startled her almost causing them to cut her, so now they always told her. At her nod, Tobias quickly and efficiently shaved and rinsed Ali then carefully put lotion on her diaper area and then put a clean diaper on her. After she was diapered Tobias helped Ali climb off the changing table and they went back into Ali's room and he dressed her in one of her sleep tops and an oversize tee-shirt then sat down on the bed with Ali standing between his legs.

"Do you understand why you're being punished little one?" asked Tobias as he looked at his daughter.

"Yes Papa" said Ali softly

"Why?"

"Because I yelled at you and Daddy and told you no" said Ali as she dropped her head and mumbled

"And do you know why you did it?" asked Tobias as he gently raised her head so he could see her face.

"Because I was afraid that Grandpa Jack would go away and never come back" whispered Ali

"And do you understand that that's not true, Jack loves you very much and wants to spend as much time as possible with you but he has a life and business of his own in Stillwater that he needs to take care of" replied Tobias softly.

"I know Papa and I understand I was wrong and am ready to accept my punishments"

"Good girl, now assume the position" said Tobias as watched Ali crawl onto the bed then lay herself over his lap, her head in the middle of the bed. Tobias quickly pulled one of Ali's pillows from the head of her bed, placing it under her head then began the part he hated the most.

Ten rapid fire hard swats landed on Ali's behind and after the first three Tobias had to place one of his hands in the middle of her back to kept Ali still. When he was done the hand in the middle of her back gently started rubbing small circles, and after a few minutes she quieted down and just lay in his lap. After Tobias had refastened her diaper Ali gingerly sat up, then moved to stand between his legs once more to relieve the sting from her sore bottom.

"I'm sorry Papa" whispered Ali, tears still shinning in her eyes

"I know you are princess, now are you ready to go down stairs and do your corner time or do you want to wait until after dinner?" asked Tobias

"Now please Papa, before Daddy gets home if we can" said Ali sorrowfully, even though she had told Gibbs she was sorry when Jack was here, she still felt she need to apologize after her punishments and get his acceptance. He hadn't told her anything that time and she still wasn't sure if he'd forgiven her or not.

So with one more quick wipe of her eyes together Ali and Tobias cleaned up the bathroom then headed downstairs just in time to hear Gibbs entering through the front door.

"Hello baby girl" called Gibbs as he walked in the headed towards the kitchen with their dinner.

Gibbs knew that Tobias probably hadn't had time to deal with everything that needed to be dealt with regarding Ali so he planned to stay out of the way as much as possible until all her punishments were done. They'd discovered early on in their relationship that if both men tried to punish Ali she would try and play one of them against the other so they'd decided that whoever she'd disobeyed would discipline her that way she only dealt with one of them and couldn't use one against the other.

He had stalled around at work for a long as he could, even getting Ali's lasagna uncooked so if needed Tobias he could use that time but he still hadn't planned it out just right. He'd hoped to be home just as Ali got out of her corner punishment but she hadn't even started it yet so they would have to use the time for her meal to cook as her corner time then eat and cuddle after that. Oh well, it had worked before and depending on how long Tobias had her stay in the corner she'd be out a little before or just as her food was ready.

As he watched from the kitchen doorway he saw Ali move slowly toward her punishment corner and stand facing the wall with her nose plastered in the joint. As the oven beeped he smiled then moved to place her lasagna in the oven, it should be ready just as she got out of her corner time so he'd really worked it out perfectly. Tobias entered the kitchen a few minutes later and he moved over to the man wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Hello lover, how are you doing?" asked Gibbs knowing full well that disciplining Ali was as hard on him as it was her.

"I hate having to spank her Jethro" said Tobias with a sigh as he laid his head on Gibbs shoulder

"I know you do Tobias, but we couldn't let that go. Not in front of everyone and especially Jack, Ali had to see that she can't use her anger at Jack to disobey us"

"I know, but it's still hard"

"Well its over and done with now and I'll bet our baby girl doesn't try it ever again"

"Oh you can believe that, I nearly wore my hand out on her bottom for it and she looked so disappointed in herself for even trying it"

"Then I'd say the punishment was a success if she's learned from her mistake. Now how about we go out to the work shed and figure out how were going to wrap the rocker for our little girl. Auggie called this morning and said that she's ordered the cushions for the rocker and they should be delivered by the end of this week. Jack and Ducky also said they would send over some books to go with the rocker so Ali's present should be ready to be given to her by this weekend or next week at the latest" said Gibbs as he lead Tobias out of the kitchen and into the backyard.

Ten minutes later Gibbs and Tobias reentered the kitchen just as the timer was going off for Ali's dinner, as Tobias got it out of the oven and placed it on a plate for her Gibbs went to the living room to retrieve his wayward daughter. As usual Ali stood stock still with her nose plastered to the corner for the whole ten minutes with silent tears running down her cheeks. As Gibbs touched her shoulder Ali turned around and threw herself into his arms crying. "I'm sorry Daddy...I'm sorry!"

"I know you are baby girl but it can't happen again, if you get mad at someone or afraid you can't lash out at another like that okay?" explained Gibbs

"Yes Daddy, and it won't happen again I promise" said Ali softly

"I'm sure it won't princess, now come on dinner is ready. I got your favorite" said Gibbs as carried her into the dining room and set her down beside her seat. At her place on the table was a plate of her favorite lasagna with garlic bread and a nice fluffy pillow on her seat.

"Thank you Daddy, thank you Papa" said Ali as she ran to hug each man then returned to her seat and sat gingerly down, after a few minutes of getting adjusted Ali dug into her meal happily chatting about all the fun she'd had on Memorial weekend.

When everyone was done, Ali helped Tobias and Gibbs clean the kitchen and put away the leftovers then the three retreated to the living room where Gibbs and Tobias sat on the couch with Ali between them. At first Ali tried to sit between them but eventually her bottom got the better of her and they ended up with Tobias sitting in Gibbs' arms and Ali's head on Tobias' lap. Before they finally got settled Tobias went upstairs to retrieve Ali's pacifier, Puffalump and a blanket and soon the family was back settled on the couch in their previous positions. By halfway through the movie Ali's eyes started to droop and at the end she was fast asleep. Gibbs carefully moved out from behind Tobias and carried Ali upstairs and after a quick diaper change put her to bed.

As Gibbs returned downstairs Tobias once again moved into his arms and the two spent the rest of the evening in each other's arms finally stumbling to bed in the wee hours of the morning after celebrating the completion of their family several times downstairs as to not disturb their baby girl.

-NCIS-

May rolled into June and June into July before the three of them were able to totally clear their work schedules to be able to spend any time at the beach house. Just after Memorial Day weekend Gibbs' team caught a case that lasted almost five weeks before they were able to finally solve it and just as they wrapped it up Tobias and the FBI caught a major case of their own. During all this time Ali's office was bombarded with multiple request for deciphering so she was just as busy as Tobias and Gibbs.

Luckily just two weeks into June everyone had caught a mini break and the extended family was able to get together to give Ali Gibbs' and her grandparents presents. Since all the grandparents had taken some part in getting it ready for her Gibbs and Tobias decided that it should come from all of them. So on a very warm sunny Saturday all of the extended family gathered at Ali's house for her surprise.

Gibbs' and Tobias hadn't told Ali that she was getting a surprise just that the family was coming over after their long absence. Since everyone had been working so hard their family weekends had been put on hold and most of the time it was just Ali, Tobias and Gibbs at home on nights and weekends. Now that they'd caught a small break they wanted to celebrate. Everyone arrived around nine-thirty and Ali meet each one with a squeal of delight and a big hug. They had wanted to bring gifts but Gibbs told them about the big one Ali was getting from them and the grandparents so they figured that one was enough. So by ten o' clock everyone was there and happily playing in the backyard with Ali and the boys throwing her baseball around.

Ali had actually gotten really good at throwing a baseball or football and was almost to the point where she would catch it without flinching but still she ducked every once in a while so Gibbs was always with her to catch the balls for her if she had problems. Luckily the only problem was a small fall on the ground where she scraped her knee and bumped her head but she was soon back to playing. At eleven-thirty they all went inside and fixed Ali's favorite lunch sloppy Joe's with French fries and ate out on the patio, after lunch Auggie took Ali upstairs and changed her then put her down for her nap. While Ali was asleep they moved Ali's chair into the living room and rearranged the furniture so the rocker was part of the living room set but just slightly back a little if she wanted some privacy to read by herself. After covering it with a colorful sheet and putting a big red bow on top everyone sat down and waited for Ali to get up from her nap.

As usual Ali was awake by three-fifteen and both Tobias and Gibbs went upstairs to wake her. As they stood watching her sleep they both realized how much Ali had grown and changed since letting Jack into her life and finally completing her extended family. She spoke with him almost every night for at least a few minutes and longer on the weekends, she'd even sent him one of her puzzles glued together and framed because she said it reminded her of him. Between Auggie, Ducky and Jack and the rest of his team Ali had the complete family that she'd always wanted. Carefully Gibbs dropped Ali's bed railing then gently reached over and brushed the hair from Ali's forehead. Ali usually kept her hair short but everyone had been so busy recently that it had been forgotten and her hair was getting a little long, they really needed to take her to the beauty shop and get her a haircut before they went down to the beach house. During the summer it was always hot down there and they didn't want her to get over heated, so with a mental note to himself Gibbs gently whispered "Hey baby girl, time to wake up"

As always at his or Tobias' voice Ali opened her eyes, smiling around her pacifier and threw her arms around his neck saying "Hi Daddy"

"Hello baby girl, how are you feeling?" asked Gibbs knowing that she'd played outside in the sun for several hours.

"I'm fine Daddy, can I go back outside after my snack?"

"We'll see sweetheart, but first let's get you changed and dressed alright. I think you might even have a phone call waiting downstairs for you" said Gibbs as he moved away to let Tobias changed Ali's diaper.

"Really Papa who?" asked Ali as she looked at Tobias as he finished changing her then helped her sit up

"I'm not sure but it sounded like someone who was just here a few months ago, I think his name was Peter or maybe George?" said Tobias

"Oh Papa, is it Grandpa Jack Daddy?" asked Ali as she looked at the other man in her room. She'd been talking to Jack almost every day or so but still missed spending time with the older man.

"I think it might be angel, why don't you get dressed and go downstairs and see" suggested Gibbs

At his suggestion Ali took off towards her closet choosing her clothes quickly then ran into the bathroom to change. Five minutes later she was running downstairs where all of her extended family were talking on the phone to Jack.

"Grandpa Jack" yelled Ali as she came towards Ziva who at that moment had the phone talking to Jack

"Hold on Jack, I think there is someone where who wants to speak with you" said Ziva then she handed the phone to Ali

"Grandpa Jack, I miss you!"

"I miss you to princess, did you have a good nap?" asked Jack, he knew that it was around the time that she usually got up from her nap

"I did thank you, and guess what? Daddy and Papa said that if we're able get all our cases cleared up we should be able to head down to our beach house just after the fourth of July. And everyone has worked it out where we get to spend a whole month down there, just me, Daddy and Papa. Isn't that great Grandpa Jack!" said Ali excitedly

"Sounds wonderful princess so I guess I'll have to come down a few times to help Leroy with your second surprise before you go down huh?" asked Jack

"Second surprise, what surprise Grandpa!" asked Ali as she looked around the room, then at Gibbs and Tobias.

Both men were standing next to a large object covered with a brightly colored sheet with a big red bow on top, as she came over towards them they pulled the cover off and Ali gave an ear piercing squeal that had everyone in the room cringing.

"Oh Daddy, it's beautiful! Did you help with it to Grandpa?" asked Ali as she came towards the chair.

"Actually we all helped, Augustina had the cushions made for you and Donald bought you the books to read" said Jack with pride

"And what did you do Grandpa Jack?" asked Ali as she looked at the cushions then picked up the books from the seat. They were some of her favorite storybooks.

"Check the back princess" said Jack softly, then waited until she'd walked around and once again her another ear piercing squeal

"Oh Grandpa thank you….thank you. You really mean it?" asked Ali as she looked at the heart with her full name along with both her new father's names

"Of course sweetheart, to all of us you are a Fornell-Gibbs for life" said Jack.

"Oh Grandpa" cried Ali then dropped the phone and ran into Gibbs and Tobias' arms hugging both men.

"Ali?" called Jack over the phone.

"She's fine, Jack. I think she just needs a moment with her daddies" said Augustina as she picked up the phone Ali hand dropped in her haste to get to Gibbs and Tobias.

"So I take it she liked the rocker?" asked Jack

"What you couldn't tell by the ear splitting squeal, I think I lost my hearing in one ear" said Tony, and just then you heard a loud whack where two sets of hands hit the back of Tony's head

"Ouch! Guys" yelled Tony

"Thank you Ziva, now is Ali really alright?" asked Jack

"I'm fine Grandpa, I'm just so happy that you all would do something like this for me" said Ali as she came over beside Auggie and gave her a hug

"Of course we would Ali, you're our sweetheart" said Ducky as he came over and she gave him a hug.

"Thank you Grandpa, thank you all" said Ali as she looked at Ducky, then Auggie

"Well how about we get you a snack and then we can try out your rocker if you'd like" said Auggie.

"I'd like that Grandma thank you" said Ali, then walked with Auggie to the kitchen as she handed the phone to Gibbs

"Well Dad, I guess we'd better let you go. Thank you for helping with Ali's gift, it means a lot to all of us" said Gibbs

"You're welcome son, give me a call and let me know when you can use some help for her second rocker" said Jack

"I will Dad, thanks again" said Gibbs as he hung up the phone then went into the kitchen to find Ali, Auggie, Ziva and Abby cutting up some fresh fruit for a salad for tonight.

Ali had been helping cut the fruit but she was eating more of the fruit than was getting into the bowl so Auggie dished her out a bowl with some whipped cream and she was now sitting on a stool eating while the other's finished the fruit salad.

"How's it going princess" asked Gibbs as he came over and kissed her on the side of the head then stole a piece of fruit from her bowl.

"Daddy!" cried Ali and tried to slap at his hand but he moved it too quickly. "Daddy may I try out my new rocker before I go back out to play?" asked Ali as she stood up, just finishing her bowl and going to place it in the sink

"You can do anything you want Ali, who do you want to read with?" asked Gibbs as he looked at Ali, he could tell she was anxious to try out her new rocker but was having a hard time trying to decide between Auggie and Ducky to read with her first.

"Tell you what darling, why don't you read with Ducky first, that way I can help Abby and Ziva finish making dinner then maybe after dinner we can read. Okay?" said Auggie as she looked at Ali, she could tell by the relief on her face that she'd made the right choice. Ali wanted to read with both of them but was having a hard time deciding which one first.

"Thank you Grandma, Grandpa Ducky would you read with me please?" asked Ali as she came over to the older man

"I'd love to my sweet" said Ducky as he led her into the living room and cuddled with her in her new rocking chair.

They spent about an hour reading in Ali's new rocker before she went to find Gibbs telling him she needed changing. After that the rest of the evening was spent outside playing until dinner time which was eaten outside on the patio. Dinner was a hamburger, potato salad, pork and beans with the ladies fruit salad for desert. After everything was eaten and cleaned up everyone went back into the house and spent the rest of the evening watching television with Ali sitting in her rocker reading or watching television with Auggie. At her bed time Tobias carried a very happy but sleepy Ali upstairs as the others told Gibbs goodnight. Gibbs meet Tobias just as he was coming out of Ali's room and together they retreated to their bedroom for some quality time of their own.


	22. Chapter 22

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

A/N: Dear readers, guests and anyone else who has clicked on my little story I want to apologize in advance for the length of time between posting my last chapter and this one. I have been recovering from a severe case of the flu that I am just now getting over. To be honest this has given me a small, all be it painful, chance to come up with the next part of this story and for the guest who asked for Ali to save the day it's coming although it's probably not what she meant but Ali will in a small way save Gibbs, Tobias and herself.

So now on with the story:

Chapter 22

After their small break everything got hectic again and it was with a lot of hard work, long hours and even a few working weekends that Allison, Tobias and Gibbs were able to clear their cases so they could go on their scheduled vacation time after the fourth of July weekend. Because of how hard they worked other agents and teams offered to step up and cover another two weeks for them, plus with an executive order from Sec Nav, Director Vance and the Director of the FBI gave them an extra month off and made their return to work date the Tuesday after Labor Day in September.

When Allison got the paperwork informing her of her extra month of vacation time she called everyone into a meeting in the conference room and then surprised them with lunch and a party showing for once the softer side of Allison Grayson. As she left her office that Friday she called out as usual

"Call me if anything important comes up and you need me"

To which came a loud and sounding reply "Not going to happen Doctor Grayson, see you in September" to which the door to the Cypher & Decryption offices were closed in her face. Allison stood there for a second then smiled as she heard the laughter coming from behind the doors, then with a deep breath and a giant weight lifted off her shoulders Allison started her well deserved vacation at the beach house with her daddies. She knew that the office could run without her, ever since that screw up with two of her agents, the office had been running so smoothly that it almost seemed they didn't need her anymore, But she was the head of the department and at work as Allison it was still very tough for her to give up control. But she trusted her people and she knew they could handle it so as Gibbs always said "Trust your gut" and let go.

Since it was the fourth of July weekend traffic was heavy and it took Allison almost twice as long to get home than usual. Tobias and Gibbs had both beaten her home and were sitting on the couch trying to watch the news when she arrived. As Allison entered the house both men jumped up and greeted her at the door and she willing went into their arms. Normally one of them was the last one home, so it was a rarity that they beat her home.

"Are you alright Ali?" asked Gibbs as he took her purse and suit jacket from her, it had gotten warm for July in D.C. So as soon as Allison had left her building she'd taken off her jacket and rolled up her sleeves.

"I'm fine Daddy, just got stuck in traffic and it didn't want to text you while I was driving. Did you get your vacation papers, my Director gave me an extra month off. I don't have to be back until after Labor Day!"

"Same with us princess, it seems that our agents have stepped up and are giving us all an extra month of vacation time. Do you want to stay down at the beach house or come back for August?" asked Tobias as he led her into the living room and sat down with her on the couch.

"I think I want to stay down in Chesapeake Beach, if we come back in August everyone is going to want to come over, and you two will be chomping at the bit to get back to work" said Ali with a smile, she was still slightly in Allison mode having not yet switch to Ali yet.

"Yeah right baby girl, you're one to talk. I'll bet you a dinner that your last words were "Call me if anything important comes up" said Gibbs with laugh then started tickling Allison to get her into Ali mode. Tickling was a sure fire way to bring out the little girl in Ali

With her writhing between the two men as they went at her from both sides Ali soon emerged and she was screaming "I give, I give!" called Ali as she slumped against Tobias' chest. She was breathing so hard it took her a few minutes to catch her breath before she could answer "You're right Daddy, but they told me "Not going to happen" and I was to see them in September, then they shut the door in my face"

"Good for them, so do you still want to have everyone over for the fourth or just leave Saturday and celebrate down in Chesapeake?" asked Tobias

"I want to celebrate here, after all it's going to be two whole months without my brothers, sisters, grandma and grandpa Ducky" said Ali teasingly, knowing full well that she would be calling each and every one of them at least a dozen or more time while they were down there.

"Awwww poor baby" said Gibbs with mock sympathy in his voice

"Oh phooey Daddy, so is everyone still coming?" asked Ali all of a sudden worried that their extended vacation time had changed the plans

"Don't worry baby girl, everyone will be over here by eight thirty to help with the chores and closing up the house. Mrs. Travis is going to watch the house, and Tim, Tony and Palmer have promised to take care of the yard work and any chores that need to be done while were gone. After lunch were going to grill the hot dogs and hamburgers, have a picnic out here on the patio then stay up and watch the fire works. After that we'll probably need to get to bed early since I plan on leaving no later than ten o' clock Sunday. That way we can be down in Chesapeake Beach by lunch time and have you down for your nap in your own room" said Gibbs, as soon as he and Tobias had gotten wind of the fact that there might be extra vacation time coming they'd worked out a plan to have someone take care of the house. They knew that Ali would worry so they'd planned it all out right down to the activities of this weekend, that way Ali could be totally in "Ali mode" and not have to worry starting her vacation off right.

As Ali sagged against Gibbs she said softly "Oh thank you Daddy" things had been so hectic at work that it was getting hard for Ali, even on weekends to let go of Allison and become Ali. She really needed this time off to just let go and be Ali for a while and her daddies had stepped up and taken care of everything for her once again. It was times like these that she couldn't believe how lucky she'd been to not only find Gibbs but Tobias as well, two men who were willing to put up with acting like a two year old child and almost totally taking over for her. In her life she'd found that most men wouldn't do that but these two had even going so far as to sacrifice their own need and wants for hers.

"No problem sweetheart, now how about we go upstairs and get you into "Ali mode" so your vacation can start now" said Tobias as she looked at his second daughter, she looked tired and really needed to relax and unwind a bit before they started the hectic weekend activities.

"Yes Papa, but can I wear one of my nightdresses after my shower tonight?" asked Ali.

Since she'd shown them the website, Auggie, Ziva and Abby had bought Ali several of the woman's nightdresses with matching robes and on occasion she had worn them around the house. Mostly when she was tired from working a long day or weekend as Allison and was having trouble letting go of her. It was during those times that she needed reassuring that she was pretty as Allison but still Ali as well. Gibbs and Tobias had willing allowed Ali to wear the nightdresses but still insisted on her acting and them treating her as Ali. So far no problems had arisen and they both had to admit that she did look very beautiful while wearing them.

As Tobias stood up he pulled Ali with him and together they went upstairs to turn their Allison into Ali. After Tobias had given Ali her shower and changed her into a clean diaper he let her choose one of her nightdresses and then left to meet her downstairs, this being one of the only times that Gibbs or Tobias didn't wait for her in her room feeling that she needed a little privacy as she transitioned from Allison to Ali. Normally she would slip into Ali's personality either while they were in the shower or as they changed and dressed her but when she wore the nightdresses it took her a little longer, usually until after dinner while they were cuddling on the couch she would slip into Ali. They granted Allison/Ali this time because she usually didn't ask that often, mostly just wanting to sleep in the nightdress while she was already in full Ali mode. But tonight was different, she still hadn't let go of Allison yet so they waited and gave her the time and space she needed until they had their "baby" Ali.

As Ali descended the stairs they once again noticed that even for a sixty-three year old woman she was beautiful. She had a grace about her that most women would kill for and a natural beauty that shown no matter what she was wearing, wither she was Ali or Allison at time like these her natural beauty shinned through.

"You look beautiful princess" said Gibbs as he came up to her and enfolded her in his arms.

"Thank you Daddy" said Ali shyly

"So since it's later than we usually eat do you want to fix a quick dinner or call for a pizza?" asked Tobias

"Pizza sounds good Papa, but nothing spicy. I think I might have eaten a little to much at the lunch party today before I left work?"

"Ali, what did we tell you about eating to much. Do you need us to give you an enema before you go to bed tonight?" asked Gibbs

Ali had had one previous encounter with gluttony and paid dearly for it with an upset stomach in which she'd had to miss their second family cookout the last first time Jack came to visit. Since then she'd been really good about watching the amount of food she ate but she was probably surprised and a little excited about finding out they had been given an extra month of vacation and over done it. As Gibbs and Tobias looked at her they could tell that she didn't feel one hundred percent but she also wasn't as sick as she was the first time.

"No Daddy, I've taken some Pepto-Bismol and it's help. I just don't want anything spicy" said Ali

"Alright princess, regular pizza cut the onions it is" said Gibbs as he got up and ordered their usual pizza to be delivered.

Thirty minutes later the three of them were eating pizza and drinking soda and beer in the living room while they watched a baseball game. After the pizza was finished and the plates and glasses washed and put away Ali took her place on the couch, laying her head on Tobias' lap while he leaned against Gibbs. As usual by the seventh inning Ali's eyes were drooping and by the end of the game she was sound asleep. As Gibbs carefully moved from behind Tobias he leaned over and picked up Ali and together they carried their adult/child daughter up to bed then retreated to the master bedroom to start their own mini vacation.

-NCIS-

At eight o' clock the next morning Gibbs woke Ali and after a diaper changed Ali dressed in her favorite fourth of July play set and by eight-thirty Ali, Tobias, Gibbs and all of their extended family were in kitchen trying to negotiate the usual chaos that ensued when there was a full extended family meal preparation. Thirty minutes later breakfast was being eaten at the dining room table and when breakfast was done the younger men departed into the kitchen for clean-up while Ali, Ziva, Abby headed towards upstairs to start the upstairs chores. Tobias, Gibbs, Auggie and Ducky lingered in the dinning room while the younger members of their family did the household chores.

"How's she's doing Jethro?" asked Ducky as he looked at the two men sitting across from him

"She's tired Ducky, we all are, and I'm a little worried about her. She's been having a hard time giving up Allison at the end of the day"

"How do you mean Jethro?" asked Auggie as she sat up a little straighter in her chair. She'd been worried about Ali since she'd heard that all three were working long hours and even some weekends to get these two months off.

"She's been asking to wear her nightdresses a little more often then usual recently" answered Tobias

"Was she Ali or Allison while she was wearing them?"

"Mostly Allison, but by the time dinner is over she's usually Ali" said Gibbs

At his answer Auggie answered with a smile "That's normal for her Jethro, she feels her life is finally perfect and she's just been given a two month vacation at her special place with her daddies. Allison now has to give up control, even temporarily, of one big part of her life that she's always had complete control over. You know as well as I do that Allison is a control freak and it's hard for her to give up that control, but for the two of you she's willing to do that. The fact that she asks to be Allison just a little longer while she's home with the two of you is telling"

"Do you think we should postpone the vacation then and spend some time her with her before we head down to Chesapeake Beach?" asked Tobias

"Heaven's no! She needs that time and place to be with the two of you. What you need to do is just give her the extra time as Allison that she needs and love her unconditionally. She's just having a little bit of a trouble giving up that control, but as you said she eventually turns into Ali"

"Yes, usually after dinner while we're cuddling on the couch"

"Answer me one more question? While she's wearing her nightdress is she acting like Allison or Ali?"

"Ali" said Tobias with a smile

"Then I wouldn't worry, Ali just wants to feel pretty a little longer. While she's Allison, Ali has always dressed professionally but very stylish and elegant while she's at work right?"

"We'll yes, when she's at the office" said Gibbs

"And when she's home she's cute, little Ali"

"Yes" said Tobias

"Then there you have it, Ali wants to feel as pretty as Allison so she asks to wear her nightdresses even though she's totally Ali am I right?"

"Your right, I just wish we could convince her that she doesn't have to wear her nightdresses to be pretty to us" said Gibbs

"Oh my dear Jethro, it's not you that Ali is wearing the nightdresses for" said Ducky with a smile "Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you just say that even though she's wearing the nightdresses she's still Ali"

"Yes but..." said Tobias

"Ducky's right boys, Ali is wearing the nightdresses for Ali. She's having a momentary confidence crisis, and when she wears the nightdress she feels as pretty as Allison while she's at work. Give her that time and just love her unconditionally" said Auggie

"That's a given guys" said Gibbs with a smile

"So what can we do to help her with her confidence crisis?" asked Tobias

"I'm afraid that's something Ali's going to have to work out herself, but just love her and give her as many happy memories as you can as Ali this summer. You also might want to try to taking her out dressed up but as Ali" suggested Auggie

"Auggie, you can't be serious. You know how Ali is, she can't be out in public as an adult " asked Gibbs rather loudly

"Jethro calm down, it's not as preposterous as it sounds" said Ducky "You said so yourself that Ali as Allison is always very beautifully dressed, so if you take her out dressed up as Ali then she'll feel pretty as Ali as well"

"Ducky, she's a two year old when she's Ali, how is she supposed to be an adult as Ali. You didn't see her while she was struggling to be Allison full time" said Tobias with a hitch in his voice at the memory.

"My dear Tobias, I think you're under estimating Ali. Yes, I will admit that most of the time Ali acts like a two year old but given the proper preparation and situation I believe Ali can act like an adult"

"Ohhh I don't know guys" said Gibbs with a shake of his head

"Don't under estimate her, just think about taking Ali out in public and see what happens I'll bet she'll surprise you"

"You two aren't going to give this up are you?" asked Gibbs

At the smile on the two peoples face across from his both men sighed and put their hands to their faces.

"Alright, alright. We'll think about" said Tobias with a sigh.

Just a few minutes later Ali came bouncing downstairs, throwing her arms around Tobias' neck.

"Papa, papa. Guess what Ziva and Abby brought me?"

"What's that princess?" asked Gibbs with a smile, Ali was so excited and it was anyones guess what Ali's two sisters had brought Ali

"Come on, come look" said Ali as she took a hand of both men and pulled them towards the stairs.

With a smile on their faces both Tobias and Gibbs let Ali pull them upstairs, to her room where hanging in her closet were several sleeveless dresses with full skirts. Ali let their hands go in the middle of her room and walked to the closet with almost reverence to gently touch the dresses through the dry cleaners bag. As she turned around she was almost eerily quiet and still and looked at the two men before her.

"Daddy, Papa. Do you think that maybe well...maybe I could wear this dress out sometimes...just the three of us"

At the snickers from behind them both Gibbs and Tobias turned and looked at the smiling and unconcealed chuckling of both Augustina Chandler and Ducky Mallard.

"Alright, alright. You we're right" said Gibbs with a smile then turned to his daughter as she stood watching the four older adults. "Yes Ali, how about you pack the dresses and we'll see what we can do while we're down in Chesapeake. Is that okay?"

"Oh thank you Daddy, thank you Papa" yelled Ali as she hugged Gibbs then Tobias bouncing on her toes.

"Okay, how about we get back to the chores so we can get to the fun part this celebration" said Gibbs as he wrapped his arm around her waist and headed her back out of her bedroom.

By lunch time all the chores were done and once again the whole family was in the kitchen fixing a lunchtime buffet of cold cuts, potatoes salad and cole slaw. After the plates were filled everyone headed towards the patio were lunch was a happy affair which resulted in Ali falling asleep against Gibbs' side on one of the patio lounge chairs.

"We'll I think I'll leave the clean up to you guys and put this little one down for her nap" said Gibbs as he handed their plates to Tobias, then picked up Ali and headed into the house.

After a diaper change, Gibbs undressed Ali until she was just wearing her tank top and then got a bottle from her refrigerator then gave it to Ali and quietly pulled up her bed rail. As he left he turned on her sleep music, then grabbed the baby monitor and left Ali's room.

-NCIS-

As usual Ali was awake by three fifteen and redress in one of her sundresses and sandals. As Ali and Tobias headed back downstairs to find the rest of her family waiting for her in the living room.

"Hey princess, how was you're nap?" asked Ducky he came over to her and led her into the kitchen to fix her a snack.

Ten minutes later Ducky and Ali returned to the living room to rummage through Ali's toy chest and then headed out towards the backyard.

"Tony, Tim, you want to play with us? Grandpa's going to show me how to throw a cricket ball" called Ali from just inside the sliding door.

After looking at the group Tony called "Sure squirt, hey did I ever tell you..."

"Tony don't let her get hot out there" called Tobias as he watched Tony, Tim, Ali and Ducky playing in the backyard.

Two and a half hours later Gibbs called a halt to the game of make-shift cricket and took her upstairs to change her diaper, after that Ali spent the rest of the late afternoon playing in the shade of the patio on her puzzle, As the day wore on Ali became more and more excited that finally Abby and Ziva took her into the house and started preparing their fourth of July cookout.

By the time the grill was ready Ali, Tim, Ziva and Palmer had the food ready and soon everyone was eating hamburgers, hot dogs, pork & beans and cole slaw. For desert Ziva and Ali had made a special desert of individual fourth of July shortcakes. After the food was ready everyone eat on the patio tables enjoying each others company and watching the sunset.

After everything was eaten and cleaned up everyone Tobias and Gibbs took Ali upstairs to get her ready for bed. As a surprise while Gibbs changed Ali's diaper Tobias picked out one of Ali's nightdresses and matching robe and carefully hid it behind his back as he re entered Ali's bedroom.

"Ali princess, I think you should wear this tonight" said Tobias as he pulled the nightdress and robe from behind his back.

With a squeal of delight Ali climbed over Gibbs and ran to Tobias throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh Papa really, you'll let me wear one of my nightdresses in front of everyone?" asked Ali as she looked at Tobias and then Gibbs.

At their smiles Ali once again threw herself at each man then grabbing the nightdress and robe from Tobias ran to the bathroom calling "Don't go anywhere please...I want you to go downstairs with me"

"Of course princess, we'll both stay right here" said Tobias as they both sat back down on Ali's bed.

Five minutes later Ali opened the door just a crack and looked out calling "Daddy, Papa?"

"We're still here baby girl, come on out and let us look at you" said Gibbs as he stood up and moved to the center of the room.

A few minutes the door opened a little bit further and Ali looked around then shyly moved out from behind the door to slowly move into the room. Gibbs and Tobias stood looking at Ali then each in turned moved to take her into their arms.

"Oh Ali, you look beautiful" said Gibbs as he held her at arms length and looked over his daughter.

Ali stood blushing and dropped her chin and tried to pull away but Tobias quickly came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"He's right little one, you look beautiful and we will happily show you off to the rest of the family"

"Papa" blushed Ali as she turned in his arms and buried her face in his shirt.

"If you feel uncomfortable Ali you can change into one of your other sleep sets" said Gibbs as he came over to the pair and gently started rubbing Ali's back.

A few minutes later Ali turned around in Tobias' arms looking at the two men in front of her.

"I would like to show everyone one of my nightdresses if that's okay?" said Ali shyly

"You can do anything you want baby girl, Tobias and I will be right by your side through anything and everything you do"

"Oh thank you Daddy" cried Ali as she went from Tobias' arms into Gibbs.

A few minutes later as Gibbs rubbed Ali's shoulders she once more rubbed her face against Gibbs' then stepped back wiping her nose on the back on her hand which made both Gibbs and Tobias laugh while Gibbs moved to her dresser grabbing a baby wipe cleaning her hand and face.

"Okay baby girl, now if you're absolutely sure about this lets get this show on the road" said Gibbs as he gently wiped her face one more time then wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her out of the room throwing the baby wipe in the trash on the way out.

With a smile Tobias followed both Gibbs and Ali out of her bedroom and then down the stairs to find the rest of the family waiting in the living room. At first everyone was casually talking until Ducky looked up and whispered "Oh my"

At his small whisper everyone stopped talking and looked up at the people descending the stairs.

"Oh Ali, you look beautiful" said Abby as she slowly walked towards the Ali.

Gibbs had stopped one step above Ali with Tobias right behind him just as Abby came up to Ali.

"Abby are you sure...I could" stammered Ali as she ducked her head.

"You look beautiful Ali, doesn't she guys?" asked Abby as she took Ali's hand and gently pulled her into the living room

"Oh yeah, you look...you look beautiful squirt. I mean Ali" stammered Tony as stood there with his mouth open staring at the woman that he considered his younger sister. Looking at her now, even at sixty-three, Ali looked beautiful.

"Yes Ktantonet, see you've even made Tony speechless" said Ziva as she came over and stood before Abby and Ali.

"Well my sweet, why don't we retire to the patio to get a good seat for the fireworks" said Ducky as he came over to Ali, taking her arm and leading her towards the patio.

As everyone settled into the patio chairs Ali snuggled between Tobias and Gibbs who were sharing an extra wide lounge chair which they had made when they'd bought the second patio furniture. Ten minutes later the fireworks began and soon everyone was enthralled by the fireworks display. Tobias had turned on a local radio station who was broadcasting patriotic music set to the local fireworks display. An hour later everyone gave a final "Awe" as the final grand display of fireworks exploded and the last strains of the "Eighteen twelve overture" played over the radio Gibbs and Tobias looked down at their daughter. Ali was snuggled against Tobias' side with her face buried in the side of his shirt.

With a deep chuckle Gibbs swung his legs over the side of the chair then stood and reached down gently picking up Ali up and carrying her upstairs to change her once more then put her to bed. Downstairs Tobias helped the rest of their family clean up the patio and kitchen then walked everyone out to their cars.

"Thanks for coming everyone" called Tobias from the porch as he watched his extended family head towards their cars.

"Thanks for inviting us Tobias, and tell Ali that she looked as beautiful as the fireworks" called Ducky as he and Jimmy Palmer entered his car.

"Yes, tell the squirt that she looked really nice" said Tony

"DiNozzo!" called Ziva as she reached over and smacked the back of his head.

"Hey!" called Tony as he ducked into his car into his car while Ziva entered the passengers side of the same car.

"Night Tobias" called Tim as he and Abby entered his car.

As each car pulled away Tobias waved to each vehicle until they were out of sight then when the last car was out of sight Tobias turned and re entered the house. As Tobias entered the house he quickly checked the alarm system then headed upstairs to find Gibbs just coming out of Ali's bedroom.

"Ali alright?" asked Tobias, then was quickly pulled into his lovers embrace and slowly walked backwards towards their bedroom where once inside both men set off their own set of fireworks.


	23. Chapter 23

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 23

The next morning they woke Ali early and after a quick diaper change and breakfast Tobias, Gibbs and Ali set out for Chesapeake Beach, as usual Ali spend most of the drive in the backseat watching video's on her iPad or reading a book. After a couple of stops for snacks and a diaper changes they made it to Chesapeake Beach just before noon. As they pulled into the sandy driveway of Ali's beach house both Gibbs and Tobias looked at the backseat and found Ali sleep on the backseat as usual. She was laying on side with one leg leaning against the seat with the other stretched out, it was clear that she was wet so Tobias just crawled into the back and quickly changed Ali's diaper as she slept.

Gibbs carried their luggage and boxes into the house as Tobias changed Ali, then carried her into the house and put her on the couch. After pulling out plates and the lunch they'd packed Gibbs tried to wake Ali.

"Sweetheart, you need to wake up and eat lunch" whispered Gibbs as he gently stroked Ali's cheeks

Ali turned over and tried to brush Gibbs' hand away from her face, with a smile Gibbs tried again gently turning Ali over and pulling her pacifier out of her mouth

"Ali baby, you need to eat something before you take your nap" said Gibbs then gently pulled Ali into a seating position and held her until her eyes slowly opened.

"Daddy?" asked Ali sleepily as she looked at both men sitting in front of her.

"Yes princess, now you need to eat then we can put you down for your nap" said Tobias as he brushed her hair out of her face, then handed her a plate with a sandwich and chips.

Ali took the plate but sat for a minute looking at both men then put it in her lap and started eating, with a smile Tobias and Gibbs each took a plate and sat down beside Ali to eat. Ten minutes later Ali was finished and swaying on the couch as she looked with a glazed looked at her father's. Tobias grabbed the plate from her hands and then pulled her into his arms and carried her into her bedroom and put her down for her nap. After quietly cleaning up their lunch dishes Gibbs and Tobias carried their suitcases in their room both taking a nap themselves waking only ten minutes before Ali just after four o' clock.

After a quick diaper change the threesome climbed back into Tobias' SUV and headed towards the small town of Chesapeake Beach. Just after Gibbs pulled into a parking spot in front of the Peter's General Store running happily into the store with a squeal.

"Ali!" called Tobias as he reached for the woman just missing her by inches as she ran into the general store doors.

A few minutes later the two men entered the Peter's store to find Ali clinging to her "Grandma Rachael & Grandpa Todd"

"Allison Fornell-Gibbs what did we tell you about jumping on people" said Gibbs as he stood in the doorway watching his daughter hug her grandparents.

"Oh pooh Jethro, you leave her alone. She can jump us any time she wants" said Rachael as she turned to face both of the men standing in her store doorway. Then she turned back to the woman in her arms. "Now how are you my angel?"

"How are you Jethro, Tobias" asked Todd as he headed towards the two men with his hand extended.

"Doing good Todd, you're self?" said Tobias as he shook Todd's hand

"Not bad, been a busy early summer so far with the carnival that came to town earlier in the month and with all the tourist its brought into town we've had an almost epidemic of flu"

"Oh well I hope things slow down for you and Rachael" said Gibbs as he once again shook both Rachael and Todd's hands and then lead Ali off to get their groceries

Twenty minutes later Gibbs, Tobias and Ali were back in Tobias' SUV heading towards the beach house once again, on the ride home Ali was all but bouncing in the back seat for once sitting up instead of laying down with her iPad.

"Daddy, Papa Grandma Rachael said that there was a carnival in town. Can we go please...please?"

"Ali baby we just got here, I'd kinda like to spend some time with my girl before we go out see the sights" said Gibbs as he looked back at Ali through the rear view mirror

"Awe thank you Daddy, but I didn't mean right away. Grandma Rachael said that they would be here through July, maybe we could go before they leave?" said Ali slightly blushing at the complement

"We'll see what we can do sweetheart" said Tobias as he turned slightly in his chair to look at Ali

At their answer Ali smiled and laid down on the seat grabbing her iPad and pacifier from her bag on the floorboard. As usual by the time they pulled into the beach house Ali was asleep on the backseat and with a knowing smile both Gibbs and Tobias got out of the car, carrying the groceries into the house before returning to get Ali. After quickly checking if Ali was wet, Gibbs changed her and then carried her into the house placing her on the couch.

By nine o' clock Ali woke up to find both Tobias and Gibbs sitting in one of the side chairs beside the couch with Gibbs on Tobias' lap.

"Uhhh Daddy...you know there is another chair available?" said Ali as she slowly moved to sit up.

"Ohhhhh...Ali" stammered Gibbs as he jumped off Tobias' lap to stand with a slight blush growing on his face

"Oh don't worry, I know you two need some time alone so I'll just head off to bed" said Ali as stood up and headed towards her bedroom, stopping only when Tobias ran up to her grabbing her by the arm

"Oh no you don't young lady, you need to eat before you go to sleep. Now I know it's late but how about we fix you a quick light dinner and then you can go to bed after that" said Tobias as he started leading Ali towards the kitchen.

Together they fixed a grilled chicken chief salad for Ali and she ate it sitting between Gibbs and Tobias on the couch as they watched the last part of a double header baseball game. By the time the game was over Ali was once again asleep curled up against Tobias. As Gibbs put Ali to bed Tobias quickly cleaned up Ali's dinner things and then meet Gibbs in their room to start their own little vacation.

-NCIS-

The next day set a simple routine that Ali, Tobias and Gibbs followed almost religiously. They woke Ali at eight o' clock and after a quick diaper change Ali, Tobias and Gibbs make breakfast then Ali dressed and they spent the first part of the day out just outside the patio room on the beach. Then after lunch and her nap she played in the patio room for the rest of the day.

Since it was July the day's got hot fairly quickly and because of that Gibbs and Tobias only let Ali play outside for a couple of hours and by eleven o' clock she was inside, although she begged repeatedly to stay outside longer. Finally Gibbs and Tobias relented and Ali spent the whole day playing in the sand just outside their patio then spent the next day and a half inside with mild heat exhaustion. After that Ali was only allowed to go out in the early morning hours and spent the rest of the day in the patio room.

To keep himself and Ali busy Gibbs spent the internet searching for awning frames then drew out the plans for a frame and wooden deck for the back of the beach house. When she felt better Ali, Tobias and Gibbs went into town to the local lumber yard and got the supplies for the deck and awning frame, ordering the fabric cover on the internet.

It took the three of them two weeks to finish the deck and awning frame and after installing the cover, Gibbs and Tobias decided to celebrate by taking Ali to the carnival in town. Even though it was the weekend and one of the busiest times Gibbs and Tobias made plans to take Ali that Friday night. As usual after Ali's nap she spent the rest of the day in the patio room working on one of her puzzles until Gibbs came in and called her to and early dinner.

"Ali, it's time for dinner" said Gibbs from the doorway of the patio room, he'd been standing there watching her for a few minutes and smiled as she looked up at him and almost ran into his arms.

"But it's still early Daddy, it' only five o' clock?" said Ali as she looked over his shoulder to the mantel clock above the fire place.

"Well we thought that we'd have an early dinner then head on out to the carnival that way you could spend more time there before it got dark" explained Gibbs

"The carnival! Daddy are you serious?" yelled Ali then squeezed his neck again

"Yes baby girl, that is if you still want to go?" asked Gibbs with a laugh

"Of course I do Daddy"

"Then let's get going, I heard that it's leaving this Sunday and if we're going to go before it leaves we'd better go now don't you think?"

"Yeah! Papa, Papa. Did you hear? We're going to the carnival!" yelled Ali as she left the patio room and ran to find Tobias in the kitchen fixing dinner

"Yes I heard little one, just like I suppose the whole Chesapeake Beach heard. Now go wash your hands and you can help me finish up dinner" said Tobias with a smile

"Thank you Papa, thank you Daddy" yelled Ali as she ran to her bedroom to wash her hands

"Are you sure this is such a good idea Jethro, you both have been working really hard on the patio and she might need to rest for a while?" asked Tobias as he looked at his partner.

Gibbs and Ali had done most of the work in building the deck and awning frame with him helping intermitting and they both had gotten a slight sunburn. Ali's wasn't too bad but he still worried about her being out in the sun again before it healed.

"She'll be fine Tobias, we can make sure she has one a hat and drinks plenty of water. She did pretty good using her depends underwear while we were making the deck so I don't see a problem with her wearing them for tonight" reminded Gibbs as he looked at his partner. It still amazed him that Tobias was so excepting of Ali even when she was slightly more grown up than before.

"Well I don't want her drinking any soda or all that junk food at the carnival. We'll need to pack her some drinks and snacks before we go"

"Ya think Tobias, now stop worrying. She'll be fine" said Gibbs as he pulled the other man into his arms and leaned forward to steal a quick kiss when he heard a little cough behind themselves

"Uhhh Daddy, I hate to break this up but I need to be changed before we eat dinner" said Ali as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen shifting slightly from foot to foot

"It's alright princess, I'm on my way. Why don't you finish fixing dinner Tobias and Ali and I will be right back" said Gibbs with a quick kiss then head towards his daughter and lead her back into her bedroom.

Tobias watched the pair go and smiled, so far Ali had been good and done everything they'd asked of her so she really did deserved this treat. He just hoped that it didn't come back and backfire on them in some way.

After eating dinner and packing a cooler and a bag for Ali the trio set out to the little town of Chesapeake Beach and the carnival. The carnival was in a vacant lot just outside of town and was already packed with people by the time Gibbs pulled into the parking lot. After reminding Ali of the rules they all left the SUV making sure Ali was wearing a hat and sunglasses.

When they finally got up to the ticket booth the man selling tickets remembered them and greeted them warmly. "Welcome back Ali, Mr. Gibbs, and Mr. Fornell " he actually worked at the lumber yard but was earning some extra money on the weekends.

"Hello Thomas, been busy? "asked Gibbs as he recognized the man

"Yes very, well you have a good time and be careful Ali and stay with your Daddies" said Thomas as he handed the tickets to Gibbs

"I will Mr. Glassbee, and thank you" said Ali as she took Tobias' hand and together they all walked into the carnival.

After that they spent the rest of the afternoon alternating between riding the rides and playing some games. Once again Ali went on her favorite rides, the bumper cars, the high flying swings and the carousal but she also talked Gibbs or Tobias into taking her on a few of the other more adventurous rides. Finally the night ended with all three of them taking a gentle ride on the big Ferris wheel with Ali clutching her new stuffed animals that Gibbs and Tobias had won for her. By the time the sun had totally set Tobias was leading a very sleepy Ali back to the SUV and laying her down in the back. After checking to see if she was wet, he changed her then covered her with a blanket climbing into the front seat with Gibbs.

"Do you think she had a good time?" asked Tobias as he looked over his shoulder at Ali asleep on the backseat

"Look at her Tobias, she had a wonderful time. How many times have you known her to wear herself out in just four short hours?" answered Gibbs with a smile

"You don't think it was too much for her do you?" asked Tobias worriedly

"I don't think so but we can watch her this weekend and she how she does. How about you, your stomach settled from that whirly top that she talked you into going on with her?" asked Gibbs, as Ali and Tobias had exited the ride Tobias had looked decidedly green.

"I'm feeling a little better, although I wouldn't mind just a quiet night at home after we get the squirt bedded down" said Tobias as he put a hand to his stomach

"Then that's what you'll get, you deserve a reward for going on that ride with Ali in the first place" replied Gibbs with a smile.

After that the drive home was quiet with Ali sleeping in the back seat and Tobias leaning back in the seat with his head against the headrest. At one of the stop lights Gibbs looked over and gently took Tobias' hand gently giving it a squeeze then held it the rest of the way home. As Gibbs pulled into the sandy driveway to Ali's beach house he looked over and saw Tobias was asleep in the passenger's seat. With a smile he gently squeezed Tobias' hand until the other man opened his eyes and looked over at him.

"Go inside and get ready for bed Tobias, I'll take care of Ali"

"Are you sure?" asked Tobias sleepily

"I'm positive love, go on inside and get ready for bed" answered Gibbs, then leaned over and give Tobias a quick kiss

"Thanks Jethro" said Tobias weakly then opened the door and staggered towards the house.

Gibbs quickly exited the front seat then opened the backseat and leaned in picking up Ali and carrying her into the house. Gibbs took Ali directly to her room, then changed her into a nighttime diaper and sleep top then gave her a bottle and turned on her sleep music. He stood watching her for a few minutes to make sure she was settled then headed towards the master bedroom to check on Tobias.

In the master bedroom Tobias was lying across the bed fully clothed with his feet hanging off the bed. With a smile Gibbs turned him over and saw that the man was fully asleep so he gently started undressing him, smiling at the way Tobias was letting him have his way with him. It reminded him of the other times that Tobias had lain and let Jethro do exactly what he wanted. After removing all his clothes but Tobias' boxers he maneuvered him to wear he was laying the right way on his side of the bed, with a gently kiss to his forehead Gibbs pulled the covers over him, then went into the bathroom to get ready for bed himself.

Ten minutes later when Gibbs returned to the bedroom he wondered if he should try and take Tobias' temperature but remembered how fussy Ali got when they woke her up to do that so he just left him and decided to check him in the morning. As he curled up against Tobias' back he began to feel the heat radiating off the man and hoped that Tobias wasn't getting sick. A sick Ali was one thing but a sick Tobias was even worse.

-NCIS-

By the next morning Tobias' temperature had risen enough to where during the night he was restless and talking in his sleep, kicking Gibbs several times until finally he ended up cradling him in his arms and Tobias settled down. After that they got a few more hours sleep before Gibbs had to get up to take care of Ali. Gibbs moved carefully from behind Tobias and went to check on Ali, finding her awake but very sleepy.

"Hi baby girl, how you feeling?" asked Gibbs as he gently stroked her forehead.

"I'm tired Daddy, can I stay in the play room today?" asked Ali in her little girl voice

"Of course baby girl, let's get you changed and eating then I'll get your mattress out for you" said Gibbs as he quickly changed Ali's diaper, then left her in her sleep top and diaper and lead her to the kitchen.

While Gibbs fixed her breakfast Ali drank a glass of Gator Aide and when he slid the bowl of oatmeal in front of her she ate with her head on her hand. As Ali ate Gibbs quickly moved her play mattress into the patio room and covered it with her comforter and several pillows. He also put Ali's Gilligan's Island DVD in the DVD player, knowing that it was her favorite show to watch if she didn't feel good. When he was finished he returned to the kitchen to find Ali with her head down on the counter almost asleep again. Quickly checking the back of her neck for fever Gibbs went to her bathroom and got the Aleve that they kept there for when Ali got sick.

Gibbs put his hand on her shoulder and gently said "Ali baby, I need you to wake up and take these pills. They'll make you feel better"

At first Ali didn't respond and Gibbs started to become concerned that he was going to have to call for help but after a few minutes Ali slowly raised her head and looked at him with slightly glassy eyes.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I don't know why but I'm just so tired today" said Ali in a whispered voice

"It's alright baby girl, you had a big day yesterday and might have gone a little bit too soon after you and I worked on the patio and awning" replied Gibbs, remembering now Tobias' concern that she might have over done it

"But I like to help Daddy, and I enjoyed it!" said Ali as she sat up and looked at him for the first time that day with clear eyes.

"I know you do sweetheart and I enjoyed you working with me but we were out in the sun for a long time and Tobias was concerned"

"Where is Papa?" asked Ali as she looked around the kitchen noticing for the first time that only Gibbs was with her

"Your Papa's not feeling well right now baby girl so I'm going to have to take care of him. Do you think you'll be alright in the patio room by yourself today? I've set up Gilligan's Island and I'll bring in your bag with some bottles for you in a minute, Okay?"

"I'll be fine Daddy, go and take care of Papa and tell him that I love him" said Ali as she got off the stool, taking her bowl to the sink then headed towards the patio room.

Gibbs watched her go with a smile then headed back towards the master bedroom to check on Tobias. Finding him still asleep he heads for the bathroom and retrieves their thermometer, a bottle a Aleve and a glass of water. When Gibbs went over to the bedroom he placed the items on Tobias' nightstand then tried to wake his lover. After several failed attempts he pulled back the covers and splashed a few drops of cold water onto Tobias' boxers, knowing full well that this would wake him. Tobias never like to stay in wet, soiled or stained clothes and was always the first one to get up and clean them up and re dress after a night of love making.

As predicted even the few drops of cold water had the desired effect and Tobias sat straight up looking around yelling "What, what. I'm up...I'm up!"

"Shhhhhh Tobias or you'll wake Ali, I need to take your temperature" said Gibbs with a smile showing him the thermometer in his hand.

"Go to hell Jethro" said Tobias then laid back down and turned over on his stomach.

"Been there, done that and got the tee-shirt to prove it. Now are you going to let me take your temperature or am I going to have to do it the old fashion way?" replied Gibbs with a smile in his voice

"You wouldn't dare Jethro" mumbled Tobias as he turned his head to look at his lover.

"Oh yes I would, remember I've dealt with a sick and fussy Ali before I think I can handle you" said Gibbs then put his knee on the bed beside Tobias' hip and reached for his boxers.

Just as his hand dipped beneath the elastic waist band Tobias stopped him quickly turning over and opening his mouth.

"You don't play fair Jethro" mumbled Tobias as Gibbs slide the thermometer in his mouth

"Like we tell Ali, Daddy's don't have to play fair and right now I've got a little one and a partner who's acting like one sick" answered Gibbs as he looked down at Tobias

"Ali's sick?" mumbled Tobias around the thermometer

"Tobias, be quiet and let the thermometer work. We can talk when it's done" said Gibbs then sat down on the bed and gently stroked Tobias' forehead until the thermometer beeped.

Tobias' temperature was just a little over one hundred so he quickly shook out two pills and handed them to him along with the glass of water. After Tobias had drunk all the water he took the glass and dropped the thermometer into it placing both on the nightstand.

"You said Ali's sick?" asked Tobias as he looked up at Gibbs, he knew that she must not be as bad as him or he would have called Doctor Forrester who luckily made house calls.

"She's just tired Tobias, Ali's not running a fever but I gave her two Aleve just encase. Now you on the other hand have a temperature of one hundred point three so I want you to stay in bed and rest while I take care of Ali. Do you want any oatmeal or broth before I go check on Ali again?" asked Gibbs.

"Maybe some broth" said Tobias as he wiped his forehead with his hand and closed his eyes.

"I'll be right back" said Gibbs then leaned down and kissed his forehead

"Don't do that, you'll get sick!" replied Tobias as he tried to pull away but didn't get very far because of how weak he was.

"I sleep with you don't I, if I'm going to get sick then so be it might as well enjoy ourselves" replied Gibbs with a smile then kissed him again before getting off the bed.

"You're incorrigible" replied Tobias

"Yeah, but you love me anyway" said Gibbs with a smile then left the room to check on Ali.

Gibbs found Ali laying on her comforter with pillows all around her with one of her fleece blankets over her, as Gibbs knelt down Ali opened her eyes and looked at him.

"How's Papa?"

"He's got a temperature baby girl, how do you feel?" asked Gibbs as he placed his hand on her forehead, he knew he didn't have the touch that Rachael or Mrs. Travis had but he didn't think that Ali had a fever either.

"I'm just tired Daddy, nothing else. Will Papa be okay?"

"He'll be fine sweetheart, I think he's just sick from that whirly top that he went on with you yesterday"

"I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to make him sick" said Ali then crawled into Gibbs' lap

"You didn't baby girl, old men...I mean older men like us just don't take well to getting our insides all scrambled. I'm sure Tobias will be fine in a few day"

"Okay, if your sure"

"I'm positive Ali, now is this blanket warm enough or do you need another one?" asked Gibbs as he rubbed her back

"I'm still a little cold Daddy" whispered Ali as she snuggled against his chest

"Alright, just stay right here and I'll see if I can get you another comforter okay?" said Gibbs as he shifted Ali out of his lap and got up to find another comforter.

When he returned Ali had moved to the middle of the comforter and was once again in the middle of a pile of pillows. Gibbs gently laid the comforter over her then knelt down and placed her pacifier in her mouth whispering "Go to sleep angel, Daddy's here" with that said he gently kissed the side of her head, then stood up to go check on Tobias.

When Gibbs returned to their bedroom he found Tobias just as he'd left him but curled up on his side asleep, after pulling the covers up closer to his chin Gibbs spent the rest of the day checking between Ali and Tobias. Ali never developed a fever but she slept most of the morning with Gibbs having to wake her up to get her to eat lunch. He had fixed her some Ramen Noodle soup with her favorite fish shaped crackers floating in it and let her eat it as a picnic on the mattress. After she'd finished he changed her then gave her a bottle of Gator Aide and let her take her nap there.

Tobias was another story though, his fever had risen to one hundred two and several times Gibbs had to straighten the sheets from around his legs or waist because he'd kicked them off as his fever rose. It was also almost nearly impossible to get him to wake up enough to even eat some broth so Gibbs ended up propping him up against their headboard and spoon feeding him at lease some of the broth. After that he forced two more pills down his throat then let him go back to sleep.

By three forty-five Ali was awake and felt good enough to want to set up on the couch with Gibbs to watch a baseball game but fell asleep even before the sixth inning. Gibbs let her sleep on his lap only getting up a few times when he heard Tobias getting restless again. For dinner Ali was able to eat some baked chicken strips and mashed potatoes, while Gibbs once again tried to spoon feed Tobias some broth. After spending the rest of the evening on the couch going between Ali and Tobias Gibbs gave Ali her shower then put her to bed by eight o' clock. After wrestling with Tobias to check his temperature once more Gibbs gave him two more pills then went to bed himself, pulling Tobias into his arms where he finally settled down and Gibbs got some much needed rest.


	24. Chapter 24

Gibbs/Allison Series

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 24

Gibbs' good fortune of only having one sick little one lasted only one more day. The next day Ali felt good enough that she wanted to help take care of Tobias but Gibbs would only let her help fix his meals and never let her in their bedroom. It wasn't that Gibbs or Tobias had anything to hide Gibbs just didn't want Ali to get to close to Tobias while he was sick so he just let her help with his food and keeping track of when it was time to take his medicine. It was during one of the times she was helping Gibbs fix lunch for Tobias that she asked again.

"Daddy can I take Papa his tray this time?"

"I'm afraid not sweetheart, I've already told you that Papa is sick with a high fever and we don't want you to get sick to so you'll have to stay away from him until his fever breaks okay?" said Gibbs as he looked at Ali who was sitting across from him at the kitchen counter.

Since it was only he and Ali, Gibbs had started letting her eat lunch in the kitchen then change her and put her down for her nap then he would tackle Tobias. Since Ali was feeling better she'd been playing in the living room or watching television with him for most of the day and he'd just moved her play mattress into the living room in front of the fire so she could take her nap there. That way he could watch her and also listen for Tobias if he needed him.

"Ohhhh...okay, but remember to tell him that I love him and I hope he feels better soon" said Ali with a look of disappointment on her face.

Gibbs' heart melted and he quickly got up and pulled Ali into his arms gently kissing her head "He knows baby girl, and he loves you to but he doesn't want you to get sick either"

"I know, but I don't like it when one of us is hurt or sick Daddy" said Ali softly

"Neither do I sweetheart, now eat your lunch then I'll change you for your nap and maybe after you get up if he's feeling better I'll let you see Papa from the doorway. Okay?" said Gibbs with a smile, he knew he'd given in and compromised on what he and Tobias had decided regarding Ali seeing him but he just couldn't stay her looking so miserable, and after all she was feeling better now so if she kept her distance he didn't see how it could hurt.

"Yeah! Oh thank you Daddy...thank you" cried Ali as she gave him a fierce hug and then went back to eating her lunch.

After she was finished Gibbs changed Ali and put her down in the living room, dimming the light enough to where she could fall asleep but he could still see without tripping over something. After getting Ali settled Gibbs turned on her sleep music, then returned to the kitchen to take Tobias his lunch tray.

Tobias was once again tangled up in the sheets so after straightening them he tried to wake his lover. It took several tries but Gibbs finally got Tobias awake and sitting up against the headboard long enough to eat some broth, then take two of his pills. After that Gibbs helped him lay back down and gently covered him with the sheets and blanket then kissing his forehead left to check on Ali.

As usual Ali was awake by three forty-five and after changing her diaper and giving her a snack Gibbs quietly lead Ali towards the master bedroom but stopped her just inside the doorway.

"You stay here princess while I wake Papa okay?" whispered Gibbs as he looked at his partner in the bed.

For once Tobias was sleeping peacefully and he hoped it was a good sign that he was getting better, as Gibbs approached the bed he saw Tobias reach out a grab Gibbs' pillow pulling it to his chest for comfort. Looking at him lying there he wondered if it was such a good idea to wake him up if he was sleeping so peacefully but he had promised Ali so with a sigh he leaned down and gently stroked Tobias hair until the he opened his eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead, there's someone here who is anxious to see you" whispered Gibbs as he leaned over and kissed his forehead then stood up so Tobias could see Ali.

At first Gibbs wasn't sure Tobias recognized her but a few minutes later he heard him say in a scratchy voice "Jethro, we agreed that Ali wouldn't see me while I was sick"

"I know Tobias, but she misses you and she's not actually in the room. She's in the doorway see" replied Gibbs sheepishly. He'd know Tobias would be upset with him but he just couldn't stand to see Ali upset or unhappy and she really did miss him.

"Your an old softy" whispered Tobias, then smiled as he looked at their daughter. She really did look better than she had last time he'd seen her and Gibbs was right she wasn't actually inside the room.

"Hi Papa, I love you!" called Ali from the doorway

"Love you too little one" said Tobias as loudly as he could

"How are you feeling, any better?"

"Afraid not little one, so I don't want you to come into the room to see me okay?"

"Alright Papa, I hope you get better soon and I love you!" said Ali as she waved and blew him a kiss

"Love you too sweetheart" answered Tobias then sighed and closed his eyes.

Gibbs was instantly at his side checking him over then ushered Ali out and back into the living room

"You stay here for a little while angel while I check on Papa okay?" said Gibbs as he sat her back down on her play mattress

"Okay Daddy, is Papa alright?" asked Ali with concern in her voice

"That's what I'm going to find out princess, I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay Daddy" said Ali then laid down on her mattress and started playing with some of her toys

Gibbs returned to the master bedroom to find Tobias asleep still clutching his pillow but a little restless and talking in his sleep. Quickly going to the bathroom Gibbs retrieved the thermometer and advanced on Tobias finally getting him to turn over and hold the thermometer in his mouth. At the small beep Gibbs removed the thermometer to find that Tobias' fever had spiked to one hundred three so he gently forced two more pills down his throat then helped his sit up enough to drink some water. After that Gibbs settled him back down on the mattress and stroked his hair until he feel asleep.

The next morning when Gibbs went to wake Ali she to had developed a fever, so he now had two sick people on his hands. He kept Ali in bed in her room and by the second day of her fever had to reached over one hundred and two. Gibbs knew that when Ali's fever reached that high she could quickly become dehydrated so he kept a bottle of Gator Aide by her bed at all times.

By this time he too had started to feel bad not knowing wither it was him getting sick or just taking care of both Ali and Tobias but after settling both Ali and Tobias in bed he took some medicine just encase. By the next morning he had his answer, he'd caught whatever Ali and Tobias had because when he woke he had a scratchy throat, body aches and a fever. As he stumbled out of bed and tried to make it to make it across the living room to check on Ali, but his world suddenly tilted, with him going to his knees then going black as he slumped on the floor in the middle of the living room.

Ali didn't necessarily hear Gibbs fall to the ground but more felt him in trouble than anything else. Since her adventure with Tobias in the Hungarian forrest she'd been able to almost feel when Tobias or Gibbs were in trouble or hurt. She couldn't explain it and had even talked to Auggie about it but she didn't have a clue either as to why she'd become so sensitive to their well-being. Auggie had suggested that Ali tell Gibbs and Tobias about it but she'd refused saying that they'd think she was just being silly but now she almost instinctively knew that Gibbs was in trouble and needed her help. So with great effort and moving very slowly Ali got out of bed and went to find Gibbs.

Ali made it to the doorway of her bedroom when she saw him laying almost in the middle of the living room floor, he'd made it too just behind the couch before he'd passed out. As quickly as she could Ali made her way to the living room and knelt down beside Gibbs on the floor.

"Daddy...daddy can you hear me. Daddy please wake up...please daddy!" cried Ali as she carefully moved her hands over him checking to see if he was alright.

He felt extremely hot, but was shaking slightly from laying on the floor. Looking around Ali spotted a blanket laying on the back of the couch and reached up, pulling it down and quickly covering Gibbs. Ali knew that she had to get help so she carefully stood and after a few minutes made her way towards the master bedroom to try and find Gibbs or Tobias' cell phone.

The beach house wasn't equipped with a land line phone so Gibbs and Tobias always made sure they had their cell phones with them when they were down there. Ali's work phone had been turned off and left at work so she had to use one of theirs, as she made her way into the master bedroom she saw that Tobias was once again restless in his sleep and had the sheets tangled around his waist and legs.

After making her way to the bed and straightening the sheets she tried to shake Tobias awake calling loudly "Papa...Papa wake up! I need you Papa please...please wake up"

It took several more minutes of shaking and calling him before Tobias opened his eyes and looked glassy eyed at his daughter. Ali could tell that he was just barely awake and she had to get him to answer her fast before he went back to sleep.

"Papa...where is your cell phone. Papa...papa! Where is your cell phone!" yelled Ali almost in his ear.

It took Tobias as few minutes to register what she was asking before he slowly moved his hand towards the night stand at the side of his bed. He held it there for a few minutes pointing at the small drawer and then his hand dropped and Ali was sure he was asleep again. With a smile and a kiss Ali tucked Tobias' arm back under the covers then opened the drawer rummaging through it until she found his cell phone. She just hoped that it was charged but she somehow knew that even though they were all sick both men would make sure their cell phones were charged. Sure enough when Ali turned it one it was fully charged and after playing around with it for a minute or two Ali found Tobias' contact list and searched for Peter's General Store.

As Ali made her way back to Gibbs she dialed the number and soon heard the happy voice of Rachael Peters on the other end. "Peter's General Store, how may I help you today?"

"Grandma..." said Ali in a very small, very weak voice as she curled up beside Gibbs on the floor.

It took Rachael a few minutes to recognize the voice but when she did she knew instinctively that something was wrong, Ali, Tobias or Jethro were hurt and it was probably both of the men if Ali was calling.

"Ali baby girl what's wrong?" asked Rachael quickly as she started waving to Todd to get his attention, after a few minutes he came over to Rachael and they both listened as Rachael held the phone were they both could hear.

"Grandma, Papa and I are sick and I found Daddy on the floor" answered Ali in a weak little voice

"Ali sweetie where is Tobias, is he in bed?" asked Rachael as Todd moved away, going to call Doctor Forrester on the office phone.

"Yes, and I can't lift Daddy to get him up off the floor"

"No darling, just leave Jethro there and go back to bed yourself. Grandpa Todd is calling Doctor Forrester now"

"No Grandma I can't...I can't leave Daddy. He's so cold on the floor" cried Ali as she tried to move closer to Gibbs

"Alright sweetie, alright. You just stay right there with your Daddy, do you have a blanket or quilt you can put over the two of you?" asked Rachael

"My play comforter is still on the floor from yesterday"

"Then go and get it and put it over the two of you sweetie if you can" said Rachael

A few minutes later Ali dropped the phone and crawled over to the comforter, dragging in back and covering up both her and Gibbs

"Ali..Ali sweetheart, are you there?" called Rachael over the phone and a few minutes later Ali picked it up and replied

"I'm here Grandma, and I have the comforter" said Ali weakly

"Good girl, now I want you to listen to me" said Rachael and after getting no response from Ali called louder "Ali... Allison Gibbs-Fornell!"

"I'm here Grandma" answered Ali in a very weak sleepy voice

"Now Doctor Forrester and I will be there at the beach house in about an hours so I want you to stay where you are and talk to Grandpa Todd until we get there okay?"

"Alright Grandma...and Grandma?"

"Yes baby girl?"

"I love you" said Ali very softly

"Damn, keep her talking Todd. I've got to go pick up Doctor Forrester and head on out there, she sounds really bad" said Rachael as she handed the phone off to Todd Peters' then made a beeline for her purse and the front door.

"Ali...Ali baby it's Grandpa Todd" called Todd loudly over the phone then tried to keep up a constant stream of talking until Doctor Forrester and Rachael arrived.

It was just a little over an hour before Rachael and Doctor Steven Forrester made it to Ali's beach house, they entered to find Ali and Jethro Gibbs laying under Ali's play comforter on the floor. As they both ran to the pair on the floor they found Gibbs was unresponsive with Ali just a little bit better. They could both hear Todd's voice coming from the phone in Ali's hand but even that wasn't getting a response from Ali. Rachael took the phone and said quietly

"We're here Todd, I'll call you back when we know more" said Rachael then hung up the phone and helped Doctor Forrester examine Ali. She was soaking wet and she while she too was burning up with fever she was shivering beneath the comforter.

"It looks like the flu Rachael, why don't you see if you can get her cleaned up and back in bed while I examine Jethro then Tobias" said Steven Forrester as he hung his stethoscope around his neck.

"Will do Doctor, come on baby girl. Grandma is going to get you fixed up and all nice and warm" said Rachael to the limp form of her adopted granddaughter as she pulled her up then threw her arm around her shoulder almost carrying her back to her bedroom.

Ali had obviously been asleep when she somehow woke up and found Gibbs on the floor and it was before Gibbs had been able to get to her and change her so she was in a very wet, stinky diaper so Rachael decided to give her a bath. After making their way back to Ali's bedroom, Rachael left her sitting in one of the large chairs in her room while she prepared the bathroom.

Five minutes later Rachael once again carrying/dragged Ali into her bathroom, quickly undressing her then helping her get into the tub. As the hot water warmed her up Ali became a little more responsive until she finally looked at Rachael and said "Grandma?"

"Yes baby girl, it's Grandma. You called us that everyone was sick don't you remember?" said Rachael with a smile

"No I don't" said Ali with a small shake of her head

"We'll it's ok sweetheart, we're here now and everything is going to be alright. Are you feeling warmer now?"

"Yes"

"Good, now let's get you cleaned up then tucked up in bed" said Rachael as she started washing Ali

"But Papa and Daddy, there..." asked Ali

"Jethro and Tobias will be fine sweetheart, Doctor Forrester is checking them now and he said he'd be back to check on you as soon as you were cleaned up" answered Rachael as she continued to wash Ali, after a few minutes she was done and started helping Ali to stand.

"Grandma, what's wrong with us?"

"It's the flu sweetheart, you probably got it from the carnival. There's been an almost epidemic of it ever since the first weekend they came to town" said Rachael as she wrapped a towel around Ali and started drying her off.

"I'm sorry Grandma, I didn't mean to make Papa sick"

"You didn't sweetheart, the carnival owners probably weren't properly cleaning each of the rides between guests like they should have or not cleaning them at all after they shut down each night. It's not your fault little one, you have to believe that, I'm sure Jethro and Tobias don't blame you" said Rachael then sat Ali down on the toilet to finish drying her off.

"Okay, Grandma..." asked Ali weakly

"Yes baby girl?" said Rachael as she looked up at Ali, she had a distinctive green look to her face.

"I'm gonna be sick" answered Ali then grabbed her stomach and leaned over just in time to vomit in the trash can.

"Oh sweetheart, it's alright Grandma's here" cooed Rachael in a soothing voice as she rubbed Ali's back until the dry heaves stopped.

When she'd finished Rachael helped her rinse her mouth and helped her back into her room where she quickly diapered, then dressed her in one of her sleep tops. Rachael was just tucking her under the covers when Doctor Forrester entered her room.

"We'll you were right Rachael, it's the flu. With these three that makes twenty-five cases in two months. I'm going to have to report this to the county health services" said Doctor Forrester

"As well you should Steven, Ali said that Tobias got sick the day after they came home from the carnival and her just a few days after that" said Rachael

"Well reporting them is about all we can do for now but that still leaves us with a mess of people to take care of. Did I hear Ali getting sick a few minutes ago?" asked Steven

"Yes, looks like she threw up mostly Gator Aide and maybe a few Raman noodles. If I know Jethro and Tobias they've been giving her bottles of Gator Aide to keep her hydrated" said Rachael with a smile as she looked in Ali's refrigerator and saw several bottles there.

"Good, keep it up and I'm going to give her some pills for the nausea too since she's the only one throwing up. Jethro woke up briefly and he said that neither he nor Tobias as vomited, just body aches, fever, congestion and a sore throat. I'm prescribing Tamiflu for all three of them along with Aleve for the body aches and pains plus something for Ali's nausea. Do you think Todd will pick them up if I call them in. I don't really think we should leave these three alone" said Steven

"I'm sure he will, I said I'd call him after we checked them out" replied Rachael

"Good get him to stock up some more Gator Aide for Ali and whatever Jethro and Tobias will drink as well"

"Will do Steven, and thank you for coming out on such short notice"

"No problem Rachael, you know I always make house calls in an emergency and it had been a while since I'd seen Ali. I'd heard she, Jethro and Tobias were in town and I was dying to see her again, although I would have preferred it another way" said Steven with a grin. Ali was a very special girl and usually a joy to be around.

"Well don't worry, she's down here for a two month vacation and even with them all being sick she'll still have some time in town after she's well" said Rachael

"Great then I'll look forward to seeing her again when she's well. Now I'd better get going so I can call those prescriptions in, tell Todd to give me about forty-five minutes or so and they should be in the pharmacy" said Steven as he packed up his bag then walked with Rachael to the front door. "Give me a call if any of them start getting worse" then with a wave got into his car and drove off.

Rachael watched him leave then returned to the house and went into the master bedroom to check on Jethro and Tobias. Both men were asleep in the bed curled up together Jethro's arms around Tobias' waist.

"Sleep tight my angels, Rachael's here to take care of you all" said Rachael then leaned over and gently kissed both men on the forehead then left, after a quick check of Ali which found her also asleep Rachael sat down on the couch and called Todd. He was expecting her call so answered it on the second ring

"Well, what did Steven say?" asked Todd anxiously

"They've all got the flu, I think Ali's is a little worse than Jethro and Tobias but Steven's going to call in some prescriptions for them all so they should be alright. I'm going to need you to go and pick them up along with some other things that they will need" said Rachael with a sigh

"Do think you can take care of them alone Rachael?" asked Todd, he'd heard she sigh and could tell by her voice that she was tired but he wasn't sure if it was from taking care of them or worrying

"I'll be fine Todd, once a nurse always a nurse. Besides you need to stay there and run the store or go pick up things if they need them" said Rachael with a smile, she could tell that Todd was worried about her but she was sure she could do this

"Alright, but if you need a break just let me know and I'll get someone to cover the store for me"

"Thanks honey, now Todd said to give him about forty-five minutes to call in the prescriptions before you went to pick them up so that should just about give you enough time to pick up some more Gator Aide and things for Ali before you need to pick up their prescriptions"

"Sounds good, so what does Ali need besides more Gator Aide, diapers, Raman Noodles or broth?" asked Todd

"That's about it, we know our girl well don't we" laughed Rachael

"That we do love, that we do. I'll be there in about an hour or so, so I'll see you then" said Todd as he hung up

Rachael looked at the phone then smiled as she pushed the end button. It was true that she and Todd knew Ali's likes and dislikes well but were still sometimes puzzled by the woman herself, but she had such a sweet soul about her that you just couldn't help but like her and then learn to love her. Ali eluded all that was joyful and good in the world, even though she was a child in an adult body.

After a few minutes Rachael took a deep breath and then got up getting ready to clean the house from top to bottom to kill any and all possible flu germs. After clean up the living room and putting Ali's play comforter in the wash Rachael started in on the kitchen then tackled both bathroom's. She checked the spare bedroom and after finding clean sheets and a comforter made this room up for her to sleep in. Just as she was taking the clothes out of the washer and putting them in the dryer Todd knocked on the door and she went to let him him.

He had in his hands several plastic bags of food along with two more boxes sitting on the porch full of Ali's Gator Aide, Sprite, 7-UP, Ginger Ale and even some clear juices that he'd found at Walmart.

"Think you've got enough?" laughed Rachael as she took the bags from him so he could carry the boxes in

"I wasn't sure what Tobias and Jethro would drink so I got some of every clear soda I could find, then I remembered how much the kids loved your homemade chicken stew went they were sick so I thought you could make them some" said Todd as he took the boxes into the kitchen

"That was sweet of you dear, thank you. Now you'd better go before you get sick as well, I'll call you with updates daily and if I need something" said Rachael as she put down the bags on the kitchen counter and went into her husbands arms

"Take care now Rachael, I don't need you getting sick as well with this" whispered Todd

"I won't sweetheart, do worry. You and I have both had our flu shots and I've clean everything in this house from top to bottom except their bedrooms and I'll do that after they're well. Now get before I change my mind and keep you as my nurses assistant so you can help me with the guys"

"No thank you, I'm out of here. Those two are enough of a handful when their healthy, I'm sure their worse when they get sick. Call me if you need me, love you" said Todd with a laugh then gave his wife a quick kiss and left

"Coward!" called Rachael teasingly at her husbands back but she had a feeling he was right.

Jethro Gibbs and Tobias Fornell were men enough to be reckoned with when they were healthy and she had a sneaking suspicion that they might be worse while they were sick. So with a smile she started putting up the groceries and then started making her homemade chicken stew


	25. Chapter 25

Gibbs/Allison Series

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 25

Rachael took care of Ali, Tobias and Jethro for the next ten days and true to Todd's parting words Tobias and Jethro were more than a handful at times. Ali mostly ate and slept, and after the first day Rachael discovered all that Ali would eat was plain oatmeal and Raman noodles so she called Todd once again to have him pick some up. Tobias and Jethro on the other hand were harder when it came to getting them to eat so she gave them mostly chicken broth or some of her chicken stew with small pieces of meat and vegetables mixed in.

On the second day for Jethro and the fourth day for Tobias Rachael faced another dilemma in caring for the two men when one of them didn't make it to the bathroom exactly in time and slightly soiled the sheets. With that she had to help one of the men to the large chair in their bedroom and the other into the bathroom where she sat them in the tub with a small amount of warm water. She would have really preferred a bed bath or shower but she needed both of them out of the bed before she changed it and she didn't think either one could stand by themselves long enough for a shower so her only option was a bath with their boxers on and hope that they became lucid enough to take care of washing themselves privately and then changing their boxers themselves.

She picked Tobias to bathe first since he was slightly smaller than Jethro so after maneuvering Jethro into the chair she almost carried/dragged Tobias into the bathroom sitting him on the floor with his back against the tub. As she turned on the hot water and the room filled with steam Tobias became lucid and looked at Rachael with a questioning look on his face

"Rachael, what are you doing here?" asked Tobias in a slightly scratching voice

"Ali called me three days ago that you and Jethro were sick, Doctor Forrester and I came and found Ali and Jethro on the floor in the living room and you in bed with a fever of one hundred and three. You've all got the flu Tobias, probably from the carnival when you took Ali. We've had an epidemic of it going around all summer since they've gotten here"

"How's Ali, where's Jethro?" asked Tobias as he tried to get up but couldn't make it because his legs wouldn't support him.

"They're fine Tobias, Ali's in bed asleep and Jethro is in the chair in your bedroom awaiting his turn at a bath" said Rachael with a smile, even sick Tobias was still trying to take care of Ali and his partner. Of the two men Tobias was more the mothering of the two but Rachael had to admit Jethro did his fair share when it came to babying Ali.

"That I'd love to see Rachael" said Tobias softly, knowing full well how self conscious Jethro was about his body. The man wouldn't even go outside on the beach without a tee-shirt on more or less let another grown woman see him naked in a bath.

"Not likely Tobias, so you'll just have to take my word for it that he will get bathed. Now are you ready to get in the tub yourself?" asked Rachael as she stood in front of the man and held her hand out.

"Rachael...I...I mean, we..." sputtered Tobias when he realized that she was going to bathe him too.

"Don't worry Tobias, I'll let you keep your boxers on. I've seen enough eye candy in the last five days to last a life time. I might be old and married but I'm not dead"

At her words Tobias blushed and Rachael wasn't sure if it was from the steam in the room or her words but he grasped his hand and pulled him up then carefully maneuvered him into the tub. With a sigh Tobias sank into the shallow water, leaning his head back against the wall behind the tub.

"Hold on a minute Tobias while I get you a towel for your head, that way you won't hurt your neck" said Rachael as she quickly got up and retrieved a towel, placing it behind his head.

She let him sit there and soak about five minutes in the warm water then knelt down again and gently began to bathe him. At first Tobias jerked his eyes open, looking at Rachael but at her gentle smile he closed them again and let her take care of him. He had to admit the bath did feel good and with the warm water soothing away his aches and pain Tobias was almost willing to let Rachael do whatever she wanted.

With the efficiency of a well seasoned nurse Rachael bathed Tobias then gently pulled him from the tub and sat him down on the toilet while she dried him. When he was dry except for personal care Rachael held up a clean pair of boxers and asked. "Do you think you can handle these by yourself Tobias?"

With a slight blush once again rising up his neck Tobias grabbed the boxers from her hand. "Yes thank you Rachael"

"I thought so, I'll just leave you to take care of that part while I go change the bed sheets then tackle Jethro" said Rachael with a smile then left closing the door most of the way but not totally just encase he needed help.

After a few awkward tries Tobias finally was able to remove, clean himself up, then put on his clean boxers and wait for Rachael to return. Five minutes later Rachael returned, helping him walked the short distance back to their bed before collapsing onto the freshly changed sheets. As Rachael moved his legs and feet onto the bed Tobias looked at his lover sitting in the chair and knew that she was in for a fight. Jethro was sound asleep, with his eyes and head slightly twitching which usually meant he was dreaming or reliving a bad memory. At those times he was at his most difficult and it was usually best to just leave him alone and comfort him after he'd woken on his own. If woken up he usually reacted violently and even Tobias had had the bruises to prove it. He just hoped Rachael was up to tackling him because he wasn't going to be any help at all because he could feel himself slipping back into the people realm of healing sleep. Almost as if she could read his mind Rachael looked over at Jethro then back at Tobias and said softly "Don't worry Tobias, I was a nurse for thirty years at a county hospital where all the drug addicts and criminals were taken. I know how to take care of myself especially with delusional men. I promise not to hurt him too much" then smiled at him as she slowly closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.

Rachael stood watching Tobias for a few minutes more just to make sure he was sound asleep before leaving his bedside to tackle Jethro. Jethro was taller and bigger than she was but that wasn't always an advantage. In her years as a county E R nurse she'd had her fair share of run ins with doped up or delusional men and for the most part they'd always come out of the encounter the worst for wear. So with a sigh she reached over and gently touched Jethro on the face, then quickly had her hand slapped away. Okay, so that was how it was going to be, well if he needed tough love then she could dish it out with the best of them so once again she placed her hand on his check but at the same time held his hands in his lap with her other one. Jethro struggled for a minute then seam to quiet down once he realized she wasn't letting him go.

"It's alright Jethro, it's Rachael. I need you to open your eyes and look at me, can you do that?" said Rachael in a soft soothing voice, getting no response she leaned closer to him and spoke in a louder voice "Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

At his full name his eyes popped open and he stared glassy eyed at her for a few minutes shaking his head.

"Rachael?" croaked Gibbs in a weak voice

"Yes love, it's Rachael now I need you to stand up with me so I can get you in the bathroom and give you a bath"

"Not going to happen" answered Gibbs then with a strength she didn't know he had he pushed her hands away and turned his back to her.

"Oh no you don't Jethro Gibbs" said Rachael firmly then gave him a moderately hard head slap and grabbed his hands pulling him to his feet before he could react.

After that she lead him into the bathroom and sat him on the floor with his back to the tug like she had Tobias. A few minutes later she had the tub clean and once again filling with warm water while she got out some clean towels. When everything was ready she went to stand in front of him and held out her hand calling loudly.

"Jethro!"

Gibbs cracked his eyes and seeing the small but determined older woman standing in front of him grasps her hand and let her pull him to his feet with a groan.

"It's alright love, the warm water will help" said Rachael as she helped him into the tub and watched him sink down into the water with another groan.

As before she let Jethro soak in the warm water for about five minutes then knelt down beside the tub and started bathing him, as before he tried to swat her hands away but after another not to gentle head slap he settled down and let her finish. When she was done she pulled him up, then helped him get out of the tub drying off most of his body before sitting him down on the toilet and handing him a clean pair of boxers.

"Can you handle this yourself Jethro?" asked Rachael as she looked at the man before her, he was a little more lucid than before and was looking around the bathroom like he was expecting someone else

"Tobias?"

"He's asleep Jethro, don't worry I gave him a bath as well. After I get you two taken care of I'll see to Ali"

"Ali...where's Ali?" said Jethro getting slightly agitated and looking around more

"She's asleep in her room Jethro, I promise you she's alright?" said Rachael in a soothing voice as she gently stroked his cheek.

"Tobias, Ali...got sick after the carnival..." mumbled Gibbs

"Yes I know Jethro, Ali called me when she found you passed out on the living room floor. You all three have the flu, Doctor Forrester has been here and given you all some prescriptions so you're on the mend. Now clean yourself up then change into a clean, dry pair of boxers so I can get you back to bed and take care of Ali" said Rachael as she gently patted his hand with the boxers in them then left to give him some privacy.

In the five days since she'd been here this was only the second time that Jethro had shown signs of being conscious of his surroundings, most of the time he was totally out of it or sound asleep and it was finally nice to see some life in those baby blue eyes again. She waited three minutes then figured he'd had enough time or she would get an eye full but when she entered the bathroom he was sitting on the toilet wearing the clean boxers with the towel wrapped around his shoulders. Oh well, she'd seen enough of both men in the last five days to fill any woman's dreams for a life time, so with a little sigh she helped Jethro back into their bedroom and put him on his side of the bed. With a groan he sank to the mattress then with sigh, flopped back almost falling across Tobias if Rachael hadn't grabbed his legs and turned him around to where he was laying right on the bed. After he was settled Rachael pulled the covers and blankets over both men then returned to the bathroom and shook out two Aleve each. With little difficulty Rachael got both Jethro and Tobias to swallow the pills and drink a glass of water each, then placed on the nightstand on Tobias' side, a baby monitor. At the small thump Gibbs opened his eyes and looked over to see what Rachael had done, when he saw the monitor he smiled a little and asked "Isn't that suppose to be in Ali's room?" his voice a little weak and scratchy.

"Don't worry Ali still has her's, I ordered another one after she called me so I can hear all three of you if you need me" said Rachael

"Thank you Rachael, we owe you..." started Gibbs but stopped at the look on her face

"You don't owe me anything Jethro Gibbs, you, Tobias and Ali are like family to use and helping out when you're sick is what family does so I don't want to hear any more about it understand?"

"Yes ma'am..and Rachael?"

"Yes Jethro?"

"You're part of our family as well" whispered Gibbs as slowly slipped into the peaceful realm of sleep.

Rachael stood there for a moment watching the two men who had come to mean so much to her and Todd and was amazed once again that they had let them both into their little family. She knew it took two very special men to accept and love Ali for the person that she was and she was also knew that she and Todd would do the same. Leaning down she placed a gently kiss on both of her adopted son's forehead then went to check on Ali.

Ali was in her third day of being sick and although her nausea and vomiting had stopped she was still running a high fever and had severe back and hip pain. Rachael had called Steven back and he had come out again and prescribed some stronger medicine for the pain. Most of the time she was pain free and able to sleep peacefully except when she moved around a lot in her sleep or the medicine was wearing off. Right now she was laying in a cloud of pillows, big fluffy pillows at her back, stomach, hips and one under her leg.

She seamed to be sleeping peacefully for once so with the practiced ease of a mother and nurse she checked Ali, changed her, then took her temperature and gave her another dose of her pain medicine. It was close enough to the twelve hour required spacing that Rachael knew it wouldn't hurt her, and her temperature had once again risen to one hundred three. So after Ali swallowed the pills Rachael retrieved another bottle of Gator Aide from her refrigerator and placed it to her lips. Ali latched onto it like a life line and was soon drinking greedily. Rachael stayed with Ali until she finished the bottle then replaced it with her pacifier and soon had her tucked into her cloud of pillows once again. Before she left she Rachael checked Ali's baby monitor and then turned on her sleep music and left the room.

For once all three were quiet and asleep so taking the parent receiver with her Rachael went to start the laundry with Tobias and Jethro's soiled sheets then went to lay down in her room for a short nap. She'd learned early on to rest if and when all of them were asleep because it didn't happen that often.

-NCIS-

Over the next seven days the trio healed uneventfully so by Tobias' sixth day he was awake enough to sit up for a little while in the living room while Rachael took care of Ali or Jethro. By the next day Ali was awake to but Rachael wouldn't let her out in the living room unless both were wrapped up on the couch in blankets. That left only Jethro for Rachael to contend with and in two more days he was up as well.

As each member of the small family healed enough to sit up for a while Rachael cleaned their room so by day twelve of the family's ordeal their house was totally germ free. Rachael stayed just long enough for each of them to totally finish their medicine and to make sure that both Tobias and Jethro were well enough to take care of themselves and Ali before she headed back to the store. 

Tobias, Gibbs and Ali pretty much just laid around the house for the next few days until the got a call from Steven Forrester asking if they could come into town for a follow up. Doctor Forrester had been keeping very close tabs on the little family, calling Rachael every day for an update on how they were doing and now that they were finished with the medicine he wanted to check them out himself. Tobias and Gibbs made an appointment for the next day and then for the first time since they all had gotten sick spend a few hours on their new patio desk.

The next day dawned very warm and after awaking and changing Ali Tobias let her spend the morning out on the patio, their appointment wasn't until four o' clock so let Ali spend a few hours outside in the warmth and sun, but making sure she didn't get to hot either. By eleven o' clock she was back inside, helping Gibbs and Tobias fix an early lunch. Since their appointment was at four they were going to have to wake Ali up from her nap a little early to leave by three fifteen if they wanted to make it into town by four so they had decided an early lunch and nap time were in order. So after a eating a lunch of grilled chicken strips on a salad, they showered Ali then put her down for her nap.

Gibbs woke Ali by two thirty and after a quick change and a snack went back to Ali's room with her for a surprise. Gibbs and Tobias had been talking about when and where they wanted Ali to first wear her new sundress that Abby and Ziva had bought and had decided that into town to see Rachael and Todd were a good place to start. Ali was still very self conscious about looking pretty as Ali so what better way to boost her confidence that to visit Grandma Rachael while she was dressed up.

So with a little smile Gibbs walked over to her closet and pulled out one of her floral sundress.

"Ali sweetheart, why don't you wear this to see Doctor Forrester this afternoon. That way when were finished we can stop by and see Grandma Rachael and Grandpa Todd as well"

At his suggestion Ali's face lit up and she threw herself at his chest wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You mean it Daddy, I can try and be big girl Ali out in public today?" asked Ali, she and Auggie had been talking about what she needed to do and how she needed to act when she was out in public wearing one of her adult dresses but so far she hadn't ventured out. As it turned out it didn't sound all that different from being on her best behavior when she was little Ali with the exception that she had to stay calm and not scream, squeal or throw herself at people while she was "big girl" Ali. Auggie had even suggested that Tobias, Ali and Gibbs practice eating one of their meals with her acting like "big girl" Ali but they had yet to try it.

"I think you're ready for it princess, just remember what Grandma Auggie told you and you'll be fine" said Gibbs as he leaned in and kissed the side of Ali's head.

He was somewhat reluctant to do this but could tell that it's something that Ali really wanted to try at least once and if it didn't work out them so be it. She needed to feel pretty as Ali and while the nightdresses helped she also knew that both he and Tobias thought she was beautiful no matter what she wore or who she was. Ali needed other adults acknowledgements that she was pretty before she would really start believing it herself, so after a lot of discussion both among themselves and with Auggie Gibbs and Tobias both agreed that taking her out as "big girl" Ali was the best thing to do.

The small town of Chesapeake Beach was a safe place to start, because in the years that Ali and Gibbs and then Ali, Gibbs and Tobias had been spending their summers down there most of the towns people had easily accepted Ali just the way she was. They also didn't seam to have a problem with Gibbs and Tobias' relationship which made it easier for the two of them to be out in public with Ali.

So with a little sigh he handed the dress to Ali and watched as she bounced into the bathroom to change. It was funny but even though she tried to be an adult Ali still came shining through, it was almost as if Allison was tucked away in some deep dark recess of her personality only to come during the week while she was at work. Well truth be told that was fine with him, although he loved Allison and was very proud of everything she's done and accomplished he was equally if even more proud of all the accomplishments that Ali had made. She'd gotten back a big part of her childhood and was having the time of her life doing all the things she'd never gotten to do as a child. Horseback ridding, playing in the sand, going to a carnival or even just playing catch with her Daddy or older siblings.

It was a few minutes later that Gibbs heard a soft little voice calling out to him from the bathroom.

"Daddy, are you ready?" asked Ali as she peeked around the door which was open just a crack

"Yes princess, come out when you're ready" said Gibbs as he braced himself for her appearance. He knew that she would looked different as "big girl" Ali he just wasn't sure how much.

It took a few more minutes but soon the door opened and Ali stepped out from behind it and walked slowly into her bedroom. Her transformation was astonishing, not only was she pretty or beautiful but she was down right gorgeous. The dress fit her a little loose since she'd lost some weight while she was sick but it wasn't overly big on her. It was a scoop neck, sleeveless sundress with a fully flared skirt and a matching belt at the waist. It reminded him of the dressed his mother and grandmother sometimes wore and he had to admit the style looked good on Ali as well. She was wearing her flat tennis shoes with the dress and he thought that when she wore the dress again they would have to get her some appropriate shoes. Once again her only accessories where her open heart necklace and her charm bracelet that the family had given her for christmas.

"You look beautiful princess, are you ready to show Tobias?" asked Gibbs as he came over and held out his arm ready to lead her into the living room where Tobias waited

At her small nod, Gibbs placed her hand on his arm and escorted his daughter into the living room for her other father to see. As they reached the the outskirts of the living room furniture Ali stopped and called softly. "Papa?"

At her voice Tobias turned around, then stood standing opened mouth at the women before him. He'd known that Ali would look different dresses as "big girl" Ali but he wasn't anywhere near prepared for the woman standing before him. Even at sixty two Ali looked beautiful, hell gorgeous, but even dressed as she was their little Ali was still shining through.

"Oh princess, you look...you look..." stammered Tobias as he came over and took her hands.

"Pretty Papa?" asked Ali then bent her head down as if ashamed of asking

"Not just pretty sweetheart, your gorgeous. You're going to make these two old men very proud to show you off today" said Tobias with a smile

"How many times have I told you Papa, you're not old!" exclaimed Ali with an exasperated sigh

"Your right little one, were not old. We're damn lucky, so are you ready to go?"

"I think so, did you pack my bag for me?" asked Ali shyly

"Yes sweetheart, it's in the car now we'd better get going or we're going to be late" said Gibbs as he took Ali's hand and lead her out the door.

On the forty-five minute drive to the little town of Chesapeake Beach Ali sat up in the backseat watching a video in her iPad. Surprisingly dressed as "big girl" Ali she didn't fall asleep on the trip but she did end up getting her stuffed toy out of her bag and holding it in her lap while she watched her movie. When they reached Chesapeake Beach they went directly to Doctor Forrester's office and parked in the parking lot.

"Were here Ali, are you ready to go show your "big girl" self off?" asked Gibbs as he turned in the drivers sheet and look back at her.

Ali was still sitting in the middle of the back seat with her iPad and stuffed toy in her lap. She looked a little uncertainly at both men then asked "Are you sure I can do this Daddy?"

"Ali you can do anything you want to do sweetheart, but if you're uncomfortable we can change you into one of your play sets before we go in" said Tobias as he to turned to look at Ali

After a few minutes Ali sighed then looked up at both men and smiled. "No, I think I want to do this, but are you sure I looked pretty enough?"

"Ali we've told you, you look beautiful and everyone inside will think so to now lets go bedazzle Doctor Forrester's office with the beautiful Allison Gibbs-Fornell" said Gibbs as he got out of the drivers side and opened the passenger door for her.

With a smile Ali took his hand and together Gibbs and Fornell walked into the clinic with Ali between them. Since it was late afternoon the office wasn't that crowded but there were a few families waiting to see the Doctor. Gibbs had had a copy of Ali's medical record sent down to Doctor Forrester's office just after their first summer there so Doctor Forrester and his staff were familiar with Ali's history. In the past twelve year or so that they'd been coming down to Chesapeake Beach for their summer's Ali had come in surprisingly only a few times with a few minor fevers and one broken arm so Doctor Forrester's staff greeted them warmly when they entered the waiting room

"Well I'm glad to see you are feeling better Ali, and my don't you look pretty" said the receptionist at the front desk

"Thank you Cynthia, Abby and Ziva bought it for me and said I could wear it when the weather turned warm" said Ali shyly as she stood by Gibbs but moved a little bit behind him and grabbed his hand.

"Well they picked out a beautiful dress and you look lovely in it" replied Cynthia to Ali then turned her attention to both Gibbs and Fornell "Doctor Forrester is expecting you all, if you would just have a seat he will be with you shortly"

"Thank you Cynthia" said Tobias as he lead Ali to three empty seat against the wall and sat down. Ali fidgeted for a minute until Gibbs pulled out one of her books from her book bag and handed it to her.

"Oh thank you Jethro" whispered Ali as she gave him a quick kiss on the check then opened her book and started reading.

The wait was only fifteen minutes which Ali handled well since Gibbs had brought her a book, so when the waiting room door was opened and the nurse called. "Allison Gibbs-Fornell, Jethro Gibbs and Tobias Fornell" Gibbs had to tap Ali on the arm to get her attention.

"Its time to go in sweetheart" said Gibbs

"Oh okay" said Ali then put her book back into her bag and waited for Gibbs or Tobias to walk her back.

"You're in room number two Jethro" said the nurse

"Thank you Amy" said Tobias then followed Gibbs and Ali into the back of the clinic, down a small hallway to their room. It was one of the larger room and since there were usually three of them they always tried to put her there.

"So this is just a follow up from your bout with the flu right?" asked Amy as she came into the room.

Ali had climbed up on the bed with Gibbs sitting beside her so that left Tobias to sit in the chair beside the bed.

"Yes that's right, Steven called and said that he wanted to see us as soon as Ali felt up to making the trip"

"Well I'm glad to see she and you both are feeling better now. Any after pain or complaints?" asked Amy

"Nope, although Ali's appetite isn't as good as it was before yet" said Tobias

"Well that will improve as she gains her strength back. How about the two of you, I heard all three of you had a pretty severe case"

"Tobias' and Ali's were the worse, I think mine might have been from being exhausted from taking care of them" said Gibbs

"You're probably right, but no lingering effects?"

"No, were all three feeling much better now" said Fornell

"Great, well the Doctor will see you in a few minutes" said Amy as she smiled at them then closed the door.

Ali was sitting on the bed leaning against Gibbs with her head on his shoulder and Tobias got up and gently started rubbing her back. They both knew that Ali didn't like going to see Doctors even if she was well and that they reminded her of the times when she had to take her younger siblings. Every time they would go the clinic on base they would have to call the Admiral and he would come over and yell at her accusing her of not properly taking care of his children.

That's why when Rachael had told them about Doctor Steven Forrester they had been so glad, he was a middle aged Doctor who in an emergency would make house calls if needed and had seen enough not to be judgmental of Ali and her situation. It had taken a while but Ali had finally warmed up to the man and now along with a few others in town was one of Ali's favorite people in Chesapeake Beach.

It was only a few minutes later that Doctor Steven Forrester walked into the room with a cheery smile saying "Well I hear we have a pretty lady waiting for me in here, I wonder who it could be?" asked Doctor Forrester as he came and stood in front of the bed.

When Doctor Forrester entered the room Ali raised up off Gibbs' shoulder and sat up smiling at the Doctor as he entered the room.

"Hi Doctor Forrester" said Ali

"Wow Amy was right Ali, you do look very pretty" said Doctor Forrester with a smile as he took Ali's hands and gently pulled her off the bed to stand in front of him.

"Thank you" whispered Ali shyly

"Your very welcome princess. Now how are you feeling? Any aches or pains any more?" asked Doctor Forrester as his hands gently checked her lower back and hips

"No sir, and I'm not sick or dizzy any more either"

"Good girl now jump back up on the bed and let me listen to your lungs and heart" asked Doctor Forrester as he helped Ali back onto the bed.

Once she was settled he put the stethoscope to Ali's chest and asked her to take a deep breath, a few minutes later he did the same thing on the other side then twice on her back. Once he was satisfied that her lungs were clear the checked over Gibbs then Tobias. When he was finished with Tobias he went back over to where Ali was sitting on the bed and pulled out a medium sized teddy bear dressed as a doctor and gave it to Ali.

Normally he didn't give stuffed animals to their patiences for just coming in for a follow-up appointment but this flu had hit Ali really hard and when his office had heard that she was sick one of the nurses had found the bear and gotten it for her. Ali was a special patience and even though she was a grown woman and older than most everyone in the office she was still a little child to them, just barely two years old and they hated to see any little one hurt or sick so they always went out of their way to make them feel better and loved.

When Ali saw the bear her face lit up and she looked over at Gibbs, at his nod she took the bear then through her arms around the younger man's neck

"Thank you Doctor Forrester, thank you" whispered Ali as she clung to his neck

"You're welcome princess, and before you say it Jethro I didn't buy it for her it was my staff" said Doctor Forrester hastily as if that would excuse the gift. He knew from Rachael how much both Jethro and Tobias fussed over people spoiling Ali, but this time could be forgiven. The flu bug had been really rough on her and when Rachael had called him the second time about Ali's pain he'd been afraid that they might have to put her in the hospital, her pain being to great for a simple flu bug, but luckily the medicines had worked and she'd recovered with no ill effects.

"Alright, but don't make a habit of it every time she comes in" said Gibbs with a laugh and shook Doctor Forrester's hand as he left the room. It looked like Ali had another group of people were going to try and spoil her rotten, luckily Ali wasn't sick or hurt very often so hopefully she wouldn't be in the clinic that often.

"We'll now that that's settled why don't we go and thank the staff for the bear then head on over to see Grandma Rachael and Grandpa Todd" said Tobias as he helped Ali once again off the bed

"Oh can we Papa...I mean Tobias" said Ali excitedly then calmed down as she realized her slip. She'd been trying really hard to remember and act like Auggie had suggested and except for that little slip she'd done remarkably well.

"Of course we can princes, I know Grandma Rachael would love to see you in your new dress" said Tobias totally ignoring her slip of the tongue

"Great, thank you again for the bear Doctor Forrester and goodbye" called Ali as she walked out of the room with Tobias and Gibbs.

Before they left the back of the clinic Ali called out to all Doctor Forrester's nurse's and staff she could see "Thank you for the bear"

A resounding "You're welcome Ali" and "Glad you're better Ali" was returned as the trio left the back of the clinic then exited the waiting room.

Doctor Forrester's clinic was only a few miles from the Peter's General Store so Ali sat happily in the back seat holding her new teddy bear and talking about all she wanted to tell Grandma Rachael since she'd seen her last. It had actually only been a few days since Ali had last seen Rachael but to Ali that was a life time and she wanted to catch Grandma Rachael up on all the things she'd done since she'd been sick.

As soon as they pulled up in front of the Peter's General Store Ali was unbuckling her seat belt and almost ready to run out the door when Tobias spoke.

"Ali, remember what Auggie said about running and jumping on people as "big girl" Ali" reminded Tobias gently. He could tell that Ali was about to slip again and become "little" Ali, he just hoped that she could hold out a little bit longer while they were in town then once they were home she could let loose and become "little" Ali again.

"Yes Tobias, thank you for reminding me" said Ali softly as she took a few deep breaths and calmed down before opening the door and quietly walking into the store with Gibbs and Tobias.

As they entered the store they could tell that both Rachael and Todd were busy so they waited until they were finished before going over to where they both were. Rachael had been helping their clerk check out a large order while Todd and their teenaged stock boy sacked them up. It looked like another weekend or summer rental family was in town.

"Grandma Rachael" called Ali as she noticed that the older woman had finished with the order and the family had left

"Well oh my! Are we Allison again?" asked Rachael as she looked up and saw the woman standing there in front of her.

She looked like the same little girl that she had taken care of just twelve days ago but she was somehow different to, it was like she was Ali but an adult dressed up version. She'd remembered Jethro and Tobias telling her about how she wanted to feel pretty while she was Ali but she didn't know that they had bought her a dress for it. Truth be told she looked lovely dressed up as an adult Ali.

"No ma'am, Jethro said I could wear one of the dresses that Abby and Ziva bought me to Doctor Forrester's for my follow-up check up then maybe we could come see you. Do you like it Grandma?" asked Ali in her timid little Ali voice

"Oh sweetheart, I love it! I was just surprised that all, I think you look beautiful. Be we're going to have to do something about those shoes, you can't wear that pretty of a dress with tennis shoes. Now let me get my purse and I know the prefect place to find you a nice pair of shoes that will match that beautiful dress" said Rachael with a smile, then went quickly to the office and retrieved her purse then grabbed Ali by the arm and led her out the door before anyone could protest.

"Rachael!" called Gibbs and Tobias both as the door closed behind them.

"You're waisting your breath boys, when Rachael get's like that the only thing you can do is stay out of her way and pray that your bank account and survive the damage" said Todd with a laugh

"Where is she taking her?" asked Gibbs as he looked out the window to see the two women walking down the sidewalk.

"There's a small little shoe shop just down the block that sells ladies shoes, do you want to go watch or just wait her until their through. It might be a while knowing Rachael" said Todd

"I think we'd better go with Ali, this is the first time she's been out in public dressed as an adult" said Tobias

"We'll I have to admit, she looks damn good. Don't get me wrong or anything, I love her like a granddaughter but dressed like that she looks gorgeous" said Todd

"None taken Todd, I felt the same way when I first saw her myself" said Tobias as he smiled at the memory of Ali appearing in the living room with Gibbs.

"Do you think she'll dress like that every time she's out in public now?" asked Todd

"I doubt it, she only dresses like that when she has the need to feel pretty as Ali. Most of the time she's content with acting and dressing like "little" Ali" said Gibbs

"That's good, not that I mind this Ali but I'd miss our "little" Ali if she was gone" said Todd as he moved the open sign to closed, locking the door behind both men as they exited.

"You and me both Todd, you and me both" said Tobias as he and Gibbs followed Todd out of the store then down the street until they came to the shoes store where they could see Ali and Rachael through the window.

As they opened the door a small bell rang and the owner looked up to see who had come in, when she saw Todd she immediately waved him over to where Rachael and Ali were calling.

"Todd you scoundrel, why didn't you tell me you and Rachael had such a beautiful granddaughter down her visiting for the summer"

"Well she got here just after the Fourth Lydia and they wanted some time to themselves, then all three of them got sick. Caught that flu bug that was going around and Rachael had to spend twelve days nursing them all back to health" said Todd with a smile as he brought Gibbs and Tobias in front of the older lady. "Lydia Fontaine, this is Jethro Gibbs and Tobias Fornell, Ali's father's"

"Glad to meet two such handsome gentlemen, and I'm sorry to hear that you all were sick. I hope you're feeling better now?" said Lydia as she looked at the two men in front of her.

She wasn't sure exactly of the nature of their relationship with Ali but even if it really was just a father/daughter relationship she envied the woman. Even casually dress Lydia could tell that both Gibbs and Tobias very good looking men and to get to spend her days with those two would be heaven, even for an old maid like her.

"Thank you Lydia, now I hate to sound like a worried father but Ali doesn't need to be wearing high heel shoes with those dresses around here in the sand" said Gibbs

"Oh don't worry your head Jethro, I know the prefect pair of shoes for Ali's dress and they will go with almost anyone she has on" said Lydia as she got up and went down the self a few steps then returned with a box she put in front of Ali.

Ali had been sitting on one of those old fashion shoe stools looking at all the beautiful shoes that Lydia and Rachael had shown her, but when she opened the box Lydia had just put in front of her her eyes lit up like a roman candle and she just couldn't help herself and threw her arms around the older women in front of her.

"Ali" warned Gibbs

"Oh phooey Jethro, she can hug me if she want's to, so you like the shoes little one?" asked Lydia as she waved off Gibbs' protest and turned her attention solely on Ali

"Oh yes ma'am, there beautiful and there just like some I saw in a magazine once where a lady was wearing a dress just like mine. They looked so pretty together" said Ali

"Then these are the shoes for you, I'll just get your size and be right back. On second thought why don't you come back with me that way we can surprise the men when you come out, how's that little one?" suggested Lydia

"Oh can I Jethro, Tobias?" asked Ali as she looked up at the two men standing beside her. They were both smiling at Ali, amazed that she'd been able to stay "big" Ali for so long.

"If it's alright with Lydia then I don't see why don't princess, just be careful and don't touch anything" said Tobias as he watched the three ladies disappear to the back of the store.

It was only a few minutes later when Ali, Rachael and Lydia returned Ali wearing a winter white espadrilles shoe. Both Gibbs and Tobias had to admit that the shoes did complete the dress and it gave Ali just enough added height that the dress wasn't to long on her. When she'd been wearing her tennis shoes Ali had had to raise her dress several time to not step on the skirt, but with the espadrilles the skirt was a prefect length for her.

"Well what do you think Jethro, Tobias? Do you like them?" asked Rachael as she came over to stand beside the two men. They had been staring at Ali ever since she'd come out from behind the back curtain and she could tell by their faces that the shoes completed Ali's outfit.

"I think there perfect Lydia, thank you. How do they feel Ali?" asked Gibbs as he shook himself out of his daze and walked up to his daughter. Dressed as she was she was truly a beautiful woman.

"I like them Daddy, and Ms. Fontaine asked me about my other dresses and she found a pair that will go with them to. May I please buy them Daddy...oh please...please" said Ali as she stood in front of Gibbs slightly pulling on his arm

"Ali" said Tobias as he came up beside the pair.

He knew that look on Jethro's face, he was going to give into her and buy her the shoes even though she might now wear all of them while she was down her.

"Sorry Tobias" said Ali as he left go of Gibbs arms and stood with her head down before him.

Gibbs looked over at Tobias, then with a small smile and a shrug of his shoulders pulled Ali into his arms says "Of course you can baby girl" then kissed the top of her head as he held her in his arms. He knew that he was a sucker for Ali's excited begging and usually gave in just as much as Tobias did 

"Well know that that's settled I'll just ring these up and put them in a bag. Is there anything else I can get for you today?" asked Lydia as she took the box from Rachael and headed towards the check out counter.

"Actually there is, Ali's tennis shoes are getting a little worn on the side. We were going to get her a new pair after we got down her but we got busy then we all got sick so we just haven't had time. Do you have similar to what she was wearing now?" asked Tobias as he looked over at Gibbs, then gave him the same smile and shrug that the other man had given him. Both men knew that they couldn't deny Ali anything, especially since she'd been so good all day long.

"We sure do, come this way little one and I'll show you what we've got" said Lydia as she placed the shoe boxes on the counter then lead Ali back down the ladies shoe aisle until they found what Tobias had asked about.

By the time they left Lydia Fontaine's shoe store Ali had five new pairs of shoes. A pair of winter white espadrilles that Rachael had bought for her, plus two more espadrilles, one khaki, one navy blue. Plus two pairs of tennis shoes, one navy blue, the other red. As Ali and Rachael walked back to the store talking happily about all the pretty shoes they saw in Lydia's store, Gibbs, Fornell and Todd couldn't help but smile. Even though she was all dressed up like an adult her Ali personality shined through and once more she had won over another member of Chesapeake Beach.

As they neared the store Rachael looked at her watch and noticed the time, it was after six o' clock and she knew that Ali usually eat sometime between six and seven so as she neared Tobias's SUV she made a suggestion.

"Since Ali's all decked out now why don't we go out and celebrate our "big girl" Ali's first time out in public. I know a little family restaurant that shouldn't be to much for her" said Rachael

"Oh I don't know Rachael, it's been a busy day for her already and she looks pretty tired right now" said Gibbs as he looked at Ali. She did indeed look tired and probably needed to be changed before heading home for an early dinner and bedtime.

"You're right Jethro, she does look tired" agreed Rachael as she got a good look at Ali. She was standing right in front of Gibbs practically leaning against his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Oh no grandma, I'm fine really" said Ali as she pulled away from Gibbs but swayed a little so he pulled her back against his chest to steady her.

"No your not sweetheart, Jethro's right. You've had a big day today and you need to go home and rest, how about we make plans for dinner another time and you can wear another one of your dresses then alright?" said Rachael softly as she came up and stood in front of the women. Getting a good look at her now Rachael could tell that she was almost exhausted and probably needed changing by the way she was fidgeting around in Gibbs' arms.

"Yes grandma" said Ali softly "And thank you for the shoes and the wonderful afternoon shopping"

"You're welcome princess, now go home and let your daddies take care of you. Jethro, Tobias call us later when you want to bring her back into town and we'll make arrangements for dinner" said Rachael then pulled Todd into the store after unlocking the door.

"Ready to go home princess?" asked Tobias as he helped Ali into the back seat of their SUV

"Yes papa, but I need a change" said Ali shyly

"I know sweetheart, I'll stop as soon as we get out of Chesapeake Beach so we can change you before we get home, is that alright?" asked Gibbs as he got into the drivers side and started the car.

"Yes Daddy" whispered Ali as she slide sideways on the seat to land on her pillow, laying down on the backseat.

"She's asleep alright Jethro" said Tobias is wonder as he turned to look at Ali

"I'm not surprised are you, she woke up earlier than she's used to and went to see Doctor Forrester, then saw Grandma Rachael and went shoe shopping. For Ali that's a whole days activity in one short afternoon. I just hope we can wake her up for dinner tonight" said Gibbs as he pulled out of the parking spot in front of the Peter's General Store and headed home.

"Do you think we aught to try and keep her awake?" asked Tobias as he looked back at Ali. She was indeed sound asleep, peacefully sucking on her pacifier and clutching her new doctor teddy bear.

"You want to try and keep her awake? Just let her sleep until we get dinner fixed then we'll wake her up. I don't think a short little nap will hurt her and besides she can sleep late tomorrow if she needs to" said Gibbs as he looked at Ali through the rear view mirror.

As soon as the left the city limits of Chesapeake Beach Gibbs pulled over to the side of the road and carefully Tobias climbed into the back seat and changed Ali. As always on the ride home from a trip to the town of Chesapeake Beach Ali slept through her diaper change and Tobias carefully covered her with one of her blankets then climbed back into the passengers front seat. The rest of the ride home was uneventfully so after Gibbs pulled into their sandy driveway Tobias got Ali's bag and all the shopping bags while Gibbs carried Ali inside.

After carefully placing her on the couch, then recovering her Gibbs went into the kitchen and helped Tobias fix a quick and easy supper of baked chicken strips with french fries then went to wake Ali. After several minutes of gentle persuasion Ali finally woke enough for Gibbs to set her up on the couch and then put the plate in her lap. Since he knew that Ali wasn't full awake yet Gibbs wrapped a towel around her neck so she didn't get any food on her dress then sat down beside her and waited until she fully woke up. It actually took her a few minutes for the smell of the food to penetrate her sleep fogged mind but when it did she dug in whole heartedly.

"Ali don't eat so fast you'll get sick" reminded Tobias as he put his hand on her arm

"Sorry Papa" said Ali as she slowed down and finished the rest of her plate at a reasonable speed, when she was done Gibbs reached over and placed a small bowl of vanilla ice-cream on her plate. Normally Ali didn't eat that much sweets or ice cream but since today had been a special day Gibbs thought he'd treat her one more time.

After Ali was finished eating Tobias took her into her room to give her a shower and get her ready for bed while Gibbs cleaned up the dishes and kitchen. By the time he was finished with the kitchen Tobias and Ali returned to the living, Ali wearing only one of her sleep tops and a diaper. As she cuddled on the couch with Tobias Gibbs entered the living room sitting on the other side of Ali. Gibbs reached for the T V remote and found a baseball game and soon the small family was enjoying one of their favorite evening past times, cuddling on the couch watching television.

As usually Ali stayed awake for only the first six innings or so but was fast asleep by the time the seventh inning stretch came around. Tobias pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and gently covered Ali letting her sleep on his lap until the game was over. When the ninth inning was finished Gibbs carefully picked up Ali and carried her into her room while Tobias locked up the house then followed him. After another quick diaper change Gibbs gave Ali her bottle then settled her into her bed, turning on her baby monitor before he left.

When they entered their bedroom they noticed the baby monitor sitting on Jethro's side of the bed.

"Where is the parent receiver?" asked Gibbs, usually it sat on the nightstand on his side of the bed but now only the second monitor was there.

As they both looked around they saw the main parent receiver sitting on their double dresser against the wall, with a relief Gibbs retrieved the receiver and replaced it with the second monitor. After turning it on they heard the soft music that was Ali's sleep music coming through the receiver.

"It's a good thing Rachael left it in here and not the spare bedroom or Ali's room" said Gibbs as he climbed back into bed

"Jethro how many times do we have to tell you, Ali already knows what goes on in our bedroom" said Tobias with a sigh. Even though Allison/Ali had called them out on that fact it still bothered Jethro to think of Ali knowing when they made love in their bedroom.

"I know she knows Tobias, but that doesn't mean I want her to KNOW or hear" said Gibbs as he pulled the other man into his arms.

After that all speaking ceased and Tobias and Jethro had their own little celebration of their day with their "big girl" Ali.


	26. Chapter 26

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 26

Ali's trip to Chesapeake Beach had no ill effects but for the next few days Tobias and Jethro kept her at home and just let her rest and rebuild her strength. But by the end of the week Ali was getting antsy to see Rachael again so Gibbs and Tobias finally relented and called Rachael making arrangements for them to go out to eat that Saturday evening. Earlier in the weekend Ali had bugged them enough so that they practiced having a "restaurant style" dinner, Ali acting just like a little lady and throughly enjoying herself. So on Saturday, after after Ali got up from her nap she spent the afternoon playing in the patio room until Tobias called her that it was time to get ready for dinner.

"Ali, it's time for you to start getting ready. Do you want one of us to give you a shower or to you want to try and do it yourself?" asked Tobias as he came into the patio room.

Ali had spent the late afternoon in the patio room laying on her mattress working one of her puzzles. After Ali had woke up from her nap she'd decided to just stay in her sleep top and diaper until it was time to get ready for dinner saving a play set. Now she on her stomach with her legs bent at her knees laying on a bedroll pillow that Auggie had sent down for her to use while playing on her mattress. At Tobias' voice Ali rolled over and smiled as she saw him standing in the doorway.

"I still want one of you too Papa, I may be dressing up as "big" Ali but I'm still your "little" girl really" said Ali

"We were just asking Ali, you know no matter how you dress you're always our little girl but we just wanted to give you the chance to try and be "big" if you wanted to" said Tobias as he came over to Ali's play mattress and knelt beside her.

"I know Papa and I appreciate it but know matter how I'm dressed I'll always want to be just your little girl"

"You got it princess, now lets go get you transformed for your big night out" said Tobias as he held out his hand to Ali

With a smile Ali took his hand and let Tobias pull her up from her play mattress then take her into her room for her shower. Twenty minutes later Ali was clean and in her "big girl" diapers and getting dressed in one of her special sundress. Since they were going to dinner in the early evening Ali had chosen to wear her peach sundress with large orange and yellow Hawaiian style flowers on it. As he stood looking at her reflection in the large mirror she saw Tobias and Gibbs come into the doorway of her room.

Turning around slowly Ali faced the two most important men if her life wearing only her second "big girl" dress.

"Well, how do I look Daddy, Papa?" asked Ali as she started twirling her skirt in her hands.

Tobias was the first to react and he simple walked passed Gibbs into Ali's room and retrieved Ali's open heart necklace and charm bracelet from her dresser, then walked to face his daughter and gently placed her necklace around her neck and her charm bracelet on her wrist.

Stepping back he took both her hands and said softly "Now you look perfect sweetheart" then pulled her into his arms kissing her head.

"Oh Papa, thank you" whispered Ali against his shirt. Then moved back and gave him appraising look "And not bad yourself"

"Hey, what about me?" said Gibbs from the doorway with a smile then came into the room and pulled Ali into his arms.

"Oh you look nice Daddy, but a little over dressed" said Ali as she pulled out of his arms and stepped back to get a really good look at him.

Gibbs had chosen a pair of khaki pants with a dark blue shirt and tie and jacket, with her new found confidence Ali loosened then took off Gibbs tie and then took off his jacket "There that's better Daddy, we're in Chesapeake Beach not D. C. remember" said Ali with a smile

"I told you it was too much Jethro" said Tobias with a smile as took Ali by the arm and started leading her out of her room

"But I thought you like me dressed in this shirt, tie and jacket?" said Gibbs as he followed the two out of Ali's room

"Oh I do, but save it for when we take Ali out in D.C. This time it's just family so we want Ali to stand out not us" reminded Tobias with a gently kiss

"Ewe Papa, save that for later. We're going to be late if we don't hurry" said Ali as she pulled out of Tobias' hand and headed towards the door.

"Yes Ali" answered Tobias with a smile then leaned over and whispered in Gibbs ear "Just wait until I get you home and I'll show you just how much I like that suit on you, or should I say off you" then with a sly smile that left no doubt in Gibbs' mind what he was referring to Tobias left to follow Ali.

It took a minute before Gibbs was able to regain his composer enough to follow Tobias and Ali out to the car and when he did it was too both Ali and Tobias grinning broadly.

"Knock it off you two or we're never going to make dinner" said Gibbs as he climbed in to the front seat and with a little difficulty fasten his seat belt.

"Yes Daddy" said Ali with sly smile then pulled out her iPad and started watching one of her movies.

With one more look at Tobias Gibbs pulled out of Ali's driveway and started the forty-five minutes drive to Chesapeake Beach. As before Ali stayed awake during the drive, sitting in the middle of the back seat watching a movie, but by the time they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant Ali had pulled out her stuffed toy from her bag and was holding it in her lap. As Gibbs turned off the engine of the car her turned around as saw Ali sitting with her stuffed toy in her lap.

"Ali where here, are you sure you're ready for this?" asked Gibbs

"I'm sure Daddy, oh sorry Jethro" said Ali shyly.

"It's alright princess you can still call us Daddy and Papa when were alone" said Tobias as he reached back and gently gave her hand a squeeze.

"Thank you Papa, and yes. Let's do this" said Ali with a smile then put her stuffed toy back into her back and scooted out of the back seat and stood waiting while Tobias and Gibbs exited the car.

With a smile Gibbs put his arm around Ali's waist and lead her into the restaurant. Rachael and Todd were already there and had told the hostess that they were expecting three more people so when Gibbs, Tobias and Ali entered the restaurant they showed them directly to their table.

"Oh Ali you look beautiful!" said Rachael as he came up to the woman and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Rachael, hello Todd" said Ali then gave the older man a hug as well

"Hello Ali, Rachael's right you do look beautiful" said Todd as he lead Ali to her chair at the table.

Todd had placed Ali between Gibbs and Tobias then greeted the men "Hello, Tobias, Jethro"

"Todd, Rachael. Thank you for inviting us" said Gibbs as he sat down on the right side of Ali with Tobias on her left.

A few minutes later their waitress arrived saying "Hello my name is Shelly and I'll be you're waitress tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

Everyone ordered tea but when she came to Ali she paused and looked at both Tobias and Gibbs. She'd heard about this family, hearing that Ali always deferred to either Tobias or Gibbs for everything. With a gentle squeeze of her hand under the table Gibbs said loudly "Whatever you want Ali" looking squarely at the waitress.

"I'll take a unsweetened tea please" said Ali her voice a little shaky

"Very good ma'am, I'll be right back with your order" said the waitress then quickly left to fill their drinks order

"Sorry about that Ali, we had no idea Shelly was working tonight. If we'd know we'd have chosen another restaurant" said Rachael softly as she reached over and placed a hand on Ali's arm.

Rachael could see that Ali was a little upset of the incident but was firmly determined to stay.

"It's alright Rachael, that's not our first encounter with prejudice and it won't be our last either" said Tobias sadly

"We'll I can guarantee that Shelly's feelings aren't shared by the majority of the town so just ignore her little one and try and have a good time" said Rachael as she gently patted Ali's arms then pulled her arm back as the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Are you folks ready to order?" asked Shelly with a false smile

"Give us a few more minutes please" said Gibbs a little harshly

"Yes sir, just signal me when you're ready to order" said Shelly then moved to the next table.

"Ali, we don't have to stay if you don't want to sweetheart" said Tobias as he looked at her, she was almost on the verge of tears but was trying valiantly to hold them back.

After a few minutes, and several deep breaths Ali finally spoke in a quiet but firm voice. "No Tobias, I will not be run out of a restaurant just because of someone's stupid opinions of things they know nothing about. We have just as much right to be here as the next family"

"Way to go Ali, I'm proud of you sweetheart" said Todd as he too patted her arm

"Good girl Ali, now let's eat I'm starving" said Gibbs with a renewed pride in his daughter.

It took them only a few more minutes before everyone decided on what they wanted to eat and Todd signaled Shelly that they we're ready to order. It took her a few more minutes before she returned to take their order, and when she did it was with a distinctly more hostile attitude towards Tobias, Gibbs and Ali. As it turned out the hostess and manager had both noticed Shelly's attitude towards the family and before she returned to take their food order she was informed that her attitude would not be tolerated. Once again she took everyone food order leaving Ali until last and once again looked at Tobias and Gibbs to speak for her.

"I'll have the roast beef, with mashed potatoes and a small green salad with buttermilk ranch dressing please" said Ali after clearing her voice to get the waitress's attention on her.

"Yes ma'am, I'll return shortly with your salad" replied Shelly then once again left to check on her other tables before taking their order back to the kitchen.

It was a full fifteen minutes before Shelly returned with their food and by that time Ali was famished and had to be reminded to eat slowly or she would get sick.

"Yes sir" said Ali softly then slowed down to a more reasonable speed and the rest of the meal was finished in strained silenced.

As Ali finally pushed her plate away Rachael noticed that even though everyone was clearly finished with their meal the dishes still had yet to be cleared from the table. As Rachael looked around to try and signal Shelly that they were done she noticed that the rest of the restaurant was empty except them and the manager was hurrying over to their table.

"I'm so sorry Rachael, Todd, gentlemen. I had no idea she felt so strongly about Ali's situation but I can guarantee that it has been taken care off. Prejudice and ill manners will not be tolerated in my established" replied the manager in a worried voice.

He'd heard the rumors that both men were federal agents and that Ali was even one herself. The last thing he needed was to piss off three of the most popular summer residence of Chesapeake Beach.

"It's alright Gary, we know that you and most of your employee's don't feel the same way as Shelly. It's just been sort of a rough summer for Tobias, Jethro and Ali and we'd hoped that they could have a nice dinner out before they had to head back to D.C." replied Rachael

"Ahhh yes, I heard that all three of you got sick with a particular nasty version of that carnival flu that was going around. Are you feeling better now?" asked Gary

"Yes thank you, now if we could have our bill please. It's getting late and we need to get Ali back home" said Gibbs

"Of course sir, I'll be right back with your bill and please come again" said Gary as quickly waved this hostess over and she handed him their bill.

As Todd and Rachael looked at the bill they both quickly protested "Gary...we can't..." "Gary...you shouldn't have.."

"It's the least I could do to make up for the way Shelly treated Ali and Mr. Gibbs and Fornell. And once again please except my deepest apology" said Gary then quickly left the table grabbing several plates while the hostess cleared the rest.

Rachael handed the bill to Gibbs and he noticed the giant "Paid in Full" across the ticket in red ink. With a smile he gently took Ali's hand then handed the bill back to Rachael. As the party exited the restaurant they noticed a lone figure standing just in the shadows next to Tobias' SUV, with practiced easy both men reached for their guns then with a sigh remembered they didn't carry their gun when they were out with Ali. Ali noticed their movements and with a small smile gently patted her small over the shoulder bag that she carried.

"It's alright Jethro, Tobias. I've got it covered" whispered Ali as she flashed her badge in her hand and her gun in her purse.

Ever since Ali and Tobias had gotten back from the Hungarian forrest both men had insisted that Ali properly learn to handle a gun and get a gun permit. She'd protest but learned how to clean and take care of a gun, even shooting it at the firing range a few times. But after their bout with the flu Ali asked them to help her practice shooting so they had set up some tin cans and Ali had practiced shooting on their beach. While she wasn't an expert shot by any means she wasn't bad either.

As they neared the car the figure stepped out of the shadows advancing quickly on the trio.

"You...you freak...you lost me my job!" screamed Shelly as she got in Ali's face and started to reach for her arm.

At her movement Ali pulled her badge and gun in the same time, leveling both right in her face.

"Whoa I didn't mean..." stammered Shelly as she quickly took a few steps back.

"Of course you did, and it wasn't me that lost you your job it was your own stupidity and prejudice so I suggest that you just back away and go somewhere else and cool off before you force me to do something that both of us will regret" said Ali in a hard determined voice.

"Yes...yes. I'm sorry Ms. Gibbs-Fornell" stammered Shelly as she quickly turned around and ran in the opposite direction from the trio.

When Todd hadn't seen Jethro, Tobias and Ali get in their car and pull away he had been afraid something happened and sent Rachael back into the restaurant to call the police. A few minutes later a Chesapeake Beach squad car pulled up beside Tobias' SUV and two officers got out.

"Ali" said Gibbs

"It's alright Jethro, I've got this" said Ali as she walked over to the officers, showing them her badge and gun permit. Then explained what happened in the restaurant and out side.

"Do you want to press charges ma'am" asked the younger of the two officers

"No, I don't really think she will be bothering us again any time soon" said Ali with a small laugh

"Oh I'm almost certain of that. Shelly's a hothead but she's not stupid. We'll if there's nothing else ma'am we'll just write this up and you can come by and sign it at your earliest convenience"

"Thank you both officers" said Ali as she shook both of the young man's hands then watched as they got back into their car then pulled away.

As Ali walked back over to Tobias' SUV she almost literally fell into Tobias' arms, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Ali I'm so proud of you!" whispered Tobias as he gently kissed her hair.

"Ali, are you sure you're okay?" asked Gibbs as he came up to the pair and gently placed his hand on Ali's back.

"I'm fine Daddy, just very very tired all of a sudden. Can we go home now, I don't think I want to be "big" Ali any more" said Ali in a weary little voice

"Of course baby girl, Tobias why don't you put her in the back seat while I tell Rachael and Todd what's going on" said Gibbs as he gently patted Ali's back then headed over to the elderly couple who were standing worriedly by their car a few feet away

"Jethro, what happened?" asked Rachael as she grabbed his hand the minute he came near her.

"Shelly confronted Ali and she took care of it" explained Gibbs

"But we saw a gun, does Ali carry a gun?" asked Todd

"Yes, and her badge as well. And before you ask she's been taught gun safety and has a permit. Look Rachael, Todd. I don't mean to sound harsh but Ali's exhausted and I think we need to get her home before she collapses on us. I'll call you later to tell you everything that happened, but right now we need to take care of Ali"

"Oh of course, of course Jethro. Go take care of Ali and call us if you need our help" said Rachael as quickly gave him a hug.

When Gibbs returned to the car Tobias had Ali already in the back seat laying down with her pacifier and stuffed toy in her arms and a blanket covering her up.

"Is she alright?" asked Gibbs as he climbed into the car, quickly buckling his seat belt then starting the car.

As they pulled away Tobias noticed Rachael and Todd still standing by their car and waved at the couple as they passed.

"She's fine Jethro, upset, tired and a little scared. That being only the second time she's ever pulled a gun on any one" replied Tobias as he leaned his head back against the head rest.

"We'll lets hope it's the last" said Gibbs as he looked at Ali through the rear view mirror.

The rest of the drive was done in silence both men thinking about what could have caused the young woman to confront Ali like that. Granted Ali did everything by the book and no one got hurt but they both knew from experience that first time confrontations were scary and since Ali wasn't yet that comfortable with her gun it was probably worse for her.

She'd gotten over her terrible fear of guns but that didn't mean that she liked them or really wanted to get comfortable with one, she would and could shoot only when absolutely necessary, So when they returned to D.C. Both men promised themselves to get Ali a little more comfortable with her gun. As Gibbs pulled into their driveway the looked back and noticed that Ali hadn't moved from the position Tobias had put her in when he'd put in her the car. She really must be exhausted because usually Ali was a fitful sleeper tossing and turning several times a night to find a comfortable position.

Tobias looked back and noticed the same thing saying "She must be really exhausted, do you want to carry her in or me?"

"I've got her, why don't you find where Ali keeps her gun then secure it in our room with ours" said Gibbs as he got out of the car then opened the back seat and picked up Ali carrying her into the house.

Tobias could tell Gibbs was upset, upset at Ali and upset with the situation that she had been put in. It was suppose to be their job to protect her not the other way around, and he knew for certain that as soon as she felt better they were going to have a frank little talk about that fact. With a sigh he grabbed Ali's bag and purse then followed his lover and daughter into the house searching the house quickly until her found the locked box where Ali stored her gun. She'd hidden it in the bottom drawer of the television cabinet behind some of Ali's books and DVD's. Tobias retrieved the box, thinking to himself that she had at least made a good choice in the selection of the box. It was a heavy metal box with keyed lock that looked to be of police or military standard. After searching her purse he found the key on her keyring he took both back to their bedroom to wait for Gibbs.

Gibbs entered their bedroom a few minutes later and sat heavily on the bed with the box between them.

"If it means anything, she did everything right and handled the situation very professionally" said Tobias.

"Yes but she couldn't have been hurt! Who knows what could have happened if Shelly had tried to take the gun away from her or worse been carrying a gun herself!" said Gibbs as he flopped down on the bed, his head landing on his pillow with his arm covering his eyes.

"But she didn't, and Ali showed her badge and quietly and calmly got Shelly to leave. Jethro you know as well as I do that we can't protect Ali from everything, that's why we got her the gun in the first place. Her job is just as dangerous as ours and who knows how many people she or her department have pissed off when she's deciphered one of those documents. The best we can do is teach Ali proper gun safety and to become comfortable enough with her gun so that she hopefully never has to use it again. But at least we know that if she has to she knows how to handle herself" said Tobias with a smile as he laid down beside Gibbs his head resting on his chest.

"You're right there, did you see that move when she pulled her gun and badge at the same time. I know seasoned agents who can't even do that" said Gibbs with a little awe in his voice.

"And she followed proper procedures, although she didn't identity herself" said Gibbs softly

"I don't think Head Agent of Special Cyphers and Decryptions are really supposed to be carrying a gun Jethro" laughed Tobias softly

"You're right there, oh Tobias. What are we going to do?" asked Gibbs with a sigh

"We're going to secure her gun then go to sleep, and tomorrow we will sit down and calmly discuss why she carries a gun that without telling us. After all, we are the ones who pushed her into getting the permit and gun in the first place" reminded Tobias

"You're right of course, did you find her gun box?" asked Gibbs as he looked down at their bed, seeing the box for the first time.

At Tobias' small nod towards the foot of their bed Gibbs shifted Tobias off his chest then sat up and with a small grunt, taking the box into his hands. It was a good sturdy box, heavy steel with a heavy duty keyed lock in the front. As he looked back at his lover Tobias handed him the key he'd found in Ali's purse and Gibbs quickly opened the box placing the gun inside. After re locking it, he got up and placed it with their gun box on the top shelf of their closet. As Gibbs returned to bed he sighed once more as he sat down, gently pulling Tobias back into his arms.

Together they laid their just holding each other for the next several hours both men contemplating in their minds everything that could have gone wrong tonight. Finally after noticing that Gibbs' breath had evened out Tobias looked down to see his partner and lover asleep. With gentle hands he undressed Gibbs, then himself leaving them both in just their boxers then pulled the covers over them and slowly followed Gibbs into the peaceful realm of sleep.

-NCIS-

The next morning they let Ali sleep until she woke up by herself, which wasn't actually until nearly ten o' clock. At the noise coming from Ali's room both Gibbs and Tobias went into Ali's room, standing beside her bed watching her until her eyes opened and she smiled at both men. Ali had known the minute she'd packed her gun and badge for this summer vacation that as soon as Gibbs and Tobias found out they would be made at her. But she had her reasons, earlier in the year just after she'd returned from her breakdown Ali had gotten in touch with a few of the civic organizations down in Chesapeake Beach. Her initial reason for contacting them was that she wanted to try and integrate herself into the activities of Chesapeake Beach since she, Jethro and Tobias were now spending every summer down their and had even talked about spending some time there in the spring as well.

It also had given her a fairly good indication of what people thought about their little family, and for the most part they were widely excepted and well thought of, but it turned out that there were a few that thought their little family was an abomination and that she was a freak because she acted like a two year old but was clearly an adult. Since this was going to be their longest stay down in Chesapeake Beach so far and Tobias and Gibbs had said they wanted to take her out more she thought it might be wise to take her gun and badge with her just incase they ran into any of those people.

Little did she know that she would meet up with one such person on the night that she went out as "big" Ali, she hadn't been sure if it had been her reputation preceding her or the fact that she was an adult woman with two men but it had been clear to her that as soon as Shelly came to their table she would be trouble. As it turned out with most bullies she was more hot air than action and it was a really good thing for Ali that she was because she'd been a nervous wreck the whole time she'd had her badge and gun in her purse and when she had to pull it she didn't know who was shaking more Ali or Shelly.

So as she stretched and looked at the two men she called her daddies she knew that the "shit had hit the fan" so to speak, but she also knew that she'd followed proper procedures and had a valid reason for carrying the gun.

"Morning Daddy, Papa. Are you still mad at me about last night?" asked Ali as she removed her pacifier and placed it on the nightstand.

"Not really mad sweetheart, just upset that you didn't tell us you'd brought down your gun and badge more less were carrying them" said Tobias

"I'm sorry Papa, but I had a very good reason" said Ali

"We'll I would like to hear them. Why don't you get dressed, and then we'll eat breakfast and discuss what happened last night alright baby girl?" said Gibbs as he finished changing Ali then stood up and went to throw away her wet diaper and wash his hands.

Ali watched him retreat into her bathroom with a sad look on her face then hung her head and asked quietly "He hates me doesn't he?"

Tobias quickly sat down on the bed beside Ali pulling her into his arms, rocking her while she cried into his shirt. When her tears stopped Tobias raised her head and gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs "No sweetheart, Jethro doesn't hate you. His feelings and pride are just hurt a little, you see one of the jobs that we took on when we agreed to be your daddies was to protect you and now you've shown us that you don't need us to do that job any more"

"Never Papa! Honestly! I didn't bring the gun down here to try and take over from either of you. There was and is a very valid threat to each of us from a certain group of people who live down here" explained Ali

"Why don't you tell us more about this after breakfast, that why you only have to explain it once. After that I'm sure Jethro will come around" said Tobias with a sad smile.

His pride had been hurt a little too but since he'd only been with Ali for a little over a year now, and he'd seen her first hand in the Hungarian Forrest he was actually more proud of her than hurt. Because of their training and her smarts he now felt confident enough knowing that if something happened to him or Jethro Ali could take care of herself.

As Tobias stood up from her bed and turned to leave Ali crawled onto her knees and started to reach for him but stopped just prior to reaching for him and called. "Papa?"

"Yes baby girl?" said Tobias as he stopped, turning back to see Ali on her knees

"I love you Papa!" cried Ali as she threw her arms around his neck

"I love you too baby girl" whispered Tobias, then after a few minutes pulled back and gently kissed her on the forehead "Now why don't you get dressed and we'll have breakfast waiting by the time you get ready okay?"

"Yes sir" said Ali then quickly let go of Tobias' neck and climbed off the bed hurrying to her clothes to choose her clothes then get dressed.

As Tobias watched Ali pick out her clothes then head for the bathroom he had to smile, Ali would be okay now all he had to do was convince Jethro to be opened minded and listen to Ali's reasons. When it came to Ali's safety they both, but especially Jethro tended to be closed minded and not very flexible. As Tobias entered the kitchen he saw Gibbs working on making Ali's favorite, buttermilk pancakes with fruit and whipped cream on top. Well that was a good sign, at least he wasn't mad just going to be overprotective for a while.

"Hey, how you doing?" asked Tobias as he took the mixing bowl from Gibbs and pulled the man into his arms.

"I'm confused Tobias, if Ali had such good reasons for bringing her badge and gun down here why didn't she just tell us?" asked Gibbs

"Probably because she knew that we would both go into overprotective mode and not let her leave the house the whole two months she was down here. When we left we promised her that we would take her out and see the sights of Chesapeake Beach dressed as "big" Ali, we wouldn't have done that if we'd know about a threat to her safety"

"You're right about that, but I don't like her keeping secrets from us" said Gibbs emphatically

"Neither do I, and after last night I doubt she will either. But just so you know Rachael called this morning while you were in the shower and there's already rumors going around town about what happened last night. Some people are saying that were a disgrace to the christian family unit and shouldn't be permitted to stay in town"

"Damn! And Ali knew about these people before we came down?" asked Gibbs

"I'm betting that's why she brought her badge and gun with her, just encase we ran into any of them on our outings because she knows we won't carry our guns around her"

"Well I still don't like it, she should have told us!"

"I agree that she should have told us Jethro but you said you're self that if she had we'd have never gone out and look how much it's helped her grow. You wouldn't want to deprive her of that growth just because of some crackpots. For the most part Chesapeake Beach is a safe place for Ali to venture out and try new things, a lot safer than D.C."

"You're right there, alright I'll have an open mind and listen to her reasons before giving her my opinion"

"Just remember to think before you speak Jethro, it's Ali were talking about here"

"Are you saying I'm a hothead sometimes?" asked Gibbs incredulously

"Yes, but I love you any way" said Tobias as he pulled the other man back into his arms then leaned forward capturing his lips in a kiss.

It took them a few minutes before they heard the small cough behind them but once they did they broke apart quickly and Gibbs went back to making the pancakes while Tobias poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Can I help Daddy?" asked Ali as she stood in the doorway.

She'd heard the two men talking in the kitchen when she approached and stopped and waited until she thought it was safe to enter. As always when the talking stopped they were either in each others arms or kissing and even that she was getting used to. It didn't bother her near as much now as it used too to see the two men embracing or kissing since she was absolutely certain that neither man had feelings for her other than as a daughter. All her other relationships had started out like that but in the end they'd wanted more and she just wasn't sure she'd ever have feelings for a man like that. But as she grew and had finally come to except the fact that she was Ali most of the time she knew that wasn't going to be the case with Jethro and Tobias. They both loved and excepted her as Ali, their little two year old daughter, who on occasion like to dress like an adult.

"Of course princess, come help me make the pancakes while Tobias gets out the whipped cream and fruit" said Gibbs as he pulled Ali into his arms and gently started tickling her.

He really wasn't that upset or mad at her just his pride was a little hurt, but as always he knew that Ali did things for her own reasons and they were usually good ones. Over the years they'd been together he's discovered that she had good instincts and given her background a lot of common since for someone who had been through what she had. So in the end he'd learn to trust her instincts even if he didn't always agree with the way she handled those instincts.

After a few minutes Ali writhing in Gibbs arms and crying "I give Daddy, I give!"

"You heard her Tobias, we won!" said Gibbs with a smile as he held his daughter in his arms as she tried to catch her breath

"I did Jethro, so what do you suppose we do with our hard fought victory?" asked Tobias as he looked at both his partner and his daughter.

"Well I think maybe a celebratory pancake breakfast, and after that maybe a morning of cuddling on the couch with some serious talk thrown in" said Gibbs as he looked at Ali. It was his way of letting her know that he wasn't angry with her and would listen to her reasons before passing a judgement.

At his suggestion Ali threw her arms around his neck and hugged him so tight that he had to tap her on the back to get her to loosen her hold. Ali knew that if he was willing to cuddle with her while they talked that meant that he had forgiven her at least a little bit for not telling him about bringing her gun and badge.

"With fruit and whipped cream?" asked Ali with a sly little smile

"Of course princess"

"Oh thank you Daddy, thank you!" said Ali as she gave him one more squeeze then went to set the table for breakfast.

"You're an old softy you know that Jethro" said Tobias as he looked at his partner

"Yeah look who's talking Tobias, you can't stay mad at Ali for very long either. Now are you going to fix us some coffee or what?" asked Gibbs as he once again went back to grilling the pancakes.

With a knowing smile Tobias poured an extra cup of coffee sliding it to the man as he passed by then went to the cabinet and got two glasses for Ali.

Ali didn't drink a lot of milk but they always tried to make sure she had at least one glass with orange juice every morning. Normally during the day she drank only Gator Aide, flavored water or juices with an occasional soda thrown in for celebrations. So as Tobias poured the milk and orange juice for Ali he found her just finishing up setting the breakfast table.

"That looks wonderful sweetheart, good job" said Tobias as he placed the glasses at her place then kissed her on the head.

"Thank you papa, can I help with anything else?" asked Ali

"I think Jethro has the rest pretty much under control, why don't you go wash you're hands and by that time breakfast should be ready"

"Yes sir" said Ali as she headed towards her bathroom

A few minutes she returned just as Gibbs and Tobias were carrying the plates of pancakes with fresh fruit and whipped cream, sausages and eggs into the dinning room. Ali quickly sat down in her place and Gibbs placed her plate in front of her. In the middle of her plate were two large pancakes with blue berries for eyes, a half strawberry for a nose, and several half strawberries forming a large smile. The whipping cream was the eye brows, cheeks and a line just under the mouth. As Gibbs let go of her plate she looked up into the smiling eyes of her first Daddy and once again jumped up and hugged him.

"I love you Daddy" whispered Ali against his neck

"I love you too baby girl, now eat before your breakfast gets cold" replied Gibbs with a gentle swat to her behind.

"Yes sir" said Ali as she quickly sat down and dug into her breakfast.

After that breakfast was consumed happily with Ali talking about all the things she wanted to do in the time they had left in Chesapeake Beach. When everyone was finished Tobias and Ali cleaned up the dishes and kitchen while Gibbs relaxed on the couch trying to find a summer baseball game. When the kitchen was clean Ali and Tobias sat on either side of Gibbs, quietly cuddling against his chest watching the game. They both knew that when he was ready he would bring up the subject of Ali's reason's for bringing her gun to Chesapeake Beach, until then it did no good to press the subject.

Gibbs lasted until the fourth inning then during one of the commercial breaks he asked the one word question that Ali had been waiting for.

"Ali, why?" asked Gibbs softly as he looked down at his daughter.

With a sigh Ali got out of his lap, grabbed the remote and muted the game but left the picture on so Gibbs could pretend he was watching it while he was really listening. It was his way of not putting undue pressure on her, staring at her while she tried to explain something to him. Even though he didn't mean to those baby blue eyes of his had a way of burrowing into a her soul and making it very difficult to think straight while he was looking at her. So to make her feel a little more comfortable, except when she was in trouble, when they had their frank discussions Gibbs always had something he could watch in the background but all his attention was really focused on Ali.

After a few deep breaths Ali sat down on the coffee table in front of both Tobias and Gibbs and began to give them her reasons.

"Well it started just after we got back from spending those ten days down her in the spring after my breakdown. You remember after I started feeling better that you started pressing me to learn about gun safety and get my gun permit?"

"Yes" answered Gibbs

"Well as you know I did, and although I wasn't happy about it I learned how to clean and shoot my gun after you bought it for me. Well just about that same time things started getting hectic and hairy at work and although I told you both and security I was beginning to think I might ought to start carrying the gun around. After all I did have a concealed weapons permit, so I started carrying it to work while I was Allison, locking it in a similar box when I was at the office"

"Well after Grandpa Jack and everyone started mentioning our summers down in Chesapeake Beach I thought I might be nice to look into joining some of the civic organizations so I contacted a few and spoke with some real nice people. For the most part everyone down in Chesapeake Beach knew about us and was very understanding but the more I talked with the civic organizations the more I came to realize that there were a growing number of people who were upset by our being down there. Saying that Jethro and I were living a life of sin and abomination and once Tobias came into the picture their accusations got worse"

"Why didn't you say something to one of us sweetheart?" asked Tobias

"Because I knew that you would go into overprotective mode and not let me go down there or if we went not go anywhere. I love you both very much but there is just so much a person can do at the beach house before they need to get out and be with other people" said Ali with a small laugh

"You're right of course baby girl, but you still should have come to one of us and told us what was going on. We could have started carrying our guns and protected you" said Gibbs

"And be responsible for ruining your relaxing vacation time too, no thank you! I know how you two are when you even carry you'r guns around Allison. You both are on constant edge looking for trouble or trying to keep me away from your gun so I won't get hurt. We'll now I now know how to handle one myself so you don't have to worry about that, but you both still need to relax. I'll make you a compromise, I'll not carry my gun around with me unless I'm at work or out as "big" Ali by myself if the two of you will work on chilling out about your guns. Although I don't like you're guns I'm not afraid of them anymore" said Ali

After a few minutes of looking at each other both men smiled at together pulled Ali into their arms.

"Deal sweetheart, but for the rest of our vacation you're gun and badge stays locked up in the box understood" said Gibbs

"Understood, and thank you Daddy for being so understanding" said Ali as she unmuted the television, then once again crawled onto the couch and cuddled against Gibbs' chest.

They sat that way for almost thirty minutes watching the ballgame until once again Gibbs quietly asked the second question Ali had been waiting for.

"Do you know who Ali?"

"No Daddy I don't, I only heard gossip and saw posts on the Chesapeake Beach community website. I got into a chat room once and just watched and that's were I heard most of it. Whoever was talking never used their real name so I don't know who it was and as you know chat rooms are almost impossible to trace unless you've got a clear and present threat. For the most part they were just talking trash about how we must do all kinds of indecent things when you change my diapers or bath me, and how that I was a freak or someone who was mentally deranged to want to to that with two old men like you"

"Ali" said Gibbs in a warning tone, remembering her rants about them calling themselves old

"Hey it was their words not mine Daddy. As I told you before you're not old to me your like a fine bottle of vintage wine, aged to perfection" said Ali with a smile

"Make it bourbon and you've got a deal princess" said Gibbs with a laugh then they went back to watching their ball game.

After that the rest of the day they fell back into their normal routine and spent the remainder of their vacation mostly in the comforts of their little beach cottage home.


	27. Chapter 27

Gibbs/Allison Series

Choosing Between Old & New #5

By: MchakotayParis (R. Mason)

A/N: To the guest who wrote a very nice review but said she was confused because Gibbs and Tobias had told her not to call them Daddy and Papa out in public. The guys never told her not to call them Papa or Daddy in public but it was Ali's choice since she was trying to be "big" Ali. Also since she knew some of the people in town objected to their relationship but didn't know who they were she was trying to avoid broadcasting their relationship just in case it might cause problems (which it did LOL). As I stated in the story most of the town is perfectly fine with Ali's relationship of fathers'/daughter between Gibbs & Tobias.

And so now onto our story:

Chapter 27

The rest of Gibbs, Tobias and Ali's time down in Chesapeake Beach was spent at the beach house with only a few errands into town, but Ali did talk Gibbs and Tobias into trying the restaurant one more time this time a lunch time during the day and they didn't have any problems. They also stopped by the police station and signed the police report that the officers had filed and got a copy to take back with them to D.C. just in case they needed it in the future.

By Labor Day weekend Ali was almost ready to go back to D.C., not that she wouldn't miss Chesapeake Beach well at least Rachael, Todd, Doctor Forrester and all the other friends she had made down here but she wanted to go home. Home to her family house where she felt safest and really felt like she could be herself. She also was missing work and she was anxious to get back into the swing of things. So with a semi heavy heart Ali, Tobias and Gibbs started cleaning and closing down their Chesapeake house for the summer.

Tobias and Gibbs had planned to leave just after breakfast so hopefully they would be back in D. C. by Ali's lunch and nap time, then they could spend the rest of the day just relaxing before they all headed back to work. Well things didn't work out as planned and even though they enjoyed seeing everyone when they stopped by to tell Rachael and Todd goodbye it caused them to leave later than they meant to and it was well into Ali's nap time before they made it into the D. C. area. Traffic was really heavy so Gibbs and Tobias decided to stop by some fast food place and put up a late lunch for them before they got home.

As it turned out Ali's nap time was over by the time they pulled into the driveway of their home and they both turned to see her stretching on the back seat.

"I'm hungry Daddy, can we stop and eat lunch?" asked Ali as she looked at the men in the front seats.

"Already done princess, we stopped before we got home. Do you need changing before we go inside?" asked Gibbs

"Yes please Daddy" said Ali

"Alright, I'll get Ali Jethro and you take in the lunch and start getting it ready. We'll be there in a few minutes" said Tobias as he climbed into the back seat and started changing Ali.

Ali was indeed wet and it took a few minutes to change her then Tobias helped her put back on her shorts that they had taken off the first time they'd stopped to change her. After years of practice Gibbs and Tobias both had discovered that when changing Ali in the car it was easier to just keep her in her top or dress and diaper instead of trying to dress and undress her each time she needed changing. So after she was redressed Ali and Tobias headed towards the house to find Gibbs had lunch waiting for them on the table.

"Wash your hands little one and then come and eat" called Gibbs as he heard the front door open. Ali immediately headed towards the downstairs bathroom to wash her hands then made a beeline to the dining room table. Just as soon as she sat down Ali started eating her food quickly until Tobias gently reminded her.

"Sweetheart slow down or you're going to get sick" said Tobias

"Yes sir" said Ali with her mouth full then, covered her mouth and chewed until she'd emptied her mouth then said "Sorry Papa"

After lunch they let Ali go play out in the back yard for a few hours then called her in around five-thirty and together they started fixing dinner. After eating out on the patio Gibbs, Tobias and Ali retired to the living room to spend the rest of the night cuddling on the couch then put Ali to bed earlier so she could get a fresh start on returning to work Monday.

Monday morning dawned bright and clear with Tobias waking Ali while Gibbs showered then started breakfast. As Tobias entered Ali's room he was once again struck by the angelic way Ali looked when she slept. During their time down in Chesapeake Beach Ali had gotten a medium golden tan and her hair had lighten several shades from all the time she'd spent in the sun. It was a shame that Ali had to go back to working inside an office building when she'd enjoyed spending so much time out doors at the beach but since the weather was still warm he knew that Ali would continue to spend time outside as much as she could.

"Sweetheart, it's time to wake up" called Tobias softly as he stroked her cheek

Ali opened her eyes then stretched with a big grin breaking out on her face when she saw who woke her.

"Morning Papa, where's Daddy?" asked Ali as he placed her pacifier on the nightstand.

"Showering then going to fix breakfast for us, can't have our little girl hungry on her first day back to work" answered Tobias with a smile as he started changing Ali's diaper.

After he'd finished Ali bounced up and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you for this summer Papa, I had fun"

"So did I princess, maybe we can head back down this spring after I starts to warm up again. But this time no identity crisis alright?" said Tobias jokingly then started tickling Ali as she let him go and fell back onto her bed.

There was a full fledge tickle fight for a few minutes until then heard a voice from the doorway calling. "What's going on in here?"

As Gibbs exited their bedroom he'd heard the commotion that was coming from Ali's room and went to investigate. He stood in the doorway smiling as he watch both Ali and Tobias rolling around on her bed trying to tickle each other. Of the two of them Tobias was usually the more adult, only on occasions would her actually play or rough house with Ali and it was usually it consisted of him tickling her. As he watched his lover and daughter playing he was reminded that how lucky he was to have found them both.

"Daddy help!" called Ali as she spied Gibbs standing in the doorway.

As he came over to supposedly help his daughter he gave Tobias a small wink and started in tickling Ali himself.

"Daddy, daddy stop…stop. No fair!" cried Ali as she tried to catch her breath.

At her cry both Gibbs and Tobias stopped and watched as it took a few minutes for Ali to catch her breath.

"Ohhhhh…you two are so going to get it" said Ali as she launched herself at Gibbs

"Yeah…yeah princess, you and what army" said Gibbs as he gently swatted her diaper then put her down and gently pushed her towards her bathroom. "Go get dressed, you've got ten minutes before I eat your breakfast and I'm making waffle's"

"You wouldn't dare Daddy!" cried Ali as she scooted away from him and headed towards her bathroom.

As promised Ali was dressed and downstairs in less than the ten minute time so when she entered the kitchen both Tobias and Gibbs were waiting for her still drinking their first cup of coffee.

"Well. Well look who we have here Ms. Allison Desirae Gibbs-Fornell" said Tobias as he came over and pulled her into his arms.

As always on work days Ali was dressed as Allison, wearing one of her business suits either with a skirt or pants. Today she was wearing a dark green skirt and jacket with a khaki dress shirt and matching green shoes. As always the only jewelry that Ali or Allison wore was her open hearts necklace and her charms bracelet that the family had given her.

"Have I told you how pretty you look dressed like that?" asked Gibbs as he came over and gave Allison a good morning hug.

"Thank you Daddy, may I have my gun and badge please?" asked Allison as she stepped out of Gibbs' arms.

Since the night they'd returned from the restaurant Ali's gun and badge had been kept in her lock box and stored in Gibbs and Tobias' room. After they returned home they still kept it in their room telling her that they would give it to her only when she went to work. Ali knew that they had forgiven her for taking her gun and badge down to Chesapeake Beach but still weren't happy about having it around her when she was Ali, so they compromised with the gun and badge staying locked up with them while she was little Ali, but she could carry it when she was Allison or big Ali.

"I'll be right back sweetheart" said Gibbs as he patted her back then left the kitchen to retrieve Ali's gun.

By the time Gibbs returned Allison was sitting at the counter on a stool eating breakfast so he carefully slipped it into her purse and slid her badge over to her. As it came to rest by her plate Allison looked up and smiled.

"Thank you Daddy" said Allison softly then continued to eat her breakfast.

After that breakfast was the normal hectic routine with three adults trying to get ready to leave for work. Usually Allison was ready before Tobias or Gibbs but this time she seemed to be stalling. As they walked her to her car they noticed she wasn't as bubbly as she usually was.

"Ali are you feeling alright?" asked Tobias as he came up behind her as she got into her car.

"I'm fine Papa, it's just…." stammered Ali then stopped as she noticed both me looking at her. If she wasn't careful she'd have them hauling her back inside and right back up to bed. Not really a bad place to be but it's not what she wanted right now. It was sort of hard to explain but what she wanted was Chesapeake Beach at her house.

"Ali" said Gibbs as he came up behind Tobias and watched her.

"It's just that I miss the beach house already, I know it sounds silly and after a while I got bored there but I felt safe there and I had fun it just being the three of us but I also missed the house with all our things and my backyard and play set" explained Ali with a sigh

"It's not silly Ali it's the way you feel, this is your home has been ever since you were little and we both feel the same way. We love the beach house but this is our home to" said Tobias

"I tell you what Ali, I'll let the others know that we need some time to ourselves for a little while and it can be just the three of us here for a little while. How about that?" said Gibbs

"Oh thank you Daddy, I really missed the guys and everything but I just want it to but just us for a little while longer if that's okay?"

"You can have it just the three of us for as long as you need it princess" said Tobias as he leaned down and kissed Ali's forehead. "Now you'd better get going before you hit a bunch of traffic and are late for work"

"Oh gosh, thanks Papa, Daddy" said Ali as she closed the door then rolled down the window "I'll see you tonight!" called Ali as she backed out of the driveway then pulled away.

As both men watched Allison drive away they looked at each then went to their own cars which were beside each other. "Do you think they'll understand if Ali needs some more alone time with her Daddies?" asked Tobias as he reached for his car door

"They'll just have to Tobias, right now our main concern is Ali, she won't admit it but that incident at the restaurant shook her up more than she's letting on. When she's Ali she just doesn't see how people can be so mean to others just because they don't understand them" said Gibbs

"Then that's how it's going to be, do you think we should tell the others what happened?" asked Tobias

"I think we almost have to, they'll notice the difference in Ali the first time they see her, she's lost a little of that open innocence that was such a part of our Ali"

"Well maybe we should have them come over one at a time again, I know she's not afraid to be herself around them but maybe they could help us help her get that innocence back around others" suggested Tobias

"Good idea, I'll talk to the guy and see what we can work out. Call you later Tobias, love you" said Gibbs as he got into his car and started the engine then pulled out.

A few seconds later Tobias started his car and followed Gibbs out of their driveway both heading of the work in different directions.

-NCIS-

As promised Gibbs talked to his team and explained what had happened in Chesapeake Beach and they were more than willing to give them as much time as they needed. Although they did stop by one at a time to spend a little time with Ali, which helped Ali slowly become once again the carefree innocent child they all knew and loved.

It was about three weeks later when Tobias and Gibbs felt that Ali was once again confident enough to try and have a night out as "big" Ali. Finally able to clear their schedules for a night, they asked Ali to meet them at NCIS headquarters for a night on the town. As Ali exited the elevator she almost made it into the bullpen before Tony looked up and gave a wolfish whistle and said out load.

"Way to go Allison...lookin good"

At Tony's comment Gibbs and Tobias looked up, Tobias only having arrived ten minutes earlier.

"Can it DiNozzo, give us a few minutes Ali would you and we'll be ready to go" said Gibbs as he looked up and smiled then went back to whatever he was doing at his desk.

"Sure thing Gibbs, is Abby down in her lab?" asked Ali as she did a little twirl making her dress skirt fan out then smiled at the reactions it invoked in the resent company.

"Yes Ktantonet, Abby is down in her lab and I also believe Ducky may be down there as well" said Ziva with a smile, she knew Ali was dying to let Abby see her in one of the dresses the pair had bought her.

"May I Gibbs?" asked Ali as she stood there with barely concealed glee in her voice.

"Yeah go, I'll call down when were ready to go" said Gibbs absentmindedly with a wave of his hand.

But even the seasoned Senior Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs couldn't hide the pride in his eyes or the smile on his face as he watched Ali almost run in her high heels to the elevator. She really did look beautiful all dressed up and now that they knew that Ali could go out in public dressed up it was a joy to show off his beautiful daughter. With a withering look at the rest of his team Gibbs returned to his business hoping to finish up quickly so they could take Ali out on the town.

As Ali exited the elevator she walked into the forensic lab and stood in the doorway and waited to be noticed. It took Abby only a few minutes before she noticed Ali and excitedly pulled her into the lab to see both Abby and Ducky standing at her computers.

"Ahhh Allison, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company" said Ducky as he came over and pulled her to the center of the room and held her at arm's length to get a better look at her.

Ali was dressed in one of the sundresses that Abby and Ziva bought for Ali just before she went down for her vacation at Chesapeake Beach. Tonight she was wearing a pretty a royal blue dress with Hawaiian style big yellow and orange flowers all over the dress. Ali had found a pretty white shawl to use as a cover since the nights were getting a little chilly these night so Ali brought it along.

"Daddy and Papa are taking me to a movie and dinner tonight" said Ali as she did a little twirl within Ducky's hands

"Well I'm sure you all will have a wonderful time" said Ducky as he led Ali to a stool by Abby's computer and waited until they got the call from Gibbs.

The call came about ten minutes later and with great pleasure Ducky escorted Ali back upstairs to the bullpen where both Gibbs and Ducky were waiting.

"Are you ready to go princess?" asked Tobias as he came over to Ali and Ducky.

The bullpen was empty except for Gibbs' team, Ducky and Ali so Tobias felt safe enough to pull Ali into his arms without fear of anyone seeing him. As she leaned against his chest she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ali baby we don't have to go out tonight if you don't feel good" said Gibbs as he came over and started rubbing her back.

"No I'm good Daddy, it's just..." started Ali but stopped when she looked into the worried faces of her father's.

"Ali it's just what?" asked Tobias as he lifted her chin so he could see her face.

"Well it's just that I...I know that when we go to movies it's usually watch something that all three of us will like but this time can we...well I was wondering"

"Wondering what Ali?" asked Tobias as little harsher than he meant. He was getting worried, Ali was getting so much better at asking for what she wanted but now she was stammering, struggling to express what she wanted and it worried him that maybe they had pushed her a little too much to go out as big Ali.

"Tobias" said Gibbs as took Ali from Tobias' arms and sat her down in a nearby chair "Ali baby take your time, what were you wondering?"

"There's an old movie theater in the theater district that was renovated and now shows children's movie, mostly old Disney movies, and for some reason I'm in the mood for a little Caribbean ocean music right now. Would you mind if we went there instead" asked Ali in her quiet little Ali voice.

"Oh baby girl" said Gibbs with a strained laugh that revealed his relief "We can go anywhere you want and watch any movie you want to see. All you have to do is ask Ali"

"Oh thank you Daddy, I know it's not one of your favorites because of Kelly but I feel like watching "The Little Mermaid" tonight" said Ali as she stood up and went into Gibbs arms.

"Ali, what have we told you about thinking you are competing with old memories? You are not competing with either Kelly or Emily, you are your own special person and we both love you for who you are. Never be afraid to ask for whatever you feel you need" said Gibbs

"So are we still going to the movies and dinner?" asked Tobias as he came over to the pair

"Yeah, I think I still want to go but can we watch the movie first and eat a late dinner?"

"Only if we buy one large popcorn and split it between the three of us, that way we make sure you will eat at least some of your dinner young lady" said Tobias

"Deal, so are we going to do this or not" said Ali with a smile as she stood in front of the two men quietly twisting the skirt of her dress

"Then let's this show on the road, this old man's starving" said Tobias

"Tobias Fornell how many times I have to tell you. You are not old!" said Ali as she linked her hands in both men's arms and led them to the elevator.

-NCIS-

Four hours later as Tobias, Gibbs and Ali were talking down the street, a young man came up behind the trio and called out loudly.

"Hey, hey beautiful lady, what are you doing with those two old fogies?"

Beside Ali Tobias tensed and increased his hold on Ali's arms,

Gibbs catching this said softly "Easy Tobias, let it go", then turned to Ali and whispered "Just keep walking Ali"

As they slowly increased their speed the young man got more agitated and increased his pace and came within feet of the trio

"You need a real man sweetheart, why don't you come with me" called the young man as he moved in front of the trio and tried to reach for Ali.

"Back off scumbag, she's with us" replied Tobias as he moved his jacket back from his hip to show the gun and badge on his hip.

At Tobias' move the young man grabbed Ali's arm and pulled her against him placing a medium sized knife to her throat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You don't want to do this" said Gibbs as he held both of his hands up by this shoulders

"Oh I think I do, now here's what's gonna happen. Me and this beautiful lady are gonna go have some fun and you two are gonna stand there and just watch us just walk away"

"Ali" said Tobias as he watched the young man and Ali slowly back away.

As they slowly back away Ali had maneuvered her small purse from her side and carefully opened her purse, pulling out the small gun that Gibbs and Tobias insisted that she carry. Normally Ali appalled guns and would have nothing to do with them but recent events had forced Ali to change her views and after they got over their bout with the flu Ali had asked Gibbs and Tobias to show her how to shoot. Even after they came back from Chesapeake Beach they had taken her to the shooting range and although Ali wasn't an expert marksmen she wasn't a bad shot either.

"It's alright Jethro, Tobias" said Ali as she looked both men straight in the eyes.

Then with speed they didn't know she possessed Ali stomped on the young man's foot then as he released her she kneaded him in his crotch and moved away from him a few feet.

"Why you little bitch" yelled the young man and then stood and moved his arm in a throwing motion aiming the knife at Ali.

As Ali saw the man raise his arm, she pulled the gun up and shot him in the chest.

"Ali!" yelled Tobias as he raced over to her and carefully removed the gun from her hands. Then looked over at Gibbs and saw that he was on the phone to the police.

Within ten minutes Gibbs, Tobias and Ali were surrounded by Metro D.C. Police and several detectives.

"Alright, I'll need names and id's" said one of the detectives

"Gibbs, Jethro. NCIS" said Gibbs as he handed over his badge to the detective

"Fornell, Tobias. FBI" answered Tobias as he to handed over his badge

"And your name ma'am?"

"Gibbs-Fornell, Allison. But legally it's Grayson"

"You wouldn't be Doctor Allison Grayson, of Special Cypher and Decryption would you ma'am?" asked one of the detectives

At Allison's small nod the two detectives moved a few steps from the trio "You know her?"

"Not personally but she's famous in law enforcement circles and so are the other two" said the other detective then moved back over to the trio

"And what is your relationship to Agents Gibbs and Fornell ma'am?"

"She's our daughter" answered Gibbs as both men looked squarely at the two detectives. "You have a problem with that detectives?"

Both men had heard the rumors about the secret relationship that Doctor Grayson was supposedly having with two men but it had never crossed their minds that it could be these two men.

"Uhhhh...no sirs but does Doctor Grayson have a concealed weapon permit?"

"Ali" asked Gibbs as he steps towards Ali holding out his hand for her permit.

"Argh..." groaned Ali, and for the first time both Gibbs and Tobias noticed that Ali had her left hand on the upper part of her right arm. As she reached for her purse they noticed that there was blood on her hand.

"Ali" cried Tobias as he moved quickly to Ali's side, placing a handkerchief over the cut on Ali's arm.

A few minutes later Tobias was leading Ali to an ambulance while Gibbs followed in their car.

-NCIS-

Within ten minutes the whole teams was assembled once again in the E R waiting room of Bethesda Hospital, as Director Vance entered the hospital he saw both Gibbs and Tobias standing in the waiting room talking to two detectives while the rest of the team were milling around on the sides.

"Gibbs" called Vance as he came over to the men

"Director" said Gibbs as he looked at the man then shook his hand, then Tobias'

"Well I think we have all we need for right now gentleman, if we have any more questions we'll let you know" said one of the detectives as he shook both man's hands then left.

"How's Allison, any news?"

"Nothing so far, they wouldn't let me go back with her but Ducky went to see if he could find out anything" said Tobias as he looked past Vance to the E R behind the clear glass doors.

"If sure she's fine Tobias, it was just a glancing cut" responded Gibbs as he placed a hand on Tobias' arm and gently squeezed.

"I'm sure you're right, but why did she have to resist" asked Tobias

"Tobias, she did exactly what we taught her and did you really expect Ali to do anything less?" asked Gibbs

"No, you're right" sighed Tobias, then leaned against Gibbs' chest.

A few minutes later the doors opened and Ducky lead Ali out into the waiting room, her right arm was in a sling with a large bandage on her upper right arm and another on the left side of her neck.

"Ali" cried Tobias as he moved toward the pair.

"She's alright Jethro, Tobias. The cuts weren't that deep so they were just cleaned then bandaged." said Ducky as she handed Ali over to Tobias who led her to an empty chair then sat her in his lap.

"Are you alright little one?" asked Tobias as he gently ran his hands over her face

"I'm fine Papa, they gave me something for the pain so it doesn't hurt anymore, but my heads a little fuzzy" said Ali as she laid her head on his shoulder

"We'll just relax little one, these two old fogies will take you home" said Tobias with a smile as he looked up at Gibbs

At his answer Ali erupted off of Tobias' lap and stood before the two men with a fire in her eyes that neither man has seen before

"Tobias C Fornell don't you ever let me hear either one of you call yourselves that again! I will admit that both you and Jethro, hell even myself, might be considered old to some people but that doesn't mean that you have to believe it. I considered you both my fine wine, or in your case fine bourbon which as you both know only gets better with age. So from this day forward I don't care what people think of us or call us but I don't ever want to hear those words from your mouth again. Understood!"

As Ali stood ranting at them both Gibbs and Tobias looked at each other smiling and quietly stood quietly letting her rant at them until she was finished and stood before them breathing heavily.

"Well, since I can see that Allison is back to normal I will leave you both to handle this little...Ahhh problem of yours Gibbs. If you need me give me a call" said Vance as he smiled at both the men then quickly departed. He'd never been present for one of Allison's rants but he'd heard about them and anyone that knew him could attest to the fact that he wasn't a glutton for punishment and if the look on Allison's face was any indication she wasn't finished yet.

"Ali, I..." said Gibbs as he took a step towards her reaching for her shoulder but his hand was slapped away.

"I mean it Jethro, I don't care what people call any of us and if I thought that it wouldn't damage our careers I would shout it to the world that you two "old fogies" are my father's and I'm damn proud to call you both that"

"Ali, are you finished now?" said Tobias as he came over and gently put his hands on her shoulders. "Jethro and I both know that you are proud to call us your father's and we are just as proud to call you our daughter, but you have to admit that dressed like you are you don't look your age. And when someone who is probably high on God knows what sees you with two old fo...older men like us there's going to be comments. But that doesn't mean we believe them or even agree with them, and you know we can't stop people thinking what they will but we both promise here and now that we will do our best to try and not refer to ourselves as "old fogies" ever again"

"Oh Tobias, Jethro. I'm sorry, but when I hear you refer to yourselves as "old fogies", even in jest, it makes me so mad. I don't care if you two are twenty-five or eighty-five your my fathers and I love you and I'm lucky enough for you both to have chosen me, so please, for me no more talk of being old please" asked Ali as she looked at both men hoping that they understood her meaning

"Of course sweetheart, if it means that much to you we will do our best" said Tobias as he pulled Ali into her arms.

"Thank you Papa" whispered Ali

"So are we good to go home?" asked Gibbs as he came over and placed his hand on Ali's back.

"Yeah, were good but can I ask a favor?" asked Ali as she turned in Tobias' arm to look at Gibbs.

"Of course baby girl, what would you like?" asked Gibbs

"Can we stop by an ice cream parlor, I would really like an ice cream cone or some frozen yogurt" whispered Ali

"Of course baby girl" laughed Gibbs out loud and pulled Ali into his arms. "You can get anything you want"

"Jethro" said Tobias in a warning voice, knowing full well that if Ali got anything she wanted that she would be up for hours and neither one of them would get much sleep tonight.

"Alright Tobias" said Gibbs as he looked at his partner "Maybe not anything you want baby girl but I'm sure we can get you a ice cream cone or something" then he put an arm around Ali's waist and started to lead Ali out of the E R

With a smile Tobias started to follow Gibbs and Ali out of the E R then stopped and looked back at the others as they stood there with their mouths open "Well come on, ice creams on us"

At his words everyone came to life and started to follow the trio out to their cars, following Tobias, Al and Gibbs to a nearby ice cream parlor. Two hours later Tobias, Gibbs and Ali were heading home and after a playful thirty minutes in the shower, were it took another five minutes to clean up, they dressed Ali in one of her sleep tank tops and a clean diaper and then spent another hour watching the news waiting for Ali to wind down until she was cuddled up against Gibbs asleep. After carrying Ali upstairs Tobias and Gibbs locked up downstairs and headed towards the master bedroom to get some sleep knowing that their Ali had once again stepped up and saved their butts again.


	28. Chapter 28

Gibbs/Allison Series

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 28

By the time the seasons started to change Ali was back to her normally bubbly self-spending her weekdays as Allison and her nights and weekends as Ali. She still carried her gun during the day but there was never any reason for her to use it again. Since the last time Ali had pulled her gun she'd never had an occasion to use it again.

As the weather turned colder Abby, Ziva and Ali bought or ordered more dresses for Ali with a slight modifications. For the colder weather they added three quarter inch sleeves and lengthened the skirt to wear it came down to the middle of her lower leg. They even had a black long formal dress made for Ali because in December there was a big DOD and Military event that SEC Nav had personally requested they all attend.

In October Jack returned to D. C. to spend time with Ali, Tobias and Jethro and got to experience firsthand Ali's enthusiasm for the holidays. As usual Ali, Tobias and Jethro didn't celebrate Halloween but did end up decorating for the fall season early so Jack got to help. It was during one of their weekend shopping trips for decorations that Jack go it first experience of holiday Ali. They were at their home depot getting fall plants and their normal fall decorations when Ali all of a sudden gave a shriek running to a display of an indoor/outdoor porch swing.

"Oh Daddy look, don't they look so pretty I wish we had a place to put on inside so I could swing when it's cold outside" called Ali as carefully sat down on the swing and gently started it moving.

"It's very pretty sweetheart, but you already have a bench swing on your play set" reminded Tobias

"I know I do Papa and I love it but when it's cold outside I can't use it much as I would like" said Ali

"Well we'll see what we can do about maybe finding a place for you to get one, so are you ready to go get the plants for the front and back yard?" asked Gibbs

"Yes Daddy, may I help pick the flowers out?" asked Ali as she stood up from the swing

"Of course princess" smiled Gibbs as he put his arm around Ali's waist and led her towards the plants.

As they picked out the fall plants and flowers Jack got a germ of an idea that he wanted to share with Jethro and Tobias. As soon as they got home and the plants were all safely planted in the ground Jack told Gibbs and Tobias of his thought while Ali was down for her nap. They were sitting in the living room watching a game of television when Jack brought up the subject.

"Jethro, now that the weather is getting a little cooler, where does Ali go when she wants to play?" asked Jack

"Well mainly she just plays on her mattress in the living room or in her room mostly. If it's not to cold we usually let her go outside with a jacket on why?" asked Gibbs

"Well today at the store when Ali saw that swing, I had an idea, this house has an attic right?"

"Yes, a full length one why?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe we could turn part or the entire attic into a play room for Ali. Somewhere she could play when it's cold outside, and the attic would be perfect because the heat rises and it would stay nice and warm up there for her" suggested Jack.

"You know I've never thought about it Dad, but your right. Ali does really need somewhere to run and play during the winter months and the attic would be perfect. Care to go check it out with us now?" asked Gibbs as he stood and turned off the television.

"Love to son, and maybe we could buy or make a swing for Ali so she could use it while she's indoors" suggested Jack happily as the three men headed towards the stairs.

As the three men came to the small trap door that lead up to the attic they stopped at looked around.

"We'll have to put a permanent staircase here, I don't want Ali climbing a ladder to get upstairs" said Tobias

"Shouldn't be a problem, there's enough room here to put in a small staircase and we could even build a wall or partition so a door could be put in" said Jack as he smiled at the two men.

They both were really getting into the idea of turning the attic into a play room for Ali.

"Sounds good, let's go see what we've got upstairs shall we?" said Gibbs as he pulled down the string and the small folding stairs came down.

Gibbs when up first and found the light then Jack went next with Tobias behind him. As they stood in the attic they all were instantly hit by the size and space, the attic ran the entire length of the house and there was at least a good six to eight feet head space running the entire length of the attic. With the exception of a few things that they'd stored up there themselves the attic was virtually empty and they all could see that it would make a wonderful space for Ali to play.

All they had to do was insulate it, sheetrock the walls and maybe put in a few extra insulated double paned windows and it would be the perfect place for their little girl to run and play during the cold winter months.

"I think its doable Tobias, what do you think?" asked Gibbs as he looked at his partner.

He could tell that Tobias was in visioning Ali playing up her just as much as he was and when he turned to face him he had a big smile on his face.

"Let's do it Jethro, let's make this Ali's Christmas present from us, hell let's include the whole family if they'd like to help" said Tobias with a smile.

"I hope that includes me as well?" asked Jack

"Of course Jack, it was your idea and as often as you can come down your welcome to help" said Tobias with a smile.

He could tell that Jack was a little leery about suggesting major changes for Ali but since he'd seen a present need he'd thought of a solution that they hadn't and they were glad for the suggestion.

"Why don't we ask the rest of the family if they'd like to help then we'll have to tell Ali" said Gibbs as they headed back downstairs.

"I was thinking it would be a surprise for Jethro" said Jack

"Oh the play room it's self with be Dad, but if we're going to do some major changes to the house Ali's going to notice" said Gibbs with a smile.

He could just imagine Ali trying to sneak upstairs and find out what was going on while they were working. The family could do some of the work but a contractor would have to brought in for the major work and they didn't want Ali getting in their way.

"You're right, knowing our little girl she'd try and be right it the thick of it and get herself hurt" said Jack with a smile.

By three-fifteen Ali was awake and after that they spent the rest of the day either watching television or playing with Ali outside. The next weekend the whole family was over and once again while Ali was down for her nap they had a family meeting.

"Guys I wanted to ask if you'd all be willing to go in together for a big Christmas present from all of us" said Gibbs

"Sure boss man, what did you have in mind?" asked Abby as she looked happily at the two men. She loved build with and for Ali and would happily work with everyone to do something for her again.

"Well it was actually Jack's idea, he suggested that we turn the attic into a play room for Ali so she would have somewhere to play during the winter months." said Tobias

"I think that's a wonderful idea Jackson, Ali really needs somewhere to run and play during the winter months and her attic is certainly big enough for it. How do you suggest we do this Jethro?" said Augustina

"Well I think it would be best if we tell Ali that we are going to have some work done on the attic for a surprise. That way she won't try and sneak up their while we or the contractor are working. After that I think we can work with the door closed and if we have some people distract her I think we might be able to pull this off" said Gibbs.

"Count me in for distracting duties Jethro" said Ducky quickly

"I'll help as well Jethro" said Augustina

"I will as well Gibbs" said Ziva

"Great then the rest of us can help with the work and hopefully we can get it done before Christmas" said Gibbs.

After that the rest of Ali's nap time was taken up with the planning of Ali's play room. By the end of October Gibbs and Tobias had found a contractor that would do the needed work to transform the attic into a playroom for Ali. They first spent the last weekend in October as a family weekend moving all of their stored stuff out of the attic and then by the first of November the actual work started.

Ali was actually very good about staying out if the workers way and by the second week of November all the major work was done. Gibbs and Tobias had hired out a contractor to do the electoral, insulation and sheet rocking work plus had them put in several more double paned insulated windows so that the attic was filled with as much natural light as possible. They also had a contractor refinish, stain and seal the floor so Ali could have a safe place to play in just her socks.

After that the family started working on painting the walls, hanging window blinds and curtains on the windows and building a window seat so Ali could curl up and read if she wanted to. Gibbs and Tim searched the internet and found the plans for a bench style swing that they could hang from the ceiling rafters so Ali could have her swing while indoors. The rest of the room was left open so Ali run and play with her balls or Frisbee if she wanted to but they did put a patio table in the corner for when she wanted to be quiet.

With everyone working the attic was finished before Christmas so after a few last minute finishing touches, mostly a run to the toy store to buy Ali some indoor toys for the attic, the attic was locked up until they showed Ali on Christmas Eve. They'd decided to reveal her family present then since everyone was already over that night and then have the smaller individual presents from the rest of the family as usual Christmas Day after morning Mass and breakfast.

-NCIS-

Thanksgiving had whizzed by but everyone had been over for their usual Thanksgiving Feast and football game and by the time the December DOD & Military Gala came around Ali was once again getting nervous. All the Directors and Head of Departments were to be there so natural Allison was required to go.

Auggie, Abby and Ziva bought Ali a formal long black dress with matching black velvet cape to wear for the occasion but as it grew closer Ali was getting cold feet. On the night of the Gala Gibbs asked Abby and Ziva to pick Allison up at work to ensure that she would be home in time to get ready. As they brought her into the house Ali all but ran into Tobias' arms who had gotten home early and was waiting for her. They both knew that she would need at least one of them to be home when she got there or she would definitely talk herself out of going by the time they arrived.

So Tobias made arrangements to leave work early to beat Allison home and Gibbs would be home as soon as he could. As he held his little girl in his arms he could tell she was upset, she was shaking slightly and even had a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Ali baby, what's wrong?" asked Tobias gently as he rubbed her back

"I'm scared Papa, I don't think I want to go to the Gala anymore" whispered Ali against his shirt.

"Oh I wish it were that simple sweetheart, but SEC Nav has asked us personally to make sure you were there. But you don't have to worry, your Daddy and I will be with you the whole time, along with Director Vance and SEC Nav. Jethro's even worked it out where Tony, Ziva and Tim will be on security duty so everyone will be there tonight" said Tobias

"What about Grandma and Grandpa Ducky?" asked Ali softly

"Well I think Auggie is coming as a guest of Psychological Services and if I'm not mistaken I think she's bring Ducky as he plus one" said Tobias with a smile.

"Really?" asked Ali as she finally looked up at Tobias from his shirt front. As usual when Ali got upset or scared she buried her face in their shirt front and usually left a wet spot just across their stomach.

"Honest baby girl, the only family that isn't coming is Jimmy and Abby, and Jimmy is spending the night with Breena and Abby is here now to help you" said Tobias

"Oh okay I guess, but Papa?" asked Ali quietly

"Yes baby girl"

"Can we maybe take pictures so Abby and Jimmy can see?"

"I'm sure there will be someone taking pictures little one and I'll make sure and get some copies of all of us okay?" said Tobias with a smile as he pulled Ali back into his arms.

Even though she was still dressed as Allison, and would have to be Allison for the whole night, Ali was still shining through. Not wanting even one of her extended family to miss out on the festivities.

"Now are you ready for your shower so we can turn you into the beautiful Allison Desirae Gibbs-Fornell?" asked Tobias

"Yes Papa" said Ali, then turned to both Abby and Ziva who were standing a few feet away "You both won't go anywhere will you?"

"Of course not Ktantonet, we will wait down here until you are finished with your shower, then come in and help you get dressed okay?" said Ziva as she came over to the woman

"Okay, thank you Ziva, thank you Abby for helping me" said Ali as she and Tobias headed up the stairs.

"You're welcome Ali" called Abby.

Before Ali's shower was done Gibbs came home and saw both women waiting in the living room.

"How's Ali?" asked Gibbs as he came over by them. They'd asked both women to make sure that Allison got home in at least one piece and hadn't freaked out.

"She's upstairs taking her shower with Tobias Gibbs, and as for how she is. Well you know Ali, she's excited, scared and happy all rolled into one" said Ziva

"You mean her normal self for one of these social functions. Damn I really wish we didn't have to make her go but she's done so well out as "big" Ali and SEC Nav asked personally" said Gibbs

"I'm sure she'll be fine Gibbs, just make sure that at least one of you stays with her and Tony, Tim and I will watch her from afar. You don't expect any trouble do you?" asked Ziva

"I'm not expecting any, but you never know when it concerns Ali and this will be the first governmental gala that she's attended since the three of us got together" said Gibbs

"We'll I'm sure she'll be fine, go upstairs and take your shower, Tobias should be through with Ali soon and then the two of you can have some time together" said Ziva as she looked at her boss.

He was just as nervous as Ali if not more because as he said this was Ali's first governmental function since they'd started their father/daughter relationship. Normally all three avoided these type of functions but when the Secretary of the Navy asks personally for you to be there, you had better be there.

"Your right Ziva, and thank you both for picking up Ali and helping her get ready tonight" said Gibbs as he headed towards the stairs

"Not a problem Gibbs" said Ziva as she watched him climb the stairs then go into their master bedroom

A few minutes later, Tobias came out of Ali's room slightly wet and dressed in sweatpants and a tee-shirt.

"Was that Jethro I just heard?" asked Tobias as he came over to stand beside the upstairs banister

"Yes Tobias, Gibbs just went into your room to shower and get dressed. Might I suggest that you do the same, although it looks like you have already taken your shower" said Ziva

"Very funny Ziver, Ali's dried off and diapered and waiting for the two of you" said Tobias as he quickly headed towards their bedroom. If he was lucky he might be able to jump in the shower with Gibbs and have a little fun before the festivities began.

As Abby and Ziva watched Tobias head towards the master bedroom they both smiled then started up the stairs. Those two were really and truly in love with each other and no one who saw them together could think otherwise. Ali was extremely lucky to have found not only one but two men who would accept her just as she was and could give her the stable, loving relationship that she needed.

The one thing that Ali had always lacked in her life was the constant loving relationship of a parent, someone who would love her unconditionally and discipline her when needed. Well she'd found that in Gibbs and then again in Tobias and even though neither man filled the woman's placed in her life Ali really didn't need them too. Abby, Ziva, Auggie, Rachael and even Breena were more than willing to fulfill any female needs that Ali might have so all Gibbs and Tobias had to do was be the loving father's that Ali had never had. And they did that to perfection, for there were no two better men for the job than Tobias C. Fornell and Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

As they entered Ali's room they saw her sitting on her bed still wrapped in her towel. As Ziva neared the bed she spoke softly, knowing that Ali was still very scared by the prospect of going to the Gala.

"Alright Ktantonet? Are you ready to become even more beautiful?" asked Ziva as he took Ali's hand.

Together Abby and Ziva walked Ali to her dresser and got her undergarments and then went into the bathroom to help Ali get dressed. Twenty minutes later Ali emerged out of her bathroom a picture of quintessential elegance. Ali had just had her hair cut and styled the week earlier so that it was still short but cut into a very elegant bobbed style. Her dress was a simple scooped neck black satin dress, with three-quarter length sleeves and a full floor length skirt. They had found a matching black velvet cape with a hood for her coat and a double lined satin shawl to go over her shoulders for the inside. To finish off the look she wore her black high heel shoes, with her open hearts necklace and charm bracelet.

"Oh Allison, you look absolutely beautiful!" exclaimed Abby as she slowly walked towards her.

"Really Abby?" asked Ali in a shy voice

"Yes Ktantonet, you look like a princess" said Ziva

"Thank you guys, I just hope Daddy and Papa like it" said Ali

"Hope we like what baby girl?" asked Gibbs as he and Tobias stepped into the doorway of Ali's room

Both men stood there with their mouths literally opened staring at the beautiful woman who was standing in the middle of their daughter's bedroom. At that moment Ali looked like an angel, although she was dressed all in black. Gibbs was the first to recover and he slowly walked towards her, taking her hands and turning her slowly around.

"Allison Desirae Gibbs-Fornell you look absolutely stunning" said Gibbs

"He's right princess, you look beautiful" said Tobias as he came up behind the pair.

"Really Daddy, Papa. It's not to much?" asked Ali as she looked down at herself. Ever since she'd gotten the dress she'd wanted to try it on but was afraid because it looked so elegant. Now she finally had a reason to wear it and she was wondering if it was too elegant.

"Princess you will be the bell of the ball in that gown. I'll even bet the queen of England would be impressed" said Tobias

"Tobias, don't go scaring her like that" said Gibbs with a laugh in his voice. "Don't worry baby girl, the queen of England isn't going to be at the event but you do look beautiful"

"Well you two aren't anything to sneeze at either you know" said Ali as she looked over her father's with an appraising eye.

Both men wore tailer black tuxedo's with pin-tucked white shirts. Tobias wore a black vest over his shirt while Gibbs only wore the jacket along with a black tie, either way both men looked really good. The three of them would make a quiet a little trio when they entered the event this evening.

"How about some photo's right now guys" suggested Abby as she turned and started downstairs

"Abby there will be someone taking pictures at the gala" reminded Gibbs

"I know Gibbs but what better picture that the descending the stairs pose, it's a classic Gibbs" said Abby

"Alright, but let me get my jacket" said Tobias as he left the room to retrieve his jacket from their bedroom.

When he returned Abby had Gibbs and Ali on the stairs and was waiting to pose him in the perfect position for their decent down the stairs. Once positioned to her liking Abby quickly went downstairs and waited for them at the bottom, her NCIS camera in hand.

"Alright guys, walk down the stairs slowly. Gibbs you need to be a little closer to Ali, Tobias just a little more to your right" called Abby as she started snapping pictures in rapid secession. As they stepped of the last of the stairs Gibbs put a halt to the picture taking by raising his hand and gently taking the camera from Abby

"Enough Abby, it's late and we need to get going"

"Oh your right Gibbs, well have fun and be careful. And remember I want lots of pictures!" called Abby as Gibbs helped Ali on with her cape and handing Ali a small gold clutch purse that Auggie had sent over.

"Oh Daddy, it's lovely thank you" said Ali as he took the purse from him and held it in her hands.

"Auggie sent it over as a gift from her and Ducky, said you would need something to carry your gun in although you will not be carrying it tonight young lady" said Gibbs with a smile

"With all the security for SEC Nav, the Director's, and Head's of Departments I doubt my little gun would do much good so I don't mind not carrying it tonight Daddy" replied Al

"Good girl, now if you're ready we need to be going before we hit a lot of traffic and it makes us late. Ready Tobias?" asked Gibbs as he looked at his partner.

Tobias looked good enough to eat and if the looks he was getting from him were any indication he didn't look that bad either. Tonight was going to be a very interesting night to say the least.

"Ready Jethro, let's get this show on the road" said Tobias as he grabbed the car keys from off the hall table, tossed them to Gibbs then took Ali by the arm and lead her out to his car. It was really the only one that would hold all three of them comfortable and with it being on old FBI car he knew it was safe.

"Don't forget to lock up and turn the alarm on when you leave Abby. I'll see you at the gala Ziva" called Gibbs as he followed Tobias and Ali out to the car.

As usual the drive into town took about forty-five minutes and this time Ali didn't have anything to do until Tobias noticed her getting antsy and reached back and handed Ali her iPad.

"Oh thank you Papa, I wanted to bring it but since I'm suppose to be Allison I didn't think it would be right"

"You only need to be Allison inside the gala sweetheart, in the car you can be Ali if it makes you feel comfortable. Although I wouldn't lay down in that dress until after the Gala" said Tobias teasingly

"Oh Papa don't be silly, I'll ruin my dress" said Ali with a smile

"Yeah Tobias, she'll ruin her dress" said Gibbs with a smile and a mock look of horror on his face

"You be nice Daddy, or I'll cuddle up to you and ruin your tuxedo when we get home" said Ali

"You can have it baby girl, I hate this monkey suit" said Gibbs as he turned back to the traffic

"Well I think you look very handsome in it Daddy, both of you do"

"Thank you sweetheart, but I think this is a one time shot for both of us" said Tobias with a smile. Even though his tuxedo was tailor it still wasn't something he was comfortable wearing all the time and he knew that Gibbs felt the same way.

"Oh, I thought maybe we would wear them again when we took our formal pictures?" said Ali softly

"We'll see baby girl" said Gibbs as he looked at Ali in the rear view mirror.

She really did look lovely in that dress and together with both of them in their tuxedo's it would be a very elegant family picture. Ever since the third or fourth year they'd been together as a family Gibbs had a formal family picture of the two of them, then the three of them when Tobias joined their family right after the holiday's. In the spring they had another family picture taken this time it was one of them with Ali, then Allison.

As they near the hotel where the gala was being held Gibbs looked back and smiled, Ali was so engrossed in watching one of her movies or shows that she hadn't even realized they'd arrived. Well at least that was a good beginning, because if Ali was relaxed then the evening would probably go smoothly, it's was when Ali got all flustered and upset that things got out of control.

With a smile Gibbs called out "Allison, were here sweetheart", then saw Ali quickly stop her iPad and place it back in her bag on the floorboard of the backseat.

As Gibbs pulled up in front of the hotel, three men approached the car each opening a door. With a shy smile Allison took the offered hand and the young man helped her out of the car then walked her to the curb, handing her over to Gibbs and Tobias.

"Thank you" said Ali to the young man as he gave her a smile then left to go to the next car.

"You ready Allison" asked Tobias as both men offered her their arm.

"I'm ready, Jethro Tobias" answered Allison then took their arms and together they walked into the DOD & Military Gala.

The rest of the night was a whirlwind of activity for Allison, Tobias and Gibbs as except for when they escaped onto the dance floor they were never alone. Someone was always coming over to them to say how beautiful Allison looked, or to thank her for either her's or her department's help on solving a case by deciphering a document for them. Even a few times someone came over and asked Allison to dance but she always refused saying that she was brought up to dance with the ones who brought her. So for the whole event she stayed with either Tobias or Gibbs or both. Only twice did she leave their side and that was when Ducky and SEC Nav asked her to dance.

By the end of the gala Allison was glowing with confidence and pride at the many complements that she received. But by ten o' clock Allison was being to get tired and it showed because while she was dancing with Gibbs he laid her head on his shoulder something she usually never did in such a public place. Almost everyone in D. C. knew about the rumors but never had a definitive idea who Allison might be involved with but with that little gesture knew at least one member that Allison Grayson was involved with. Although by the end of the evening most people had figured out both parties, because it was obvious to anyone who looked that Tobias Fornell, Jethro Gibbs and Allison Grayson were involved somehow in a relationship.

So as Tobias, Ducky and Augustina were talking Ziva quietly comes up to Tobias and taps him on the shoulder and whispers something in his ear. At her words Tobias searches the dance floor quickly finding the pair on the edge simple swaying back and forth to the music as Gibbs holds Allison in his arms.

"If you will excuse me, I think I will retrieve our daughter and call it a night. I think it's past someones bedtime" said Tobias with a smile.

"I think you're right my friend, tell our Allison goodnight and that she's never looked more beautiful" said Ducky as he watched Tobias head towards the pair.

After a few brief words in Gibbs ear they were leading Allison towards the coat check and then outside to wait for the valet to bring their car around front. As the car pulled up once again two men opened the front door and back door for Tobias and Allison, as the young man who drove the car up got out and handed the keys to Gibbs he bid each of them a goodnight them smiled as Gibbs got in and drove away.

Ali made it almost to the outskirts of D C before she gave up the ghost and pulled her pillow from the floorboard of the car and laid down in the backseat. Once Tobias say this he smiled and asked.

"Can you find somewhere and pull over Jethro, I need to check Ali before we get home?" asked Tobias as he turned slightly in his seat. He'd seen out of the corner of his eye Ali wavering and wondered how long it was going to be before she gave in and turned back into Ali.

As Gibbs found an empty parking lot, he parked on the edge and turned on the inside light as Tobias crawled into the backseat with Ali. She was wasn't wet so to make her comfortable Tobias just took off her shoes and put her feet on the seat then put a blanket over her giving her her pacifier and stuffed toy to sleep with. He found her iPad and turned on her sleep music then climbed back into the front seat just as Gibbs pulled out of the parking lot.

"You think she enjoyed herself?" asked Tobias as he looked back once again at their daughter.

"Tobias look at her, she's exhausted but still glowing from all the complements that she received tonight. And if that wasn't enough she felt confident enough in herself that she pretty much told the whole of D C that we are a threesome" said Gibbs

He'd known how much courage that took and was very proud of her for doing it, as it turned out most of the high ranking governmental people knew anyway or had a pretty good guess as to who Allison was with. Since they'd redacted "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" most of the governmental officials didn't care what you did with whom as long as it didn't compromise your job or your loyalties. And since all three, especially Allison had proven herself to be loyal and non compromised they really didn't care, and the ones that did worth the time of effort to worry about. Wither Allison Grayson/Gibbs-Fornell knew it or not she and all three of them for that matter had a lot of high ranking governmental friends that would step up to bat for her if need be.

The rest of the drive was quiet and by the time they made it home both men were feeling the effects of the night. As Gibbs pulled into the driveway, Tobias looked back and saw that Ali hadn't move since he'd covered her.

"Do you think we ought to wake her to just carry her inside?" asked Tobias as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"I'll get her, you just make sure you bring in all her stuff. I don't want to hear about how she lost something in the backseat of the care because Papa forgot it" said Gibbs with a smile, then leaned over and stole a quick kiss from Tobias before climbing out of the front seat, then into the back and picking up his daughter to carry her inside.

With a smile Tobias exited the front seat and opened the other rear passenger door, searching for all of Ali's belongs before following the pair into the house. Gibbs had already taken Ali upstairs and had her laying on the bed when he entered her bedroom.

"Help me sit her up so I can unzip her dress then you can undress her and change her while I fix her a bottle" said Gibbs, then together they gently pulled on Ali's hands until she was sitting up.

While Gibbs held her Tobias carefully unzipped her dress then pulled down her bodice and unfastened her bra. Before laying her back down Tobias carefully put on one of Ali's sleep tops then laid her down and gently pulled the dress and slip off of her. After removing Ali's stockings Tobias quickly re diapered her the was pulling the covers up over her as Gibbs returned with her nightly bottle.

Before Gibbs gave Ali her bottle she gently wiped the make up off her face with a baby wipe then handed her the bottle. As Ali took the bottle she turned over and moved into her sleeping position, bottle resting on the pillows with on leg bent and propped on a pillow.

"Good night sweetheart" whispered Gibbs as he gently kissed the side of her head then stood up and moved back as Tobias came to the edge of Ali's bed

Tobias carefully sat down in the recently vacated place where Gibbs had been and gently reached over and stroked his daughter's hair. She'd look beautiful tonight, the elegance of Allison and the innocence of Ali both shinning through tonight. She'd done them proud and he was once again in awe of the woman that he called his daughter.

"Sleep tight baby girl, Papa loves you" whispered Tobias as he leaned over and kissed the side of her head. As he stood he pulled up the baby rail, then both he and Gibbs left Ali's room turning on her sleep music as they left.

In their own room they undressed quietly, down to their boxers then climbed into bed and contemplated the events of the night. It was about ten minutes later that Gibbs felt Tobias' hand on his chest and gently pulled the man closer to him.

"You're not upset that Ali "outed" us are you?" asked Tobias softly as he gently played with the hairs on Gibbs' chest

"No, not really. But it does give our enemies another thing they could use against us" answered Gibbs

"We've always know that Jethro, ever since we both got into this relationship with Ali we've know that if someone had us followed they'd find out about her and could use that against us. At least now with most of the high ranking officials in D C knowing about us we have some strong leverage we can pull should the need arise"

"Your right Tobias, I just don't like putting her in the line of fire like that" said Gibbs softly

"Neither do I Jethro but it's as much a part of her job as it is ours. And remember we can also be used as leverage against her. Although I pity the person who tries it" said Tobias with a small laugh

"You and me both love, so what do you think about pulling out those monkey suit once more for our formal pictures in January?" asked Gibbs as his hand slowly started to wander down Tobias' back

"I'd say, whoo hoo. Bring it on pretty boy" said Tobias as he carefully climbed on top of Gibbs and tried to capture his lips.

"Oh really now" said Gibbs, then that was the last words that either man spoke for the rest of the night as they had their own little celebration of Ali's first formal governmental gala and the outing of their relationship.


	29. Chapter 29

Gibbs/Allison Series:

Choosing Between Old & New # 5

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

Chapter 29

The rest of December whizzed by and soon Ali found herself getting ready for their annual Christmas Eve night viewing of "It's a wonderful Life". Ali had been able to take the day before Christmas Eve off to clean the house and get everything ready for the movie. By eight-thirty everyone was at Ali's house awaiting their final arrival. Gibbs and Tobias had made arrangements with Jack for him to come back down for Ali's big Christmas reveal. Even though he had been down several times since they started Ali's present the wanted to be their for the big reveal so despite the bad weather that had recently hit D C Gibbs had made arrangements for him to come down and pick up Jack.

Ali had been in an excited state for the past few days after Gibbs and Tobias had told her that Jack was coming back down. She'd hoped that he could stay until they had their family portraits done in January. This year Ali had asked if along with the family portrait of the three of them that if maybe they could have a whole family portrait done. So Gibbs and Tobias had made arrangements for the whole family to attend so for now the whole family was come over to watch the movie.

"When will Daddy and Grandpa Jack get her Papa?" asked Ali for the second time since everyone had arrived.

"They should be here soon princess, are you sure you're dressed warmly enough?" asked Tobias as he looked at Ali.

She was still wearing only her sleep top and tee-shirt with a pair of shorts over her diaper. She'd slept late that afternoon and hadn't awaken from her afternoon nap until after four-thirty. Normally she'd have been dressed in her evening clothes by now but she'd wanted to do one final cleaning of everything so she'd stayed in her sleep clothes.

"Oh I guess I'd better go take my shower before Daddy and Grandpa Jack gets here" said Ali as she bounced up the stairs, then turned and looked at Tobias "Coming Daddy?"

"Yes princess, I'll be there in a second" called Tobias as he looked at the rest of his family. "Tony is everything ready?"

"All ready Tobias, the only thing we need now is Jack and Gibbs" said Tony with a smile as he looked around the living room.

Everything was ready with Ali's mattress laying in front of the fireplace with a roaring fire in the fireplace. On the coffee tables were several bowls of popcorn and a pot of tea on a warmer of spiced apple cider with a small plate of cinnamon sticks.

"Well then try and stay out of the popcorn until I come down with Ali, you know how she gets if we start without her" said Tobias with a smile.

"I'll watch him Tobias, you just make sure Ali is dressed warm enough when she comes down" said Auggie with a smile

"Don't worry Auggie, she will properly dressed when she comes down" replied Tobias then headed upstairs to Ali's room.

In the time between the Gala and Christmas Eve Ali had developed a sinus infection and it had taken her several days before she got over it. Ali had recovered but they still worried about her as the weather turned colder so they kept the house a little warmer than usual and Ali dressed in her winter play sets.

Fifteen minutes later Ali was cleaned, diapered and wearing one of her new winter play sets. After she'd gotten sick Tobias and Gibbs had ordered her some new sets and had just gotten them just the week before. She had chosen one of her new sets which was a scooped neck tee-shirt dress in a small red paisley print with a matching red tank top and pink flannel capri pants. They had also gotten her a pair of thick white socks with red and pink lace around the top, and a matching hair bow. As Ali stood in the middle of the room slightly twisting the skirt of her dress Tobias smiled then came over and gave Ali a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to this sweetheart, we can skip the movie this year if we need to?"asked Tobias as put his hands on either side of her face

"No Papa, I'm fine really. I've done everything you've asked and Doctor Evanson said I was fully recovered and just had to make sure I stayed warm and I should be alright" reminded Ali

"Alright if you're sure, but I want you to stay covered up while you're watching the movie tonight alright?"

"Yes Papa" said Ali then hugged him

"Are you ready to go down and see if Grandpa Jack is here yet?"

"May we Papa please" answered Ali as he grabbed his hand and pulled him out of her room.

As Ali and Tobias descended the stairs the door opened and in stepped Jack with Gibbs right behind him. As Ali saw Jack enter the house she squealed and ran down the rest of the stairs stopping only as she stepped off the last stepped then slid across the foyer floor to stop right in front of Jack

"Grandpa!" cried Ali as she threw her arms around his neck and gently squeezed.

"Hello princess, how are you feeling?" asked Jack, Gibbs had called just after their Gala that Ali was sick and he had hopped that she was feeling better now

"I'm feeling better grandpa thank you, did you and Daddy have a nice trip?" said Ali

"Yes princess we did, looks like we just made it into D C before the snow started again. Looks like we might have a white christmas again this year" said Jack

"I hope so Grandpa, I always think it's so pretty just after a snow fall. Maybe Daddy and Papa will let me play outside in the snow for a while?" asked Ali as she looked past Jack to Gibbs just behind him.

"We'll see baby girl, right now why don't you take Jack into the living room and find a seat for the movie" said Gibbs as he took Jack's suitcase then headed towards the stairs to put his suitcase in his room.

"Come on Grandpa, we're just about to start the movie" said Ali as she gently lead him into the living room.

A few minutes later Gibbs returned to the living room he saw everyone sitting in living room, and before he sat down he gently kissed Ali on the head.

"Ali, before we start the movie we would like to give you your family christmas gift" said Tobias

"But Papa, you and Daddy have already gave me my gift earlier" said Ali.

Several days earlier all three and exchanged gifts, Ali giving Gibbs a new tool for their work shed and Tobias a new golf club for their new hobby. He had started teaching Ali to play golf recently, after she'd gone with him to the golf course one Saturday. Tobias and Gibbs giving Ali a new camera and a couple of new winter play sets.

"We'll this is from the whole family Ali, not just us. It's something that we all worked on together" said Tobias

"You mean the change to the house?" asked Ali as she knelt on the couch

"Yes, that's part of it sweetheart. Now we wanted it to be a surprise so you're going to have to trust us, Do you Ali?" said Gibbs as he came over and stood in front of her

"Oh Daddy, you know I trust both you and Papa with my life" said Ali as she threw her arms around his neck.

"That's my girl, now I need you to turn around and close your eyes" said Gibbs as he put her down in front of him, then turned her around to face the rest of the family.

Behind him Tobias came up Ali and gently placed a silk scarf over her eyes, Ali tensed at first, putting her hands up until Gibbs gently took her hands in his and gently held them until Tobias had finished.

"Now I need you to relax and let us lead you to your surprise alright Ali" said Gibbs as he gently took Ali's right arm while Tobias took her left.

Together they slowly lead her up the stairs with the rest of the family following behind them, as they got the the smaller staircase leading up to the attic Tony quickly moved in front of them opening the door for them before they lead Ali up the stairs. As Gibbs and Tobias carefully lead Ali up the stairs they stopped just inside the door as the other's came up the stairs behind them. When everyone was standing behind Ali, Tobias and Gibbs in the attic Gibbs asked.

"Are you ready Ali?"

At her small nod Tobias reached up and untied the scarf around her eyes, then slowly pulled it away to watch her stand in amazement at the sight before her. The attic had been transformed into a large spacious room with several large windows with a window seat under each. The celling and half of the walls had been painted a light sky blue with a big sun and fluffy white clouds, from the floor up there was tall green grass with Dandelions intermixed. In the corner of one end of the room there was a small round patio table with two chairs, a few feet away at the front of the window hung a two seated wooden bench hanging from the rafters.

As Ali came back to her senses she slowly walked around the room, gently touching each item then moving to the next until she got to the swing. Ali gently pushed the swing for a few minutes then stopped it and turned around and sat carefully on the swing gently moving her legs back and forth the make the swing move.

"Ali?" asked Gibbs as he watched her sitting on her swing

At his voice Ali looked up and with a squeal of delight launched herself at both men causing the swing to move back. When she reached the men she had and arm around each man's neck hanging between the two of them with each man holding her around the waist.

"Oh Daddy, Papa! It's wonderful!" cried Ali as she slide down the front of each man and stood bouncing in front of each man.

"Well the idea was Jack's really, but we all helped. He asked where you play once the weather started getting cold"

"Oh thank you Grandpa Jack" cried Ali as she launched herself at the older man who was just behind Gibbs and Tobias

"Ali be careful" said Gibbs

"You're welcome princess, I just hope you like the play room" said Jack

"I love it grandpa thank you, thank you all!" said Ali as she turned to each of her family members and gave them a quick hug and then moved to the next

"Well now you have a warm, safe place to play during the winter months squirt" said Tony as pulled Ali over to the window boxes showing her all the new toys, puzzles, and Lego's that were in each window seat.

They had gotten all new things for the attic that way Ali wouldn't have to carry her toys from the backyard upstairs, the only difference being that the balls were soft inside balls that wouldn't break the windows if they hit them. They'd also made sure there was enough space for Ali to run around if she wanted to without hitting her head or getting hurt.

"Daddy can I stay up here and play for a little while?" asked Ali as she looked at all the new toys she wanted to try.

"What about the movie princess?" asked Tobias

"Oh yeah I forgot, maybe tomorrow I can play upstairs then?" suggested Ali hopefully

"Tomorrow you can play up here as long as you want princess. Now how about we go back downstairs and watch our movie, then go to bed. Remember we've got to get up early tomorrow for church" said Gibbs

"Is Emily coming tomorrow Papa?" asked Ali as she took Tobias's hand and went back downstairs with him.

"She sure is sweetheart, I'm going to pick her up and we'll meet everyone at the church" said Tobias

"Great, I like it when Emily comes over. You think maybe I can show her my playroom tomorrow?" asked Ali as she snuggled on the couch between Gibbs and Tobias.

Normally she watched the movie on the mattress but tonight she felt like cuddling with her daddies and no one seemed to mind so she stayed where she was.

"I'm sure she'll enjoy seeing your playroom Ali" said Gibbs as he gently covered Ali with a blanket.

Over the year Emily had slowly become a little more accepting of Allison being Ali but was still not totally comfortable with little Ali yet. She was able to spend a little more time with Ali now that Ali's interest had broadened and she was able to act a little more mature sometimes, but she still got uncomfortable when she was in full little Ali mode. So Ali had learned to calm down and play quietly with Emily when she came over, since then they'd gotten along fairly well, Emily able to spend a little more time at their house now.

"Ready for the movie squirt?" asked Tony as he turned around and saw Ali cuddling with Gibbs and Tobias on the couch.

"Ready Tony" said Ali with a smile, then popped her pacifier in her mouth and hugged her stuffed toy.

A few minutes later the opening credits started and the classic "It's a Wonderful Life" began. Gibbs smiled as he looked down at his daughter in his lap, the love of his life by his side, and the rest of his family, including his father, sitting or laying around their living room on Christmas Eve. For once in his life it really was a wonderful life.

-NCIS-

The next morning by seven o' clock the house was in controlled chaos as everyone got ready for church, this time Tobias woke Ali as Gibbs made coffee. As Tobias entered Ali's room she was just beginning to wake up and smiled as she saw him come over to her bed.

"Morning Papa, merry christmas" said Ali with a smile

"Merry Christmas princess, how are you feeling this morning?" asked Tobias as he sat down on the bed beside her.

Since they'd started the movie a little later than usually it had ran past Ali's bedtime so she's gotten to bed later than they'd wanted. They'd hoped that they would be able to get her to take a nap this afternoon but for now she was wired on little ones christmas excitement and there was no way they were going to get her to calm down.

"I feel good Papa, really. Maybe a little tired but I'm okay really" said Ali as she sat up and threw her arms around his neck.

"Alright princess, but if you get tired I want you to tell us so we can put you down for a nap okay?" said Tobias as he took her arms from around his neck and carefully laid her back down.

"I promise Papa" said Al with a smile as she watched Tobias get up and get her diaper supplies then return to her bedside. A few minutes later Tobias had her changed into a clean diaper, then helped her up off the bed. A few minutes later Ali smiled then bounced off towards her bathroom.

With one more looked at the closed door Tobias headed back towards his bedroom to take his own shower. Twenty minutes later both Tobias and Gibbs came out of their bedroom just in time to see Ali coming out of her own room. Today she was wearing a dark blue dress with matching tights and shoes.

"Ali you look beautiful" said Gibbs as he came over and gave her a hug

"Thank you Daddy, not bad yourself. Both of you" said Ali with a smile as she looked at both men.

Both men were wear dark suits with a white shirt and a matching tie. Tobias wearing grey, Gibbs a navy blue

"Thank you sweetheart, are you ready to go see the rest of the family" said Tobias as he took her arm and let her downstairs.

They entered the family to find the rest of the family all lingering in the kitchen drinking their morning coffee or tea, as Ali and Tobias entered the kitchen Auggie came over and gave her a morning hug.

"Good morning sweetheart, my don't you look pretty" said Auggie

"Thank you grandma, Daddy may I have some juice and toast before we leave?" asked Ali as she looked at both men

"Are you feeling alright sweetheart?" asked Auggie as she put her hands on Ali's face and looked the woman over quickly

"I'm fine grandma, really just a little bit hungry so I thought I'd eat something so my stomach was rumbling during church" said Ali a little shyly

"A very good idea little one" said Auggie as she pulled the women into her arms, then lead her over to the counter to make her some toast.

"Ali I need to leave to go get Emily, I'll meet you at the church okay?" said Tobias as he finished his coffee then came over and kissed Ali on the head.

"Sure thing Papa, tell Emily hello for me and I'll see her later" said Ali as took a sip from her glass then looked up and smiled at the man.

With one more look at Ali, Tobias leaned in stealing a kiss from Gibbs then grabbed his coat and headed out the door. Fifteen minutes everyone was piling into their cars, with Gibbs driving Ali's SUV, as they parked in the church parking lot everyone gathered at the entrance to wait for Tobias and Emily to arrive. A few minutes later they arrived and everyone entered the church for Christmas Morning Mass.

An hour later after the priest gave the final blessing everyone left the church, following Gibbs and Ali home. After everyone arrived Christmas breakfast was started with the normal family chaos and after about twenty minutes everyone was sitting around the table eating the traditional pancakes with fruit and whipped cream. When everyone was finished Tony, Tim and Jimmy cleaned up the dishes while Gibbs took Ali upstairs to chance her clothes.

Five minutes later when Ali returned back downstairs she was wearing one of her play sets, this one a dark green tee-shirt dress with little white holly berry leaves a white tank top and red and white flannel capri pants. Ali saw Emily sitting in her new rocker and walked slowly over to her with a smile on her face.

"Hi Emily, would you like to go and see the big present Daddy, Papa and the family made for me?" asked Ali

"Oh sure Ali, where is it?" asked Emily as she stood up and looked at Tobias and Gibbs. Both men were talking to Ziva and Doctor Mallard by the christmas tree.

"Papa, Daddy. Is it okay if Emily and I go upstairs, I want to show her the playroom you made me?" called Ali

"That's fine Ali, we'll call you when it's time for Emily to leave" said Tobias as he looked over at his biological daughter and the daughter of his heart. Emily was finally comfortable enough to spend some time with Ali when she stayed calm and didn't get excited so for today Ali was trying to stay calm and spend time with Emily.

"Thanks Papa, come on Emily it's upstairs in the attic" said Ali as she gently pulled on Emily's hand leading her upstairs to the small staircase that lead up to the attic.

As she climbed the stairs she opened the door and then stepped back so Emily could come step into the attic. As Emily passed Ali she turned on the lights and the room was flooded with light. Emily stood in awe of the wonderful sight before her. Ali's family had turned her full sized attic into a very nice play room. They'd hung a two seater porch swing for the rafters at one end of the room and a small round patio table in one of the corners.

"Wow Ali, this is nice" said Emily as she moved around the room looking at the room.

"Thank you, Grandpa Jack suggested it and the whole family worked on it" said Ali with a smile.

For the next twenty minutes Ali and Emily stayed in Ali's playroom working on one of Ali's puzzles, when the call came from Tobias downstairs Emily got up and headed back downstairs. Gibbs and Tobias had installed an intercom system in the attic so that they didn't have to run upstairs or yell when Ali was in the playroom. As Ali followed Emily downstairs she came down just in time to see Tobias helping Emily on with her coat.

"Thank you for going to church with us Emily, and coming to see the playroom" said Ali as she went to stand next to Gibbs.

"You're welcome Ali, and thank you for inviting me. I'll call and let you know next time I can come over" said Emily as finished buttoning her coat then headed out the door.

"I'll be home as soon as I can little one" said Tobias as he came over and kissed Ali on the forehead, then headed out the door following Emily.

While Tobias took Emily home, Ali spent the time in her rocker reading with Jimmy until Tobias returned then everyone gathered around the Christmas tree for presents. Normally since Ali had been given the play room as a family present, Gibbs and Tobias wouldn't have allowed any more presents for Ali but it really hadn't taken that much work for them to change the attic into a play room for Ali after most of the heavy work had been done by the contractor they had agreed to one present from each.

As Ali sat on her mattress everyone else sat around her with each member passing Ali their present

"Ready Ali?" asked Tony as he picked up his present from under the tree then handed it to Ali

"Thank you Tony" said Ali as she took the package the started tearing open the wrapping. Inside was the complete series of a BBC series "Are you being Served?"

Next Jimmy gave Ali her present, inside being a couple of books for her to read, Abby and Ziva gave Ali another couple winter and spring play sets, Tim gave her another Lego set, Ducky gave her another couple of hair bows, Auggie gave her a couple of spring dress, Jack's presented Ali with a handmade wooden box, and last Gibbs and Tobias gave her small box with an additional charm and bead for Jack, they had chosen a little silver rocking chair with his birthday month bead.

"Oh Daddy, Papa. Thank you!" said Ali as she jumped up and threw her arms around both man then went to Jack "Grandpa, would you put your charm and bead on my bracelet?" then held it out to him

"It would be my pleasure sweetheart" answered Jack as he took the bead, charm and bracelet from Ali then after a few minutes started to hand it back to her but Ali just held her arm out to him. Jack gently fastened the bracelet on Ali's wrist then pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you Grandpa, I love it" said Ali she turned into his arms and looked at the bracelet on her wrist.

She finally had her whole family and for once she felt complete. After that the wrapping paper was cleaned up then Ali spent the rest of the afternoon upstairs in the playroom. At lunch Ali was called downstairs and helped fixed a quick lunch of sandwiches then Gibbs took her back upstairs for a change and put her down for her nap.

By four o' clock Ali was awake and after a quick diaper change was back upstairs along with Tony, Ziva, Tim, Abby and Jimmy were in her playroom spending the late afternoon breaking in her new toys. As the younger generation played upstairs with Ali Tobias, Gibbs, Ducky, Auggie and Jack spent the time fixing a special Christmas Day dinner. This year they'd planned to have a large Christmas Dinner, complete with Ham, stuffing, potatoes, green beans, corn, and several pies and cakes that Ali and Ziva had made before the holidays.

Around six o' clock Gibbs called upstairs to tell Ali that it was time to get ready for dinner and to meet him in her room. As he made his way upstairs, Auggie caught his arm and asked "Jethro, do you think I could change Ali?" then she moved towards him.

"Auggie, what are you up to?" asked Gibbs as he looked at the woman, she had a look in her eyes and it gave him a bad feeling. Well not really a bad feeling but a feeling that Ali was going to be spoiled.

"Don't worry Jethro, it's nothing major. It's just a special outfit that I wanted to give Ali for our Christmas Day Dinner"

"Auggie" said Gibbs and Tobias together

"Oh phooey, a girl always needs a new outfit for special occasions" said Auggie with a smile as she headed towards the stairs then went to Ali's room.

Five minutes later Ali and Auggie came back downstairs, Ali wearing a new dress scoop necked dress in Christmas plaid with a red tee-shirt underneath and a pair of green flannel capri pants. To complete the outfit Auggie had a matching hair bow made and socks with a ruffle of the christmas plaid around the cuff.

"Augustina Chandler what are we going to do with you?" asked Gibbs as he watched his daughter descend the stairs, she really did look cute in the outfit.

"Do you like it Daddy, Grandma said it was for our special Christmas Dinner but I thought we usually had our Christmas meal for lunch?" asked Ali

"We'll we usually do sweetheart, but this year the older generation thought that maybe we would start a new family traditional and have a big meal for Christmas Day dinner"

"Really Papa, really! You mean like we have for Thanksgiving?" said Ali excitedly

"Yes baby girl, except for Christmas we were thinking of Ham, sweet potatoes, stuffing things like that" said Gibbs

"Yeah! What about my cakes, pie's and cookies? Can we have them for deserts?" asked Ali bouncing

"Yes sweetheart, now are you ready to eat?" asked Tobias as he came over and took Ali by the arm and lead her into the dinning room.

In the middle of the table sat a large ham, stuffing, sweet potatoes, green beans, corn, a green salad and a large bowl of dinner rolls.

"Oh Daddy this looks wonderful" said Al as she moved to the head of the table and picked up the carving knife by the ham platter. "Daddy, do you think we could ask Grandpa Jack to carve the ham?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea Ali" said Gibbs as he smiled at his daughter's consideration, remembering that she'd made the same offer to Tobias for his first Thanksgiving meal.

As Jack carved the ham then put a large slice of ham on each plate everyone started passing around the bowls and then started eating after that dinner was a joyous occasion with lots of talk. When everyone was finished eating desert was passed around and everyone complemented Ali on her pies and cakes.

Since the older generation cooked the younger ones cleaned the only exception being that both Jack and Ducky pulled Ali into the living room for another family tradition. Ducky had talked to Gibbs and Tobias earlier and asked if he could read Ali the Christmas story and had found a book which told the story but left out all the scripture. With a grin Gibbs had agreed saying that he thought it was another wonderful family tradition to start for Christmas Day.

So as the others cleaned the dishes Ali settled on the couch between her Grandpa's to read the Christmas story, by the time the kitchen was cleaned and everything put away Ali was already cuddled against Jack's side with her Puffalump in her lap and her pacifier in her mouth.

The rest of the night passed peacefully with everyone watching Christmas programs until Tobias noticed Ali asleep against Jack's side. As he carefully moved out of Gibbs' arms he moved over to the couch where Jack, Ducky and Ali were sitting. Gently gathering Ali into his arms he carried her up to her bedroom, changing her then getting her ready for bed. As he pulled the covers up over Ali Tobias looked over his shoulder to see Auggie, Ducky and Jack standing in the doorway.

"Come on in and say goodnight" said Tobias with a smile as he stood up and moved out of the way so that each of Ali's grandparents could say goodnight to her.

"Goodnight sweetheart," whispered Jack as he leaned over and gently kissed her on the head.

"Sweet dreams my sweetheart" whispered Ducky as he to leaned down and kissed Ali on the head.

As Auggie moved to the side of Ali's bed she carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, then gently started stroking Ali's hair whispering "Good night my little angel" then kissed her on the side of her head.

As Auggie stood up Tobias handed her Ali's bottle, smiling as she placed it in Ali's mouth watching her suck greedily. Ducky turned on Ali's sleeping music and they all exited quietly going to their respective rooms. As Tobias entered the master bedroom he found Gibbs sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"Ali down alright?" asked Gibbs as he put down the book he'd been reading

"Yep, down for the count and hopefully the whole night" said Tobias as he removed his clothes down to his boxers then headed towards their bathroom to get ready for bed.

"You think she'll wake up again?" asked Gibbs as he got out of bed and came up behind Tobias in the bathroom.

"Well as you know Ali sometimes has trouble sleeping through the night after she's had a really busy or exciting day" reminded Tobias

"Then I guess we'd better get to bed as soon as possible so we can get some sleep just incase our little girl needs us" said Gibbs, then came up behind Tobias pulling him against him, gently grinding himself against Tobias behind.

"Jethro, were not going to get to bed any faster if you keep this up" said Tobias with a smile, then gave himself into the feelings that the other man was invoking in him.

"Oh I don't know" whispered Gibbs against Tobias' neck as he slowly walked Tobias back into their bedroom then laid the other man down on the bed then followed him down, slowly and methodically made love to him until both feel into the deep realm of sleep.

-NCIS-

Jack indeed stay until just after the New Year's Eve when at everyone earliest convenience they met at the photo studio were Tobias, Gibbs and Ali had been their pictures taken. Ali, Jack, Tobias and Gibbs were the last ones to arrive having to stop at the tailors to pick up a tuxedo for Jack. After twenty minutes of everyone getting dressed in the two small rooms in the back the photographer assembled everyone in the main room of his studio.

As before in most of their family portraits the picture was centered around Ali, Tobias and Gibbs, but instead of having Ali sitting on a stool with Tobias and Gibbs around her this year they photographer had Ali, Tobias and Gibbs standing with the older generation sitting in front of them and the younger behind. As before there were individual pictures taken, a couples picture of both Gibbs and Ali and Tobias and Ali. After that Ali wanted pictures of her and each of her grandparents, then a group of Ali, Tobias and Gibbs with the grandparents. Then it was the younger generation's turn to have individual pictures taken with Ali then as a group with Ali, Tobias and Gibbs.

After almost two hours of taking pictures everyone was happy and they all re changed back into their regular clothes and headed back to work. Since it was still cold outside Ali and Jack had a picnic in the her attic playroom, then Ali went down for her nap.

Two weeks later they received the proofs and after a night of laughing and fun loving joking around the final proofs were chosen and sent back to the photographer. It took another week for them to be developed, printed and framed, Gibbs and Tobias making special arrangements with the photographer but on the last week of January the large box with the photo's arrived.

Gibbs and Tobias made arrangements for everyone to come over for a family weekend that Saturday and planned a special revealing of the pictures to Ali. Jack had gone back to Stillwater just after the photo session so he wasn't able to come down again but they made sure to call him as they revealed the pictures to Ali. They had made copies of the group family portrait, the grandparents and Ali, and the grandparents and all three of them and had then sent to him just after they'd chosen the proofs. All three pictures were hung prominently in Jack's living room for the whole world to see.

As always everyone was over at Ali's house by eight-thirty and after breakfast and the week-end chores were done Tobias and Gibbs called Ali and everyone into the living room. Sitting in the middle of the living room on the coffee table was a large box addressed to Allison Gibbs-Fornell, Leroy Gibbs and Tobias Fornell from the photographer.

"What's in the box Papa?" asked Ali as she came over and looked at the address label.

"It's our pictures Ali, they took a little longer because we asked the photographer to matte and frame them for us" said Gibbs as he came over to stand next to Ali.

As he pulled out his knife, carefully slicing the packing tape that sealed the box Ali held her breath. She knew that the other's had already seen the pictures, since they'd gotten their portraits last week but had been warned on fear of death not to tell her what the finished pictures looked like. So now Ali was finally going to see them for herself, she vaguely remembered what the proofs looked liked and since Gibbs had taken them away from her she couldn't look at them to remind herself. So she'd had to wait and worried, trying to remember every detail of that day.

"Ali, whenever you're ready sweetheart" said Tobias as he gently put his hand on her shoulder.

As Ali looked back at both men she took a deep breath then opened the box and pulled out the paper until she came to the first picture. The picture was in a large heavy frame with brown paper wrapped around it so as Ali sat down on the couch she carefully tore off the paper. On top was the family portrait of Ali, Gibbs and Tobias, Ali standing in the middle with Gibbs on her right and Tobias on her left. Each man had an arm around her waist and Ali's hands were over their's at her waist.

"Oh Daddy, Papa! It's beautiful!" cried Ali as she carefully put the picture on the couch beside her then threw herself into the arms of each man.

"Just like you sweetheart, is it what you wanted?" asked Tobias

"Oh yes Papa, it's just what I wanted. It's perfect"

"Well look at the next one baby girl" suggested Gibbs as he released her and Ali went back to the box.

Just as before Ali carefully removed the paper packing until she came to the next large frame, and once again carried it to the couch before tearing off the paper. This was the second largest framed picture and it was of Ali's whole family, Ali, Tobias and Gibbs in the center with her grandparents in front and her brother's and sister's behind them.

"Oh Daddy, Papa! It's...it's..." stammered Ali then stopped as she broke down, hugging the picture to her chest and crying.

"Ali baby, what's wrong. Don't you like it?" asked Tobias as he gently pulled the picture from her arms, then pulled her into his lap.

It took both Tobias and Gibbs a few minutes to get Ali to calm down and stop crying before she could explain. As she sat on Tobias' lap with Gibbs by her side she looked up at her extended family and smiled.

"It's everything I've ever wanted guys. All my life I've dreamed of having a family that loved and accepted me for who I was and now I finally have one. A bigger family than I dreamed possible with two loving father's, grandparents and sisters' and brother's who love me"

"And we do love you little one never forget that" said Jack over the phone. She'd known that Gibbs and Tobias had told her that they were going to call Jack so he could hear her reaction to the pictures but she really wished he was here.

"Oh Grandpa, I wish you could see it. It's beautiful" said Ali in awe as she looked at the family picture in Tobias' hands.

"I've seen it little one, Jethro and Tobias had copied send to me of your individual pictures, the three of you together, the one of you three and all the grandparents plus our whole family portrait" said Jack

"Oh grandpa, do you like them?" asked Ali

"I love them little one, as I told you before your a Gibbs-Fornell now" said Jack with a smile in his voice.

"Thank you grandpa"

"Now are you going to look at the rest of the pictures?" asked Jack

"Yes sir!" said Ali with a smile as she jumped off Tobias' lap and went back to the box in question.

After that the rest of the pictures were pulled out in rapid secession. There were three slightly smaller frames of the three individual pictures of Ali, Tobias and Gibbs, then smaller frames of Ali, Gibbs, Tobias and the grandparents and another of Ali, Gibbs and Tobias with the younger generation. When all the pictures were taken out and passed around Ali helped Gibbs and Tobias hang the new pictures prominently over the mantel rearranging the older ones.

As Ali, Tobias and Gibbs stood back and looked at the new mirage of pictures that hung above their mantel Ali slowly moved into Gibbs arms and put her head on his shoulder

"Thank you Daddy" whispered Ali

"For what princess?" asked Gibbs as he looked down at Ali's head on his shoulder

"For loving me and finally giving me the family I've always dreamed off"

"Any time princess, anytime" answered Gibbs then pulled Tobias to him with his other arm and stood looking at the combination of his old and new family.


End file.
